Tokyo Mew Mew Eternity
by Chrystal Moon
Summary: Rika was an ordinary school girl until she was transformed into a Mew Mew. Now she and the other four have to save the world from Tarish and Trillian while still trying to keep a social status. Story's better than it sounds! I don't own original character
1. The Mews Are Reborn Nya!

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft beeping filled the room. On the left side a window was open as soft see-through curtains danced in the breeze. The sun shone through as a tree danced in the wind. The beeping continued as the covers slowly shuffled. The covers where a soft blue as a arm with green sleeves reached over to the bedside table. On it sat a lamp and a black alarm clock. It hit the clock, but to no avail. Finally it hit the button and shut it off. The occupant of the bed then sat up. Her brown hair came first. It was long and had a few locks in her face. But then she had long bangs on each side of her head. She rubbed her eyes and then opened then to reveal a deep sapphire blue. She the looked over at her clock as it said 7:30.

"O My Gosh!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed. "I'm Late, AGAIN!"

She quickly ran into her closet and threw off her pj's. She put on a white short sleeve shirt, followed then by a deep blue vest. She tied a red ribbon around her neck and made it a bow. She then put on a white mini-skirt. She put on her socks and pulled them up to her knees. She then grabbed her brush and smoothed out her hair. She then put her hair up in a ponytail using a light blue hair-tie. Her locks of hair and her bangs still hung down.

"I'm Leaving!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs, grabbed her backpack, got on her shoes, and ran out the door.

"Wait, what about breakfast?" she heard her mother call before she shut the door.

_Hello, my name is Rika and I'm 16 years old. I was born on May 15, 1998. That makes me the year of the Tiger, and a Taurus. I have a bad habit of waking up late, and I have a little habit of biting my nails. I also can't talk to guys. My favorite subjects are Environmental Science and History. My least favorite subjects are Algebra and English Grammar. And that's all you need to know about me so far. _

Rika quickly ran down the side walk as she came closer to her school. She turned as she entered the main part of the building. She then ran up a flight of stairs and into a class room.

"Josh." the teacher called out as she took attendance.

"Here."

"Melanie."

"Present."

"Rika."

No reply.

"Rika?" she asked as she looked up.

As she did the door opened as Rika came in panting.

"I'm….here." Rika panted as she stood there.

"Take a seat." Her teacher said as she showed a look of disapproval.

Rika sat in a desk-chair at the back of the room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down.

"Cutting it close aren't ya?" a voice said from her left side.

"Don't I always Melanie?" Rika said as she looked over.

A girl her age with long red hair and emerald eyes sat in the seat to her left side. She wore the same thing as Rika.

"That's true." Melanie said as she rested her head on her left hand.

"Students, I will now pass back your last Algebra test." Their teacher announced as she got a huge pile of papers in her arms.

At this Rika's right hand immediately went up to her mouth as she started to bite her nails.

"Why do you do that?" Melanie asked annoyed.

"It's a habit!" Rika replied to her as she rolled her eyes.

The teacher then passed by as she slapped a stack of seven papers on her desk. The papers where bottom side up so the grade wasn't showing. Rika slowly reached out her hand as she bit her nails even faster. She tilted up the pages as the grade showed 32. She then quickly slapped it down.

"Wahoo!" Rika heard Melanie as she received her test. "100!"

Rika turned her face towards her and glared at her.

"So what did you get?" Melanie asked immediately turning towards Rika.

"What do ya think?" Rika replied bitterly.

"Oh come on, let me see!" Melanie protested.

Rika sighed as she showed Melanie her grade. Melanie's eyes grew a big as plates as the grade hit her like a slap in the face.

"It's not that bad." Melanie said as an anime sweat drop rolled down the side of her head.

Rika gave her the 'yeah right' look as the bell rang. Everyone got out of their chairs and moved on to the next class. The morning classes went by as it came to lunchtime.

"Ok, if you just applied yourself you would be great at Algebra." Melanie said as she and Rika grabbed trays and got in the lunch line.

"Yeah right, it's to confusing." Rika said as she and Melanie grabbed bottled water. "Math is supposed to be about numbers, so why is there letters in it anyway?!"

"But it's not that difficult." Melanie protested as she got some mashed potatoes.

"That's just because your good at math." Rika replied as she got a small salad.

"Because I apply myself." Melanie said as she got a piece of chicken.

"And your just better at it." Rika said as she got some chicken as well.

"Whatever." Melanie said as she and Rika went to look for a table.

Lunch went by until they where at the last period of the day, and it was Rika's favorite.

"Environmental Science." Rika said as she breathed in the outside air.

"Why do you like this class so much?" Melanie asked as she stood there with a pad of paper. "It's so boring."

"Why do you like Algebra so much?" Rika replied to her with a smirk.

"Because it's fun and this is not." Melanie replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"Is not." Rika replied. "You get to go outside and get some fresh air."

At this she too another deep breath of air.

"Now, back to our assignment." Rika said as she got down on the ground. "This flower, right here."

She pointed to a small bud that was growing in pond in front of them as they where in back of the school. Rika carefully pulled the bud towards her and inspected it carefully.

"It hasn't bloomed yet, but the leaves are starting to turn a soft pinkish color. Judging by that color I'd say it should bloom in a couple weeks." Rika replied as she released the bud back out onto the water.

"Remind me why we chose a lotus flower." Melanie whined.

"It's called a Nelumbo nucifera." Rika replied as she turned to her. "And we chose it because…"

"No one else did!" Melanie said cutting Rika off. "Face it Rika, we'll never get it to bloom. I researched the flower, it only blooms in regions like Southern Asia or Australia."

"We'll make it bloom." Rika said confidently. "I know we can."

"Whatever you say." Melanie said as she wrote some notes down on her pad of paper.

The bell rang as everyone left for home.

"See ya tomorrow." Rika called as she and Melanie parted towards home.

"Later." Melanie replied.

Rika walked along the side walk. It wove up a hill that over looked the city. Rika made it to the top and stood there silently as she could see the sun start to set.

"So beautiful." Rika said to herself as she watched the beautiful mixture of orange and red.

Rika then turned as she saw a restaurant behind her. It was a grayish white with pink roofs. The place looked like it hadn't been used in years. On the top sat a golden statue of a cat. A overgrown green hedge formed an arch over her as she looked at a tablet near the place.

"Café Mew Mew?" Rika said quizitivly as she looked at it. It was worn out and the white was a pale gray. "I wonder how long it's been here."

"Are you sure about this?" a man asked softly.

"Absolutely, her DNA is perfect." another man replied. A screen showed Rika looking at the menu.

A man with black hair and dark brown eyes stood up straight. He had on a white shirt and black pants. Another man sat in a chair that was in front of a computer. He had light blonde hair as a pair of glasses sat on his nose. He had on a blue jacket and a green collared shirt. He softly typed on the key board.

"Then you know what to do Eric." the other man said to him.

"Right Matt." Eric said as he pressed the enter key. "Mew Mew Eternity is a go."

"Well they might as well tear it down if it's just sitting here." Rika said as she folded her arms.

At this a bright red light caught her eye. As she turned the light erupted onto her. Rika quickly shut her eyes. She then opened them as she was naked in a void of blue light with white sparkles. A low growl caught her attention. She quickly turned as a majestic orange tiger walked over to her. Rika surprisingly felt no fear as she reached out her hand and touched the tigers head. She sat down as she laid over the tiger. She then felt the tiger go into her body, but she felt no pain. She then glowed a bright light as the tiger was now fully in her.

"Ugh, what the.." Rika moaned as she laid on the ground.

She quickly sat up and looked around. The sun was gone as the clear sky was littered with glimmering stars and a crescent moon was slowly gaining altitude.

"What just happened?" Rika asked herself as she rubbed her head. "OH SHOOT!"

Rika immediately got to her feet and ran down the hill. She ran down a couple blocks until she reached her home. She quickly entered and took off her shoes at the door.

"I'm home!" Rika called out.

"It's about time, you had me worried!" She heard her mothers voice call to her.

She looked up to see her mother walking down the stairs. She had long dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. She had on a white apron, dark pants and a pink shirt.

"Your dinner got cold, so I heated it up and took it up to your room." her mother said to her.

"Arigato Okaa-san." Rika said as she bowed slightly.

Rika then went up the stairs and into her room. She set her bag on her bed as Rika looked out the window. She then smelled the soft scent of rice balls and chicken. Rika grabbed a pair of chop sticks that where sitting in the dish with the food and started to eat.

"_What was that light?" _Rika thought to herself.

The tiger replayed in her mind the entire night. Rika finished her homework, took a shower, and went to bed. The next day Rika's alarm rang just the same. This time Rika immediately woke up and stretched out her arms.

"Wow, I've never had a rest that good." Rika said softly.

She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair back. She then brushed her teeth and went down stairs.

"I'm leaving." Rika called as she got her shoes and exited.

Rika then ran down the side walk like she did everyday, only this time she was more energetic. She quickly made it to her school as the morning bell rang.

"Are you kidding me?" Melanie said shocked as Rika sat down next to her. "Your on time, your NEVER on time! What happened?"

"I got a full night sleep." Rika said as she shrugged.

"What REALLY happened?" Melanie asked as she leaned towards Rika.

"Nothing happ.." Rika started to say.

"Everyone can I please have your attention." their teacher said as a boy about Rika's age with brownish-blonde hair walked over next to the teacher. He had soft brown eyes and wore the schools black pants, and a black collared shirt. He also had black sneakers on. "This is Drake, he will be attending our school from now on, so please make him feel welcome."

"…ened until now." Rika softly as she finished her sentence. Her face had flushed a soft pink.

"Woah." Rika heard Melanie say shocked.

"What?" Rika asked as she turned towards her.

"You've only seen the guy for three seconds and already your in love?" Melanie asked surprised.

"I am not." Rika replied as she faced forward.

As she did she saw Drake look over at her. Their eyes met as Drake gave her a casual smile. Rika's cheeks flushed harder as her heart skipped a beat. Her teacher then put Drake in a desk in the front.

"_I've never felt like this before." _Rika thought to herself.

The bell rang as Rika and Melanie headed off to the Gym.

"Yes, gym class." Melanie said in a sing-songy voice.

"I know, and the best part is we're doing volley ball." Rika replied smiling.

They quickly entered the girls locker room and got changed. They exited wearing black shorts, blue t-shirts, white shoes, with their hair pulled back. The other girls soon followed as the class started. They where split in half as Rika went on one side of the net and Melanie on the other.

The ball started to fly through the air as girls called for it and hit it back over the net. Rika stood in the center of her side, unfortunately the ball never came to her.

"Someone hit it to me!" Rika called furiously.

"Rika, heads up!" Melanie said as she hit the ball up high.

The ball started to fall down to where Rika was. Rika quickly jumped into the air and swatted the ball. It quickly slammed onto the ground on the other side only it was completely flat. Rika landed on all fours as all the girls stared at the ball in shock. Rika then quickly got back onto her feet.

"We can't play anymore." Melanie said as she picked up the ball and stared at one side.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked confused.

Melanie then showed the side of the ball that Rika hit. There where three deep slits in the ball.

"I did that?" Rika asked shocked as she pointed to the ball.

"You where the last one to hit it!" a girl yelled at her.

Soon all the girls where yelling at Rika. Rika was forced to leave the class, get changed, and wait in the hallway.

"Well at least I won't be as sweaty as the others." Rika said to herself as she stood against the wall.

Footsteps caught her ear as she turned to look where they where coming from. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink as she saw Drake in the hall. He walked to a room, looked at a sheet of paper and had a confused look on.

"_What do I say? what do I say?!" _Rika thought to herself, her mouth then opened as she spoke in a high, squeaky voice. "Need some help?"

She then immediately covered her mouth. Drake then looked over at her. Rika then immediately put her hands to her side.

"_Just act calm." _Rika thought to herself as Drake walked over to her.

"Yeah, do you know where the English room is?" he asked as he looked at the piece of paper.

"Just down those stairs and third door on your left." Rika said as she pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." Drake said as he smiled. "I'm Drake by the way."

"I'm Rika." She replied to him.

"Nice to meet you." Drake said as he looked into her eyes.

Rika's cheeks flushed a brighter pink as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"You have nice eyes. Don't change them." Drake said and then left.

After she heard him walk down the stairs Rika anime melted onto the floor.

"_He said I have nice eyes!" _Rika thought to herself as her eyes where now pink hearts.

She then hear the door open as her eyes and body reverted back to normal. Melanie exited the gym with the rest of the girls to see Rika on the floor.

"What did I miss?" Melanie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Rika said as she quickly got to her feet.

"Mhmm." Melanie replied in the 'I don't believe you' tone of voice.

Lunch soon came as Rika and Melanie where in line.

"What happened during gym class?" Melanie said as they got their trays.

"Nothing happened, much." Rika said with a smirk.

"Come on, I've been your best friend since kindergarten!" Melanie replied. "Tell me!"

"Oh fine I.." Rika started. Her nose twitched as she smelled chicken.

She looked over to see the cook holding out a piece of chicken to her. Without thinking she leaned forward and grabbed the chicken with her mouth. She gave purred softly as she came back. She then realized what she was doing as everyone was staring at her. She quickly spit the chicken out onto her tray.

"I gotta go!" Rika said quickly to Melanie. "I'll tell you later, bye!"

With that she set her tray down and ran out the cafeteria. She ran to a bridge like structure that connected her side of the school to another side. She stood near the railing as she looked down.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Rika whined to herself. "First I wake up and get here on time, second I totally destroy volleyballs, AND NOW I'M GOING CRAZY OVER CHICKEN?!"

She gave a deep sigh as she rested her arms on the railing. She then saw something moving down below her. As she looked closer she saw Drake walking down there. She continued to stare at him until he disappeared. Rika gave a sigh and then felt her body move forward. She had been leaning forward to far the entire time. She fell over the railing and was falling head first towards the ground. She screamed her head off as the ground closed in on her. Instinctively her body turned a full circle so that her feet aimed towards the ground. She stopped screaming as she softly landed on her feet and opened her eyes.

"What the.." Rika asked herself as she looked around. "AW GREAT, MORE WEIRNESS!"

The rest of the day was uneventful as Rika finished up her classes. She quickly said goodbye to Melanie as she took the usual way home.

"In the back of my mind, I still wonder what happened yesterday." Rika said to herself as she walked along the path. "I need to check out that cafe one last time."

She then started to run up the path to where the cafe was going to be. She then stopped when she heard a step behind her. She quickly turned around to see Drake walking up the same path as her. Her face immediately went a dark red as she saw him look up at her. He gave a smile with his eyes closed and a small wave. But when he opened his eyes, Rika was gone.

"Rika?" Drake asked as a question mark appeared over his head.

"_I can't talk to him, I just can't!" _Rika thought to herself as she hid behind a tree.

A horrible feeling then pounded in her stomach. Without thinking she ran to the right, deep into the forest.

"_What is this feeling that I'm having?" _Rika thought to herself in a confused manner.

She then stopped herself as she looked around.

"Rika?" Drakes voice called.

She quickly turned her head to see Drake walking through the forest. She quickly darted behind a tree and out of sight. She then peaked her head out to see him look off and go in another direction.

"He followed me?" Rika softly asked herself. Her eyes then faintly sparkled as she smiled. _"Here goes nothing. _Drake! Wait up!"

She ran after him. As she did a floating jellyfish-like creature flew up into the air. A large horse-fly flew over as the jellyfish-monster quickly consumed it. A yellow light was then emitted as this took place.

"Great, I've lost him." Rika said to herself as she stopped running. "Great going Rika, just lose the only guy that might have a faint interest in you. Way to go."

"What the heck is that?!"

Her eyes got small as she heard Drakes voice yell those words. She quickly ran towards what she heard with all her speed. She stopped at a clearing. A huge bug like monster was there. It had a red body with violet wings It huge green eyes looked around as it had three black legs on each side and a yellow tube thing for a mouth just like a fly. Rika then saw Drake a few feet away from it.

The monster flapped it's wings as huge gusts of wind where formed. Rika was blown back. But as she flew back she felt herself claw onto a tree and stick fast. As she opened her eyes she saw Drakes body go flying as he slammed against a tree and went unconscious.

"DRAKE!" Rika screamed as she got back onto her feet and ran out to him.

She then quickly stopped as the monster turned and looked her way. The monster lifted the wing that was facing her as another huge gust of wind blew her away. She screamed as she sailed through the air. She then felt her wrists being pulled as she felt herself go back down to earth. She then felt soft fabric.

She opened her eyes to see a man with black hair and brown eyes. He had on a white shirt and black pants. He was holding her fast as they where in a tree.

"Relax Rika." he said to her. "It's alright."

"Nani?!" Rika asked shocked as she pushed away from him and sat on the branch. "Who are you, how do you know my name, how can you say everything's alright when everything is obviously not right?!"

"Just relax." He replied to her.

He then looked over as Rika followed his gaze. She then saw Drake laying in front of a tree. She then looked over to see the monster close in on him.

"DRAKE!" Rika yelled worried.

"You have to save him." she heard the man say.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Rika asked him as she looked over at him.

"Here, take this." he said as he plopped a yellow pendant in her hand. It had an orange heart and a couple orange lines. "The rest will come naturally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rika yelled at him furiously.

"No time to explain." He replied. He then put his hand to her back and pushed her off the branch. "Just do your duty, Mew Rika."

Rika flew through the air and tightly closed her eyes. She felt a small bump on the bottom of her feet. As she opened her eyes she was on her feet and she was now between the bug monster and Drake.

"I landed on my feet again?" Rika asked herself.

"Mew Rika." the man called to her. "Use the pendant!"

Rika looked down at her right hand where the pendant rested. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at it.

"_What is this, word are coming out of my heart at an uncontrollable rate!" _Rika thought to herself as she made a fist with her right hand and the pendant inside of it. "Mew Mew Rika, Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Rika softly opened her eyes as she was now transformed.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I WEARING?!" Rika shrieked as she looked down at herself.

The monster then roared as she returned her focus to the beast. It lunged at her. She quickly turned grabbed Drake. She jumped onto the monster's head, and then jumped again and landed behind it.

"Please be ok." Rika said softly as she softly laid Drake on the ground.

She then turned and faced the monster with an angry look in her eyes. The monster also turned and faced her.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did to Drake! For the sake of Drake's future, I'll be of service! Nya!" Rika yelled at the beast. She then held out her right hand as more words came out. "Solar Medallion!"

A ring of light shone as her weapon emerged. It was a golden circle with ten triangle sticking out. Part of the ring did not have a triangle sticking out for a gripping place. A bar on the left and on the right went inward as a blue gem sat in their converging point. Rika grabbed it and held it out.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled.

Immediately two light bolts as big as needles flew out of the blue gem and jabbed into the monsters skin. It gave a roar as the numbers increased from 2 to 4, 8, 16, and finally 32. As all the needles stuck into the monster it gave a low growl of submission before its legs gave out under it and it collapsed onto the ground.

"Time for you to disappear!" Rika yelled as she jumped into the air. "Light Transformation 1!"

At this her medallion glowed a bright white. The ring snapped in half as the two sides moved upwards and stuck onto the gem. The two bars then folded down so it was now in a heart shape. Rika grabbed the bars that where sticking down and held it out in front of her with both hands.

"Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled.

At this the gem glowed a bright blue as a beam of light shot out from it. The light slammed into the creature as it gave a final roar. It then busted as the horsefly was now back to normal. It buzzed away as the jellyfish floated in he air. A little flying orange monster flew over to it and ate it. Mean while the man was near the flying creature. Rika gave a sight as she sat down on the ground.

"Not bad Mew Rika." the man said to her.

"Stop calling me that!" Rika yelled at him angrily.

"Why, you called yourself Mew Rika." He replied as he folded his arms.

"That's not the point!" Rika replied at him furious. "Now tell me, who are you, what was that monster, and what happened to me?!"

"All will be explained in due time." another voice said to her.

As she looked over a man with blonde hair and glasses. He had on a blue jacket and a green collared shirt.

"And who are you?" Rika asked bitterly.

"My name is Eric." Eric replied with a bow. "And this is my good friend Matt."

Matt gave a grunt as he folded his arms.

"Please forgive him." Eric said as he helped Rika to her feet. "But I must say it is an honor to meet you."

"That's nice and all but," Rika then looked back down at Drake. "what about Drake?"

"Oh he'll be alright, he is just temporarily unconscious." Eric replied to her. "He'll be back on his feet in a few minutes."

"Meaning we need to get you out of here." Matt replied to her.

"Why?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared next to her head.

"Your still transformed." Matt replied bluntly.

Rika paused and then looked down at herself. Her tail swished back and forth.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rika screamed as he was right.

"Like I said we need to go." Matt replied as he walked away.

"Wait, I can't walk around in public like this!" Rika yelled at him.

"Relax, the headquarters is only a short walk from here." Matt replied uncaring.

"But what about the monsters, and the transforming, and the attacks?" Rika questioned, very confused.

"When we get to the headquarters all will be explained." Eric replied as he to walked away.

_I have no idea what's going on, but if these guys can answer my questions then I supposed I have to go along. But that doesn't mean that they can try any funny business on me when I'm in my tiger transformation!_

_**Next Time: A Snobbish Mew**_

_I found the second Mew, but she's more than I bargained for. And when a huge toad monster shows up things get even weirder. But it's nothing I can't handle with my new powers, right? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leave me nice reviews.


	2. A Snobbish Mew

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why are we here?" Rika asked as they stood in front of the shabby Café Mew Mew. She was now back to normal.

"Because it's our headquarters." Matt replied.

He and Eric then went inside.

"At lest no one will suspect anything." Rika said to herself.

As she entered everything was sparkling clean unlike the outside. There where beautiful white tables set up all around the room. A sidewalk stand-like register area was nearby the door. A back room with swinging white hinge-door lead the way to the kitchen. And a hallway lead to the back. The walls where painted beautiful shades of red, pink, orange, and every happy color you could imagine. The front and side doors where a deep brown as they where wooden and beautiful colored glass was arranged nicely above it.

"Kawaii!" Rika said as her eyes sparkled.

"I knew she would like it." Eric said to matt.

Matt just gave a grunt as he folded his arms.

"Rika, would you mind trying this on?" Eric asked as he held out a sleek white box with an orange bow to her.

"What is it?" Rika asked as she took the box.

"It's you uniform." Eric said with a smile.

"Wait, like a JOB uniform?" Rika said with a nasty look in her eye.

"Just put it on." Matt replied bored. "The dressing room is down the hall and first door to your left."

"Fine." Rika replied with a glare.

She then disappeared down the hall.

"So, what do you think?" Eric asked as he turned to Matt.

"I wish it was someone else." Matt replied coldly.

"I was expecting something like that." Eric replied with a smile.

A squeal of delight then rang through out the cafe. Rika then ran out to them.

"I Love It!" Rika said happily as she twirled.

She had on a short orange dress. Underneath the short skirt was a pair of white poofy shorts. Her sleeves where a darker orange as they poofed out a little. A white apron was tied tightly around her as the part that hung over her skirt was a heart shape. A light orange bow was tied securely around her neck. The bow from the apron flowed a little if you where looking at it from the front, and the rest of the fabric hung down making two separate trains. She had on light orange socks that where pulled up to her ankles. She also wore black shoes that had an orange heart on the top and orange laces. She also had a lace headband going across her head as a orange line ran across it.

"It looks great." Eric said as he did a couple claps.

"Eh, it's ok." Matt replied shrugging.

Rika glared at Matt angrily.

"Please have a seat, we must show you something." Eric said as he offered her a chair.

A TV screen was lowered as the lights where dimmed.

"When Eric and I first discovered this place we uncovered the secrets of the Mew Mew project." Matt said as pictures of monsters flashed on the screen. "A race of aliens tried to wipe out humanity by using Chimera Animals. They left Earth a couple years back, but we suspect that they have returned, but we don't know the reason."

"What are Chimera Animals?" Rika asked turning to him.

"They are normal animals or plants that have been taken under the alien control by a para para." Matt replied bluntly.

"And what's a para para?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared over her head. Three more then followed. "And why are they attacking us, can they use more than just plants and animals, why do you need me?"

"Shut Up and let me answer those questions!" Matt yelled at her.

"Fine, no need to get angry about it." Rika said as she turned back and folded her arms.

"The para para resemble jellyfish, they attack their victims and severely alter their bodies giving them unnatural powers." Matt continued.

"Like what you did to me?" Rika asked as she turned back to him.

"Will you be quiet!" Matt replied as a vein mark bumped on his forehead.

"Fine." Rika replied as she turned back around.

"You have to fight these monsters and return them back to normal." Matt finished quickly. "Now you may ask your annoying questions."

"Why me?" Rika asked as she turned and looked at him.

The TV screen went away as the lights came back on.

"You have the mark and the perfect DNA to have the DNA of the tiger infused inside of you." Matt replied.

"Wait, what mark?" Rika asked as she stood up and looked over herself. "I don't see any mark."

Eric held out a small mirror to her neck. In the reflection she saw a faint orange heart with a few lines coming out of it.

"AH! When did that get there?!" Rika asked shocked as she grabbed the mirror from Eric.

"You've always had it." Matt replied.

"Have Not!" Rika yelled back at him.

"Well the point is you're a Mew Mew, and you have to find the other Mew Mews. Without the others the world will surely be in danger that even you cannot imagine." Matt replied as he controlled his growing anger.

"How the heck am I supposed to find them?" Rika asked furious.

"This little guy can help." Eric spoke out as his hands where in a ball.

He then opened his hands. The orange cat creature from before was in his hands. It was as small as a little plush toy and as cute as one to. It was like a cat only it was orange. It had tan wings coming out of it's back and a sun symbol on the end of it's tail. It's eyes where a jet black as they glistened from the lights. It gave a happy sound as Rika saw it.

"Aw, it's so kawaii!" Rika said as it flew around her happily. "What's it's name?"

"Masha!" It cooed happily.

"Masha? That's a nice name." Rika said as she smiled at it.

"This little guy was the key to finding out the Mew Mew Project." Eric said as Masha landed on his shoulder. "He can sense when a Chimera Animal is near, but when we found him he was in bad shape, so we upgraded him a bit."

"Wow, you'll be great help." Rika said as she held out her hand.

Masha flew over and plopped down on her hand and cooed softly.

"But wait, I can't go around with a flying alien seeking plushy." Rika said as she realized this.

"Not to worry, Masha show her mini-size." Eric said to Masha.

"Mini Masha!" It cooed happily.

A puff of smoke then exploded as it was now the size of a little cotton ball. It now also had a loop that came out of it's neck.

"That works." Rika said as Masha plopped into her hand.

Meanwhile a concert was going on. A large auditorium was filled to the brink as a lone Violinist stood on the stage. Her left hand fingers moved fluently up the finger board as she played with all her heart. Her soft green hair glistened in the spot light as her deep green dress cascaded onto the floor creating a lovely scene. Her song ended as the lights went off her and the audience applauded. Later Rika left the restaurant as she was now back in her normal clothes.

"Well Masha it looks like we'll have a lot of time to get to know each other." Rika said happily as she walked down the side walk of a road. There where a few puddles in the road because it rained a few days ago.

"Indeed." Masha replied as it smiled. It was in mini-size as it hung from her cell phone.

A limousine came driving by and splashed a puddle of water and completely drenched Rika.

"What the?" Rika yelled as she spitted out water.

She then rubbed her eyes as she got the water out. As she looked up she then saw the limo pull over a few feet away from her.

"Nani?" Rika asked as the door to the sidewalk opened.

The first thing to step out was a red high heeled shoe. The rest of the figure then appeared. A girl a little younger than Rika stood there. She had light green hair down to her shoulders and a beautiful deep green dress on. Lace was around the bottom of the dress and the ends of the sleeves. A red ruby-like stone was in a golden chair around her neck. She looked at Rika with deep green eyes and then snapped her fingers. A white towel was handed to her from the limo.

"Sorry about that." She said as she walked over to Rika with the towel. "My limo driver is new and doesn't care much for the people on the sidewalk."

"I know you." Rika said shocked as she took the towel. "Your Amber Hanigawa, the famous Violinist."

"I know." Amber replied to her. "I'll be going now."

"Wait your towel." Rika said quickly as she handed it out to Amber.

Amber looked down at it and sneered.

"Keep it, I don't want it back after you defiled it." Amber said and then went back into the limo.

The door closed as it drove away.

"Defiled?" Rika yelled in anger. "If I had known she was such a snob I would have never taken her stupid towel!"

"Stupid, Stupid." Masha sang with glee.

"That's right." Rika replied as she nodded.

Later that night Rika went home, took a bath and finished her homework. Her mom washed the towel and put it back in her backpack that night. Rika quickly fell asleep in her bed and woke up the next morning. She quickly went to school as she made it when the bell rang.

"This is freaky." Melanie said as they sat in a study hall. "Is this going to become a habit of yours?"

"I think it already is." Rika replied as she smiled at her.

"Rika this is the third time I have had to tell you to be silent." the teacher said angrily. "I want you to stay after school to clean up and think about what it means to be silent."

"What?!" Rika yelled shocked.

After school Rika was all alone in the class room.

"How rude." Rika muttered to herself as she picked up a rag and started to wash off the desks. "Making a fragile girl like me stay after and clean up. After all I'm a Mew Mew I can't be doing miniscule things like this."

After an hour of cleaning all the room Rika quickly finished up and exited the school. On her way home she passed by a theatre. As she looked back a sign said.

Amber Hangiawa: Live Performance Tonight.

A white sign with black letters was plastered over it that said Sold Out.

"Who would want to go see her, she's a snob anyway." Rika said and then turned to leave.

But Rika then stopped as she remembered Ambers towel.

"But I should return the towel to her after the show." Rika said as she turned back.

Rika waited there for an hour before people started to come out. As she stood there she heard beautiful comments about her performance. She then saw Ambers green hair as she stepped out into the crowd incognito. As soon as she came out she quickly entered a limo and drove away.

"Wait!" Rika called as she ran after her.

Thankfully the traffic was moving slowly from the mass of people that came that night. So Rika followed Ambers limo to her home. It was a huge mansion that had a beautiful lawn. The mansion had beautiful pillars in the front with an exquisite wooden structure. A lake was in the front as a small water fountain was on.

"This place is huge!" Rika said in awe.

She then saw Amber come out of her limo and enter the mansion. Rika quickly went onto her drive way and walked towards her home. As she did a para para floated down from the sky and over to the lake. A toad was croaking peacefully. The para para quickly grabbed it as a bright light shone.

"Well it's very nice for you to visit the mistress." a butler said as Rika was now inside.

A grand wooden stair case was before her. The wood was a magnificent brown as the rest was solid marble. A beautiful diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling as light flooded everywhere.

"I just wish to return something." Rika said as she got out the towel.

"Hans, who is it now?" Ambers voice called down.

"A fan that has brought something for you." Hans replied as he turned to face her.

As Rika turned Amber was on the stairs. She was in a long sleek one piece pajama suit. Her green hair hung down to her shoulders as her dark green eyes glared down at Rika.

"I just wanted to return the towel to you." Rika said as she held out the towel to Amber. "My mom washed it."

"Thank you." Amber said as she walked down the stairs and soon made it to Rika.

Amber took the towel from Rika. She then turned to Hans.

"Hans, please show the urchin out." Amber said before turning and leaving.

The color drained from Rika as she heard these words.

"_URCHIN!?"_ Rika screamed in her head.

Before she knew it Rika was marching angrily down Ambers drive way.

"That no good stuck up brat!" Rika yelled angrily. "I would have never returned her stupid towel if she had treated me that badly."

"Chimera Animal!" Masha said loudly as it popped to normal size.

"Good! Let her die!" Rika replied angrily.

She then heard Amber scream.

"Technically not a cry for help." Rika said as she folded her arms.

"Someone Help Me!" Ambers voice then cried out.

"Aw, fine! Let's go!" Rika said as she ran back to the mansion.

A huge frog monster was in front of the grand staircase. It's skin was a deep green as a wooden necklace was around it's neck. It's yellow eyes looked everywhere as it's tongue hung out. Hans was unconscious as Amber was on the top stair away from the monster.

"Please don't hurt me!" Amber said in fear. "I'm to rich to die!"

The monster gave a roar as Rika entered the room.

"It's huge!" Rika said as she saw the monster.

"Hey, street urchin!" Amber screamed at her. "Do Something!"

"Not if you call m.… Aw For Get It!" Rika yelled as she finally made up her mind. "Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Rika then jumped to the top staircase and stood between Amber and the frog monster.

"Wha…what are you?" Amber asked shocked at what she was seeing.

"No time to explain, just don't get in the way." Rika said as she looked back at Amber.

The toad monster then opened it's mouth. It's long tongue shot out quickly. Rika quickly turned, grabbed Amber, and got out of the way. Rika landed under the stair case on the left side.

"Stay here." Rika said to her sternly.

Amber quickly nodded in agreement. Rika then turned and held out her hand. "Solar Medallion!"

The light flashed as her weapon appeared in her hand. Rika quickly clutched it as she then went to face the monster.

"Alright you big toad, I'm gonna make you croak!" Rika yelled as she pointed at it. "For the sake of Ambers future, I'll be of service. Nya!"

"Nice pun." Amber said coldly.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her Medallion.

Her medallion started to glow softly. Rika quickly looked up as the toad took off it's wooden necklace and used it as a whip. The whip slammed into Rika. Her medallion disappeared as she flew back and slammed into the wall. She then fell to the floor as she left a body imprint. The Toad monster then turned to finish her off as Amber gasped.

"STOP!" Amber screamed as she ran over to Rika.

As she did this the toad monster swung the whip as Amber made it to Rika. It slammed into Amber's back and sent both of them flying to the right. Amber landed face up as Rika was near her. Rika softly opened her eyes as she pushed herself onto her legs.

"Are you ok?" Rika asked as she went over to her.

As she did she saw on Ambers chest right bellow her neck a green mark. It was in the shape of a drop with lines that formed ripples around it.

"A Mew Mark!" Rika exclaimed in shock.

"What?" Amber asked as she came to.

"You're a Mew Mew!" Rika said to her. "You can transform just like I did."

"I'm a freak?" Amber asked in shock.

Masha floated above her and opened it's mouth wide. A pendant like Rika's fell out only it had green lines instead of orange ones.

"That pendant can help you transform." Rika said earnestly.

"But I still don't understand!" Amber said as she looked at the pendant and then at Rika confused.

"You better learn fast!" Rika said as she looked back at the toad. "Just say what's in your heart!"

The Toad monster readied it's whip as it then went flying over to them.

"Stop It!" Amber screamed as she reached down and grabbed the pendant. A huge blast of green light then erupted from her hand. "Mew Mew Amber! Metamorphosis!"

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went over her left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

The bright light disappeared as the toad monster was blinded from the light and therefore had stopped it's attack. Amber looked down at herself and was at a loss for words.

"Awesome!" Rika said happily.

"Mew Two, Mew Two!" Masha chirped happily.

"Now what?" Amber asked as she looked over at Rika.

"Your weapon, Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared in her hand. "See, just like that. Shout out whatever's in your heart."

Amber gave a nod. The toad groaned as the two put their attention back on it. The toad immediately turned to them and spit out it's tongue. Amber and Rika quickly jumped away from it.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as she raised her arms.

Water swirled above her head as a yard long seafoam green trident appeared. It had a few small blue orbs on it as well. It plopped down into Ambers hands as they landed behind the toad.

"Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident at the toad.

A huge spurt of water shot out of the tip of the trident to the Toad Monster. It slammed into it and shot it onto it's back.

"Whatever your name is, now!" Amber yelled.

"My name's Rika!" Rika yelled back at her.

"Whatever." Amber replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she held out her medallion. It quickly changed into the heart shape. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light shot out of it as it completely destroyed the monster. All that was left was a regular toad and the jellyfish para para. Masha quickly flew over to it and swallowed it up. Amber and Rika both shared a laugh after this.

"It's not exactly my style but I'll get used to it." Amber said the next day as she was now in Café Mew Mew.

She was in the same uniform as Rika only hers was a deep green color. Everyone stood around her.

"It looks great." Rika said happily.

"Great, now good luck finding the other three." Matt said and then walked away.

"Oh ladies, we need your help in painting the outside of the building." Eric said as he pointed to cans of paint. "Please start in five minutes."

"Fine." Rika said with a pout.

Eric then turned and left the two alone.

"I'm sorry about before." Amber said quickly. "It was horrible of me to.."

"It's fine. I forgive you for being a snob" Rika said cutting her off. "We're a team now, so we need to work together. Friend?"

At this Rika held out her hand. Amber looked at it disgusted and smacked it down.

"Get real, I'm not your friend." Amber replied nastily. She then turned so her back was to Rika. "I was talking about how slow I was in combat, I don't associate myself with street freaks."

"_Why you ungrateful little piece of crap!" _Rika screamed in her head as the color drained from her face again.

"Anyway, get to work." Amber said as she took a seat and got out a pair of headphones. "You have to paint the outside of the building."

"Eric said WE have to." Rika replied as her anger grew.

"Yea right, you don't expect ME to do manual labor." Amber replied as she then took out a magazine.

Rika then lost her to the sounds of orchestra music. Rika was then forced to paint the entire outside of the building.

_I hope the other Mews aren't like her. If so, I quit now! I hope things get more interesting from here, and I can't wait to see what my powers can really do. _

_**Next Time: The Jitterfly! **_

_A school dance is happening at a school down the road from mine. The problem is though that a Chimera Animal shows up and makes a huge commotion there. Will Amber and I be enough to stop it or will we need some help? Find out next time. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Don't flame me.


	3. The Jitterfly

Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great work ladies, you both put in a great effort today." Eric said as Rika and Amber stood before him.

Rika panted as she had dirt spots, grass stains, a few paint blotches, and a few small scratches. Amber however stood there perfectly clean.

"I fell so tired out." Amber said as she fanned herself with her right hand. "I think I broke a sweat, and a nail."

"Your tired?" Rika asked annoyed. "I had to repaint the entire outside, repair the sign in the front, repair the building, cut the hedges, re-mulch the place, and plant new flowers!"

"Good for you." Amber replied uncaring. "But I had to sweep all the dirt from the inside. Do you know how hard that was? I think I also might have gotten a stain."

"_If you weren't a Mew Mew I would give you more than a stain!" _Rika said as she glared angrily at Amber.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a concert to do." Amber said as she left the restaurant.

"I have to get home to." Rika said as she looked at Eric. "I have homework to do."

"Ok, just be back here after school if you can." Eric replied with a nod.

Rika then got changed back into her normal clothes and left the restaurant.

"I'm Amber, I can't do manual labor. I think sweeping is so hard." Rika said in a mocking voice. "Yeah right! I hate this! I have to look for the other team mates, fight off Chimera Animals, AND do all this hard work at the Café. And even worse I get NO help from Miss Oh I'm so rich I don't need to work! If I have to put up with any more of tha…"

"Rika?" a voice called to her.

She quickly turned around to see Drake approaching her.

"Drake! Hi!" Rika said quickly. "You didn't hear what I was saying, right?"

"No, not really." Drake replied as he was now near her. "Why, was I supposed to hear something?"

"No, not at all." Rika replied as she turned and looked down at her feet.

"Is something wrong?" Drake asked concerned.

"Eh? No I'm fine." Rika replied with a smile. "I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Well if you have any problems you can always talk to me about them." Drake said with a smile.

"Thanks Drake." Rika replied with a smile.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow in class?" Drake said as he turned to leave.

"Yup." Rika said happily.

"Bye bye." Drake said with a wave as he walked away.

"Bye bye." Rika called as she waved.

Rika then twirled in a circle when Drake was gone.

Meanwhile a gymnastic facility was nearby. A girl about 14 years old was there with her teacher. Her hair was a soft light blue that was pulled back in a bun, her eyes where also a nice shade of blue. She had on a white gymnast outfit.

"Again!" her coach yelled at her.

She stood in front of a tan balancing beam. She quickly got onto it and balanced perfectly on it. She bought up her left leg and held it with both of her hands above her head. She then went forward until she was in a hand stand. Her legs then parted as she did a split while on her hands. The then flipped forward so that she was back on her feet. She then turned and faced the other side. She held out her right foot as she shifted her body. She pointed her left foot up into the air as she bended her body so that her head was at her right foot. She then stood back up and ran straight. She then leapt off the balance beam, did a split in the air. And landed gracefully on her feet.

"Not bad, we'll pick this up tomorrow." her teacher said before he left.

"_Drake's smile put me out of my bad mood!" _Rika thought happily to herself as she skipped home.

She quickly got home and did her homework. The night soon came as Rika quickly ate dinner, took a shower, and went to bed. The next morning she quickly hurried to school and got there on time.

"Hey Melanie." Rika said as she sat down in her seat.

"Hey." Melanie replied as she looked over at her. "Did ya hear?"

"Hear what?" Rika asked as a question mark popped above her head.

"The neighboring school is having a dance this weekend." Melanie replied with a smile.

"Why would I care, I don't go to that school." Rika replied with a subtle glare.

"Because, it's an open dance!" Melanie said with glee.

"And that is?" Rika replied with a question mark.

"Are you seriously that oblivious?!" Melanie asked angrily. "It's where anybody no matter what school you go to can attend, as long as you pay a ten dollars to get in."

"Then why would I want to go to a dance anyway?" Rika asked as she faced forward and folded her arms.

"Not why, but who." Melanie replied with a wink.

As Rika looked over at her she noticed Drake walked past them. He turned and gave Rika a small smile as he kept walking. Rika's face then turned a dark red as she realized what Melanie meant.

"I can't do that!" Rika screamed out.

She then quickly covered her mouth as she realized that she screamed. As she turned everyone in the class was staring at her confused.

"Let's continue this at lunch." Melanie replied with a wink.

Rika gave a moan as she was still covering her mouth. Lunch came quicker that Rika thought as both got their lunches and sat outside.

"So, are you going to ask Drake to the dance?" Melanie asked with a smile.

"Um No!" Rika replied flatly. "You know me, I could never ask him something like that."

"Mhmm." Melanie replied in the 'that's for sure' tone of voice as she ate some of her food.

"See even you believe me." Rika said as her head drooped. "I'm a failure at life."

"Nah, you're not a failure at life." Melanie replied as she swallowed her food. "Just boys."

Rika then collapsed on the ground.

"That's even worse!" Rika yelled at her as she sat back upright.

Lunch ended as the periods followed. School ended as Rika quickly went to the café afterwards. She quickly got changed into her uniform and started to mop the floors. Twenty minutes later Amber walked in with a newspaper.

"You're late." Rika said to Amber with distain.

"I have my reasons." Amber replied coldly. "Like this."

With that she slammed the newspaper down on a table. A question mark appeared over Rika's head as she looked up.

"What is it?" Rika asked as she looked up at Amber.

"A school has been having some trouble there." Amber replied as she picked up the paper and started to read it. "Local middle school has had recent trouble with their electrical works. The cause is unclear as the speakers keep emitting high pitched sonic waves that have so far sent three students to the hospital."

"Let me see." Rika said as she took the paper.

There was a picture of the school. It was made out of bricks as a flag pole was out in the front.

"This is the school right down the road from mine." Rika said shocked. "Their having an open dance there this weekend."

"That's good." Amber said as she started to think. "Then we can get in there and see what the trouble is."

"Why would we do that?" Rika asked confused.

"Because , it could be a Chimera Animal!" Amber said scolding her. "As Mew Mews we need to be on our toes at every moment."

"Yeah, got it." Rika said with a sweat drop.

The weekend came as everyone was ready for the dance. After paying the ten dollar entrance fee Rika made it in. She had on a soft light lavender dress that went to her knees. It was a spaghetti strap as she wore her hair like usual. Masha was in mini-size as he hung from her wrist. The gym was large as many colored balloons floated on the ceiling. Streamers went from one side to the other. A disco ball hung in the center as a spot light shone on it. A table had food and punch on it as people where dancing in the center of the gym. A platform was over to the side as a DJ was on there making the music on his turn tables.

"Well at least I'm in." Rika said to herself as she then gave a sigh.

"It's about time." she heard a voice from behind her.

As she looked behind herself Amber was standing behind her. Amber was in a soft green dress down to the ground.

"We need to start checking this place out." Amber said as she scanned the place.

"Great, let's split up." Rika said as she did a thumbs up. "I'll start with the dance floor."

Rika then started to walk off. Ambers hand quickly grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"I don't think so." Amber replied as she glared at Rika.

Rika gave a sigh as she and Amber started to walk around the place. They quickly reached the DJ as they just stood there.

"I don't get it." Amber said as she folded her arms. "There must be some activity. Maybe we should try somewhere else other than the gym."

Rika then got a bad feeling as she looked up at the ceiling. A pulse vibrated in the air as a cloudy figure appeared. A woman then became visible. She had soft tan skin, deep black hair, and large ears. Her green eyes scanned everywhere as she smiled and her canine teeth came through. She had on a dark brown T-shirt that revealed her stomach. She had on black pants and a dark skirt that had cuts on the right and left side. Her nails where long as they where a sickly yellow.

"Stupid earthlings." Rika heard her say.

She then stretched out her left had as a pink light was emitted from it. The pink light fell on the DJ as he gave a yell. His shin went a lighter color as he then collapsed on his turn tables. As the music stopped everyone turned and gasped. A small gem floated up to her in a pink aura as she quickly grabbed it.

"Such an insignificant soul." she said as she held it in her hand. "But it'll do for now."

"Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped loudly.

"Everyone get out of here!" Amber screamed loudly. "NOW!"

All the people followed the order as the gym was cleared out quickly.

"And who are you two supposed to be?" the woman asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Your enemy!" Rika replied as she and Amber held out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"**Metamorphosis!" **

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

"For the sake of Earths future, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as she and Amber where fully transformed.

"So you're the two that has been causing me and my para para's so much trouble." the woman said angrily.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Rika asked as she pointed a finger at her.

"My name is Tarish." She replied with a bow. "But enough with the introductions. It's time for you both to die!"

She then raised her hand as a para para came out of a speaker.

"That must have been why this school was having so many electrical problems." Amber said as she realized this.

She then held the creature next to the soul of the DJ. The para para latched onto the soul as a bright light exploded as she held it up.

"FUSION!" Tarish yelled as she held up the light.

Rika and Amber both shielded themselves from the light. The light then disappeared as both then looked in shock. In front of them stood a bear like creature with a Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and a red cap. On it's shoulders sat two large speakers that where connected to it's body.

"HA!" Rika said as she put her hands on her hips. "What's that thing supposed to do? Make us laugh to death?"

The creature bellowed as a sonic pulse came out of the speakers. The pulse slammed into Rika and Amber and sent then both flying backwards. They both slammed into the wall and made body imprints.

"I guess not." Rika moaned as she was on the floor.

"This is going to be difficult." Amber said as she and Rika slowly got to their feet.

"Wait, listen." Rika said as her left cat ear twitched.

She quickly looked to the left as a girl came out of the girls bathroom. When she came out she stopped and stared at the creature in shock. She was unable to move from the shock. She had light blue hair that hung down past her shoulders and a soft light blue dress that went down to her knees. Her deep blue eyes had a look of fear in them. Rika then looked at the bear monster to see another pulse shoot out from it. Rika quickly ran over to the girl, grabbed her, and jumped away from the pulse. Thus barely missing it.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her weapon appeared.

She then grabbed it and pointed it at the monster.

"Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled.

The spurt of water flew over to the monster and slammed into it. It barely affected the monster except made it mad.

"Amber, we have to get her out of here." Rika said as she walked over to Amber with the girl.

The girl looked up at them confused.

"Let's go." Amber replied with a nod.

They then ran for the door. But before they could make it to the door the bear monster jumped in front of them and blocked the way out. The two stopped running as they gasped with shock. Before they could realize it the bear lashed at them with it's claws. All three went flying and ended up on the floor. The bear then closed in on them.

"Oh, it looks like this is the end for you three." Tarish said happily.

The bear then charged at them. Rika quickly got to her feet and stood in front of the girl. The bear ran directly to Rika and swiftly slammed her out of the way with it's claw. Rika slammed into the ground and was unable to get up. The blue haired girl gasped at what she was seeing.

"Get back!" Amber yelled as she ran also in front of the girl and held out her trident.

The bear swiftly knocked the trident out of Ambers hands. If flipped through the air, stuck into the ground, and then disappeared. Amber then gasped as she saw this happen. She then turned to see the bear monster swipe her over to Rika as well. The bear creature then closed in on the girl.

"Forget the pathetic one." Tarish said to the creature. She then turned and looked at Rika and Amber. "Finish those two off first."

"What?" Rika asked shocked as she looked over and saw the monster start to close in on them.

"Hold It!" A yell rang out.

The girl then ran between Rika and Amber and the bear.

"Don't hurt them anymore!" she said as her eyes where now very serious.

The bear monster didn't pay any attention. Instead it went to swat her again.

"STAY AWAY!" She screamed louder.

The girl closed her eyes and braced herself. The hit never reached her though. A huge gust of wind shattered the windows, blew the bear back, and slammed it into the wall.

"No Way!" Amber said shocked.

"She's a Mew Mew!" Rika said equally shocked.

The girl now had deep blue butterfly wings coming out of her back. They had a black border with light blue spots. The center of the wings were a sky blue as there where whitish blue spots in the center. The girl opened her eyes as she then turned and saw her wings.

"What's going on?" she softly asked herself.

"What's your name?" Rika asked as she and Amber got up and walked over to her.

"Kira." she replied softly.

"My name is Amber." Amber said with a small bow.

"And I'm Rika." Rika added. "Your very special like us Kira. You can transform like us and you have special powers that can help save the world."

"But how can this happen?" Kira asked confused as she looked back at her wings.

"We can't explain it now." Amber replied.

Masha then hovered above Kira as a pendant dropped out of it's mouth. It was like Rika's and Amber's only it had blue markings.

"Kira, transform now!" Rika yelled as she saw the bear get back on it's feet.

"Mew Mew Kira!" Kira said as the pendant landed in her hands. "Metamorphosis!"

She softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto then and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

"Alright, we got a new Mew Mew!" Rika said happily.

"This is just to weird." Kira said as she turned and looked herself over.

"Tell me about it." Amber replied to her.

"Come on girls, let kick this monsters butt!" Rika said as she got in front of them.

"**Right." **Amber and Kira said at the same time.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared in her hand.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her trident appeared and she grabbed it.

"How do I do that?" Kira asked confused.

"Just shout out what's in your heart." Rika replied to her. "Try it now."

Kira gave a nod.

"Thunder Antennas." Kira yelled out.

She dipped down low as she placed her hands on her head. She then forced her hands forward as a pair of black antennas appeared on her head.

"That works." Kira said as she looked up at her antennas and they bopped a little.

"Hey guys, a little help over here!" Amber yelled.

As they looked over Amber had her trident up as the bears claw was on it. Rika ran over to it as Kira flew in the air.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her Medallion.

"Ribbon-Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as a ball of electricity formed between her antennas.

The attacks slammed into the bear and sent it flying backwards.

"Rika, Now!" Amber yelled at her.

She then held out her trident as Rika jumped onto it and then jumped higher into the air.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her Medallion transformed into it's heart shape. "Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!"

The light shot out of the gem as it totally covered the monster. The para para came out as the DJ's soul fell to the ground.

"Looks like you three win this round." Tarish said as she smirked. "But I'll be back."

With that she disappeared. The three then quickly transformed back to normal.

"Let's see if this works." Rika said as she gathered the DJ's soul in her hands.

She then walked over to his body and opened her hands. His soul fell down into his body. His color returned to him as he opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked as he sat up and looked around.

"Oh well, you uh… DJ'ed so hard I guess you passed out." Rika said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" he asked as he then looked around some more. "It looks like a bomb went off in here."

"Oh, the kids just started a riot that's all." Rika replied with a shrug.

"NANI!?" the man asked shocked.

"Hehe, just kidding?" Rika said as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"We'll I better get going." the man said as he stood up.

"Yeah we better get going to." Rika said as she looked back at Amber and Kira.

The next day everyone was gathered at the Café as Kira had on her uniform. It was just like the others only it was a deep blue.

"Sweet!" Rika said with a happy face.

"Mew Three, Mew Three." Masha cooed as it twirled in the air.

"Great, good luck finding the others." Matt said before he turned and walked away.

"Great job ladies, and just in time to." Eric said to them. "We open to the public in five minutes. Good luck girls."

"Well I don't really know what to say." Kira said as the three looked at each other. "I'm kinda excited."

"Same here." Rika said with a smile.

"The fighting will get more intense though." Amber replied as she had her arms folded.

"But we'll beat them anyway." Rika said as she held out her right hand.

"Of course." Kira replied as she put her right hand on Rika's.

Amber gave a sigh and put her right hand on theirs.

_I'm so happy that we now have a third Mew. I can't wait to find the others. It can only get better from here on out. _

_**Cooking Disaster**_

_I try out for a cooking class but it doesn't go so well. I never knew making sushi could be so hard. But when Tarish shows up it gets way harder. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading. Don't flame me.


	4. Cooking Disaster

Enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yay, Electives Day!" Rika said happily as she and Melanie sat in their seats.

"It's technically not a holiday." Melanie replied looking at Rika like she was an idiot. "It's the end of the second marking period. So we get to select what we want to do for the final half of the year."

"Yeah I know." Rika replied looking at her. "But it sounds cooler as a holiday."

"Whatever." Melanie replied as she looked back on the sheet.

"Ok, we need to find a class where we can both be in." Rika said as she looked at the sheet as well.

"There's a computer class." Melanie said with hope.

"But remember, I can't type without looking at the key board." Rika pointed out.

"True, you would fail that course within the first day." Melanie said with a chuckle.

"Oh haha." Rika said sarcastically. "Let's just find something else."

"Hey how about cooking?" Melanie asked as she pointed to it.

"Cooking?" Rika asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I hear Drake's doing it." Melanie replied in a sing-songy voice.

"Shut Up!" Rika whispered to Melanie strongly.

She then looked up to see Drake walk past them .

"Hey Drake." Melanie called to him.

"Yes?" Drake asked as he stopped and looked at them.

"Your doing cooking, right?" Melanie asked as she looked at Rika and then back at Drake.

Rika softly shook her head 'no'.

"Of course." Drake replied with a smile. "I love cooking. Hope to see you both in it."

With that he then continued to walk away.

"Hmm, he want us both to be in it?" Melanie said in a quizzical tone of voice.

Rika then turned and slammed her head on her desk. The time soon came where it was time for them to go to their new classes. Their classes where the last periods of the day. Rika and Melanie quickly hurried to the kitchen where they waited. It was a white painted room with three tables evenly spaced out on either side of the room.

On them where burners and on the sides where cabinets that had other cooking supplies. In the front was a chalk board and a table with burners for the teacher. They made it as the bell rang. As they looked around only Melanie, Rika, and Drake where in the room.

"I guess not a lot of people wanted to do cooking." Rika said as she was next to Melanie.

"Oh good you guys are here." Drake said with a smile.

"Hello students." a soft voice said from the front.

As they looked up their teacher was there. She was a tall thin woman with soft pale skin. Her black hair reached her shoulder as she had soft brown eyes. She had on a long black skirt and a black collared long sleeve shirt which was the dress code for the women teachers. She had a white apron on as well.

"My, I expected more would come out." She said in a small disappointed voice. "But no matter. My name is Mrs. Karna. And I will be your cooking instructor."

"Karna-Sensei?" Melanie asked as she raised her hand.

"Yes Melanie?" she replied as she looked at her.

"What will we make first?" Melanie asked with excitement.

"Well, I was going to let you all decide what to make." she replied with a smile. "I want to see what you all are capable of making."

"Sweet!" Rika said with a smile.

"There are cook books in the top draws. I want you all to make something or you cannot leave. " Mrs. Karna said as she held up an example book. "Good luck."

The three quickly got out the books as they each studied the recipes. Mrs. Karna then left the room.

"Oh, brownies!" Melanie said with glee. "And the recipe is so simple."

"Look, sushi." Rika said as she looked at a picture of exquisite rolls.

"I love sushi." Drake said as he gave her a smile.

"Really?!" Rika said as her eyes where replaced with hearts. "I do to!"

"What are you talking about?" Melanie whispered to her. "You hate fish."

Rika quickly elbowed Melanie.

"Fine, blow up the place." Melanie said with a shrug.

"Would you like to make it with me?' Drake asked as he looked at Rika.

"Hai, Hai!" Rika said quickly.

"Great, why don't we get started?" Drake said with a smile.

A 'ding' then caught Rika's ear. As she turned she saw Melanie holding out a tray of brownies.

"How did you make those so quickly?" Rika asked in shock.

"Hey, I said the recipe was easy." Melanie replied with a shrug.

She then set the brownies down and exited the room, leaving Rika and Drake alone. But before she left she gave Rika a wink.

"_I'm gonna kill her." _Rika thought to herself as she glared at the door where Melanie left. _"But I'm alone, with Drake!" _

"Shall we get started?" Drake asked as he tied an apron around his waist.

"Sure." Rika said as she did a circle so she was facing him.

He then bent down and got out two bowls, short grained rice, seaweed, and salmon.

"According to the recipe we need to wash the rice off first." Drake said as he looked at the book. "So that it drains clearly."

"Let's get started." Rika said as she cracked her knuckles. She then stopped as he knuckles hurt, a lot. _"Note to self, never crack knuckles again." _

Rika and Drake took the next twenty minutes draining the rice until the water flowed clearly as they drained it.

"So um, nice weather we're having." Rika said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yeah." Drake said with a soft chuckle. "It's been great."

"So um, what do the directions say that we need to do after this?" Rika asked as she continued to wash the rice with her wrinkled hands.

"Well, the salmon needs to be cut as the rice gets cooked." Drake said as he looked at the recipe.

"Hm, cutting salmon." Rika said to herself as she drained her rice.

The water was perfectly clear.

"Hey, I'll chop the salmon." Rika said as she then put her rice into a pot.

She quickly added the right amount of water and set the stove to medium high. She then went over to a freezer that was in the back of the room and pulled out a wrapper that had three long layers of salmon. She took one and bought it back to the table. She quickly got a cutting board and a sharp knife. Rika then started to chop the salmon into thick short slices.

"_I wonder what Drake is thinking right now." _Rika thought to herself as she started to day-dream.

A small prick and a warm feeling brought her back to Earth. As she looked down she saw her right pointer finger bleeding.

"I'm cut." Rika said bluntly not even taking in the sight fully.

"What?!" Drake said shocked as he looked at her.

"I…. I'm cut." Rika said as she turned to him and showed him.

"Here, let me see." Drake said as he took her hand in his.

Without even a pause Drake put Rika's finger into his mouth. Rika stood there trying to take in the scene. Drakes eyes where closed as Rika's finger occupied his mouth.

"_Drake." _Rika thought as she looked at him. Her face then flushed a soft pink.

She could feel the roughness of his tongue from her finger. She could also feel the blood going away. Drake then quickly took it out of his mouth, helped her wash the cut, and wrapped it in a bandage.

"There we go." Drake said as he put a bandage over it. "That ought to help."

"Thank you." Rika said softly.

For a moment Drake and Rika shared a moment of looking into each others eyes. A whistling quickly caught her attention. Rika quickly looked over to see her rice pot bubbling out of control.

"O MY GOSH!" Rika yelled as she ran over to her stove and quickly turned off the burner.

The sputtering and the whistling soon stopped as the pot cooled. After it was fully cooled Rika softly opened the lid. The bottom was littered with yellow rice. Rika took a fork and poked the rice. It was as hard as rocks as it didn't budge.

"Great." Rika said in a 'this is bad' tone of voice.

"You can use some of my rice." Drake said quickly.

"No. Thank you, but it wouldn't be fair to you." Rika said as she turned to him.

They then quickly locked eyes.

"Well, well, well." a familiar voice called out. "What do we have hear?"

As they both looked over in the doorway stood Tarish.

"Who's the cutie?" Tarish asked as she looked him up and down.

"Rika, get out of here." Drake said as he got between her and Tarish.

"No one's going anywhere." Tarish said with a devilish smile. "Didn't you kiddies even wonder where your sensei was?"

"Karna-sensei!" Rika said shocked. "What did you do with her?"

"Why don't you find out." Tarish said with a smile. "ATTACK!"

A blur quickly jumped into the room. The Chimera Animal then stopped as it stood before them. It was a human-kangaroo hybrid. It had large legs, a large pouch, and a long tail. It had tan fur all around it and long dark hair. It had brown eyes as a white apron on.

"Let's get cooking." it said in a distorted woman's voice.

With that it reached into it's pouch and bought out three knifes. It quickly threw the knives at Rika and Drake. Drake and Rika quickly hit the floor as they missed the knives. The knives stuck fast into the wall on the other side.

"Rika, run." Drake said to her.

"I'm not leaving you." Rika replied forcefully.

The monster gave a roar as it reached into it's pouch. It bought out a rolling pin. It then jumped towards them and was upon them in a second. It swung the rolling pin. Drake and Rika quickly rolled away as the attack missed. They then quickly got to their feet and started to run for the door. The monster quickly chucked the rolling pin and it slammed into Drakes head. He collapsed onto the ground as Rika stopped running.

"DRAKE!" Rika said as the monster approached him. Rika quickly grabbed her pendant.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"For the sake of Drake's future. I'll be of service, Nya!" Rika said as she was fully transformed.

The monster then reached into it's pouch and bought out four knives. It then chucked the knives at Rika. Rika quickly forced her body onto her right hand as she dodged the knives.

"I already got a cut, I don't need another one." Rika yelled at the beast.

The monster then got out another rolling pin.

"Solar Medallion." Rika said as her weapon appeared.

She quickly grabbed it as the monster lunged at her. Rika jumped into the air and held out her medallion.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as it started to fire.

Light needles rained down onto the monster as it gave a moaning sound.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she landed.

Her weapon quickly changed into the heart as she pointed it at the monster.

"Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as the beam of light enveloped the monster.

The monster gave a roar as it disappeared with a flash of light. The para para was then visible as a gem fell to the floor.

"Not bad." Tarish said as she had her arms folded. "We'll meet again."

She then disappeared along with the para para.

"At least it's over." Rika said with a sigh.

A grunt then caught her attention.

She looked back to see Drake coming through. She quickly faced the other way so Drake wouldn't see her face. Drake then looked up as he saw a girl in orange standing there, back facing him. He then noticed her right hand. On her pointer finger was a tan bandage.

"Rika?" he asked silently.

"_O No!"_ Rika thought to herself as her face displayed a look of shock. _"What should I do?!" _

She then quickly turned and kicked him in the face. Drake slammed against the wall and was unconscious again.

"Sorry Drake, but it had to be done." Rika said softly as she looked down at him with a sad face.

She then softly pressed her pendant as she returned back to normal. She then looked back as she saw her sensei's soul lying on the ground. She quickly gathered her soul in her hands as she quickly exited the room. She ran down the hall as she then looked out the window. She saw her sensei's body lying next to her car. Rika quickly ran over to her sensei's body and released her soul back into it. As her sensei came to Rika quickly got away.

"Ugh." Drake said as he awoke again. He then looked around. "Rika?"

He then saw that she wasn't there and the sun was beginning to set. He looked around the room and then he looked down at the floor.

_Drake then looked up as he saw a girl in orange standing there, back facing him. He then noticed her right hand. On her pointer finger was a tan bandage. _

"_Rika?" he asked silently. _

"It couldn't have been her." Drake asked himself. "Could it?"

_Ah! What should I do?! Drake somehow recognized me in my Mew form. I don't know what to do now. What if he thinks I'm a freak and he never wants to see me again?! I couldn't take that! What should I do? Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_**Next Time: A Little White Lie?**_

_Drake keeps growing suspicious of me. And now I found out something horrible happens when I tell a lie. How can I keep the truth from him now? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Leave me some reviews. But no flames


	5. A Little White Lie?

Enjoy. _--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was a nice and peaceful day in the city. The sun was shinning and the birds where singing. All of a sudden a huge ape monster appears in the city and starts destroying the city. People run and scream as they try to escape their impending doom!

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, I'll be of service! Nya!" Rika called out triumphantly.

She then stood there as the gigantic ape looked down at her.

"Hey you giant Monkey!" Rika yelled fearlessly as she pointed a finger at him. "How dare you try to destroy my city! I'll make you pay!"

The monkey monster just gave a roar back to her.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as hr weapon appeared. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light destroyed the monkey monster as Rika stood there triumphantly. A huge cheer then erupted from the inhabitants of the city.

"We Love You Rika!" they all shouted in perfect unison.

"Aw, your all to kind." Rika said as her faced flushed with embarrassment.

"Rika?" a voice then called to her.

She quickly looked over to see Drake standing there with a look of disapproval.

"Drake! Hi!" Rika said as her face flushed a deep red.

"I'd like to think of myself as a generous man, but this is unacceptable." Drake said as he glared at Rika.

"What do you mean?' Rika asked softly and unsurely.

"That skirt, it's to short!" Drake said forcefully.

"I have bottoms underneath it." Rika said quickly.

"Those ears are to big." Drake continued not even listening to what she said.

"I couldn't help it!" Rika said as her ears twitched.

"Your attacks are to forceful!" Drake finally said, very angry. "I want a normal girl as my girlfriend, NOT A FREAK!"

With that he turned and ran away. Rika fell on her knees as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Drake please, don't leave!" Rika called to him. "I Can Change! I CAN CHANGE!"

Rika then sat up in her bed. The sun shone through her window as Rika sat there.

"I can change." Rika whispered to herself softly.

She then gave a sad sigh as she got out of bed. She got changed into jeans and a soft, form-fitting, orange t-shirt. She quickly bushed her teeth, brushed her hair and put it in it's pony tail, had breakfast, and left the house. She walked along the sidewalks until she made it to the café. She entered and got changed into her uniform. She then started to wait on tables.

"What's wrong with Rika?" Kira asked concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Amber asked as she read a magazine.

Rika then passed them. Her face had a depressed look as anime blue lines occupied her forehead.

"Oh that." Amber replied as she saw this. "Don't know and I can't say that I care."

With that Amber then went back to reading her magazine. Kira however walked over to Rika.

"Hello, may I take your order?" Rika asked in a dreary tone of voice.

"O my, what's wrong?" the woman asked as she heard Rika's tone of voice.

"My life." Rika replied bluntly.

"Um Rika?" Kira asked softly as she came up next to her. "Could I get you to help me in the back?"

"Sure." Rika replied depressed.

With that Kira and Rika quickly went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Everything." Rika replied as she leaned onto a large cooking table in the center.

"Can I have a more specific answer?" Kira asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Rika looked at Kira and gave a sigh.

"There's this guy I like, but I think he might have seen me in my mew form so now I don't know what to do!" Rika replied very quickly.

"Wow." Kira said a little surprised.

"Baka." a voice replied to them.

As they turned Matt was standing in the door way.

"How could you let someone recognize you?" Matt asked as he folded his arms. "Your so dumb."

"Hey! We where having a private conversation here!" Rika yelled at him.

With that she stomped out the door and out of the café.

"What did I say?" Matt asked as he looked at Kira.

Kira however glared at him.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Rika yelled out as she stood outside the café.

She then gave a huge sigh. As she looked up she saw dark clouds starting to roll in.

"Great, rain." Rika said with a pout. "Just what I need."

She went back into the café, got changed back into her normal clothes and walked back out. As she started back to her home she stopped and looked up at the sky. As she did a rain drop fell and landed on her nose. A downpour soon followed. Rika gave a sigh as she continued to trudge home.

"Why did it have to rain?" Rika asked herself.

She made it to a street corner. She stood there and waited for the light to give the WALK sign. As she stood there a umbrella was placed over her head.

"Eh?" Rika said softly as she looked up and saw the umbrella.

She then looked behind herself to see Drake holding up the umbrella.

"Drake?" Rika said softly.

"You'll catch a cold if you get too wet." Drake said with a smile.

Rika's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"Arigato, Drake." Rika said softly.

She then looked down at the ground.

"Is something wrong?' Drake asked her.

"Oh, don't worry about me." Rika replied giving him a smile.

"You can tell me anything Rika." Drake replied earnestly as he looked into Rika's eyes. "Anything."  
For a minute they stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"Drake, I.." Rika started to say.

But before Rika could finish a car came by them and splashed a huge amount of water onto her.

"Why Does This Keep Happening To Me?!" Rika cried out as she was now drenched more than before.

"Here, you can come to my place and dry off." Drake said softly to her. "It's right up here."

"Oh I don't know if I ca…." Rika started to say.

"Come on." Drake said as he took her hand. "It'll only take a few minutes."

The light then changed as they quickly ran across the intersection. Drakes home was near the end of the block. It was an original Japanese style home. The roof was made of a deep brown colored ceramic tiles. There was blue half cut bamboo lining it as drains. There was a porch as the roof also covered it. Long poles where also on the porch giving it support. Overall it was a beautiful home. Trees surrounded it as well. They entered and took off their shoes.

"Where are your parents?" Rika asked as she looked around.

The home was furnished nicely in a traditional style. All the doors where shojis as the floors where a deep soft wood.

"My parents are very busy with work, so their barely here." Drake replied to her.

"I'm sorry." Rika said softly.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Drake replied with a smile. "I can do my studies more peacefully."

Rika smiled softly at him.

"Down the hall and to your right is a door." Drake said as he pointed down the hall. "There are a couple kimonos in it. You can wear one as your clothes dry."

"Arigato." Rika said as she did a small bow.

She went down the hall and opened the door. Inside where a couple colored kimonos. She took one that was a soft lavender. She then looked over to see the bathroom door opened a little. She went in and quickly changed into the kimono. It fit her nice as she tied the obi. It fell onto the floor and trained behind her a little. She carried her clothes as she stepped out of the bathroom. She then looked over to see Drake step out of another room. He was now wearing black pants that went to his ankles and a lose white shirt.

"I see it fits." Drake said as he saw her. "You look nice."

"Oh, thanks." Rika said as she looked down and flushed a bright red.

"I'll take those to the dryer." Drake said as he walked over to her.

He took her clothes and entered another room.

"_I can't believe this is happening." _Rika thought to herself as she flushed harder. _"It's all to wonderful!" _

"Well while they dry, how about some tea?" Drake asked as he came back out and the noise of the machine rumbled.

"Sure." Rika said as she nodded.

After a couple minutes the tea was done. They sat a wooden table that was low to the ground. Two small cups sat in front of them as the tea pot sat inbetween them. They each took a sip of their tea.

"Feeling better?" Drake asked softly.

"Yes, thank you very much." Rika replied giving him a smile.

"I'm glad." Drake replied to her.

"I'm, uh, sorry about what happened yesterday at cooking class." Rika said as she folded her hands in her lap. "Something came up that I had to attend to."

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday." Drake said as his eyes went very serious. "I saw a girl about your age and your height in a weird outfit with cat ears, and a tail. Do you know anything about this?"

"Me?" Rika asked as her eyes darted around the room. "Of Course Not!"

She then felt a weight in the front of her mouth form. She picked up her cup to sip some tea. As she did she saw her reflection. She held it up more so that Drake couldn't see. She opened her mouth to see that she now had very big, and very sharp canine teeth.

"_WHAT THE?!" _Rika screamed in her head. "Eh!?"

"Is something wrong?" Drake asked concerned.

"Oh no!" Rika replied as she waved her hands back and forth.

Her nails then sprouted into claws. She quickly put her hands back in her lap.

"What was that?" Drake said as he leaned over the table.

"What was what?" Rika asked playing innocent as her eyes turned to cat eyes. "I don't hear the dryer, I think my clothes are done."

She then felt under her kimono a tail swish back and forth.

"Roger that, their supper done." Rika said quickly.

She quickly ran out the door and shut it as large cat ears sprouted out of the top of her head. They where orange with black strips.

"Rika, wait!" Drakes voice called as she ran down the hall.

She quickly entered a door as she heard Drake open the other door. She quickly found the dryer and grabbed her clothes.

"Rika, just calm down!" Drake said as he opened the door to the room that Rika was in.

As he looked in the room the kimono was lying on the ground as the window in the room was open.  
"I need to figure this out for myself." Drake said softly to himself.

"_I'm sorry Drake." _Rika said as she ran through the forest in her normal clothes.

She quickly jumped into a tree as she continued to run.

"_But I need to figure out what is happening to me." _Rika thought to herself as she ran faster.

She navigated herself through the forest until she was back at the café. She quickly went in the back way. Matt was sitting on a chair and reading a magazine.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" Rika screamed at him as she came in the same room that he was in.

He looked up at her and back down at his magazine. His eyes became as big a dinner plates as he then looked at her again.

"O my gosh!" Matt said in a freaked out voice.

"FIX IT!" Rika screeched at him as she grabbed him by his collar.

"What's all the noise down here?" Ambers voice sounded.

Amber and Kira then came into the room to see Rika in her state. Both of them where dumbstruck at what they saw.

"What the heck happened to you?" Amber asked disgusted.

"This is all his fault." Rika growled at Matt.

"T.. Take it easy Rika." Matt said as he tried to pry her fingers off his collar.

"Easy for you to say!" Rika said full rage as she got in his face. "YOUR NOT HALF TIGER!"

"Rika calm down, how did you get in that condition?" Kira asked softly.

"Well I was with Drake." Rika said as she let go of Matt. "And he started to ask questions, and I kept giving out replies and then these things started to appear!"

"Could it be that these things appeared because you lied?" Amber said as she folded her arms and pondered this.

"Nya?" Rika asked as she looked over at Amber.

"Rika, tell the truth for every question Drake asked you." Amber said as she pointed at Rika.

"Um ok." Rika said as she remembered the questions. "I do know something about the cat girl, something is definitely wrong, the 'that' was that I grew claws, and the dryer was still running!"

Rika then glowed a soft orange as her body reverted back to normal.

"It Worked!" Rika said happily. She then ran over to Amber and gave her a hug. "You're the best!"  
At this her canine teeth appeared again.

"I'll ignore your lie for now." Amber said she glared at Rika and pushed her off of her.

"Fine, Your not the best." Rika said softly to herself as her teeth went back to normal.

"Well now that we have your problem solved, you just can't tell lies anymore." Kira said with a smile.

"This can't happen!" Rika said to Kira. "How will I keep my secret from Drake now?"

"Remove all feelings you have of him and ignore him for the rest of your life?" Amber replied as a sugestion.

"I can't do that." Rika replied to her. "I could never take being that separated from him."

"Well we must do something about this." Kira replied as she looked at Amber and then back at Rika. "We have a crisis on our hands."

The door then slammed open as Eric came rushing in.

"Girls! Thank goodness you're here." He said while panting. "A Chimera Animal was detected by Masha and is in the park."

"Let's go girls." Rika said to them.

"_Hai!" _They replied with a nod.

They then quickly ran out of the café. They soon got to the park. A large tree like monster was there. It's huge vines slammed into the ground and picked up the debris. It then chucked the debris making even more damage.

"Well Well, it looks like the Mew Mews are here." Tarish said as she appeared.

"Got that right!" Rika yelled at her. "Let's go girls!"

"_Right!" _Amber and Kira said as all three got out their pendants.

"I wonder where Rika is now." Drake said to himself as he walked out of the woods.

As he looked over he saw Rika standing there with three other girls.

"Rika?" Drake asked shocked.

He then noticed she held something up in the air.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"_Metamorophosis!" _

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika yelled as they where all transformed.

"Rika." Drake said softly as he kept her from seeing him.

Kira quickly took to the skies as the other two ran towards the tree monster.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her antennas appeared. "Ribbon-Impulsive Shock!"

The ball of thunder slammed into the tree monster as it recoiled a bit.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her trident appeared in her hand. She then jumped into the air. "Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!"

The water slammed into the monster as it sent if backwards a little. But it's roots kept it firmly planted.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as she stopped running and grabbed her Medallion as it appeared. She then held it out to the monster. "Ribbon-32 Shot!"

The needles slammed into the monster as it groaned. It then quickly shot out vines that wrapped them all up.

"I'll get us out of here." Kira said as her antennas warmed up. "Ribbon-Impulsive Shock!"

The shock went into the vines and cut them all loose.

"Rika, we'll distract it while you give the final blow." Amber said as the three gathered.

"Right." Rika replied with a nod.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!"

"Ribbon-Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as she also fired.

The attacks slammed simultaneously into the monster.

"Rika Now!" Amber yelled at her.

"Light Tramnsformation 1!" Rika yelled as her weapon changed. "Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!"

The light beam slammed into the monster. And with a roar it reverted back into a tree as the para para hovered in the air. Masha quickly flew over and ate it.

"Yes!" Kira cheered as she did a small jump.

"We did it!" Amber said with a smile.

"Alright!" Rika said happily.

"This isn't over!" Tarish yelled angrily as she disappeared.

"Come on girls." Rika said as she faced the others. "Let's get back to the café."

They all then pressed their pendants and transformed back. They then left. Drake however came out when they where gone.

"Rika." He said softly as he looked at the place where they left.

**Next Time: Twist And Shout!**

_Kira has this hugely important gymnastic meet. But no one can make it! And her friends and family haven't been able to come to the performances for three years. I guess we'll have to make time, especially when a Chimera Animal shows up. _------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks for reading. Leave me reviews, but no flames.


	6. Twist And Shout

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me can we get some help over here." A customer called.

The café was jammed packed today as Kira and Rika where busily scurrying around the place.

"Coming!" Rika called as she quickly grabbed a pad of paper to take the order.

Kira was at another table quickly trying to get it clean for more people. She then quickly took the dishes to the kitchen for cleaning.

"Thirteen dollars is your change." Amber said as she stood behind the cash register. "Thank you and come again."

The people left as more kept coming.

"I need three strawberry tarts, Two lime pies, four yogurt parfaits, and two cups of water." Rika said quickly as she slapped the list in Matt's face.

"How the hell are we supposed to make all this?" Matt yelled annoyed at her.

"Leave that to me." Eric replied as he handed the order to Matt.

"How did yo…" Matt started to ask him.

"Thanks." Rika said as she came by and took everything.

"Ah, it's all going to fast!" Matt yelled annoyed. "I'm going to the lab where things make sense."

Three hours went by as the café was now closed. Everyone was n chairs and extremely exhausted.

"I never knew being a waitress could be so hard." Rika said in a dreary tone of voice.

"I didn't know being a cashier could be so dull." Amber said as she was studying her nails.

"I found it quite enjoyable." Kira said with a smile.

"How can you find it enjoyable, work isn't supposed to be fun." Rika replied as she sat up in her chair. "That's why it's called work."

"Well this kind of work is sort of enjoyable to me." Kira replied as she started to sweep the floor.

"Well, what work isn't enjoyable to you?" Rika asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well my gymnastics is hard." Kira said softly to herself.

"You do gymnastics?" Rika asked as she perked up.

"Well, yeah." Kira said as she scratched the back of her head.

"That's so cool, how long have you been doing it?" Rika asked as she got near Kira and had the big shining eyes.

"Three years." Kira replied kinda scared at how Rika was reacting.

"That's so cool, do you have like competitions and stuff?" Rika asked as she got closer to Kira.

"Um yeah, it's tomorrow." Kira replied as she moved back.

Rika then stood up straight and out of Kira's face.

"Tomorrow?" Rika asked as her face saddened. "My mom wanted me to have a mother daughter time tomorrow. We where going to go shopping. But no matter, I'll come no matter what!"

"I have a concert tomorrow." Amber replied as she folded her arms.

"Oh, it's fine." Kira replied as her face saddened but she tried to hide it. "I haven't had many people come to my competitions anyway."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked , now concerned.

"Well my parents and the friends that I used to have could never make it." Kira replied with a sad smile.

"That's awful." Rika replied as she now felt guilty about not going.

"I know the feeling." Amber replied as she was looking at the ground.

"It's ok, please don't feel bad." Kira said a she tried to cheer everyone up. "I need to be leaving anyway, I need to practice."

"Kira." Rika called to her. "I will come!"

"I hope so." Kira said as she gave Rika a warm smile.

Kira then left leaving Rika and Amber there.

"It must feel horrible to have no one see your performance for years." Rika said as she turned to Amber.

"Well I'll be going as well." Amber said as she got up and exited as well.

Rika then also went home.

"What's the matter honey?" her mother asked as she, Rika, and her father sat around the dinner table. "Aren't you excited about our time together tomorrow?"

"Kinda, but something else came up." Rika replied as she poked at her food.

"Like what?" her father asked.

"Well my friend Kira is having this gymnastic performance tomorrow and she hasn't had any friends of family come to it in a long time so I would like to go see it." Rika replied as she looked at her dad and then her mom.

"I think you'll be able to go." her mother replied as she smiled sweetly to her. "We can shop earky tomorrow so you can go see her after we're done."

"Thanks mom." Rika said as her eyes sparkled.

Meanwhile Kira was in the gym alone. She twirled and did many flips on the balancing beam. She then stopped and sat down on the beam.

"Why is it that I'm always alone?" Kira softly asked herself. "Why is it that no one can ever come see me?"

She then heard a 'plop'. As she looked down as small drop of water was on her hand from her tear. Kira then lost herself to her tears.

The next day Kira got up early and quickly made it to the arena. It was large with a dome overhead. It was a dark shade of blue as spot lights where overhead. She saw balancing beams, still rings, uneven bars, trampolines, and floor mats. She stared in amazement at the sheer size of it all.

"Kira, there you are." she heard her coach call.

She looked over to see him walk over to her.

"There you are, get changed and start your warm ups." he said to her.

He then left to the rest of her gymnastic team. Kira gave a sigh as she went to the girls locker room. She quickly got changed into her dark blue leotard. It was a long sleeved one. It had a silver star in the center with golden lines coming off of it.

She then exited the locker room and she went over to the balancing beam. She flipped over and over. She then got off and did some stretching. She then looked up to see a large clock that said 4:56.

"It's about to start." Kira said softly to herself.

She quickly went to her group and sat down. The gymnast before her did her routines as Kira looked around the audience.

"_Rika's not here." _Kira thought to herself as her eyes began to weld up with tears. _"I thought… I really thought…" _

"Kira, your up!" her coach's voice said to her.

She forced herself out to the floor mat. She stood in the corner as more tears formed and clouded her vision. She heard the music start but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"_I can't do it. So many times no one has come. So many times I fee like this is all worthless." _Kira thought to herself as tears flowed down her face.

"What is she doing!?" her coach asked furiously. "Kira pull yourself together!"

"Gomene sai." Kira said softly as she cried.

"Kira!" a voice called to her.

As she looked up she saw Rika, Amber, Matt, and Eric standing in the stands.

"Sorry we're late." Rika called down to her. "Do Your Best Kira-chan!"

Kira's eyes sparked as her face now displayed a look of sheer happiness. She gave a nod as her tears disappeared.

The music then kicked up again as Kira stood on the mat with full confidence. The song was The Butterfly by Mairead Nesbitt. Kira twirled and spun in perfect sycronicity to the music as it placed softly. The music then kicked up as Kira twirled and moved faster along with it. To Kira she thought her wings sprouted again as she flowed just like a butterfly. The song ended as Kira struck her final pose. The audience erupted with applause as Kira looked to her friends with the biggest smile.

Kira then went out to the hall way as she saw everyone come over to her.

"Kira-chan, you where great!" Rika said happily.

"I can't believe you all came." Kira said as she looked around at them.

"We couldn't miss your big performance." Eric replied to her.

"Rika made me come." Matt replied as he glared at Rika.

"Hey, you liked it." Rika replied as she folded her arms and smirked.

"Well done Kira." Amber said to her.

"Thank you everyone for being here." Kira said as she smiled at all of them.

Mean while inside the dome at the very top a pulse vibrated.

"Well, well, this looks like a good place to pick up a soul or two." Tarish said as she appeared and looked around.

She then spotted a gymnast in red on the mats. Tarish quickly held out her hand as she took her soul. The audience gasped as everyone started to panic.

"Chimera Animal, Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped loudly as he appeared.

"Yosh, let's go!" Rika said as they all got out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"_Metamorophosis!" _

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, I'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as they where all transformed.

They then quickly ran out into the gymnastic arena. They quickly stopped as they saw the Chimera Animal. I was a human and a lemur hybrid. She was as tall as them but she had gray fur, large pointy ears, and a stripped white and black tail.

"Why are all these monsters so ugly?" Rika asked herself in disgust.

The monster quickly jumped onto the uneven bars and did three twirls. Kira's eyes grew wide as a thought came into her mind.

"Leave this one to me guys." Kira said as she got in front of them.

"Are you sure?" Rika asked concerned.

"Absolutely." Kira said with a smirk. "This one's mine."

With that Kira ran over to the uneven bars and grabbed onto the lowest one. She swung around and around until she picked up enough speed. She let got as she flew through the air and grabbed onto the higher one. The audience gasped as they where seeing this. Kira then swung up and landed on the bar. She stood there as the lemur monster looked up at her. It gave a hiss as it then jumped down onto the floor mat.

"Get back here!" Kira yelled as she jumped down as well.

The two stood on the mats. They then started doing cartwheels as they both looked at each other. The monster stuck out it's tail to trip Kira. Kiras foot caught on as she started top fall forward. Her wings quickly opened as she put her hands out and continued twirling.

"I see you have tricks." Kira said to it with a smirk. "Well so do I. Thunder Antennas!"

Her antennas quickly appeared as the monster looked confused. Kira quickly went onto her hands and spun in a circle. Her foot slammed into the creatures chest and slammed it onto the ground. Kira then climbed into the air.

"Ribbon-Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as the monster was slowly starting to move.

The lightning hit it as the monster gave out a scream. It then fell back down and didn't bother to move.

"Rika, now!" Kira said as she turned to Rika.

"Hai!" Rika said as she gave a nod. "Solar Medallion!"

Her weapon appeared as Rika then jumped into the air.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her weapon changed. "Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!"

The light engulfed the creature. The para para then emerged as the girls soul went on the floor. Masha quickly flew over and consumed the para para as Matt went over and got the soul. He quickly put it back into the girl and walked away. Meanwhile the girls stood in the center as the audience applauded to them.

"I can't believe you only got second." Rika said as they all walked home.

The silver medal glistened in the setting sun as they all walked down the side walk.

"I don't mind." Kira said with a smile. "I'm just happy that you all came."

"We are to." Amber replied with a smile.

"Let's get back to the café and celebrate." Eric said to them.

"Great idea Eric!" Rika said with a smile. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate."

"If you keep eating sweets you'll get fat." Matt replied to her.

"Hey!" Rika yelled angrily at him.

Everyone laughed at this as Rika yelled at him.

_I'm glad we could see Kiras performance. And it looks like we have become stronger. But I wonder what will happen next. Find Out Next Time!_

_**Next time: **_**Only Time Will Tell!**

_Tarish releases a monster that can control time. How can we stop something that keeps stopping us? And I get a new weapon, but how will that come in handy? Find out next time! Nya!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. The song Kira danced to is real. Leave me some reviews, but no flames.


	7. Only Time Will Tell

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's your order Madame." Rika said as she placed a slice of chocolate cake on the table.

"Thank you." the woman said as she picked up a fork.

Rika then walked back to a table where Amber and Kira where.

"I'm surprised that there are so few customers today." Kira said as she looked around.

It was true. Only four of the tables where occupied today as many more where vacant.

"Well look on the bright side." Rika said with a smile. "More cake for us!"

"Is that all you can think about?" Amber asked in a cold voice.

"Well I work in a sweet shop, what else can I think about?" Rika replied to her.

"Hello ladies." Matt said as he walked over to them. He then looked out to the restaurant. "Quite a small crowd."

"I know." Rika replied as she looked over the restaurant. "I've never seen it this low."

"Well we're going to close up shop soon." Matt replied looking at them. "So you girls can go home."

"Sweet!" Rika said as she started to the back room.

The rest soon followed. They all quickly changed and went home.

"_I wonder how Drake's doing." _Rika thought to herself as she laid upside down on her bed. _"The last time I saw him, I ran out of his house. Geez, how could I have done that to him? He probably never wants to see me again. Not that I can blame him."_

Rika then dozed off and went to sleep. She then woke up to her alarm clock. She quickly got changed and was out the door quickly. As she got in her seat at school she looked around but Melanie was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where Melanie is." Rika said to herself as she looked around. "It's not like her to skip a day of school."

"Hey." a voice came from behind her.

Rika quickly turned around to see Drake behind her.

"Drake! Hi!" Rika said with a smile.

"Is this seat taken?" Drake asked as he pointed to Melanie's seat.

"For today, no." Rika replied to him as he sat down. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine." Drake replied as he looked at her. "Anything new with you?"

"So far no." Rika replied with a light laugh. _"Great, he's asking questions again! I need to keep my answers short so I don't turn into a freak again!" _

"That's good." Drake replied with a smile. _"She won't tell me. I guess I'll have to wait until she's ready to tell me. _Well I'll be going now. Talk to you later."

Drake then got up and went to his seat.

"_Phew, that was close." _Rika thought to herself as she gave a deep sigh. _"Geez, where's Melanie to talk to when I need her!" _

Meanwhile a few blocks away was a large church with a bell tower. Inside was Tarish with a soul and a few para paras.

"This looks like a good place to hide out for now." Tarish said as she looked around and smirked. "Those stupid Mew Mews won't even know what hit them."

She then held out the soul and three para paras.

"Fusion." Tarish said as a bright light erupted.

As the bright light subsided her Chimera Animal stood before her. It had the head of and owl with a long cape that went from it's neck all the way down to the floor. The cape opened to see a mans body. The hands where holding a golden hour glass.

"Now my beast, study today and repeat it so the Mew Mews will never be able to escape!" Tarish said as she laughed horribly.

"Wahoo! Environmental Science!" Rika said as she did a twirl outside near the pond. "I missed it. Ok, now to check on the plant."

She got on her knees and pulled the bud towards her. It was now a very light pinkish green.

"Hmm, I definitely grew since last time." Rika said as she studied it. "HA! I knew we could get it to bloom! In your face Melanie!"

As she turned in happiness she remembered that Melanie wasn't there. Her joy was then gone.

"It's no fun proving someone wrong if someone isn't there to be proven wrong." Rika mumbled to herself as she turned back to the flower.

"Quite true." a voice said from behind her.

Rika looked behind as she saw Drake standing there.

"Need a partner?" He asked as he got down on his knees next to her.

"Sure." Rika replied as her cheeks flushed. _"This Is The Best Day EVER!" _

"So which flower are we studying?" drake asked as he looked out onto the pond.

"The Lotus Flower." Rika replied with a smile.

"Really? I hear it's hard to grow." Drake said as he got lower and studied it more.

"Well Melanie and I are making progress." Rika said as she pointed at the color of the flower.

"You must have a green thumb." Drake replied as he smiled at her.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Rika replied as she looked away and her cheeks flushed.

"I do." Drake replied softly.

Rika then turned as she and Drake looked into each others eyes. The bell then rung as the two then came back to earth.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Drake said as he got up and left.

"See ya." Rika replied softly.

As soon as Drake was gone Rika jumped to her feet and gave a squeal. Unfortunately her jump sent her straight into the pond.

"Um Rika, why are you all wet?" Kira asked as Rika came into the café.

"It's love." Rika replied as hearts where coming out of the top of her head.

"It looks like water to me." Amber replied as she folded her arms.

Rika gave a happy sigh as she floated to the back room and got changed into her uniform.

"Sometime I think I'm the only sane one around here." Amber mumbled to herself as she turned and walked to the cash register.

"_I wonder who Rika's in love with." _Kira thought to herself as she got an order to a table.

Rika then floated out to the kitchen and took an order from Matts hands.

"Thanks." she said in a dreamy state.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked as Kira came over to him.

"Apparently she's in love." Kira replied as she then gave an order to Eric who was in the kitchen.

"Really." Matt said as he raised an eyebrow.

Matt then walked over to Rika.

"Hey Rika, after you done with these people, would you mind cleaning the bathrooms?" Matt said as he folded his arms and gave a devilish smile.

"Sure Matt." Rika replied in a dreamy voice as she floated away.

Matt was shocked at her words.

"Holy Crap." Matt said as he went back to Kira. "She really IS in love."

"I told you." Kira replied as Eric handed her the order.

"I've had enough of this." Amber said from Matts other side.

Amber then walked over to Rika. Amber slapped Rika on her right cheek.

"OW!" Rika yelled as she fell to the floor. "What the heck was that for?"

"For acting like a stupid love struck freak!" Amber replied to her.

"You even offered to clean the bathrooms." Matt said as he and Kira walked over.

"I did?" Rika asked as she rubbed her cheek. "Man, I must have been out of it."

"But you still have to do it." Matt replied and then walked away.

"Aw Come On!" Rika yelled as she got back to her feet.

A bucket of water on wheels and a mop was pushed out to her.

"This is no fair." Rika mumbled to herself as she went to the bathroom.

She left the building after she was done work.

"I'm so getting a shower tonight." Rika said to herself grossed out. "Those bathrooms are sooooo nasty."

"Chimera Animal, Chimera Animal!" Masha chimed as he appeared.

"What?" Rika asked shocked.

"Chimera Animal!" Masha continued to say as it started to float away.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!" Rika yelled as she got out her pendant.

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, I'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as she was transformed. She then turned to Masha. "Lead me to the Chimera Animal!"

Masha gave a nod as it started to float away. Rika quickly ran after him.

"Matt, we got a metamorphosis from Rika." Eric said as he typed on his computer.

"Where is she?" Matt asked as he came over and looked at the screen.

"She started in the park, but she's making her way into town." Eric replied as the screen was magnified as an orange dot moved across the screen.

"I'll send the other mews." Matt replied with a nod.

"Masha, where are we going?" Rika asked as she jumped across roof tops.

"Chimera Animal!" Masha continued to chirp.

"I know that." Rika said with a sigh.

Masha then stopped as they came to an old church.

"A church?" Rika asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped again as he then floated down to the church.

"I wonder if you can say anything else." Rika said with a sigh as she jumped down to the church.

She stood in front of it with Masha. The door handle was off so Rika pushed it open. Musty air filled her nose as she stepped in. A cross with painted windows was in the front as long rows of pews. Rika walked down the aisles as she looked left and right.

"Masha, I don't see anything." Rika replied to her floating comrade.

"Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped loudly as it pointed with it's left paw to the front.

"Eh?" Rika said as she looked to the front.

She then saw the sparkle of something. A hoot then arrived at her cat ears.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika said as she clutched her weapon.

She looked closer as an owl with the body of a human and a large hour glass appeared.

"These things get weirder and weirder." Rika said as a sweat drop rolled down the side of her face. "But no matter, I need to get rid of you before you do any damage! Ribbon-32 Shot!"

The needles flew out of her Medallion and closed in on the monster. It gave a powerful hoot as it shook it's hour glass. A pulse vibrated out as the needles stopped in the air.

"M….my 32 Shot." Rika said shocked at what she was seeing. "It stopped it!"

"Haha!" a familiar voice sounded.

Tarish appeared next to her monster.

"I see you have met my newest monster." Tarish said with a smile.

"What the heck did your monster do to my attack?!" Rika asked as she pointed at the monster.

"Stopped it of course." Tarish replied with a shrug.

"But…. How?" Rika then asked as a question mark appeared next to her head.

"Oh, it's just stopped time around your attack." Tarish replied with a shrug.

"It Stopped Time?!" Rika asked shocked.

"I just said that." Tarish replied with a vein mark.

A crash then sounded through the church. They all looked up to see Amber and Kira coming down from the air.

"Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident at the monster.

"Ribbon-Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as lightning came out of her antennas.

"Guys, NO!" Rika yelled as she held out her right hand.

But it was to late. The monster gave another powerful hoot as it shook it's hour glass harder. The pulses engulfed Amber and Kira as they stopped completely in the air. Their attacks where a few feet away from the monster as they where completely frozen in place. Tarish gave a snicker as Rika stared in shock.

"How am I supposed to beat this thing?" Rika softly asked herself.

Rika tightly clutched her weapon. She then started running to the monster.

"What does that stupid neko think she's doing?" Tarish asked herself as she hovered in the air.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held her weapon close.

The needles fired off at the monster. It gave a hoot as Rika turned and started to run in a circle around it as her weapon kept firing. It followed her with it's hoot in a complete circle around it. Rika then jumped into the air as her needles started to run out. The monster gave another hoot as it stopped the other needles and Rika landed far from it.

"_So much for that plan." _Rika thought to herself. _"But I can't give up!" _

She then charged at the monster again.

"Your attacks won't work." Tarish called down to her.

Rika didn't listen as she continued to charge. She quickly jumped directly to the monster and started kicking and punching it. The monster blocked some of them. It then removed it's black cloak to reveal large owl wings. It flapped them as it climbed into the air.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika screamed as she pointed her Medallion to the monster.

The needles fired again as the owl monster flew through the air. The needles followed after it. The needles then subsided as it floated there completely unharmed. Rika panted as her legs gave way underneath her. She fell to the ground on her knees in exhaustion.

"I can't continue like this." Rika said softly to herself. She then turned and looked at Amber and Kira who where still frozen in the air. "But I need to keep going. What did I say before, for the sake of the Earth? That's right! If I can't stop it then we all will be stuck in the same day, over and over. No Good will Ever Come Of That!"

"Eh?" Tarish said confused as Rika gained volume.

"I Don't Care What Happens To Me, But To Keep Everyone Trapped Like This Is Just Unforgivable!" Rika screamed as her body started to glow a soft orange.

She then looked up to see the owl monster shaking it's hour glass violently.

"Your time is up, neko-baka." Tarish said with a smirk.

It then gave out a thundering hoot. But as it did everything slowed down for Rika.

"_What is this? It feels like when I first got the pendant, words are coming out of my heart again." _Rika thought as she closed her eyes and held her Medallion close to her. "Light Transformation 2, Celestial Shield!"

Everything then went back to normal. Rika heard a crash and then it subsided. Rika softly opened her eyes to see a large circular shield in front of her. It was large and about 3 and a half yards high and wide. In the center is had a soft engraving of a sun. Rika stood up and then walked around so she could see the front. In the center was a large sky blue gem. Pointing inwards where twenty triangles. They where all in a pattern of a deep bronze and a shinning golden color.

"My Medallion turned into a Shield?" Rika asked shocked.

"What the?" Tarish asked shocked. "That shield prevented my monster from stop time around her!"

"Of course." Rika said as she realized something. "I wanted to protect everyone. And I will, Ribbon-Celestial Beam!"

The gem in the shield started to glow. Rings of light formed on the outside of the ring and went into the center. The light rings sped up as the attack grew more powerful. It then shot off a large beam of light. It slammed into the owl monster and completely obliterated it. A haze was the lifted from Amber and Kira asked they landed on the floor and their attacks disappeared.

"What happened?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"I think I got a new weapon." Rika said as her shield disappeared.

"Not bad." Amber said as she put her hands on her hips.

"_That stupid neko is getting stronger." _Tarish thought to herself as she clenched her fists. _"I'm going to need some help." _

With that Tarish disappeared.

"So, you got a new weapon I heard." Matt said at work the next day.

"Heck yeah!" Rika said with a smile as she swept the floor. "I wonder if I'm going to get more new weapons."

"Probably." Matt replied with a shrug. "Who knows."

With that he left her as Rika continued to sweep the floors.

_Now that I have a new weapon battling the aliens will start to become a piece of cake. And If I get new ones that'll be so cool! _

**Next Time: The Yellow Mew**

_We find the fourth Mew, but she's not what we expected. I guess we'll need to get used to her, especially when we meet a new alien person instead of Tarish. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Leave a review, but no flames. Thanks.


	8. The Yellow Mew

Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to reopen again." Matt mumbled to himself as he unlocked the doors in the afternoon.

He then heard what sounded like a stampede approaching him. As he turned he saw Rika coming to him, very angry.

"What is it now?" Matt asked annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"This lying and becoming a tiger freak, that's what!" Rika yelled at him as she got to him.

"What's the problem this time?" Matt asked uncaring.

"Well it's gotten worse." Rika replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"In what way?" Matt asked as he looked down at her.

"When I tell even the smallest lie, everything shows up!" Rika yelled as he arms flailed around her.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Matt replied as he folded his arms.

"Ask me a question." Rika replied.

"Are you a mew mew?" Matt asked as he thought of an obvious question.

"No." Rika replied.

Her body glowed a bright orange as her fangs, claws, tail, and tiger ears appeared simultaneously.

"See!" Rika replied angrily to him. "Everything appears now!"

"Well, even more reason for you not to lie." Matt replied as he got out his wallet. "Oh and could you go to the store and buy some more fruit, sugar, and flour? We're out. Thanks."

"But yo…" Rika whimpered as he handed her 20 dollars and walked away. "FINE!"

Rika then slowly walked towards the shopping district.

"I am a mew mew." Rika mumbled to herself as her body went back to normal.

She made it to the shopping district. She made it to a few stores and got what Matt asked her to get.

"I hate this." Rika moaned to herself as she carried the bags back. They where very big and where each filled. "I have to do all the work, and no one cares when I have a problem."

She then heard a lot of people cheering. As she looked over she saw a large crowd of people. She walked over and walked around the crowd until she was at an opening. In the center was a small boy about 9 doing a bunch of tricks. He had bright blonde hair and a white ninja outfit on. He had on black gloves as a black matt was underneath him.

"Thank you, thank you." the little boy-looking person said in a high pitched voice as he had a bin and held it out in front of people for tips. "I now need a person from the audience."

He looked through the audience until his eyes came to Rika.

"You!" He said as he pointed to her. "Come here please."

"Um, ok." Rika said as she set down her stuff and walked to the boy.

"What's your name?" he asked her as he looked up at her.

"Rika." Rika replied with a smile.

"Great, I'm Lani, nice to meet you." he replied as he held out his hand.

"Lani?" Rika asked confused. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"I AM a girl." Lani replied to her.

"Haha." Rika laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" Lani asked angrily.

"Your not a girl, you look just like a boy." Rika replied as she continued to chuckle.

The audience then started to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Lani yelled at her and everyone else. "I Am A Girl!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of France." Rika replied as she rolled her eyes.

Her body then glowed as her fangs, claws, tail, and ears appeared.

"_That Was Sarcasm!" _Rika screamed in her head.

"Whoa." Lani said socked as she saw this. "I didn't know you could do magic!"

She then grabbed Rika's tail and pulled it. Rika gave a whimper as Lani tried to pull her tail off.

"Hey, it's not coming off!" Lani said shocked.

Lani the grabbed Rika's ears.

"These ears are warm!" Lani said as her shock grew bigger. "Which means their…"

Rika quickly covered Lanis mouth and gave a fake laugh.

"Haha! That concludes our show for today!" Rika said quickly as she picked up Lani. "See ya!"

Rika quickly grabbed the bags as well and ran super fast away from the people. She quickly ran to an alley and hide while still holding her hand over Lani's mouth.

"We should be safe here." Rika said to herself as she scanned around. She then looked down at Lani. "Will you promise not to scream when I release you?"

"Mhmm." Lani mumbled with a nod.

"You sure?" Rika asked cautiously.

Lani nodded again.

"Absolutely sure?" Rika asked again.

Lani gave a nod again.

"Ok then." Rika said as she released Lani's mouth.

"THEIR REAL!" Lani screamed out in delight.

"You said you wouldn't scream!" Rika yelled at her.

"That's so cool! I want cat ears to!" Lani said getting in Rika's face.

"Forget it kid." Rika replied bitterly.

"Why not?" Lani moaned.

"Because, I can't give people cat ears, and their more specifically TIGER ears!" Rika said as she turned away and folded her arms.

"Ooo, tiger ears." Lani said in awe as her eyes grew. "THAT'S EVEN COOLER!"

"That's it, I'm leaving." Rika said as she stood up and grabbed her bags. "I'm not the Queen of France."

Her body then returned to normal as she walked away.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Lani asked as she ran after Rika.

"I don't feel like exlaining it." Rika replied starting to get iritated.

"Please show me how to get tiger ears." Lani said as she got in front of Rika.

Rika looked down angrily at the girl. Lani's eyes however went huge and filled to the brim with tears.

"It's complicated." Rika said as she gave a sigh and looked away.

"I don't care, I want tiger ears!" Lani said forcefully.

"FINE!" Rika yelled unable to take anymore. "Um, do 20 laps around the park."

"That's so easy!" Lani replied with a flick of her wrist.

In a second she was off running around the park.

"Finally, she's gone," Rika said with a sigh.

Rika then went off full dash towards the café. She quickly made it into the cafe and ran into the kitchen. She quickly dumped the stuff down and went to the locker room.

"Rika, you made it." Kira said as Rika entered the locker room.

"Yeah, but I was held up." Rika replied as she took her uniform out of her locker.

"What happened?" Kira asked as she tied her apron.

"This little girl at the park, accidentally saw my tiger form." Rika said quietly.

"You showed the blonde girl your tiger form!" Kira said shocked.

"It was an accident!" Rika replied as she now had her uniform on. "And how do you know who I'm talking about?"

"I've met her a couple times." Kira replied. "She's very energetic, and she knows a lot about karate."

"I just hope I never see her again." Rika replied with a sigh.

"Hey, Rika." Amber said as she walked in. "There's someone here to see you."

"Eh?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared over her head. "I wonder who it could be. Oh, maybe it's Drake!"

Rika ran out of the room happy but when she got to the main enter she was sadly disappointed. Lani was standing there pipping mad as she glared angrily at Rika.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD TRAIN ME!" Lani yelled at Rika as she pointed a finger at her.

"Beat It kid!" Rika hissed at her.

"NOT UNTIL I HAVE TIGER EARS!" Lani yelled as she ran around the café.

"Tiger ears?" Matt mumbled to himself as everyone heard this.

"Hey stop!" Rika yelled as she ran after Lani.

The two where then running alover the café as people gasped and watched.

"I think it's time to close." Matt said to Amber as he folded his arms.

"Wonder what gave you that idea." Amber replied as she walked away.

"I'm sorry, but we are now closed." Kira said softly to a table. "Please finish and leave as soon as you can."

"I'm not leaving until I get some more lime tart." a woman said as she folded her arms.

Lani and Rika slammed onto her table. Lani had Rika in a head lock as Rika was squirmng to get free. Rika then reached up and grabbed Lani and slammed her onto the table. They then went away as the woman and Kira where in shock.

"Don't expect me to leave a tip." the woman said as she got up and left.

The café was quickly cleared as Rika and Lani wrestled on the floor.

"Guys, pull them apart." Mat said to Amber and Kira as he pointed to the two.

"I'm not getting the little creep." Amber replied as they walked over.

They made it over as the two where slapping each other at arms length and looking away. Amber grabbed Rika's arms and Kira grabbed Lani's arms. In no time the two where three feet away from each other. Rika's uniform was torn a lot and Lani was worn out.

"Why won't you teach me how to get tiger ears?" Lani as Rika forcefully.

"I can't teach you!" Rika replied annoyed.

"Why Not?!" Lani asked not buying it.

"Because you….. I don't now, and you need a weird mark on your body or something." Rika replied as she looked from side to side.

"You mean like this?" Lani said as she shook herself free and took off her gloves.

Her gloves fell to the ground as her hands where revealed. Inbetween her thumb and pointer finger of both her hands where golden lines. They looked like flames that went near her palm but then stopped.

"Do these count?" Lani asked as she held up her hands.

"Are those what I think they are?" Amber asked shocked.

"I think that's a mew mark!" Rika said shocked.

Meanwhile Tarish floated in a deep red dimension. Remnants of what seemed like a roman temple floated in the air as Tarish sat at the top. A pulse then vibrated as another figure appeared.

"So, you made it." Tarish said as she looked over. "Trillian."

An alien a little shorter than her stood there. She had violet hair that was pulled back into a thick braid. She had deep soft blue eyes and soft pale skin. She had on a long deep green shirt and long, brown pants. On her lower arms where silver coverings. Her ears pointed out as her nails where normal.

"What do you need help with, oneesama?" Trillian asked as she looked at her.

"Killing the Mew Mews." Tarish replied with an evil smile.

"Well, there's no doubt about it." Matt replied as he studied Lani's hands. "She's a Mew Mew."

"Are you serious?!" Rika asked shocked.

Amber and Kira where standing on either side of her.

"I just said no doubt about it." Matt replied as he glared at Rika.

"Yay, I'm a Mew Mew!" Lani said joyfull and then paused. "What's a Mew Mew?"

Everyone fell to the floor as she said this.

"Do we have to explain it all?" Amber asked as everyone got back on their feet.

"Do we have a choice?" Rika asked as she looked at Amber.

Matt gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"You transform into something cool and fight monsters to save the earth." Matt replied as he looked down at Lani.

He then gave her a pendant. It was like everyone else's except it had dark golden lines.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO, Cool!" Lanni said as her eyes sparked as her head grew three times it's size.

"What as scary child." Rika said as her, Amber, and Kira huddled together.

"I'm Not A Child!" Lani yelled at them. "And I'm a Mew Mew, so you have to show me some respect."

"I can't show respect to a girl that resembles a boy." Amber said as she folded her arms.

"It's Not My Fault I Have Short Hair!" Lani yelled at her.

"Come on guys, cut her a break." Rika said stepping in.

"Oneechan." Lani said softly.

"Fine." Amber replied as she gave a sigh.

"Everyone!" Eric yelled as he came to them. "A huge amount of chimer animals have appeared in central square!"

Ok, everyone, let's go!" Rika yelled as she ran for the door.

Amber and Kira gave a nodd as they ran after her.

"Wait for me!" Lani called as she ran to catch up to them.

As they got to the central square they quickly stopped. As they looked around there where hundreds of evily black bunny monsters. Their eyes where glowing red as their teeth where huge. A pack of them gathered at a buiding asnd started to bite at the metal. The metal slowly gave way.

"There's so may Chimera Animals." Kira said shocked.

"Why are these bunnies doing such evil?" Lani asked confussed.

"Tarish ,where are you?" Rika yelled out.

"She will not be here today, however I will be more than a match for you." a voice replied to them.

At this Trillian revealed herself.

"You…..your not Tarish!" Rika said shocked. "Who are you?"

"I am Trillian." she replied with a bow. "My appologies for stopping it there, but my sister has given me a mission that I must complete."

Trillian then held out her hands a two golden, metal fan appeared. Trillian pointed a fan at them as the bunnies the turned and started to advance onto them. Everyone quickly got out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"_Metamorophosis!" _

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reched to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow glooves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as everyone was transformed.

"I Have Tiger Ears!" Lani said with glee as she felt the sides of her head.

"They don't look like tiger ears to me." Kira replied as she removed Lanis hands and looked at them.

"They look to big to be tiger ears." Amber replied.

"Um, guys can we please focus on the monsters that are COMING RIGHT FOR US!?" Rika yelled at everyone.

They all turned to see an army of evil bunnies coming for them.

"Split Up!" Rika yelled as she held out her hand. "Solar Medallion!"

Her medallion quickly appeared as she held it out.

"Ribbin-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as the needles cascaded out.

The needles hit some of the rabbits and destroyed them.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her trident appeared. "Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!"

The ball of water shot out and destroyed 10 rabbits.

"What do I do?" Lani asked as she looked up at Kira.

"You need your weapon." Kira replied to her.

"How the heck do I get it?" Lani asked confussed.

"Hang on!" Kira replied quickly.

She then grabbed Lani and flew up into the air and dodged the rabbits.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her antennas appeared. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

The lightning came down and destroyed the 5 rabbits.

"Woah." Lani said amazed. "How did you do that?"

"You just need to say what's in your heart." Kira replied as she smiled at Lani.

"Ok." Lani replied with a smile.

She then pushed off of Kira as she was now falling towards Earth.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as she held out her hand.

A bright light shone in her hand as a golden recorder appeared.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled and then put the recorder to her lips.

She blew into it as a tune sounded. Pulses came out of the end of the instrument and destroyed a lot of the rabbits.

"Well, this just got easier." Amber said as she lowered her trident.

"Everyone, gather them into a bunch!" Rika yelled at everyone.

"Don't order me around!" Amber yelled back at her.

"Come on Amber, just do it please." Kira replied as she flew down next to her.

"Fine." Amber replied as she rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes they all finaly got the bunnies into a circle.

"Rika, whatever your planning now would be a good time to put it to use!" Amber yelled as they bunnies hissed at her, Kira, and Lani.

"Right!" Rika replied with a nod. "Kira, get me in the air please."

Kira gave a nod as she grabed Rika and climbed into the sky. Rika then let go as she fell down to earth.

"Light Transformation 1" Rika yelled as her medallion transformed. "Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!"

The light shone down onto all the bunnies as they all turned back to normal. Kira then grabbed Rika and landed safely.

"Not bad." Amber said as she folded her arms.

"That was sweet!" Lani said excited.

"Come on everyone, let's go back to the café and celebrate." Rika said with a smile.

"Celebrate what?" Kira asked confussed.

"Our new Member, Mew Lani." Rika said as she smiled down at Lani.

Lani gave a big smile as everyone smiled down at her.

_It's great that we finally got our fourth member. But who's this Trillian person and how much of a threat will she be to us?_

**Next Time: The Sound Of Love**

_Amber falls in love with some guy that plays the violin. But her feelings get in the way of her helping us out. How will this turn out? Find Out Next Chapter! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	9. The Sound Of Love

Enjoy. I won't be here for the next two weeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Amber." Rika yelled at her as she held a broom. "It's your turn to sweep."

In front of her was Amber with huge headphones on. She held a cd and stared at it as hearts came out of her head. She hummed as the music played and she didn't hear a word that Rika said.

"AMBER!" Rika yelled at her but to no avail.

"What is it Oneechan?" Lani asked as she came next to rika.

"I can't get Amber to listen to me." Rika replied with a sigh.

"Let me try something." Lani said as she gave Rika a smile.

Lani then walked behind Amber as she gave the cd cover a hug. Lani grabbed the ears of the headphones and lifted them off of Ambers head.

"What the..?" Amber said as the music stopped. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"It's your turn to sweep!" Rika said as she forced the broom to Amber.

"Who cares." Amber replied as she pushed the broom back to Rika. "And how dare you interupt my music listening to make me do manual labor."

"Who where you listening to?" Kira asked as she came over.

"The greatest violinist, next to me." Amber replied as she twirled in a pink sparkly void with large red hearts. "His beautiful playing makes my heart flutter. The Great Kaito Hiroshima."

"Hanigawa, Hiroshima." Rika said s she swayed her head from side to side. "What does this guy even look like?"

With that Amber forced the cd cover into Rikas face. On the cover was a man that looked like he was in his twentys. He had tan skin and black hair. He had emerald green eyes as he sat on a chair and held the violin in his right hand.

"He's such a beautiful man." Amber said as her eyes sparkled.

"I guess." Rika said as a huge sweat drop went down the back of her head.

"He looked ugly to me." Lani said loudly.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING?!?!" Amber screamed at Lani. "YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVE NO TASTE IN MEN!"

Lani's eyes welded up with tears as Amber walked away in rage.

"Lani are you ok?" Kira asked softly as she and Rika gathered around her.

"I'll….. Be…… Fine!" Lani said as she sniffed and walked away.

"That was pretty harsh of Amber." Kira said softly to Rika.

"I know, she's more fierce than usual now." Rika replied with a nod. "But I guess that's how it is when your in love."

"In love?" Kira asked as a question mark appeared next to her head.

"Of course." Rika replied as she smirked and made a fist. "If someone said something mean about Drake I would punch them in the face!"

"I supose your right." Kira replied with a smile.

Amber walked to the back room, got changed, and then left. A limo was waiting for her outside as she got in and was taken home.

"I have returned." Amber said as ten maids on each side of her where there to greet her.

"Good Afternoon Madame." they all said in unison.

"Can I get you anything miss?" Hans asked as he bowed to her.

"For the moment no." Amber said and then walked away.

She walked up the stairs and into her room. A large bed with golden covers was perfectly made as a wooden vanity shelf sat next to it. A large window was there as a garden was out down bellow. A pair of doors lead to her closter as a stand, table, music, and violin where set up for her practice. Amber then walked over to her vanity where a cd player was. She put the cd in and played the music. She then grabbed one of her pillows and laid on her bed as she floated off into space.

"Madame?" a voice came from her door.

"Come in, who is it?" Amber asked as she sat up.

"I'm me madame." Hans said as he entered her room. "I have this to give you."

He handed her a letter and then walked out of her room.

"What's this?" Amber asked as she opened the letter.

She read it and then gave a scream of delight.

"YES, YES!" Amber squealed in delight as she jumped on her bed. "THIS IS THE GREATEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!"

The next day Amber arrived at the café at her normal time. But this time she had a HUGE smile on her face.

"What's wrong with Amber?" Kira asked Rika.

"I don't know, but it scares me." Rika replied as she hide behind Kira.

"Oneechan, what happened to you?" Lani asked as she came up to Amber.

"The best thing in the world my dear." Amber replied as she patted Lanis head.

"And that would be?" Rika asked as they all gathered around her.

"I get to play a concert with Kaito Hiroshima tomorrow!!" Amber replied happily.

"That's Awesome!" Rika said perking up.

"I've never been to a concert before." Kira said to herself softly.

"Yay, I get to hear Oneechan!" Lani said happily.

"What are you all talking about?" Amber asked as she raised an eye brow.

"We are allowed to go to your concert, right?" Rika asked.

"Um no." Amber replied bluntly.

"Why not?!" Lani asked angrily.

"Because you three would ruin it." Amber replied to her.

"I would not!" Lani replied.

"It doesn't matter, your all still not invited." Amber replied and then walked out the door.

"Well that was rude of her." Kira said to Rika.

"I'll say." Rika replied as she folded her arms. "I was actually looking forward to it."

Later that night Amber was practicing her violin music. She then stopped and looked over at the cd case. She gave a smile as her cheeks flushed a little.

"Just you wait Kaito-kun." Amber said softly.

She then went back to practicing. The next day everyone was working hard at the café.

"Where the heck is Amber?" Rika asked as she wipped a table.

"She has her concert tonight, remember?" Kira replied as she came back with a tray.

"She's a meanie." Lani said glumly as she mopped the floor. "I wanted to see her concert."

"We all did." Rika replied to her.

Meanwhile Trillian was typing on a keyborad in the red dimension.

"What are you doing sis?" Tarish aked as she floated over to her.

"I have been studying the opponents." Trillian replied as she looked up at her. "I have created a new para para that can be used for spying."

Trillian then held up her hand as a para para appeared. It glowed a soft blue as it hovered in the air.

"That looks interesting little sis." Tarish said as she leaned closer to look at it.

"This can be helpful to find out the weaknesses of all the mew mews." Trillian said as a smal portal opened and the para para disappeared into it.

Trillian then typed more on her keyboard as a screen popped open. On the screen was Amber at home practicing the violin.

"This is the green mew right?" Trillian asked.

Tarish gave a nod. They then saw her pick up the cd case and hug it.

"Who is that person on the case?" Tarish asked as she pointed on the screen.

Amber then set the case down and packed away her violin. She then exited the room. The screen zoomed in on the cd.

"Kaito Hiroshima." Trillian mumbled.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Tarish asked herself.

"Aparently he's a famous Japanese violinist." Trilian replied as she typed more on the keyboard. "He has a number one cd in the classical music field and he's been all over the world playing his violin."

"Well well, it would appear that our green mew mew has a crush on someone." Tarish said as she smirked and folded her arms.

"What shall we do oneesama?" Trillian asked as she closed her laptop and looked up at Tarish.

"Leave that to me." Tarish replied with an evil smile.

Ambers limo pulled up to a grande theatre. A red carpet was rolled out as tons of photographers where lined up. Amber got out and put on a pair of sunglasses to shield her eyes from the flashes. She then grabbed her violin and headed inside the building. She took off her sunglasses and looked around the stage and the audience. So far it was getting very full. The celing was golden as a beautiful painting of angels was at the top. Three large diamond chandeliers hug down. The seats where a beautiful rich red as there where grander seats on the walls.

"I wonder where Kaito is." Amber said as she looked around.

She then heard a cheering and quickly turned around. She saw the doors open as her idol entered the building. He was in a black tuxedo and was wearing sunglasses as well. He took then off as his emerald eyes sparkled in the lights. Ambers cheeks flushed as she gazed at him. He then walked away to his dressing room.

"O my gosh." Amber said to herself.

"Miss Hanigawa." Hans said as he came to her. "Your dressing room is ready for you."

"Ok." Amber said softly as she turned and folowed Hans.

She quickly got to her dressing room. The carpet was a soft deep green as the walls where a shimmering gold. The celings where marble as a large chandelier hung down in the middle and illuminated the entire room. A large mirror was in the front as a sink and toilet where off in another room. There where a few cushioned chairs as a large vase of beautiful flower where in the middle.

"Ok, down to business." Amber said as she set her violin down on the table next to the flowers.

Hans left as three maids came in. After a few minutes Amber was into her performance dress. It was a beautiful tube top deep green dress that went down to the floor and trailed behind her a bit. Light see through pieces of fabric went around her skirt part as red fabric roses where on it. Amber had on a white collar necklace and a blue saphire hanging from it.

"I'm almost ready." Amber said to herself as she tucked her mew pendant into her dress.

She then walked over to her violin case and took out her performance violin. It was a beautiful Stradivarius that had ivory patterns on the edges. She quickly rosined her bow as she held her violin tight and walked out of the dressing room. She walked towards the stage and stood there waiting. Kaito then came beside her.

"Um, hi." Amber said as her cheeks flushed a little.

Kaito didn't answer. Instead he just gave a grunt.

"You nervous?" Amber said trying to make conversation. "I feel a little nervous."

"That's your problem." Kaito replied uncaring.

Amber gasped a little as she was shocked to hear this.

"I guess, I don…" Amber started to say.

"Look." Kaito said cutting her off. "I don't really care about you, infact I'm just doing this for the publicity. So don't make me look like an idiot out there. Got that you little green chick?"

With that the curtains on the stage lifted and he walked out.

"Oh I got it alright." Amber mumbled angrily to herself as all her feeling towards him where replaced with rage.

She then walked out onto the stage. The bright lights blinded her from seeing everyone in the audience. Kaito then turned to her and too her right hand. He kissed it and smiled at her. Amber smiled back knowing it was just a cover up. They both then put their violins under their necks and started playing.

"This party needs to be more lively." Tarish said as she sat up in the rafters.

She then transported herself down onto the stage. Everyone gasped as she appeared. She quickly turned to Kaito as a pink light emerged from her hand. His soul came out of his body as she then flew into the sky. Kaito's body then collapsed onto the ground as a woman screamed in the audience.

"Let's liven up this joint!" Tarish said smiling evily. A para para appeared and lached onto the soul. "Fusion!"

A bright light shone as Amber shielded herself. The light then disappeared as a Chimera Animal was before her. It had the body of a man but a head of a racoon. It had a violin in it's hands as it turned to Amber and laughed histerically. It then played a couple chords as Amber was slammed and flew back. Everyone then immediately evacuated the building.

"Mew Mew Amber!" Amber yelled as she stood up and her pendant glowed through her dress. "Metamorophosis!"

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

"For the sake of the Earths future, I'll be of Service!" Amber said as she was fully transformed. She then paused. "Wait, that's Rikas thing!"

She then ran out onto the stage.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as she charged towards it. Her trident quickly appeared. "Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

She then swung her trident as a large ball of water shot out and slammed into it. The racoon monster flew off the stage and into the audience.

"Girls!" Eric yelled as he came out into the main center of the café.

Everyone was cleaning up the place.

"What is it Eric?" Rika asked as she looked over at him.

"I got a metamorphosis from Amber!" Eric replied quickly. "She's in trouble!"

"Mew Mews! Let's Head Out!" Rika said as she looked at the others.

Kira and Lani gave a nod as the three ran out the door.

Amber flew back and slammed into the seats in the audience. The Racoon monster laughed histerically as Amber tried to get up.

"It's really strong." Amber said to herself as she got to her feet.

"It looks like your going easy on this one." Tarish said as she floated next to the Chimera Animal. "Don't tell me your going soft because you have feelings for this person."

"I did." Amber said as she glared at Tarish. "But then I saw what his soul is really like. A two faced jerk that's in it for the publicity. He's Not My Type!"

"Whatever." Tarish replied with a shrug. "Chimera Animal, Attack!"

The Racoon monster put the violin to it's chin and played more chords. The notes slammed into Amber and flew her backwards. She slammed into the back wall and slid down onto the floor.

"Haha!" Tarish laughed evily. "You can't do a thing!"

"That's not true." Amber said as she slowly got up.

A loud crash sounded above them. Rika, Kira, and Lani fell down through a newly made hole in the roof.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her medallion.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled and then blew into her recorder.

The two attacks slammed into the monster and slammed it to the back of the stage. Rika and Lani then landed on the ground.

"Amber, are you ok?" Kira asked as she flew over to Amber.

"You guys." Amber said as Rika and Lani walked over. "You still came?"

"Of course, your still our friend." Rika replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." Amber replied with a smile.

"Now let's get this monster." Rika said as everyone turned and faced the monster.

"Wait." Amber said as she came next to Rika. "This one's mine."

"But Amber, are you sure about this?" Rika asked shocked.

"Absolutely." Amber replied with a nod. "I now know it's weakness."

"Alright then." Rika replied with a nod. "But if it gets out of hand we'll step in."

"That won't be necessary!" Amber said as she then charged at the monster.

The monster got onto it's feet and put the violn under it's chin again. It played more chords but Amber quickly dodged them. Amber then jumped and landed on the stage. The racoon swatted at her with it's bow but Amber dodged it. She then quickly jumped into the air and stuck out her right foot. Her foot pierced the violin and shattered it into wooden fragments.

"Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she then kicked off the monster and flew backwards.

The water slammed into the monster as it flew back.

"Rika, Now!" Amber yelled as she looked over at Rika.

"Right!" Rika replied with a nod. "Light Transformation 1!"

She then ran over to the monster as her Medallion changed. She then jumped into the air.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she aimed at the monster.

The light engulfed the monster as it gave a roar and then went back to normal.

"This isn't over!" Tarish yelled as she then disappeared with the para para.

They then pressed their pendants as their bodys went back to normal. Amber then walked over and gathered Kaito's oul in her hands. She then released it over his body. His color returned as everyone else was hidding.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kaito asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

He then looked around the auditorium.

"It looks like a bomb went off in here." He said as he got to his feet.

"You don't know the half of it." Amber mumbled to herself.

She then started to walk away. Her eyes then caught her violin. It was broken in half as it was drenched with water. She knelt down and picked it up. She held it close and then walked away.

"Amber." Rika said softly as everyone looked at her worried.

That night Amber sat on her bed in her Pj's. She held her violin and looked down at it sadly.

"I can't believe I was such a fool to like him." Amber said as she shook her head back and forth. "And now my prized violin is like my heart, broken."

A knock sounded on her door.

"What is it?" Amber asked as she got off her bed.

"Madame, you have some visitors." Hans voice sounded through the door.

"I'm coming." Amber replied as she got a robe on.

She came out of her room and went to the grand staircase. She then gasped at what she saw. Rika, Kira, and Lani all had sleeping bags and bags. Kira had a large freezer box.

"We where worried when you left the concert sad." Rika started to say. "So we came to cheer you up."

"I bought ice cream." Kira said as she opened the freezer box to show four pints of ice cream.

"I bought Ninja Clash Number 6!" Lani said as she held up the movie.

"I never saw the other movies." Kira said to Lani.

"That's ok, I bought the other five." Lani replied with a smile. "We'll watch all of them."

"You guys." Amber said as she smiled. "After all I did to you guys."

"We're friends." Rika replied with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Amber said as she ran down the staircase to her friends.

In the morning when the sun came up it lighted up ambers room where everyone was sleeping. On her violin table was her violin. But this time it was wrapped and back together with bandages.

_It seems Amber has gotten a lot nicer to us and we have definitely grown as a team. Wat exciting adventures await us? I can't wait to find out. _

**Next Time: Flick Fright!**

_We all go see this scary movie. But it takes a huge toll on Lani. And when the monsters start to show up she's to scared to do anything. Can she conqure her fears in time to stop them? Find Out Next Time!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please leave me some reviews but no flames.


	10. Flick Fright

Enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning everyone." Rika said as she entered the café.

"Hey Rika." Kira greeted as she washed a table top.

"Sup." Amber replied as she read a magazine.

Rika then headed to the back room and got changed into her uniform. She then came out as the café opened. The café quickly filled up as everyone was busy. Lani then came running through the doors.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Lani yelled as she ran to the back.

"What? What? What?" Rika quickly asked as she lifted a tray of desserts.

"You gotta check this out!" Lani said as she held up a flyer.

"Can't, Busy." Rika replied as she left.

Kira then came in.

"Look At This Kira!" Lani said as she held up the flyer to Kira.

"What is it?" Kira asked as she took the flyer.

"It's this sweet movie that just came out last night!" Lani said excitedly. "Can we go see it? PLEASE!"

"Night Of The Vampires." Kira read as she raised an eyebrow. "Rated PG-13 for scary images and lots of violence?! I don't think so Lani."

"Why not?" Lani asked with a pout.

"It's to scary for you." Kira replied as she placed her order on the counter.

"Is Not!" Lani yelled back.

"Lani, how old are you?" Kira asked as she leaned over to her.

"Nine." Lani mumbled and turned away.

"There you go." Kira replied standing upright. "You would get nightmares."

"Would not!" Lani replied as Kira took her order and left. "I just need to find someone that would want to see it with me."

With that she got an idea. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and over to the cashier stand. Inside was Amber putting money in the register.

"Amber-Oneechan!" Lani said as she slid up the counter.

"What do you want?" Amber asked not even looking at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to see this super awesome movie with me." Lani replied as her eyes started to sparkle.

"What kind of movie?" Amber asked as she closed the money bin.

"A super cool movie called Night Of the Vampires!" Lani said as she grew fangs.

"That movie that came out last night?" Amber replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm!" Lani replied as she nodded.

"Forget it!" Amber replied as customers came to her.

"But Why?!" Lani asked growing very irritated.

"You would get scared and I don't want to deal with you like that." Amber replied as the customers paid.

"Please." Lani said getting inbetween her and the people.

"No." Amber replied getting annoyed.

"Please." Lani asked again as her eyes grew.

"NO!" Amber yelled as two vein marks appeared in her head.

"PLEASE!" Lani asked again her eyes now taking up more than half of her face.

"FINE!" Amber yelled unable to take anymore. "But we're all going!"

"YES!" Lani cheered. "You're the best Oneechan!"

"Yeah whatever."Amber replied annoyed. "Now, MOVE!"

Lani quickly got out of the way of the customers.

"What was all that noise about?" Rika asked as she and Kira walked over to Lani.

"We're going to see a movie tonight!" Lani said happily.

"What movie?" Rika asked.

"It's a surprise!" Lani said with a laugh.

Rika and Kira looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's new sis?" Tarish asked as she appeared in the red dimension.

"I'm finished formulating a new attack strategy." Trillian replied as she closed her lap top.

"O goody!" Tarish said with a smirk. "What do I have to do?"

"I shall be carrying this one out." Trillian replied as she stood up.

"Well good luck sis." Tarish said with a wink.

Trillian gave a bow before she teleported out of the red dimension.

"So this is the place?" Rika asked as the four stood out of a movie thearte.

Rika was in blue jeans, a orange tank top, and a deep green jacket. Kira was in blue jeans, a light blue shirt with pink hearts and a gray jacket. Lani was in blue overalls and a bright yellow shirt and a black jacket. Amber was in a green dress that went to her knees, a pair of clogs, and a white jacket.

"I supose so." Kira replied with a shrug.

"Yay!" Lani said happily as she pointed to the entrance. "Let's Go!"

"Wait Lani, we need to buy our tickets." Rika said stopping her.

"No need." Amber replied as she showed Rika the tickets. "It's convient to be rich."

"Ok then." Rika said as she took her ticket.

"Now, Let's go!" Lani said as she ran into the theatre.

They quickly found their seats near the back and near the stair way. The lights quickly dimmed as the movie started.

2 Hour Later

"Remember, I'm everywhere!" a vampire lady said as the screen went black.

The credits then rolled as the lights came back up.

"Oh my gosh." Rika said softly as everyone of them was pale.

"That was horrible." Kira said as her hands where on her face.

"I think I'm scared for life." Amber said shocked.

Rika, Kira, and Amber then turned to each other and started laughing.

"Wow, I didn't know these movies could get so violent." Rika said as she stood up.

"I know, I was so scared when she went in the basement." Kira replied as she got to her feet.

"I freaked out when Jack got killed by the vampires." Amber said quickly as she stood up.

Meanwhile Lani was still in her seat petrified and pale as a ghost.

"Um Lani, are you ok?" Rika asked as the three where at the end of the row.

"Huh?" Lani asked softly as she turned and looked at Rika. "Oh yeah sure."

"Your not to scared are you?" Kira asked softly.

"It's just a movie." Amber replied as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, your right." Lani said softly as she got out of her seat and walked down the stairs.

The rest looked at each other and shrugged. They all exited the theare and everyone went home.

"Hmm, very interesting." Trillian said as she hovered in the air and then teleported away.

The next day Lani made it to the café and quickly got changed into her uniform. She then started to sweep the floors. As she did she looked over and saw a shadow on the walls.

"OH MY GOD A VAMPIRE!" Lani screamed and smacked the wall with the broom.

She then looked over to realize the shadow was that of a potted plant. Lani then gave a sigh as she realized this.

"Hey Lani." Rika said as she came up behind her.

"DIE VAMPIRE!" Lani screamed as she jumped three feet in the air, turned around, and pointed the broom an inch from Rika's face.

"Watch where your pointing this thing!" Rika said as she looked cross eyed at the broom tip.

"Oh, Rika-oneechan." Lani said as she lowered the broom. "Sorry about that."

"Lani, what's wrong?" Rika asked as she bent down to Lani's height.

"Nothing! I'm fine." Lani replied with a grin.

"You don't seem fine." Rika replied as she folded her arms.

"I really am Oneechan!" Lani replied.

Lani then cartweeled across the room and back.

"See." Lani replied with a smile.

"Ok then, but if you need to talk just come and find me." Rika replied as she then walked away.

"Everyone we have trouble." Eric said as he and matt entered the room.

"What is it?" Rika asked as everyone faced them.

"We got a huge signal of Chimera Animals where the amusment park is." Eric replied.

"Ok everyone!" Rika said as she grabbed her pendant and everyone followed. "Let's Go!"

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Metamorophosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Everyone quickly ran over the tops of houses until they made it to the Amusement Park. As they entered the entire place was vacant as the wind blew through everything.

"Where is everyone?" Amber asked as everyone looked around.

"I have no idea." Rika replied as she turned and faced the group. "But we should split up and cover more ground. Keep in contact by our pendants if you see the enemy."

Kira and Amber nodded as Lani whimpered.

"But we can't split up!" Lani replied to Rika. "That's what the people did in the movie and they got hunted down and where slautered by the vampires!"

"That's just a dumb movie." Amber replied to her.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Rika replied as she put her hand on Lani's shoulder. "Just call us when you need help."

"Ok." Lani replied with a nod.

"Ok, let's split up!" Rika siad as she stood up.

Amber and Rika took off running in different directions as Kira flew away. Lani was all alone as she sighed and trudged off.

"Well there's nothing at the prize games." Amber said on her pendant as she walked through a street lined with games and stuffed dolls for prizes.

"Ok, meet us at the roller coaster." Rikas voice replied on it.

"Gotcha." Amber replied as she hooked her pendant back onto her necklace.

Three figures then jumped out of the shadows and grabbed her arms, legs, and covered her mouth. Ambers screams where muffled as she was pulled into the darkness and disappeared.

"I do not see anything over the water slides." Kira said as she flew through the tubes.

"Ok meet us at the roller coaster to." Rika answered.

"Right." Kira said as she hooked her pendant back onto her necklace.

She then flew through a tube as thousands of hands reached up and grabbed her. Her screams where also muffled as she didn't come out of the tube.

"Ok, there's nothing to be scared of." Lani said to herself as she walked through the kiddie rides. "There's no such thing as vampires."

As she passed by a shop four shadows slowly creeped out and followed her. A hand slowly reached for her foot and grabbed it.

"What the?" Lani said as she turned back.

She screamed as she saw the four shadows.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as her weapon quickly appeared. "Ribbon-Sonic Pulse!"

She blasted the shadows with the attack as they all vanished. Lani then took off running and grabbed her pendant from her necklace.

"Where could they be?" Rika said as she stood under a tall roller coaster.

"RIKA!" a scream yelled from her pendant.

"Who is it?" Rika said quickly as she unhooked her pendant.

"It's Lani!" Lani yelled into her penant. "I'm in huge trouble! HELP!"

"I'm coming!" Rika said quickly as she then jumped onto one of the food stalls and kept jumping.

Lani however ran under a bench and curlled up in a ball.

"Rika will come." Lani said quietly to herself.

She then heard footsteps and her pupils shrunk. She clutched her recorder as she then sprang out.

"DIE!" Lani yelled as she held out her fist.

"Lani Wait!" Rika yelled as she was on the receiving end of the punch.

Lani's fist immediately stopped as it was an inch from Rika's face.

"Onee-chan!"Lani said happily as she hugged Rika.

"Are you ok?" Rika asked as Lani let go.

"Yeah, but these weird shadow things attacked me." Lani replied quickly.

"That means they probably got Amber and Kira as well." Rika said thinking about it.

"What should we do?" Lani asked worried.

"Right now, I don't know."Rika replied looking away.

"Well I have a good idea." Lani replied as her face paled.

"What?" Rika asked looking at her.

"RUN!!" Lani screamed and took off running the other way.

"How is that a good plan?" Rika said as she raised an eyebrow.

She then turned around to see ten shadow creatures closing in on her.

"O Shoot!" Rika screamed and then too off running Lani's way.

Rika quickly made it to Lani as the two kept runing. They both quickly ran into a fun house and stopped running. They then looked around to see that they where in a house of mirrors.

"O great, I hate these things." Lani said as she panted.

"Let's stay close together." Rika said to Lani.

Lani then hugged Rika's hips.

"Not that close." Rika said looking down at Lani.

"Sorry." Lani replied as she let go.

"Solar Medallion." Rika said as her weapon appeared in her hand.

They both then started through the house of mirrors. As they passed throught the pathways divided as they where soon split up.

"Rika?" Lani asked realizing that she was alone again.

"Lani?" Rika asked as she looked behind herself.

Rika was then quickly swallowed up by the shadow monsters. Lani held her recorder tight as she looked around but only saw herself in the mirrors. A shadow monster then crept behind her. Lnai screamed as she ran away. She closed her eyes as she could feel herself slamm into walls and then bounce off. She kept running until she couldn't feel herself bump into anything else.

"I must have made it out." Lani said with relief as she opened her eyes.

But what she saw was quite the contrary. Instead she was in a large cavern that looked like it was under ground. On the walls where Rika, Kira, Amber and everyone that was in the Amusement Park. They where held up in what seemes like spider webbing and all where unconscious. The cavern was lit up by green flames that where in a circle.

"O my gosh!" Lani said as her face paled and she took a step back.

Lani tripped over a stone and fell back onto her bottom. Shadows came up underneath her as she screamed and got to her feet. She quickly ran over to Rika and started shakking her.

"Onee-chan! Wake Up!" Lani yelled at Rika.

Rika's eyes slowly moved but she stayed fast asleep.

"No." Lani said softly as her pupils shrunk.

She then turned to see the shadow monster slowly advance on her.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani screamed as she put her recorder to her lips.

The pulse bellowed out as all the shadows where destroyed. Lani gave a sigh of relief. As she did the shadows slowly reformed and gathered back into a bunch.

"You can't win." a voice called to her.

"Who's there?" Lani asked worried as she looked around.

Trillian then teleported in and floated in the air.

"Why are you doing this?!" Lani yelled at her.

"I have reasons that you wouldn't understand." Trillian replied as she looked away.

"Please let them go." Lani yelled as tears welded up in her eyes. "I don't want to fight you!"

Trillian gasped a little at what Lani said.

"I'm sorry that I don't share your feelings" Trillian replied as she regained her compousure. "Go! Chimera Animal!"

"No." Lani said as she started shaking.

All the shadows in the cavern gathered together. They all merged to form a black vampire. Lani was in a state of shook as the monster grew humungous.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as her attack slammed into it.

It slammed into the monster but it quickly recovered from it.

"It's to strong." Lani said to herself.

"If you wish to surrender now would be the time to do so." Trillian said as she came next to Lani.

"I won't surrender!" Lani replied angrily at Trillian.

"Very well." Trillian replied as she teleported away.

Lani then turned as the Vampire started to close in on her. A blade then shot out from the darkness and flew over to Rika, Kira, and Amber. It cut them lose as they fell to the ground.

"Ugh, what happened?" Rika said as they slowly stood up.

"My head hurts." Amber said as she rubbed her skull.

"Where are we?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"You guys!" Lani said happily as she ran over to them.

"Lani!" Rika said as she Lani ran over to her and hugged her.

"What is that thing?" Amber asked as she looked over.

"It must be a Chimera Animal." Kira replied.

"Ok team, let's get this thing!" Rika replied as they all charged at it.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her antennas heated up. "Ribbon- Impulsvive Shock!"

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her Trident appeared in her hands. "Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

Kira and Ambers attacks formed together and slammed into the vampire.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her Medallion changed. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light shot out as it covered the vampire. The Vampire then disintegrated as the para para flew away.

"We did it!" Lani said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Nice job Lani." Kira said as she came over to her.

"Yeah great work." Amber added as she rubbed her head.

"What did I do?" Lani asked confussed.

"You held off that Chimera Animal and kept us safe." Kira replied as she folded her arms.

Rika smiled and then turned and looked off. At the exit of the cave she faintly saw a figure with a coat on. The person held a scythe and then disappeared.

"Who was that?" Rika softly asked herself.

"Rika?" Ambers voice called to her.

Rika shrugged it off as she went back to the group.

"Great job Lani." Rika said with a smile. "Now we beter get these people out of here."

The returned to see a whole Ammusement Park worth of people waking up.

"That's gonna be a little difficult." Kira replied.

"Not bad mews." Trillian said as she looked down on them as they went to help the people. "But what I have in store for you will be much harder."

_I'm proud of Lani for holding her own against that Vampire. She must have been so freaked out. But I can't help wondering who that person was in the cave. I guess we're gonna find out soon. _

**Next Time: The Black Panther!**

_We finally found the fifth member! But what if she doesn't want to be a part of the group? How are we gonna make someone join us? Find out next time!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Leave me some Reviews but no flames.


	11. The Black Panther

Sorry it took so long, Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so bored." Lani whined as she sat at one of the tables.

The café was completely empty as everyone was sitting at a table.

"How long has it been?" Amber asked as she sat with her cheek in her left palm.

"Four hours." Kira replied as she looked at a clock on the wall.

"This is more boring than school." Rika said with her face on the table.

"Let's go see a movie!" Lani said perking up.

"NO!" all three yelled at her.

"Why Not?" Lani asked as her face puffed.

"Remember the last time we saw a movie with you?" Rika asked pointing at her and still keeping her face on the table.

"That doesn't mean anything." Lani replied as she folded her arms.

"How about a walk in the park?" Kira replied calmly

"To dull." Amber replied placing her hand on the table.

"I've Got It!" Rika said standing upright.

Everyone turned to her as three question marks hovered in the air.

"SHOPPING!" Rika said happily.

In no time they where at the mall entrance. Rika had on a pink t-shirt, a blue skirt that went to her knees, and tan shoes. Kira had on a purple shirt with green lining and a pink heart in the center, deep blue jeans, and white sneakers, Lani had blue overalls, a green shirt and black shoes. Amber had on a white shirt with a blue flower on it, dark kakis, and white shoes.

"How did we get here so fast?" Kira asked surprised.

"Who cares." Rika replied as she entered.

The rest entered as they started shopping.

"Where should we go first?" Kira asked as they walked along.

"There's a good antique store here." Amber replied modestly.

"An antique store? What are you, 50?" Lani said to her. "Let's go to the sports store!"

"A sports store? What are you, a boy?" Amber replied with a grin.

"Let's go in here." Rika said as she pointed up to _Gothic & Lolita._

They quickly entered as they started looking at the clothes.

"I love this dress." Rika said as she pulled off a white dress that went to her knees.

Someone then passed by her. She was hit hard on the shoulder and dropped the dress.

"Here." the person said as she stepped down and picked up the dress.

"Thanks." Rika replied as she took the dress.

She looked up to see cold eyes staring back at her. It was a girl a couple years older than her. She had jet black hair and silver locks of hair that where in her face. She had cold silver eyes and white skin. She was in a long back coat, black goth pants, a short sleeved black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, and a black cowboy hat. Rika could faintly see throught her hair a pair of faint silver fangs on her forehead.

"Where did you get that mark?" Rika asked as she got closer.

"Back off loser." the girl replied coldly. She then pushed Rika until she fell back onto her bottom. "It's none of your business."

The girl then turned and walked away.

"Talk about the cold shoulder." Rika mumbled to herself as she picked herself up. "But if that was a mew mark I need to find everyone else."

"But I want these!" Lani yelled as she held up a pair of overalls at a discount rack.

"Lani, just try to be a girl for once in your life!" Amber yelled back at her.

"Guy be quiet, we don't want to make a scene." Kira said trying to hush the down.

"Team." Rika said stepping up to them.

"What is it?" Amber asked looking over at her.

"Are there aliens here?" Kira asked looking around.

"No, Masha would have sensed them." Rika replied as she held up her wrist.

Masha was in mini size and was looped around Rika's wrist.

"Then what is it oneechan?" Lani asked as she put back the overalls.

"I think I may have found the fifth member." Rika replied to them.

"WHAT?!" all three yelled simultaneously.

Rika then shoved their heads into a rack of clothes and looked around the store. Everyone in the entire store was staring at them and it was dead silent.

"Hahaha, my mom just gave us ten more bucks." Rika said as she fake laughed.

Everyone then went back to shopping.

"That was close." Rika said as everyone came out of the clothes rack.

"For your information I am NOT POOR!" Amber hissed angrily at her. "And your luck I don't sue you for pushing me into a rack of cheap clothes!"

"We have bigger things to worry about." Rika replied as she took out her pendant.

The four then quickly went into a dressing room.

"It's a little cramp." Lani said as they struggled to stay apart.

"This won't take long." Rika replied as she held her pandant up to her mouth. "Eric, Matt, can you hear me?"

"Now what?" Matt asked as he had his feet propped and was drinking a cup of tea.

"I have something that you guys might want to see." Rika replied as Masha went to its normal size.

"If it's an alien you guys should have it under control." Matt replied as he sipped his tea.

"It's nothing like that!" Rika replied angrily. "Are you gonna listen to me or not?!"

"Not in that tone of voice." Matt replied bored.

"Fine!" Rika yelled angrily into the pendant. "Then I just won't tell you!"

"Well that was productive." Amber said as they where still squished.

Rika then opened the door as they all fell out into the store. They four then quickly left the store.

"Ok, we need to split up and find that girl." Rika said as they where in a huddle.

"But we don't know what she looked like." Lani replied.

"Just look for a girl with black hair, silver eyes, a black coat, and a black cowboy hat." Rika replied quickly. "We need to find her before she leaves the mall. Stay in touch by our pendants and if the enemy shows up take the fight outside."

"O this looks nice." a voice said from behind them.

The four quickly turned to see Tarish and Trilian in the store.

"I always wanted a new look." Tarish said as she picked up a shirt.

"But their very expensive." Trillian said as she looked at the price tags.

"Oh, we don't need money." Tarish replied with an evil grin.

"No, but you do need a good butt kicking!" Rika replied to her.

"O great it's you four." Tarish said as she looked over and rolled her eyes.

She quickly shot out her hand and took the soul of a cashier.

"FUSION!" Tarish yelled as the soul merged with a para para.

A bright flash exploded out as everyone covered their faces. The light went away as everyone in the store screamed and ran away. The Chimera Animal had pale green skin and deep violet patterns. It had a white apron on and a cash register machine linked to it's right hand. It had orange hair as it's face was violet and it had no nose or mouth.

"Get them Chimera Animal!" Tarish yelled as she pointed at them.

"Let's go!" Rika yelled as everyone got out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Metamorophosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

"For the sake of shopper everywhere, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as everyone was transformed.

The Chimera Animal quickly pointed her cash register at them. Coins flew out at them like bullets.

"Split Up!" Rika said quickly as everyone darted off.

The coins slammed into the wall and stuck fast.

"Woah." Lani said as she stuck her head out and looked at the coins.

More coins then shot out at her as Lani quickly darted away. The Chimera Animal quickly went after her.

"Hey, great idea being a distraction Lani." Amber said as she, Rika, and Kira gathered together.

"This… wasn't…. my…. Idea!" Lani said as she jumped and ducked from the coins.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her weapon appeared.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her antennas formed on her head.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika said as her weapon formed and landed in her hand.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber said as she swung her trident.

The water ball slammed into the Chimera Animal and slammed it into the wall.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as the monster was electrocuted.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she jumped onto a rack of clothes. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light shot out and engulfed the monster. It quickly disappeared as the para para was eaten by Masha.

"Quick let's go." Tarish said as she and Trillian grabbed a whole rack of clothes.

They both teleported simultaneously and took the whole rack of clothes with them. Lani quickly put the cashiers soul back in her body.

"Well that's one way to shop." Amber said as she folded her arms.

"Should we still look for the girl you say could be the fifth member?" Kira asked as she walked over to Rika.

"No, she's probably gone by now." Rika replied looking over at her.

Meanwhile the girl stood outside of the shop.

"What a bunch of dorks." she said to herself as she lowered her hat and walked to the exit.

The rest quickly went back to normal and headed back to the café.

"So what your saying is that you found the fifth member?" Eric said as he, Rika, and Matt where down in a room full of computers.

"Yes, well I think so." Rika said as she folded her arms. "Masha got it."

"Can we see Masha?" Matt said as Masha went to it's normal size.

"Hai Hai Hai!" Masha cooed.

It flew over to Eric as he opened a little hatch on it and inserted a cord. Eric then typed on his computer as a window then opened. A video played of the girl close up.

"There!" Rika said as she pointed at the screen.

The video stopped revealing a clear picture of her mark.

"Oh boy." Matt said as he gave a sigh.

"What? What is it?" Rika asked confussed.

"You definitely found the fifth member alright." Eric said as he sat back in his chair. "But your gonna have a hard time getting her on the team."

"Why is that?" Rika asked as he turned and looked at her.

"She's the Black Panther." Eric replied.

"And?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared over her head.

Matt and Eric looked at each other and gave a deep sigh.

"You'll find out for yourself." Matt said as he ushered her out the door. "But if you want to find out, try the coffee house."

With that he pushed Rika out the door and slammed it behind her.

"The coffee house?" Rika asked herself as she scratched the back of her head in confussion.

She then decided to check it out herself. She went into the back and got changed into a long sleeved orange shirt, black jeans, white sneakers, and a blue jacket. She then left and headed into town. The cold wind pulled some of the brown leaves off the trees as it turned to fall. She then saw a small building with a black roof and black walls. In a blue neon light it said COFFEE HOUSE. She looked around and then entered. There where a flight of stairs that went down. She then entered as a large room was there. On the right was a coffee bar where a couple people where sitting on swivle chairs. On the left where various tables and chairs with candle light. And in the center was a stage. A man with a large bass chello and another man with a drum where on the stage.

"This is new." Rika said softly to herself.

The lights then went out as a spot light went up on the stage. The girl walked out carrying a stood and a mic.

"My name is Malloy Gray and I will be reciting a haiku." She said as she sat on the stood and held the mic to her mouth. "The title is, Love. Chalky candy hearts. Have much in common with you. They make me ill, too."

The lights then went out as everyone started snapping. Rika just stood there confussed and disturbed.

"These people have serious issues." Rika said to herself.

"What can I get ya?" a woman asked from behind the counter as she was cleaning some cups.

"Um, no thank you." Rika replied. "I'm not very thirsty."

"So, you come for the poetry don't cha?" the woman asked as she set down the cup and picked up the other.

"Not really I uh…" Rika started to say.

"Give me one espresso." Mallory said as she sat down at the chairs.

The woman walked away as Rika stood there and Mallory tapped on the counter.

"What?" Mallory said annoyed as she looked back at Rika.

"Uh, nothing." Rika replied quickly. "Well… I ….wanted.. to.. um."

"Spit it out already." Mallory said getting even more annoyed.

"Do you have a mark on your forehead?" Rik asked quickly.

"What if I do?" Mallory replied as the woman gave her the coffee.

"We could really use your help then, there are aliens and Chimera Animals and…" Rika started to say as she walked over to Mallory.

"Oh shut up." Mallory replied as she gulped down her coffee.

"Excuse me?" Rika asked onfussed.

"Has anyone told you that you talk to much?" Mallory asked as she turned and looked at her.

"Well… I… uh." Rika mumbled unable to take all this in.

"Look, if you have nothing good to say then I'm leaving." Mallory said as she headed for the door.

"Wait!" Rika said as she went between Mallory and the door.

"What?" Mallory asked fiercely.

"At least come see our base." Rika said to her.

"Are you always this persistent?" Mallory asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Only when it envolves the team." Rika replied with a nod.

"Fine." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

They quickly made it to the café.

"I hate it." Mallory said as she looked disgusted.

"Why? You haven't even seen the inside!" Rika said surprised.

"I don't have to." Mallory replied as she took a step back. "It's pink. I hate pink. It's the color of everything joyful and happy."

"What's wrong with that?" Rika asked confussed.

"Do I look like the kind of person that would like that?" Mallory replied harshly.

"Well… now that you mention it." Rika replied looking over Mallory.

"This whole thing is a waste of my time." Mallory said as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rika said as she stopped Mallory.

"What?!" Mallory asked as every last of her patience was almost gone.

"Just please see and meet everyone." Rika said as she took a deep breath. "After that I won't bother you anymore!"

"Promise?" Mallory asked as she tilted her head.

"Promise!" Rika replied with a nod.

"Fine." Mallory said grogily.

Rika grabbed Mallory's wrist and dragged her to the café. Rika opened the doors and pushed Mallory inside. She then quickly shut the doors behind her. Mallory stood there with her eyes looking like they wanted to jump out of her face and hide. Her hands started to shake as her right eye started to twitch violently.

"To many colors." Mallory said to herself. "To happy. Need darkness. Need despair."

"HI!" Lani yelled popping up at her.

Mallory gave a gasp as she saw Lani.

"To cheerful." Mallory hissed evily.

"Look what Rika dragged in this time." Amber said as she rested her cheek on her hand.

"Is the other girl feeling alright?" Kira asked worried.

"Rich jerks, kind people." Mallory said as she started to sway. "What was I thinking coming here!"

"Everyone this is Mallory." Rika said as she went to them. "She's the fifth member."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed as they all stared at her.

"Yay! New Onee-chan!" Lani said as she gave Mallory a hug.

"Your hug, it burns." Mallory said as she shudered.

"Your funny new Onee-chan." Lani said as she let go.

"What's all the noise out here?" Matt said as he and Eric came out.

"I bought the fifth member here." Rika replied with a smile.

"Your kidding, that's great!" Eric said as he walked over to her.

"Don't touch me." Mallory said as she glared at him.

"Ok."Eric said as he took three steps back.

"What's your problem?" Matt asked as he walked over to her.

"Back off stick, or you'll be next." Mallory replied as she glared harder at him.

Everyone let out a simultaneous whistle. Matt gave a grunt and walked away.

"I'm out of here." Mallory said as she turned and went for the door.

"Wait!" Rika said as she went to her.

"Look I met everyone and I saw this stupid excuse for a base and I'm out of here!" Mallory replied with all her patience now lost. "Just keep your promise and stay away from me. That goes for your stupid go-lucky friends to."

With that she went out the door and slammed it behind her.

"Well that was harsh." Kira said as she looked down at the ground.

"What a jerk." Amber said as she folded her arms.

"I don't care." Rika said firmly. "We need her on the team!"

Meanwhile Tarish and Trillian floated in the red dimension.

"Man, these humans have such weird tastes in clothes." Tarish said as she went though the rack of clothes.

She then snapped her fingers and walked out.

"Well sis, what do ya think?" Tarish said to her.

She had on a silver short sleeve shirt that showed her clevage. It had red lining on it. She had a white mini-skirt on and long brown pants underneath it. Her feet where wrapped in a black cloth as black cloths came out from behind her. She also had black gloves on.

"It looks good." Trillian said as she looked up at her from her laptop.

"I want a new hair style." Tarish said as she went to a mirror. "I'm thinking short and green!"

"Now that would be a bad change." Trillian mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" Tarish asked as she looked over at her.

"Nothing!" Trillian replied quickly. "It's your hair, do whatever you want to it."

"I will!" Tarish said as she went closer to the mirror.

The mirror shone with light that went over all of Tarish's head. The light then went away as Tarish now had short green hair that was in two pony tails.

"Perfect." Tarish said as she looked in happily on her hair. "Now, hows our search going?"

"So far I have not been able to detect anything." Trillian replied as she closed her laptop.

She then looked up at tarish and gasped.

"Is it bad?" Tarish asked concerned.

"Just a little stunning." Trillian said and then teleported away quickly.

"Whatever, I still like it." Tarish said as she shrugged.

"God, it feels like I've survived a nightmare." Mallory said as she shuttered.

She walked down the streets as the sky started to become covered with clouds.

"Hey wait!" a voice said from behind her.

Mallory ignored it as she kept walking. A hand then rested on her left shoulder. She quickly grabbed it and flung the body in front of her. She then raised an eyebrow as Matt was the person.

"O God, what the heck was that?" He asked furiously as his body now ached all over.

"I told that Rika girl to keep herself and her friends away from me." Mallory said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, aren't you even going to listen to me?" Matt called after her as she slowly stood up.

"Nope." Mallory replied back.

An explosion then sounded behind them. Both of them turned to see what happened. A gigantic Stegosaurus-like monster was walking through the city. Instead of the large plates on it's back there where large cannons that where firing out all over the city. It's body was a deep green as it's legs where and orange. It's yellow eyes looked all over as it roared. It's roar sent five cars flying as it continued it's march.

"Later." Mallory replied as she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Matt said as he ran to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Do you want to meet the pavement again?" Mallory asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Please hear me out." Matt said as he dragged her to an alley way. "The team needs you, they won't be able to beat this thing without your help. Just stop thinking about yourself and think about the others!"

"I'll think about it." Mallory replied as she pushed his hand off and walked away.

Matt then came out of the alley to see the team standing in the street.

"Let's get it girls!" Rika said as she held out her pandant.

Everyone quickly followed suit.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Metamorophosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika yelled as everyone was transformed.

A huge explosion came from the top of the monster as cannon balls rained down from the sky.

"Move!" Rika yelled as everyone scattered.

Kira quickly flew up into the air as she baredly dodged the cannon balls. Amber and Lani quickly ran over to a fire hydrant.

"Aqua Trident." Amber yelled as her weapon appeared in her hand.

She flung it against the hydrant and cut it. The water spewed out as Amber got down on one knee. The water swirled around her and Lani. The water then turned into a thick ice dome around them. The cannon balls slammed into the ice but didn't penetrate it.

"Woah, how did ya do that?" Lani asked as Amber stood up.

"I dunno, I just knew." Amber replied with a shrug.

Meanwhile Rika quickly got on all fours. She then shut her eyes and quickl opened them again. Her pupils where now slits as she quickly took off running and dodging every cannon ball.

"Solar Medallion." Rika said as she jumped in the air and dodged more cannon balls.

Her weapon appared in her hand.

"Light Transformation 2! Celestial Shield!" Rika yelled as her Medallion turned into the shield.

Rika then hit the ground as she was behind the shield.

"Ribbon- Celestial Beam!" Rika yelled as her shield started to gather up power.

The beam of light shot out at the monsters head. It slammed into it but the monster gave a roar and shook it off.

"Great." Rika said as her shield went back to being the medallion.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as she was above the monster.

Her antennas quickly appeared as a spark went from one to the other.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as she bolted down to the cannons on its back.

The lightning came down on a cannon. It shattered and fell down to the ground.

"Alright!" Amber said as she and Lani saw this.

"Nice Kira!" Rika said as she held up her hand.

Kira quickly flew down to Rika and grabbed her hand. She flew up and landed Rika on top of a building. Rika then started running on roof tops towards the monster. Meanwhile Kira quickly flew back down to the monster.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as the lightning came down again.

Instead the monster quickly did a 360 and slammed Kira with it's tail. She gave a cry as she quickly fell down to Earth.

"Kira!" Rika yelled as she saw this.

"I got her!" Amber yelled as she stuck out her trident.

Water quickly shot out as Kira splashed into it. She was submerged in the water until it receded from her and she was softly placed on the ground.

"That was close." Lani said as she gave a sight.

"Look!" Amber said as she pointed up.

They looked up to see Rika jump off the building and fall over towards the monster. She landed on the head and ran down the back.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she ran down.

Shots landed on the cannons as they exploded on the monsters back. The monster roared as it moved it's back and Rika went flying off. As she fell down to Earth she saw a sparkle on the ground. As she looked harder she saw Mallory standing there. She looked up at the monster and threw off her cowboy hat. She then held up the mew pendant.

"Mew Mew Mallory! Metamorophosis!"

She held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallorys head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black glooves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the glooves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

_Flash Back_

_At the exit of the cave she faintly saw a figure with a coat on. The person held a scythe and then disappeared. _

"She was the person from back then!" Rika said to herself as her eyes where wide.

"Black Scythe!" Mallory yelled as she held up her right hand.

A black swirl formed above her hand as a long black rod that was a yard long formed. A long silver blade then shot out from the top. It landed in her hand as Mallory started to twirl it.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she swipped her scythe forward.

The blade shot out as it was connected to the rod by what looked like chains. The blade shot forward and slashed at the monsters face. It gave a roar as it went back. The chain then wrapped around Rika and pulled her to Earth. It then placed her down safely on the ground next to Mallory as the blade returned to the rest of the scythe. Rika was unable to speak as she just stared at Mallory.

"Wake up idiot." Mallory said as she gave Rika a light hit on her cheek. "You gonna gawk all day or you gonna fight."

Rika shook her head as she then turned to the monster.

"Fight of course." Rika replied as she tightened her grip on her medallion.

The two then charged forward to the monster. The monster gave a roar as the two charged at it. Mallory and Rika looked at each other and gave a nod.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as her blade shoot out.

Rika quickly jumped at it and grabbed the blade She shot forward with the blade towards the monster. The blade scratched the top of the monsters head as rika landed on the head.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she held up her Medallion.

It quickly changed as she then slammed it down onto the monsters skin.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as her weapon radiated with light.

The monster roared as it then moved it's head and Rika went flying forward.

"It's to strong." Amber said as the ice shield was now gone.

"We need to give her our power." Mallory said as the other gathered around her.

The others gave a nod as then all went down on their knees. Amber glowed green, Lani glowed yellow, Kira glowed blue, and Mallory glowed silver. The light then shot up at Rika as it looked like she hovered in the air. The colors swirled into the medallion as Rika held it high abover her head.

"I can feel it, everyone's power. " Rika said to herself. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light shot out at the monster. The light was larger and more brighter than before it lit up everything as the monster gave a final roar and disintegrated. Three para paras emerged as Marsha quickly ate them. Rika floated down safely to the ground as the clouds went away and the sunset lighted up the sky.

"Thank goodness." Rika said with a sigh.

"We did it!" Lani said as she rand over to rika and hugged her.

"Nice job everyone." Rika said as the rest came over to her.

"So does that mean your on the team?" Amber asked as she turned to Mallory.

"I guess, someone needs to bring dispair to that stupid base of yours." Mallory replied as she folded her arms and looked away.

Everyone laughed as they all started back for the café.

_Finally the team is fully assembled! Now we can be ready for whatever tarish and traillian throw at us! _

**Next Time: The Black Soilder!**

_Who are you? I feel like I know you. From a dream? Or is it something more._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please leave some reviews but nor flames. Thanks.


	12. The Black Solider

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another day at work." Rika moaned as she changed her shoes as school was over.

"Hey Rika." Drake said as he walked over to her.

"Drake! Hi!" Rika said as her cheeks flushed a soft pink. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing well." Drake replied with a smile. His face then went serious. "How have you been, I feels like I haven't seen you in years."

"Oh, well I've been busy with work." Rika replied turning away slightly.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime." Drake said as he scratched the back of his head. "This might sound cheesy, but I miss being with you. I'm worried about you."

"I miss being with you to." Rika said as her eyes sparkled.

Her eyes then fell on the clock on the wall.

"But if I don't get to work there won't be any 'me' to miss!" Rika said as she gathered her stuff. "I'm sorry, I really want to hang out with you but work has me swamped."

"Right." Drake said with a hint of disappointment.

Rika then stopped and looked at him. His face was downcast as he started to walk away. Rika looked at her pendant and then back at him.

"You know what." Rika called to him. "Why don't we do something now? Work can wait."

Drake looked back at her and smiled at her. Rika smiled as he came over to her.

"Your late." Amber said as Rika came in through the doors.

"I know." Rika said as she was in a daze.

"Could you please try it on?" Eric said as he held out a sleek white bow with a silver bow on it.

"Nope." Mallory said as she sat at one of the tables and had her arms folded.

Eric gave a sigh as he set the box down and walked away. Matt gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked over to Mallory.

"What's going on over there?" Rika asked as she snapped out of her daze.

"Their trying to get Mallory into the uniform." Amber replied as she folded her arms.

"Just put it on." Matt said throwing the box at Mallory. He then turned and started to walk away.

Mallory caught it. She took out the uniform and threw the box back at Matt. It flew throug the air and slammed into the back of his head. Matt rubbed his head as he looked back at Mallory. She raised an eyebrow and walked away.

"God, women." Matt mumbled to himself.

"That was interesting." Rika said to Amber who was next to her.

"I'm just wondering if she'll actually wear it." Amber replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"Most likely not." Kira replied as she passed by them with an order.

Twenty minutes later Mallory finally came out. Her uniform was like the others but it was a jet black. Instead of a heart apron it was a fierce white skull.

"What the heck did you do to it?" Rika asked stunned.

"I gave it a twist." Mallory replied as she folded her arms. "You didn't really expect me to wear something happy did you?"

"Well… now that you mention it." Rika replied thinking it over.

"Mallory, can you take this to…. table… six?" Eric said as he came out with a piece of chocolate cake on a small plate. His eyes where wide as he saw Mallory's uniform.

"Fine." Malory said as she took it and walked out the doors to the customers.

Everyone gathered at the doors as they watched Mallory. She walked over to a woman sitting at the table. She slammed the cake down on the table. The plate then got a crack in it.

"Um, excuse me this plate is cracked." The woman said to Mallory.

"And?" Mallory replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well can I have a new plate please?" The woman said as her confidence slowly lessened.

"No." Mallory replied bluntly. "Enjoy getting fat."

Mallory then turned and walked away. She walked over to the back room. The color was drained from everyone's face.

"She's gonna scare everyone away." Rika said to Amber.

"I think she already scred that woman away." Amber replied pointing at the woman.

"I don't feel hungry anymore." They heard the woman say as she pushed the cake away.

Rika gave a sigh as she looked over at the clock.

"Only one more hour." Rika said to herself.

The time went by quickly as they finished all the orders and the café soon closed.

"I'm so tired." Rika said as she flopped forward onto a table where the five where sitting.

"I know what you mean." Kira replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Mallory replied raising and eyebrow. "Today was boring."

"That's because you only served one customer." Rika replied to her. "The others where scared of you."

"Whatever." Mallory replied as she looked away.

"Here you are everyone." Eric said as he walked over with a large chocolate cake. "It's for everyone being together."

It had pink frosting on the edges as it said in the middle with pink icing, CONGRATULATION MEWS.

"Do I have to eat this?" Mallory asked as she sat back. "It's contaminated with pink."

"Of course!" Lani replied happily to her.

Mallory rolled her eyes as Eric started to cut out pieces and hand them out to everyone.

"That's going to have to wait Eric." Matt said as he walked over.

"Good." Mallory said as she pushed away her slice.

"Matt, quit ruinning the moment." Rika said as she took a bite of the cake.

"Sorry, but now that your all together, it's time I told you all what was really going on." matt replied as he walked away.

Five question marks sprouted over everyone's head.

"Please follow us." Eric said to them as he went after Matt.

They all followed to the back hall and down a door. They enteres into a large room where a large screen and keyboard where set up.

"Woah, this place is ginormous!" Lani said as her large eyes looked around.

"Well at least now we know where you spend most of your time Matt." Amber said as she looked at him.

"Whatever." Matt replied as he typed in some keys on the keyboard.

A large diamond like structure that was floating in the sky appeared on the screen. It had little white blocks floating around it. Bellow it was a desert city that had some lush plants in it. People that looked like Tarish and Trillian where walking around.

"Wh-what is this Matt?" Rika asked shocked at what she was looking at.

"This is what we found when we where digging through old records from the previous mew mews." Matt replied as he folded his arms. "It seems the aliens that we are fighting today lived here thousands of years ago."

"L-lived here?" Kira said softly.

"Yes." Matt replied with a nod. "We don't know what happened to them but we do know this. They once lived here on Earth, but then something happened that made them leave the planet in search for a better one. Unfortunately the one that they landed on had weather conditions far worse than our own. We found out that the aliens came to our world a couple years ago looking for a source of great power called Mew Aqua. The aliens took some of this back to their world and for a very short time the planet was liveable. But the Mew Aquas power wore off and the weather conditions turned far worse then the aliens could ever imagine."

"Then what do you suspect their back here for?" Amber asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"We think it's the Mew Aqua." Eric replied. "But the thing is, the last time the aliens where here they looked for the Mew Aqua so much and the mews from that time did the same that they kept using it and now there might be no traces of it left."

"So if it's not here then why don't the aliens go away?" Lani asked confussed.

"It's simple." Mallory replied as she folded her arms. "This planet represents hope to them. If they can find a good supply of Mew Aqua their planet may stay livable forever, but if not then they have failed their entire planet. And I'm guessing that they will try everything in their power to find what ever traces of Mew Aqua that is left. Even if it means destroying our planet in the process."

The other four gasped at this.

"That's exactly what's going on." Matt replied to them. "So we need to find the Mew Aqua before them so they won't destroy more of our planet."

"But how will we know what the Mew Aqua looks like." Rika asked confused.

"From studying the Mew Aqua will react with your body." Eric responded.

"React? What does that mean?" Amber asked shocked.

"It means when you come close to Mew Aqua your body will emit light." Eric replied to Amber.

The screen then started to flash a red.

"A Chimera Animal." Eric said as he typed on the keyboard.

"Ok everyone!" Matt said as he faced them. "Rika, the Orange Tiger! Amber, the Atlantic Salmon! Kira, the Monarch Butterfly! Lani, the Mountain Pika! Mallory, the Black Panther! Tokyo Mew Mew Eternity, GO!"

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Metamorophosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

She held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

"You remember the plan?" Tarish asked Trillian as they hovered in the park.

"Hai." Trillian replied as she nodded. "Divide and conqure."

"You sure you'll be able to handle four?" Tarish asked as she folded her arms.

"Of course." Trillian said as she smirked evilly and her fans appeared in her hands.

Tarish smirked as she teleported away. Trillian looked down at the ground. A hundred mole-like creatures came out from under the ground. Instead of noses they had drills. The moles went back into the Earth as Trillian gave a chuckle.

"There you are!" a voice called to her from behind.

Trillian turned to see all the Mew Mews assembled.

"Now that we're all here, we'll kick your butt a thousand times harder! Nya!" Rika said as they all gathered around here.

"I'd like to see you try." Trillian said as she smirked.

"Your mine!" Tarish said as she teleported above Rika.

Tarish grabbed Rika's shoulders and teleported away with her.

"Rika!" Amber yelled as Rika was gone.

"Your opponent is me." Trilian said as she pointed her fans at them. "Get them! Chimera Animals!"

The mole army sprung up underneath them and pulled them underground.

Rika hit the ground very hard. She sat up and looked around. She and Tarish where in a lush green field with a river flowing through. They where not far from the city. Rika slowly got to her feet as she felt woozy.

"Oh that's right, Humans aren't very good with dimension traveling." Tarish said as two small Katannas appeared in her hands.

"What did you do to your hair?" Rika asked as she looked at Tarish's green hair.

"I spruced it up a little." Tarish replied. "You like?"

"It's.. uh..something." Rika replied as the woozyness was gone.

"Wrong answer!" Tarish said angrily as she drive bombed at Rika and held out her katannas.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared.

Rika grabbed it and stopped the katannas from hitting her.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as the needles fired out from it.

Traish quickly teleported away as the needles missed. Rika looked around wondering where she went.

"Here." Tarish's voice sounded from behind her.

Tarish slammed the back of her swords into Rikas back. Rika went flying forward. Her body turned as she landed on her feet and jumped back as Tarish lunged at her. Tarish swished her swords at Rika as Rika barely dodged them. Tarish then kicked Rika and she went flying back. Rika landed back down on the ground and slid back.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her medallion.

Tarish swiftly evaded the attack and teleported right to Rika. She delivered a swift upper punch as Rika then went flying in the air. A clot of blood came out of Rikas mouth as she opened her eyes. Tarish teleported herself above Rika and swiftly kicked her in the gut. Rika slammed into the ground as a larger clot of blood came out of her mouth.

"Blade Illusion!" Tarish yelled as her Katannas started to glow.

Thousands of katannas then appeared around them. The katannas then flew to Rika. She felt the swords being stabbed all over her. She opened her eyes as only two katannas where in her. Blood flowed from the wounds. Tarish shot out her left hand as a green pulse came out. The land shifted behind Rika as a large slab of land rose up vertically.

"You like?" Tarish asked as she grinned evilly. "There are people on my planet that possess great power. My sister and I are those kind of people. I can shift the land any way I want."

"Shift the land?" Rika said softly.

Tarish then lunged at her. She grabbed her katannas and kicked Rika in the gut. Rika went flying back and slammed into the wall. Tarish's katannas disappeared from her hands as Tarish then snapped her fingers. Four huge spiders the size of Frisbees appeared on the wall that Rika was leaning on. They shot webbing out at her. The webbing got her wrists and her ankles.

"Let Me Go!" Rika said as she tried to break free.

"Good luck with that." Tarish said as she folded her arms and floated over to Rika. "This type of Chimera Animals has a webbing stronger than your Earthly steel. And it has a bonus, it drains your life energy."

"I can feel it." Rika said softly as her eyes started to close.

Her body started to feel weak as the webbing glowed white with her energy.

"Looks like this is the end for you." Tarish said as a katanna appeared in her right hand. "Goodnight, forever."

Tarish then charged the sword at Rika. A shot then rang out that stopped Tarish in her tracks. A spider on Rikas left side then exploded. The para para floated away as the small spider crawled away.

"What the?" Tarish asked as she turned and looked behind her.

As she turned she saw a dark figure. He had a silver collar band. He had a black long sleeves shirt and a gray shirt over it. He had a silver belt and long black piece of fabric coming out from under it. He had long black pants and silver shoes. His hair was a deep jet black as he had black sunglasses that covered his eyes. She could tell that he was holding a black shot gun. More shots fired as the other spiders exploded and went back top normal. Rika slowly started to fall forward. The dark figure quickly ran to her. It seemed like a blur. He caught her and then ran over to the stream.

"Relax Rika, it's alright." He as he softly placed Rika down next to the river and touched her cheek.

"W-who are you?" Rika asked as she slowly came to.

"I am the Black Solider." he replied softly.

"Black Solider." Rika said before she passed out.

He then stood up and faced Tarish.

"W-who the heck are you?!" She asked angrily as her second katanna appeared in her other hand.

"Not your friend." he replied as he turned and faced her. His black gun shifted into a silver sword.

"Oh, you wouldn't fight a woman would you?" Tarish asked as she twiddled her hair with her katanna.

"I will protect Rika from any enemy, regardless of gender." He replied as he took a fighting stance.

"Now you've asked for it!" Tarish yelled angrily as she charged at him.

Their blades clashed as sparks flew out from them. Meanwhile the other Mews where having their own problems.

"This is so wrong!" Amber said as she was stuck in a hole.

"Your telling me!" Lani yelled back as she was in a hole near her.

"Guys let's focus on getting out!" Kira replied to them all.

"Ok everyone on the count of three attack!" Mallory said to them all.

"Ok." Everyone replied.

"One."

"Aqua Trident." Amber said as her weapon appeared in her hand.

"Thunder Antennas." Kira said as her antennas appeared on her head.

"Sonic Recorder." Lani said as her recorder appeared in her right hand.

"Dark Scythe." Mallory said as her scythe appeared in her left hand.

"Two."

"Three!"

"Ribbon-Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident to the ground.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as the thunder soared upwards.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as she then blew out of her recorder. The pulses went everywhere.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as her blade rocketed out from the ground.

Amber soared upwards from the force of the water and landed on the ground. Kira flew out of the large hole that she created. Lani jumped out of the crater that she created. Mallory's blade stabbed a tree as Mallory was pulled out of the ground.

"We're out!" Lani cheered happily.

"Don't cheer just yet." Amber said as the four gathered together.

They all looked around to see the moles coming towards them.

"Kira, get us air born!" Mallory said as she pointed at her.

"All three of you?!" Kira asked shocked.

"Now!" Mallory said as the moles closed in.

Kira quickly grabbed Amber and Lani with her hands.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as Kira flew into the sky.

The chain wrapped around Kiras waist as Mallory was slowly lifted off the ground.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Kira yelled as she strained to keep them air born.

"Just a few more feet!" Mallory called to her.

"I can't !" Kira yelled as her hands let go.

Mallory retracted her blade and was going down before Amber and Lani.

"Ribbon-Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as her blade shot out once more. It slammed into the ground and cause a large crack in the ground.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as the water spouted from her Trident and went into the cracks.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as the pulses thundered down and cause another crater in the ground.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as the thunder came down again.

All the moles where eliminates as the para paras flew away.

"I must locate Tarish quickly!" Trillian said as she turned to teleport away.

"Not so fast!" Mallory yelled as her blade flew out and looped around Trillians foot.

Trillian teleported away and took everyone with her as the rest held onto Mallory.

"Please tell me who you are?" Rika thought in her mind.

She saw the Black Solider next to the stream. The water glistened but she could not see his features but only his shape.

"Who I am isn't important now." his voice replied to her.

"Why did you save me?" Rika asked as her voice started to fill with curiosity.

"Because, I will protect you." his voice replied.

"Please tell me who you are." Rikas voice begged. "I feel like I know you."

"All in good time." he replied as he started to fade away.

"Wait! Please don't leave!" Rikas voice called out to his as he was now fully gone.

Her eyes slowly opened as she slowly sat up. She looked around to see the river to her left and the Black Solider and Tarish fighting to her right.

"I can fight to." Rika said as she stood up.

She slowly limped over to where they where. The Black Solider looked over at her and saw her coming over. He quickly jumped over to Rika and stood between her and Tarish.

"That won't work!" Tarish yelled.

She then teleported behind Rika. Rika turned and gasped as Tarish lunged a katanna at her. Black Solider quickly picked up Rika and jumped away.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." he said softly to her.

Rikas eyes then sparkled faintly as she then went unconscious. The Black Solider landed on the ground. A pulse then appeared next to Tarish. Trillian appeared with the rest of the mews.

"Tarish we must retreat!" Trillian said to her.

"I can see that!" Tarish replied angrily to her. "You bought the rest with you!"

Trillian looked down and noticed the chain on her foot. She then turned and saw all the mews a bit woozy but looking around.

"No way." Trillian said shocked.

"Rika!" Kira said happily.

The rest turned to see her.

"Who's he?" Amber asked as everyone stared at the Black Solider.

"This isn't over!" Tarish yelled before she and Trillian teleported away.

"Who are you?" Mallory asked forcefully.

"A friend." he replied as he set Rika down on the ground

Everyone looked down at Rika and where stunned at the damage that she took.

"What happened….to…her?" Lani asked as she looked up.

Unfortunately the Black Solider was gone.

"He vanished." Kira said as Mallory picked up Rika.

"It doesn't matter." Mallory replied as she looked down at Rika. "Let's get her back to the base."

The rest nodded as they all headed back to the city.

_Who was he? I'm not sure but I have a feeling I'll see him again. And I hope it's soon._

**Next Time: Unknown Feelings!**

_I know who he is! Well at least I think I do. Now that I think about it I'm not that sure. Grrrrr, I wanna know who he is! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please leave me some reviews but no flames. Thanks!


	13. Unknown Feelings

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber, Kira, and Lani sat at a table in the empty café waiting. Lani tapped on the table impatiently as Amber and Kira sat there staring at the table. The doors opened as everyone quickly looked over. Rika came out with Eric and Mallory.

"Oneechan!" Lani yelled as she rand to Rika and hugged her.

"Thank goodness your alright." Kira said as she and Amber walked over.

"Thanks." Rika replied with a smile.

"I gave her a special kind of medicine." Eric said to them. "It works extra fast so you should be as good as new very soon."

"Arigato." Rika replied to him.

Eric left as the five sat down at the table.

"So how do ya feel?" Lani asked as she got in Rika's face.

"I'm fine." Rika replied backing up a little.

She then looked over to see Mallory sitting with her arms folded and staring hard at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Rika asked worried.

"It's that Black Solider person." Mallory replied as she looked at Rika.

"I wonder who he was." Amber said as she folded her arms.

"And why he was so protective of you." Kira said putting her hands in her lap.

"Hmmmmm, he had black hair." Lani said as she rested her cheek in her hand. "Who do we know that has black hair?"

Everyone looked up shocked simultaneously.

"Matt!"

"Come to think of it the first words the Black Solider said to me where the exact same as what Matt said to me when I first became a mew!" Rika said as she pointed at herself.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was holding her fast as they where in a tree. _

"_Relax Rika," he said to her. "It's alright." _

_----------------------------------------_

"_Relax Rika, it's alright." He as he softly placed Rika down next to the river and touched her cheek. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"That proves it!" Lani yelled as she stood up on the table.

At this the door opened as Matt came out. Five pairs of eyes where staring intently at him.

"Nani?" Matt asked getting creeped out.

"Admit It!" Lani yelled as she ran to Matt and pointed in his face. "Admit you're the Black Solider!"

"Who?" Matt asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't 'who' me!" Lani replied frustrated.

"Glad to see your better." Matt said to Rika ignoring Lani.

"Thanks." Rika said a little stunned.

Matt then turned and walked out.

"Denial solves nothing!" Lani yelled to him.

"Did you just see that?" Amber said as they where all leaning on the table.

"Rika, your face." Kira said pointing at Rika.

"Huh?" Rika asked worried.

"Your blushing." Mallory replied.

It's true. Her cheeks had a soft pink tint on them.

"I-It doesn't mean anything!" Rika said as she quickly stood up.

"Riiight." Lani said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I-I'm going home!" Rika said as she headed for the locker rooms.

She got changed into her school uniform and headed out the door. She quickly ran home and up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and grabbed her pillow.

"I hate my life." Rika mumbled as she pressed her pillow over her head. "But I don't like Matt.. or do I? NO! The only one I like is Drake and no one else. But the last time I saw Drake was when I ran out of his house. Argh, why is this so difficult?!"

"Rika, telephone." her mother called to her.

"Coming!" Rika called back as she sat up in her bed.

She climbed out of her bed and walked over to the telephone that was in the hall.

"Hello?" Rika said as she answered.

"Hey Rika!" a voice rang happily on the other end.

"Hey Mel." Rika said as she smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" her voice asked happily.

"Not much, just thinking about stuff." Rika replied as she sat down on the floor.

"What kind of stuff?" Melanie's voice asked

"Just stuff." Rika replied as she looked down at the floor.

"Whatever, so ya ready for the field trip tomorrow?" Melanie asked.

"We have a field trip?" Rika asked shocked.

"Um yeah!" Melanie's voice yelled at her. "We're going to a green house for Environmental Science! How could you of all people forget? It's like your favorite class!"

"Gomene, it slipped my mind." Rika replied with a sigh. _"Saving the world does take up most of my free time." _

"Oh darn I gotta go, my mom wants mother daughter time." Melanie said with a hint of disappointment.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Rika said as she stood up.

"See ya." Melanie said as the line then went dead.

Rika then returned the phone to the receiver.

"Tomorrow." Rika moaned to herself as she dropped back down on the floor.

They day quickly ended as the next one came. Rika quickly made it to school in her uniform. She saw the yellow bus outside of the school as her class was standing around it.

"Rika!" Melanie called to her as she waved her hand.

"O Hio." Rika said as she made it over to Melanie.

"O Hio godaimas." Melanie replied with a smile. She then softly elbowed Rika. "Hey Rika, look over there."

Rika looked past the crowd to see Drake standing by himself. He had a small book that he was reading as it had a picture of a flower on it. Rika's face went a dark red as she could hear Melanie snicker behind her.

"W-what are you getting at?" Rika hissed as she quickly turned to Melanie.

"There are groups." Melanie said as she folded her arms. "Groups of two."

"So, we'll just be in a group." Rika replied with a shrug.

"No we won't." Melanie replied as she shook her head back and forth.

"Nani?" Rika said shocked. "B-but we've always been in the same group!"

"I know, but I've already agreed to be partners with Kaito." Melanie said as she looked over.

She turned as Rika followed her gaze. A boy her age was there. He had red hair and emerald eyes. He looked at Melanie, smiled, and waved.

"He's so dreamy." Melanie said as she waved back. Little pink hearts where coming out of her head.

"But who am I going to be partners with?" Rika said as she glared at Melanie and folded her arms.

"Relax, Drake hasn't picked his partner yet." Melanie said as she smiled evilly at Rika.

"Huh?" Rika asked as her face went red and she froze.

"Five girls have asked him to be their partner and he turned down everyone of them." Melanie said as she held out her pointer finger. She then pointed it at Rika. "He's waiting for you."

"N-nani?" Rika said almost ready to faint.

"So go get him!" Melanie said as she turned Rika around and started to push her over to Drake. "As your best friend I will not allow you to screw this up!"

Melanie quickly pushed her out of the crowd and then ran away.

"_Ok, no biggie, just go over and ask him, you can do this! Why aren't you moving?!!" _Rika looked down at her feet. She moved her knee but it was like her feet where nailed to the ground. _"MOVE!!!" _

She moved her knees but her feet didn't budge. She swayed back and forth. She then fell forwards and slammed onto the ground. Drake looked over to see her sprawled on the ground and her face in the dirt.

"Rika?" Drake said shocked. "What are you doing down there?"

"I-I'm just, uh, hanging out." Rika said as she quickly sat up and tried to brush the dirt off her uniform.

"You must really like the Environment." Drake said with a chuckle.

"Science Environment favorite class my is." Rika said with a smile. She then covered her mouth as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"So it's your favorite class." Drake said as he walked over to her and extended his hand.

Rika softly blushed as she put her hand in his. She then felt him pull her up to her feet. It felt like she was flying for a second as she was now eye to eye with him.

"Say Rika, would you like to be my partner for the trip?" Drake said with a smile.

"H-hai!" Rika said as her eyes sparkled as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh." Drake said as he noticed something.

He then softly put his thumb on his tongue. He then bought it up to Rika's cheek and moved it in a circular motion. He then bought it back as it now had some dirt on it.

"You missed a spot." he said with a smile.

"A-arigato." Rika said as her face flushed a deep dark red.

A loud whistle was then blown. Everyone looked over to see the teacher with a couple chaperones with him.

"Ok everyone we're going to be leaving soon." he said in a loud voice to them all. "I'll pass out the plants you will be researching and then we will leave."

He then walked around to everyone and gave each group a packet of paper.

"Look at this." Drake said as he flipped through it. "We have the Sakura Blossom."

"_The Sakura Blossom!" _Rika thought to herself ads her face got a soft pink.

"Everyone, it's time to go!" their teacher called them.

Everyone then started to file onto the bus. Rika and Drake got a seat in the middle as they both sat together.

"So how have things been with you?" Drake asked as he started to make conversations.

"Things have been well." Rika replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Drake replied with a smile.

"Drake I.." Rika started to say.

"Hey Drake!" a guy sitting in back of them yelled.

He poked his head over as he started to make conversation with Drake. Rika gave a sigh as she looked out the window and put her cheek in her hand. An hour and a half passed over as they soon arrived at their location. It was _Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden_. Everyone quickly filled out as they all gathered in a group.

"Everyone, you may go off in your groups but remember we meet back here at three." their teacher said to them all.

"Shall we go?" Drake said to Rika.

"Hai." Rika replied with a nod.

They walked through the garden until they got to the trees. They soon got to the Sakura trees. There where four of them. The pink flowers lit up the area as Rika was awed by them.

"Amazing." Rika said softly to herself.

"Shall we get started?" Drake aid as he got out a pen.

"H-hai!" Rika said as she quickly went to him.

A hour passed as they had all their information.

"It looks like we finished early." Drake said as he checked his wrist watch.

"That's good." Rika said as she smiled.

She then felt a soft wind blow through. It went through the trees as Sakura petals started to rain down. Rika turned to Drake as it seemed like they where in a beautiful tornado of Sakura petals. Rika's heart skipped beats as they both just started into each others eyes. The petals then fell to the ground as they continued to stare at each other. Drake then advanced towards her as he then held out his hand.

"_D-don't tell me." _Rika said to herself as she flushed a pink. _"H-he's going to.."_

Drake got closer as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"_K-kiss me." _

Rika softly closed her eyes as she felt her lips press together. She held her position for a minute and then opened her eyes.

"You got petals in your hair." Drake said as he was not a foot away from her and holding five petals.

Rika's heart sunk as she felt like falling over.

"O-oh, A-arigato." Rika stuttered as she looked down at the ground.

Drake then softened his eyes as the petals fell to the ground.

"Rika." Drake said softly to her.

"Yes?" Rika asked as she looked into his eyes.

"There's something I want to tell you." Drake said as he started to walk over to her.

A strong wind then blew over them.

"That wasn't a normal wind." Rika said softly to herself.

She then looked over to see the cause of it. A large fairy Chimera Animal was hovering in the air. She had large beautiful wings as her body was many vibrant colors.

"Chimera Animal!" Rika said to herself.

"W-what is that thing?!" Drake said shocked.

The Chimera Animal gave off a small hum as she flapped her wings. The air blasted down at them as they struggled to keep from being blown away. Rika then felt the ground leave her feet as she started to drift away.

"RIKA!" Drake yelled as his hand shot out.

His hand grabbed hers as he then grabbed onto the tree. He pulled her down to him and held her close to him.

"_Drake." _Rika said as she looked at his face.

The wind then stopped as the Chimera Animal gave a 'humph' and glided away.

"Rika, are you ok?" Drake said as he looked down at her.

"Hai." Rika said as they both quickly got to their feet.

"I'm going to follow that monster." Drake said as he looked the way it left. "Rika… find someone to help us."

"H-hai!" Rika said as she and Drake went separate ways.

She darted in between the trees as she was alone.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"_Drake, I'm coming!" _Rika thought to herself as she took off running in Drakes direction.

"Well that oughta spice things up a bit." Tarish said with glee as she was in the red dimension.

A small oval was in front of her. It showed Rika in mew form running.

"This tracking para para really comes in handy." Tarish said with a smile.

"Oneesama, I have finished most of the preparations for our next attack and… what are you doing?" Trillian asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I released another Chimera Animal to attack the leader." Tarish replied to her.

"Oneesama, we're not supposed to release para paras yet according to the plan!" Trillian said angrily.

"O lighten up." Tarish replied in a bored tone. "We'll be fine."

"For your sake I hope we are." Trillian said as she then teleported away.

"Where's Rika?" Drake asked himself softly as he looked around as he ran after the monster.

"Hold it right there!" a loud voice called down.

The Chimera Animal stopped as it and Drake looked up. Rika was standing tall in a tree. It had flowers as well. The wind blew again as the petals fell down to the ground.

"This garden is where people can come in hope of finding their love!" Rika yelled at the Chimera Animal. "For the sake of their love, I'll be of service! Nya!"

"Rika." Drake said softly as he smiled.

He then quickly ran behind some of the trees.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as she extended her hand.

Her weapon appeared as the monster started to flap it's wings. The gusts of wind headed for Rika. She quickly jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground. She took off running towards the monster. She held out her Medallion as she did.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as the light needles came out.

The Chimera Animal quickly flew through the air as it barely missed the needles. She then dove down right at Rika. Rika quickly jumped as she missed the monster kicking her in the face.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her Medallion again.

The needles exploded out as they all stuck fast into the monster. It gave a scream of pain as it started to fall to the ground.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she threw her Medallion up in the air.

It quickly changed as it landed back into her hand.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she held it out to the monster.

The monster gave a yell as the light covered it. It soon exploded as the para para flew away and a butterfly flew away as well.

"Good thing that's over." Rika said with a sigh.

She then turned to see Drake stepping out. They both met eyes as Drake gave her a smile.

"I should go see if Rika's ok." Drake said as he turned and headed off.

"I should go to." Rika said as she turned and jumped back into the trees.

She quickly did a loop as she transformed back to normal. She jumped out of the trees onto the path way. She then looked up top see Drake walking to her.

"Drake!" Rika said as she ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Drake said as they looked into each others eyes.

"Hai." Rika replied with a nod.

"Thank goodness." Drake said softly.

"Eh?" Rika said unable to hear him.

"It's nothing." Drake said as he shook his head back and forth.

He then checked his watch.

"We should get back, it's 2:30." Drake said as he took out the notes.

"Hai." Rika said as she looked over at a path that lead to the entrance.

"But first I want to give you something." Drake said as he reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes."

Rika quickly shut her eyes. She felt the ribbon leave her neck as a new one was replaced.

"Ok, open them." Drake said as he took a step back.

Rika opened her eyes as she then reached to her neck. She felt a small bell that was attacked to a piece of fabric. It was tied around her neck. The bell was a shimmering silver as the ribbon was a sky blue. Rika's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a soft pink.

"This is for you." Drake said with a smile.

"Why?" Rika asked as she looked into his eyes.

"You're my special tiger." Drake replied with a chuckle.

"Eh?" Rika asked confused.

"Nothing." Drake replied softly. "She we go?"

He held out his hand to Rika.

"Hai." Rika said as she softly put her hand in his.

They walked down the path as the wind blew and stirred up the petals again. They quickly made it to the bus and everyone piled on. Rika sat next to Drake again as they rode home. Rika felt her eyes shut as she rested her head on Drakes shoulder and went to sleep. Drake looked over at her and smiled.

_Today was great. I'm happy that Drake and I got back to a good start. _

**Next Time: The Little Helper!**

_We meet and unusual Chimera Animal. But when it's attack renders us useless it's up to Masha to get the job done!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I started school so it'll be harder to update. I'll still update but it'll take me longer. Leave a comment but not a flame. Thanks.


	14. The Little Helper

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amber get to work, NOW!" Mallory yelled as her arms where crossed.

In front of her sat Amber at one of the tables. In front of her was a cup of tea and a muffin.

"I AM working!" Amber replied annoyed.

She picked up the muffin and took a bite.

"Mmmm." Amber said as her eyes fluttered. "Banana and chocolate chips. A great combination."

"I don't care how the stupid muffin tastes." Mallory yelled as she slapped it our of Ambers hand.

The pastry sailed in the air and landed on the floor.

"Get to work, you have a mess to clean up!" Mallory said as she started to walk away.

"I didn't drop that muffin!" Amber yelled angrily as she stood up.

Masha fluttered slowly over head as it held the broom in it's mouth.

"To… heavy." Masha said as it struggled to keep it in the air.

The poor creatures strength failed as the broom fell from its mouth. It fell down and slammed into Amber's head.

"OW!" Amber yelled as she held the broom and rubbed her head.

"Thanks for bringing the broom over Masha." Mallory said as she smirked evilly.

"Masha helps, Masha helps." Masha cooed happily as it flew away.

"Has anyone seen my ribbon?" Rika called as she came out of the kitchen.

"Rika's ribbon." Masha cooed as it looked around.

It scanned the room as it quickly found the ribbon on a plant. Masha quickly flew over and picked up the ribbon with it's teeth.

"Wika, wibbon." Masha said as it flew over to Rika.

"Aw, thanks Masha." Rika said happily as she took the ribbon.

Rika softly patted Mashas head and walked away.

"Masha helps, Masha helps." Masha said as it twirled in the air.

"Masha hide, here come the customers!" Rika hushed at Masha.

"Mini- Masha!" Masha said as it quickly shrunk.

It floated over to Rika and landed in her open hands.

"Much better." Rika said as she slipped Masha over her wrist.

_7 hour later_

"I'm so tired." Lani said as she was stretched over a table.

"Please get off, I just washed that." Kira said softly to her.

"What was that?" Lani asked unable to hear her.

"GET OFF!" Mallory yelled loudly at her.

Lani's body jumped in the air and fell off the table.

"Masha helps." Masha said as it floated over with a wet cloth in it's mouth.

It set the cloth on the table and started to swirl it with it's little legs.

"Why thank you Masha." Kira said with a smile.

"You know, I've always wondered what Masha can do." Rika said as she rested her head in her hands.

"Yeah, maybe Masha has something really amazing hidden underneath it's cute exterior." Amber replied as she pondered this.

"Maybe Eric can answer that." Mallory replied.

"Someone call?" they heard a voice.

They looked over to see Matt and Eric approach them.

"Yeah, we where wondering, what can Masha do?" Rika asked as she sat up straight.

"I know, it can transform into a super cool robot!" Lani said as she jumped back onto the table and pointed to the sky.

"It's already a robot." Rika said bluntly as a sweat drop came down the side of her head.

"So much for that idea." Lani said as she was back on the floor.

"Well, we did make some modifications to it's original program." Eric said as he folded his arms. "I remember I increases the radius of it's Chimera Detection. I also installed a small weapon function on it."

"Masha has a weapon?" Rika asked as her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, it's voice activated." Eric replied with a smile.

"Show us!" Lani yelled excited.

"Alright." Eric replied as he grabbed the rag and unfolded it.

He held it out like a toro cloth.

"Masha, Heart Beam!" Eric yelled.

Masha quickly turned to the cloth. A ball of light formed between it's ears. The light shot out and burned a hole through the cloth in the shape of a heart.

"_Woah." _Everyone said simultaneously.

"That's all we gave it." Eric replied as he placed the cloth on the table.

"So cool." Lani said as she rested her head in her hands.

"Chimera Animal, Chimera Animal!" Masha chirped as it's flew into the air.

"Masha, lead us to it!" Rika said quickly as everyone got out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

She held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

They all quickly followed Masha to the park.

"Where's the monster?" Kira asked as the place was deserted.

"There!" Mallory said as she pointed forward.

A pulse vibrated in the air as Trillian appeared.

"Hello Mews." Trillian greeted with a bow.

"Hi Trill-chan!" Lani said happily with a wave.

"Trill-chan?" Rika asked confused.

"Yeah, she's my friend." Lani said with a smile.

Trillians eyes grew wide as this hit her ears.

"Lani, she's the enemy." Kira replied softly.

"But she's not mean." Lani replied to her. "I can see it in her eyes. She's my friend!"

"Hey guys can we focus on the monster!" Mallory yelled at the four.

"That's right, I did not come here to chat." Trillian said as she held out one of her fans. "Attack!"

A slug-like monster that was orange, blue, green, yellow, and silver appeared.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." _they all said simultaneously.

The Chimera Animal quickly charged at then with incredible speed. The five screamed and ran away quickly.

"Friends, eh?" Trillain said as she was all alone.

She gave a soft smile as she teleported away.

"Rika, Hurry up, and get rid of this thing!" Amber yelled as they continued to run.

"Hai, Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled.

Her weapon quickly appeared as she grabbed it. Rika stopped, turned, and faced the monster.

"RibbAH!" Rika screamed as the slug split into five.

Five slugs where now formed as they where each one color. The five slugs shot out at them and latched onto them. The all glowed a bright white. The light died down as they all looked around. They where all next to a blade of grass that seemed like Tokyo Tower.

"When did everything get so big?" Rika asked as she looked around.

"You mean, when did we get so small!" Amber said shocked.

Kira quickly flew up in what seemed like a mile but was really an inch. She then flew back down to them.

"Guy's it's a long way to the pavement." Kira said worried as she hovered in the air.

Her wings then stopped beating as she dropped to the ground.

"What just happened?" Rika asked as she helped Kira back to her feet.

"I'm not sure, it's like my wings just stopped working." Kira replied worried.

"This mean we're losing our mew powers!" Amber said shocked.

"Then how are we supposed to fight?" Lani asked shocked.

They then heard a gurgling above them. They turned to see the Chimera animal reform into one as it roared.

"RUN AWAY!" Rika screamed as she and the rest took off running.

They quickly ran as the slug started to move forward. It seemed like that where going to be squashed. But at the last second they where scooped up and felt themselves go high up. Rika opened her eyes to see Masha holding them in-between it's legs.

"Masha!" Rika said happily.

"You saved us!" Kira said with joy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mallory said as her face turned green.

Everyone climbed up Masha until they where all seated on Mashas back.

"Masha take us back to the café." Rika said as she climbed next to Masha's ear.

"Hai!" Masha cooed happily as it quickly ascended higher.

It quickly flew back top the café and in through a window. Masha flew thorough the café and through an open door. Everyone held on tight as it felt like they where going through a twister. Masha quickly went downstairs where Eric and Matt where.

"What do you think is happening to them?" Matt asked as he sipped tea.

"I don't know, but the Chimera Signature is still present." Eric said as he typed on his computer.

Their voices sounded deep and distorted from the girls perspective.

"So this is what they do when we're gone!" Amber said angrily.

"They sip tea like stupid babies!" Mallory said as her rage grew.

"Eh, Masha?" Eric said as he noticed Masha floating there. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone Everyone!" Masha said as it forced it's back in Eric's face.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Eric said quickly as he tried to push Masha away.

"ERIC!" Everyone screamed simultaneously.

The scream sounded like a chorus of little high pitched sleazy voices. Eric looked closer to see everyone waving to him.

"OH MY GOSH!" Eric said shocked.

Everyone was soon on a table as Matt and Eric sat at opposite ends.

"So what exactly happened to you guys?" Eric asked as he held out a magnifying glass.

"We don't know." Rika replied in a small high pitched voice. "There was this really nasty slug that bite us all and then we where small."

"That rhymed!" Lani said happily.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!" Mallory screamed in the super small high pitched voice. "I CAN'T DO SMALL, I NEED TO BE BIG SO I CAN DESTROY YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Matt replied smirking as he rolled his eyes.

He did a small and very light blow. The wind slammed down onto the table as it blew all the mews back. The wind was so powerful it blew them all the way back to Eric.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" Mallory yelled at him.

"What's really the problem is that we're losing our mew powers!" Rika said as she turned to Eric.

As she said this her ears and tail quickly vanished as she now had her normal ears. Everyone's aprons then appeared.

"This isn't good!" Kira said worried.

"You five need to defeat the monster before you all lose your powers entirely." Eric said quickly. "Masha, help them defeat the monster. Heart Attack on Manual!"

"What the heck was that?" Amber yelled up at him.

"I just put Mashas attack on manual so he doesn't need a voice command to use it." Eric replied quickly.

Masha then swooped down and lifted them all off the table. Masha quickly flew out of the café as everyone hung on for dear life. It quickly entered the park where it was causing more people to shrink.

"I've had enough of this!" Rika yelled furiously. "For the sake of the Ear.."

"Just get the monster already!" Amber yelled at her.

"Fine." Rika replied angrily. "Solar Medallion!"

The weapon appeared in her hands.

"At least this hasn't disappeared yet." Rika said with a smile. "Light transformation 1!"

She threw it into the air as it changed. It then landed back into her open hand.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she held out her medallion.

The attack flew over to the monster it hit the skin but then quickly disappeared.

"It's to weak!" Rika said shocked.

"Everyone, give up your powers." Mallory said to everyone.

"Masha helps to!" Masha said as the light formed between it's ears.

Everyone glowed their color as their power went into Rikas weapon.

"Let's try this again!" Rika yelled as she held it out. "Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light fired out the same time that Mash released it's attack. The attacks merged as it slammed into the monster. It flew across and slammed into a tree. It's body glowed as the girls started to glow. The girls hovered in the air as Masha flew away. The light died away as they where their normal size. Their outfits where back to normal to.

"My tail's back!" Rika said as she hugged her tail.

"My wings work again!" Kira said as she climbed into the sky.

"You know what this means, right?" Mallory said as she held out her hand. "Black Scythe!"

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as she held her hand above her head.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani said as she bent over and held out her hand.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her antennas appeared on her head.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!"

"Ribbon- Death Chain!"

The attacks slammed into the monster simultaneously. The monster disappeared as Masha ate the para para. A light appeared over the field. People then started to appear one by one.

"It seems like the people where also shrunk." Amber said as she looked around.

"It's good that things are back to normal." Kira said with a sigh.

"And it's all thanks to you Masha." Rika said with a smile.

"Masha helps, Masha helps." Masha cooed happily as it did a flip in the air.

_It's good to know that incase of emergencies like that one that we can always count on Masha!_

**Next Time: Tango Terror!**

I sign up for this dance class. But when Drake goes to the same class things heat up. Especially when we both audition for a dance contest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment and don't flame to harshly. Thanks everyone!


	15. Tango Terror

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Rika! One More!" Melanie yelled as they where in gym class.

Rika was in front of her on a pull up bar. Sweat dripped down her face as she strained to do a pull up. Her arms ached as she tried to pull herself up. Her chin barely grazed the bar as she then fell down while still hanging on. She released her hands as she landed on her feet. She wiped the sweat away as she panted for air.

"There, how many is that?" Rika asked as she looked over at Melanie.

"One." Melanie replied bluntly.

"Yeah, and it's hard." Rika replied as she folded her arms. _"You'd think this Mew Mew stuff would at least pay off!" _

"Pull ups are the easiest thing in the world!" Melanie replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"Are not!" Rika yelled back.

"Are to!" Melanie yelled forcefully back.

"You wanna bet?" Rika replied angrily.

"Yeah, I do!" Melanie replied.

"Wait, I didn't mean that literally." Rika said as she put her hands in front of her.

"To bad." Melanie said as she pointed a finger in Rika's face. "If I can do twenty pull ups you have to sign up for whatever after school elective I choose!"

"Fine!" Rika replied as she smiled and folded her arms.

_3 minutes later_

"I can't believe you did twenty pull-ups." Rika said as she sat with her head in her hands.

"I win the bet!" Melanie said happily. "That means I pick you next elective!"

"Don't make it something stupid! Please!!" Rika pleaded on her knees.

"I need to see first." Melanie replied with a smirk.

The bell rang as they headed to lunch. They passed by a flyer that had a picture of two people doing the tango. Melanie stopped and started at the poster. She smiled as she looked at Rika and then back at the poster.

"Nani?" Rika asked confused.

Melanie's smile then grew from ear to ear.

"NO!" Rika said quickly as her eyes grew wide. "You know I can't dance!"

"That's why your about to get lessons!" Melanie said happily.

"No!" Rika said earnestly. "Every time I dance a new born puppy dies!"

"O my gosh Rika." Melanie said as she rolled her eyes.

"What? You want the innocent puppies to die?!" Rika yelled startled.

Melanie then took out a pen and quickly signed Rika's name in pen. She then tossed the pen to Rika.

"Nooooooo!!!" Rika yelled as she slammed against the paper.

"Rika?" a voice said from behind her.

Her entire body froze as her head turned. It creaked as she looked behind her. Drake was behind her with a question mark hovering above his head.

"HI!" Rika said as she quickly turned around.

She then looked to the left and right to see the halls completely deserted.

"_Why is it that Drake and I are ALWAYS alone?!" _Rika screamed in her head.

"Are you feeling ok?" Drake asked concerned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Rika replied quickly as she stretched and put her hands behind her head.

"Good to hear." Drake replied with a smile. "Eh, the tango?"

His head turned as he saw the flyer. Rika's name was the only one on the list.

"I didn't know you liked to dance." Drake said with a smile.

"I-I actually don't." Rika replied as she twiddled her thumbs. "But it's something new."

"That's true." Drake relied with a chuckle. He then got out a pen. "But to be good at the tango, you need a good partner."

He wrote his name underneath hers.

"Can't wait to see you there." Drake said as he gave her a smile.

He then turned and walked away. Rika's face turned a bright red as she quickly ran into another hall.

"YES!!!" Rika yelled happily as she jumped into the air.

"No way!" Lani yelled as she was in the café.

"Rika's going to dance?" Amber asked worried.

"No Rika's going to do the tango." Mallory replied as she slapped her forehead. "What a baka!"

"I'm glad to hear your enthusiasm." Rika said as she clenched her fists.

"I'm sure you'll do well." Kira said as she came next to Rika.

"At least someone thinks so." Rika replied with a smile.

They then heard a door open as Matt and Eric came in.

"Hey did ya hear!" Lani yelled as she pointed at Rika. "Rika's going to do the tango!"

"What?" Matt asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"The tango is an extremely difficult dance to master." Eric said worried.

"Pht, you can't dance." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Yes I can!" Rika yelled back at him.

Her body then glowed orange as she turned half tiger. Her tail swished back and forth violently.

"Your mutation proves otherwise." Matt replied as he flicked Rika's right tiger ear.

"Leave my tiger parts out of this!" Rika yelled angrily. "I'm gonna do my best at these lessons and I'll show you all!"

Rika then stomped out of the main room and into the lockers.

"I can't dance." everyone heard Rika mumble to herself.

Rika quickly got changed into her school uniform as she hurried home.

"Hmm. The tango." Tarish said as she watched this from the red dimension. "What the heck is this tango?"

"I have already figured that out onee-sama." Trillian replied as the light of her laptop lit up her face. "Apparently it's a popular form of dancing that originated from Argentina or Uruguay. These regions are found in the region of South America and speak a language known as Spanish."

"How many languages does this stupid planet need?!" Tarish asked furiously. "They should just have one common language, it's to confusing."

"So now what are you planning?" Trillian asked as she closed her laptop and rested her head in her hand.

"Well first I need the right soul." Tarish replied. "And then the fun really begins."

With that she teleported away. Trillian gave a sigh as she went back to typing on her laptop.

School went quickly the next day as Rika waited in the gym after school.

"I wonder who else showed up." Rika mumbled to herself as she shifted her weight on her toes.

She heard footsteps as she quickly turned. Drake entered and looked around.

"Hey." Drake said as he came beside Rika.

"Please do not tell me this is it." a voice said to them.

They both looked over to see a woman in her thirties walk over to them. Her skin was a dark tan as her jet black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She had a black dress on with red frills on the edges.

"Are you the dance instructor?" Rika asked as she gulped.

"Yes I am." the woman replied as she struck a pose. "I am Senora Felize."

"Um, Felize Sama what will we be learning?" Drake asked with a sigh.

"You two will be learning the great dance of my country." Senora Felize replied with a smile. "I will teach you both the Tango. And there's a bonus."

"What bonus?" Rika asked confused.

"This." Senora Felize replied as she held out a flyer.

It had a black background with a boy and girl dancing on it. In bright letters it said.

JUNIOR DANCE COMPETITION!!

Rika and Drake stared dumbfounded at the poster.

"At the end of this, you both will be in this dance competition." Senora Felize said with a smile.

Drake and Rika looked at each other and then back at Senora Felize.

"But Felize Sa.." Rika started to say.

"Well enough chit chat." Senora Felize said as she clapped her hands. "Show me how you both dance."

Rika and Drake started to stammer as they looked at each other.

"Come Come, it isn't that difficult." Senora Felize said as she put her hands on her hips.

Rika and Drake stood there unable to move as their cheeks got different shades of red.

"Oh I see what's the matter." Senora Felize said with a smile. "You both have this personal space. Well in this class, your going to forget that."

She then clapped her hands loudly two times. A man with a white collared shirt, black dress pants, and dress shoes came in. He also carried a cd player with him.

"Hey honey." they heard him say as he went to Senora Felize and kissed her on the lips.

"I would like to introduce my husband." Senora Felize said as he put his arm around her. "We have been dance partners for many years. We'll show you both what you'll be able to do by the time this class is done."

He placed the cd player on the floor and pressed the play button. The music was a fast beat with a guitar and a drum in it. Senora Felize and her husband quickly faced each other and where in a second close together. His hands where around her hips as they swayed back and forth. She leaned back as he caressed her body. The music picked up as the couple did as well. They twirled and spun. Rika lost count of how many time he put his hands on her hips. The music finished as they ended in a pose with their faces barely and inch for the others. Rika and Drake where unable to speak as their faces where red.

"_I-I'm going to dance with Drake Like THAT?!?!?!?" _Rika screamed in her head.

She then got a picture of herself in a deep red dress with slits in it. Her leg was up to Drakes hip as he was holding her hips. He was in a black suit with a white collared shirt with ruffles on it. Rika's face turned a deeper red as she collapsed to the ground.

"Rika, you ok?" Drake asked as he quickly ran to Rika's side.

High pitched broken laughter came out of Rika as her face was still a deep red and her eyes where replaced with hearts.

"O my, our dancing never did that to anyone." Senora Felize said worried to her husband.

"Rika, pull yourself together." Drake said worried.

Rika snapped back to normal as she quickly got to her feet.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Rika said quickly as she did a bow.

"Sure." Senora Felize said as she raised an eyebrow.

Rika quickly ran out of the gym into the girls bathroom. She ran to a sink and turned on the cold water. She splashed her face three times as she breathed deeply.

"I can't believe I'm going to dance with Drake like that." Rika said to herself. "Ok, concentrate Rika, you can do this."

Her body glowed orange as she turned half tiger.

"Oh what am I saying, I can't do this!" Rika said as she started to pace.

Her body glowed orange as her tiger parts disappeared.

"Oh come on, I can't leave Drake on his own." Rika said as she clutched her bangs.

She felt like ripping them out of her head.

"I have to pull through." Rika said as she made a fist. "I'm a Mew Mew, I can't back down now!"

She then heard the door open as the sound of heels could be heard.

"Rika?" a voice called.

She looked over to see Senora Felize walking over to her.

"Are you ok?" Senora Felize asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't know what came over me." Rika replied as she smiled casually.

"I think I know what's going on." Senora Felize said with a smile. "You like that Drake boy, don't you?"

Rika blushed as she looked into the mirror.

"It's ok." Senora Felize said as she rubbed Rika's back.

Senora Felize then turned and left.

"I couldn't tell her that I didn't like him." Rika said to herself. "Cause then I would go half tiger. I need to face him eventually."

She did a deep breath as she turned and left the bathroom. Drake was waiting outside against the wall.

"You feeling alright?" Drake asked concerned as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rika replied with a smile.

"That's a relief." Drake said with a smile.

"S-should we get back there?" Rika asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Yeah." Drake said as he started to walk to the gym.

"Wait." Rika said as she ran up next to him.

They both entered the gym together as Senora Felize was waiting for them. Her husband was sitting on the bleachers.

"Well I hope your feeling better." Selora Felize said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Much." Rika replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ok then, let's get to work." Senora Felize said as she clapped her hands. "The best way to learn the tango is to get out of your personal space."

She came up to Drake and Rika. She turned them so they where facing each other. She put Rika's right hand up on Drakes shoulder. She then put Drakes right hand and Rika's left hand together. She then put Drakes left hand around Rika's waist. Drake and Rika's faces flushed simultaneously. She then pushed the two together. Their faces where an inch from each others. They stared into each others eyes unable to move or speak.

"This is how close you will be for the tango." Senora Felize said softly to both of them.

She then took a couple steps back as the two just stared into each others eyes.

"This will be all for today, I'll see you both tomorrow after school." Senora Felize said as she turned to leave.

The two left as Drake and Rika where left alone. They continued to stare into each others eyes.

"I-I think I should be going." Rika said softly.

"I-I should get going to." Drake replied softly.

Their bodies slowly separated unwillingly. Rika and Drake headed for opposite sides of the school as they continued to stare at each other. They finally went so far that they couldn't see each other anymore.

"Oh… My ….. Gosh." Rika said as her face flushed hard.

She squealed as she jumped two feet in the air. She then ran out the doors.

"NO WAY!" Melanie's vice screamed as Rika was at home and on the phone with her.

"I know, we were literally like an inch apart." Rika said as she was sitting on the ground in the hall.

"I'm so proud of you!" Melanie's voice said with glee. "See, it's all thanks to me!"

"Yes, yes, thanks Mel." Rika said as she rolled her eyes.

"So when is your big performance?" Melanie asked happily.

"The flyer Felize-Sama showed us said three weeks." Rika replied as she played with the carpet.

"So you guys will be seeing each other like everyday." Melanie said surprised.

"I guess." Rika said as her cheeks blushed.

"I don't mind." Melanies voice replied happily. "As long as I'm invited to your performance."

"Of course." Rika said with a chuckle.

"Great, well I gotta go, it's dinner." Melanie said as she sighed.

"Ok see ya." Rika said as she stood up.

"Bye." Melanie's voice said.

The phone clicked on the other end as Rika placed the phone back down on the receiver.

"Three weeks." Rika said as she sighed. "I'm going to have to tell the guys at the café about this."

"YOUR GOING TO BE GONE FOR THREE WEEKS?!?!?!" Amber screamed at her.

"Kinda." Rika replied quietly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"But who's going to cover for you?!?!" Amber yelled as she waved her arms up and down.

Everyone's eyes landed on Amber as she was in a circle.

"I refuse!" Amber said quickly.

"You haven't been pulling your weight." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

"We don't need a tea tester." Kira said softly.

"Or a muffin taster for that matter." Lani yelled as she pointed at her.

"B-But, Y-You, grrrr, THIS IS MUTINY!" Amber yelled furiously.

"But your not even the leader." Rika replied pointing to herself. "I am."

"And who says that you are?!" Amber replied angrily at her. "What makes you so special?!"

"Because you wouldn't be a Mew Mew if I didn't find you." Rika replied as she folded her arms.

"That is true." Kira said as she pondered this. "If it wasn't for Rika none of us would be here right now."

"YOU GUYS ARE MISSING THE POINT!!" Amber yelled to no avail.

"It's decided then." Mallory replied as she walked to Rika. "You can have three weeks off as a thanks for finding us."

"Really?!" Rika asked as her eyes sparkled.

Everyone nodded their head as Amber folded her arms and looked away.

"Thanks Everyone!" Rika said joyfully as she got everyone into a group hug.

"But you still need to be there when the enemy show up." Mallory said as she broke the hug.

"Consider me there!" Rika said as she did a salute.

Mallory rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"This is so unfair!" Amber yelled as she went after Mallory. "I can't even get a month off if I have a concert!"

"Keep talking and you'll get an early grave." They heard Mallory replied with a hint of growing rage.

"I can't wait to see your performance." Kira said to Rika.

"Yeah, your all invited." Rika relied happily.

"Yay, Tango!" Lani cheered happily as she jumped in the air.

"In three weeks huh." Tarish said as she was watching this.

"What is it Oneesama?" Trillian asked as she appeared.

"Hey sis, let's hold off our attacks for three weeks." Tarish said as the void which she was watching this on disappeared.

"T-three weeks?!" Trillain asked as if she was chocking. "Why such a long stretch of time?! Are you out of your mind?!?"

"I have some research to conduct." Tarish replied as she folded her arms. "Besides you can use this time to figure out how to get what we came here for."

"Oh, I understand." Trillian replied with a bow.

"Very well, it's settled." Tarish said as an evil smile crossed her face. "Three weeks from now we'll commence our attacks at full power!"

_**THREE WEEKS LATER!!!!!**_

"That's it!" Senora Felize said as she clapped her hands happily. "You both have done it!!"

Drake and Rika stopped dancing. Drake was in black sweats and a black shirt. Rika was in a black leotard with a see through white skirt on. Both where breathing heavily and where exhausted.

"It was perfect!" Senora Felize said with glee. "I haven't seen good dancing like that since, well, me and my husband!"

Drake and Rika chuckled softly.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful, you both will do great tonight." Senora Felize said as she grabbed her cd player. "I will see you both at the competition."

She then left leaving the two there.

"Well I guess I'll see ya tonight." Rika said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Yeah, I'll see ya." Drake said as he smiled and then turned and left.

Rika then turned and exited as well. A pulse vibrated in the air as Tarish appeared.

"Tonight will be her final night." Tarish said as an evil grin crossed her face.

"Come on, we need to close up shop here." Mallory yelled as she clapped her hands.

Everyone was either cleaning tables or moping the floors.

"We need to hurry, it's almost time for Rika's performance." Lani said as she looked at the clock.

"Why aren't you guys ever this pepped up for my concerts?" Amber asked sourly.

"Because of the fact that you don't invite us to them." Kira replied bluntly.

"Ph, I have my reasons." Amber replied as she walked away.

"Let's go." Lani said as she tugged at Mallory's sleeve.

"Fine, we're out of here." Mallory said as she turned and left.

Everyone followed suit as the café was soon closed.

"I gotta get there and warm up." Rika said t herself as she walked down the sidewalk to the competition. "I wonder if Drake's there."

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha chirped loudly as it was hanging from Rika's wrist.

"Huh?" Rika asked as she looked down at Masha.

A large shadow was then cast over her. Rika turned to see a large plant monster that was as tall as a skyscraper. It's bud was closed as the petal folds formed a mouth with rows of sharp teeth. It's green stem went own to the ground as five vines came out of the base. It roared as it swayed it's vines back and forth knocking down a building.

"O No!" Rika said shocked as she watched the building fall.

She looked over to see a little boy where the top of the building was about to fall.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

She quickly ran over to the boy as the top of the building grew closer.

"MAMA!" The boy screamed as tears started to fall down his face.

Rika quickly got down on all fours and sprinted forward. She quickly made it to the boy. She opened her arms as she grabbed the boy and barely escaped the top of the building.

"You ok?" Rika asked softly as she wiped away the boys tears.

"H-hai." the little boy mumbled softly.

"Thanks goodness." a voice said with a slight tremble.

Rika looked up to see a woman in her thirties run over. Rika handed the boy to her as she held him tightly.

"Mama." the boys voice said happily.

The roar of the monster bought Rika back.

"I won't let you destroy anymore of the city!" Rika yelled as she pointed a finger at the monster. "For the sake of Tokyo, I'll be of service! Nya!"

The monster roared as two of it's vines shot out to her. Rika quickly jumped and landed on one of the vines. She sprinted forward up to the bud of the plant monster.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared in her hand. "Ribbon- 32 Shot!"

The needles flew out at the monster. They slammed into it's bud as the monster groaned. Rika quickly took advantage of the opportunity. She jumped from the vine to the bud of the monster.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she threw her weapon into the air.

It glowed with light as it quickly transformed. It landed in her open hand as Rika then slammed it onto the top of the bud.

"Ribbon- Tiger Hea.." Rika started to say as her weapon glowed with power.

She then noticed a movement. She looked over to see a vine fly over and swat her away. She soared away and slammed into a building. She went through the windows and flew over to the other side. She screamed as she flew out of the other side and was on a straight shot to the ground. She then felt herself land into something and go up. She opened her eyes to see herself in the Black Soldier's arms and going up to the top of the building. He landed on top of the building as he softly set her down.

"You saved me." Rika said softly as she looked at his face.

She could tell his eyes where smiling even though the sunglasses covered them.

"I will always protect you." he replied softly.

"Please, who are you?" Rika asked as she took a step closer.

A loud explosion caught their attention.

"Now is not the time." he replied quickly. "You need to go defeat that monster."

He then turned to leave.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Rika said as she held out her hand.

"Whenever your in trouble, I'll be there." he replied.

He then jumped up to the next building and was gone. Rika gave a sigh and then another explosion sounded. Rika looked over to see the plant monster slowly making it's self into town. Rika took off running from building to building as she slowly caught up to the monster. She jumped off the building as she hedl her Medallion out. Another vines met her as she was swatted away. She felt herself fly through the eart. She then felt someone grab her upper arms and lift her up.

"Kira!" Rika said relieved as she looked up to see her.

"Being the leader, you must know better than to fight alone." Kira replied with a smile.

Kira then lifted her up as a pulse bellowed from the ground. It slammed into the monster and sent it flying back a mile. Rika looked forward to see Lani standing with Mallory and Amber on either side of her.

"Guys!" Rika said happily as she was let down near them.

"We better hurry." Amber said as she was holding her trident.

"Hurry?" Rika asked as she tilted her head.

"Your performance." Mallory replied as she was holding her scythe.

"O MY GOSH, THE PERFORMANCE!" Rika yelled as she grabbed the top of her head.

"Let's get this monster!" Lani said as she stepped forward. "I will not miss Rika's tango!"

"Thanks everyone." Rika said as her eyes softened.

A explosion then shook the ground. They looked over to see the plant monster rise up again. It gave a loud roar as it opened it's mouth. A bright light formed in it's mouth as it shot a beam of power out at them.

"Scatter!" Rika yelled as everyone took off in different directions.

The beam missed them as they all charged at it from different angles.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory as she swung her scythe back and forth.

The chain flew around her body as she then lunged it towards the direction of the monster. With precise aim the blade jabbed deep into the monsters bulb as the chain spun around it three times. The monsters mouth shut tightly as Kira flew down, grabbed Mallory, and climbed into the sky.

"Now!" Rika yelled as Lani and Amber stepped forward.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she gabbed her trident into the ground.

A huge blast of water launched the monster out of the ground and into the air, roots and all.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as she took a deep breath.

She blew into her recorder as a loud array of notes thundered out. The pulses slammed into the monster and forced it to go higher.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as she held Mallory. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

The thunder exploded from her antennas and slammed into the monster. It screamed as it was electrocuted throughout all of its being. It then slowly started to fall to the ground. Rika ran underneath it and held her Medallion up to the monster.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as her weapon glowed with power.

A large beam of light rocketed up to the monster and slammed into it. The monster gave a final roar as it disintegrated. Rika gave a sigh as everyone came to her.

"You better hurry." Mallory said as she placed a hand on Rika's shoulder.

"How will I make it in time?" Rika asked as she looked over at her. "It probably started already."

"I can fix that." Kira said as she lifted off and grabbed Rika's arms.

They quickly gained altitude as they where flying through the air.

"Where is she?!" Senora Felize said as she paced back and forth angrily.

"Don't worry she'll be here, I know it." Drake said as he leaned against the wall.

He was in a black shirt that had a V-shaped collar. It had white frills on the collar and the sleeves. He had tight black dress pants and black dance shoes.

"Up next Drake and Rika." the announcers voice boomed on the speakers.

Senora Felize looked at Drake as he looked at her. They both exchanged a worried look as Drake exited the room. He walked up to the stage and took center stage.

"_Rika, please hurry." _Drake thought to himself as he stood there center stage alone.

"I gotta go!" Rika yelled as she ran out of the locker room.

She was in a tight deep red dress. It was loose down at the bottom as it had a long slit going up her right leg. It had a mixture of red and black frills coming out of the slit and the rest of the hem. Rika had black wrist bands and a red and black scrunch that held her hair back in a pony tail. She also had red dance shoes on.

"Good luck!" Kira called after her as she was back to normal.

The music started as Drake was still alone on stage.

-----------------------------------

Side Note:

**Music lyrics**

_English Translation_

What they are doing

-----------------------------------

**Ave Mara, cuando sers ma **

_Ave Maria, When will you be mine? _

Drake stands at the middle of the stage.

**Si me quisieras, todo te dara**

_If you loved me, I would give you everything._

Both of his arms go out as he brings them slowly back in.

**Ave Mara, cuando sers ma**

_Ave Maria, when will you be mine?  
_He looks to his left and right in confusion.

**Al mismo cielo, yo te llevara.**

_I would take you to the Heavens_  
He reached his right hand up to the ceiling.

Rika twirls out onto the stage as the lights flash different colors. Drake takes Rika's hand as they take center stage together.

**Dime tan solo una palabra**

_Say to me only one word._

Rika and Drake got together as they are an inch from each other.

**Que me devuelva la vida**

_That returns me to life._

He takes her waist and dips her forward.

**Y se me quede en el alma**

_And abides in my soul._

Rika wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts her back up.

**Porque sin ti no tengo nada**

_Because I have nothing without you. _

She releases him as she twirls away and his arm is outstretched.

**Envulveme con tus besos**

_Wrap me with your kisses._

Rika stops, faces Drake, and blows two kisses to him.

**refugiame en tu guarida**

_Shelter me in your sanctuary._

They come together as they join hands.

**Y cuando te veo, no se lo siento**

_And when I see you, it's hard to say how I feel_.

They sway back and forth in perfect timing to the music.

**Y cuando te siento, me quemo por dentro**

_And when I have you, I burn on the inside. _

He twirls her and then they come back together.

**Y ms...y ms de ti yo me enamoro**

_And more and more I fall in love with you. _

He dips her low as they come back up together.

**Tu eres lo que quiero**

_You are the one I want._

They go back to swaying hand in hand.

**Tu eres mi tesoro.**  
_My treasure._

He spins her as she then falls back into his arms.

**Ave Mara, cuando sers ma**

_Ave Maria, when will you be mine? _

They separate as they dance up and down stage simultaneously.

**Si me quisieras, todo te dara**

_If you loved me, I would give you everything. _

Rika twirls back into Drakes arms.

**Ave Mara, cuando sers ma**

_Ave Maria, when will you be mine?_

They spin as Rika's back is against Drakes chest.

**Al mismo cielo, yo te llevara**

_I would take you to the Heavens.  
_He takes a hold of her waist and lifts her into the air.

**Sin ti me siento tan perdido**

_I feel so lost without you. _

He lands her as she spins away.

**Ensame la salida, llvame siempre contigo**

_Show me the way out, always take me with you. _

He runs after her, takes her hand, and spins her back to him.

**Protgeme con tu cario**

_Protect me with your love. _

He wraps his arms around her waist as they sway back and forth.

**Encindeme con tu fuego**

_Light me with your fire._

They separate as they dance separately again.

**Y ya ms nada te pido...nada te pido.**

_That's all I ask of you._

They move until Rika is in front of Drake.

** Y cuando te veo, no se lo siento**

_And when I see you, it's hard to say how I feel._

Rika crisscrosses her arms as Drakes arms come around and grab hers.

**Y cuando te siento, me quemo por dentro**

_And when I have you, I burn on the inside. _

He spins her out as they then come back together.

**Y ms...y ms de ti yo me enamoro**

_And more and more I fall in love with you. _

They spin out as they're still holding each others hand.

**Tu eres lo que quiero**

_You are the one I want. _

They come back together an inch from each others face.

**Tu eres mi tesoro.**

_You are my treasure. _

He takes her left hand in his right, she puts her right hand on his shoulder, he puts his other hand on her waist.

**Ave Mara, cuando sers ma**

_Ave Maria, when will you be mine?_

They sway back and forth as they stared into each others eyes.

**Si me quisieras, todo te dara**

_If you loved me, I would give you everything. _

They break as Rika twirls away.

**Ave Mara, cuando sers ma**

_Ave Maria, when will you be mine? _

Drake goes to her and twirls her back into his arm.

**Al mismo cielo, yo te llevara.**

_I would take you to the Heavens._

Drake gets on one knee as Rika twirls around him.

**Ave Mara, cuando seres ma**

_Ave maria, when will you be mine? _  
Drake stands up as he takes a hold of Rika's hands.

**Ave Mara**

_Ave Maria_

They sway closer and then father from each other.

**Dime si sers ma...**

_Say to me that you will be mine_

They both go to opposite ends of the stage.

**Dmelo ya...**

_Say it to me now. _

They go off running towards each other.

**Ave Mara... **

_Ave Maria._  
Rika jumps in the air, Drake catches her. They end with Rika in Drakes arms, her arms are around his neck and his arms are around her waist and their faces are an inch from each other.

----------------------------

The entire audience erupted with applause as Rika and Drake slowly separated. They turned, faced the audience, and took a bow. The lights dimmed as they got off the stage. They left the stage as they both where laughing. Drake turned as he and Rika hugged.

"I was worried that you weren't going to make it." He said as they broke the hug.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could." Rika said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well, I'm glad you made it." Drake said as he tilted her face up so they where looking into each others eyes.

"Rika!" a voice called.

They both turned to see Melanie run up to them. Drake released Rika as she ran over and gave Melanie a hug.

"You guys were awesome!" Melanie said as they took a step back. "You both looked so great together."

Rika and Drake simultaneously looked down at the ground as both their faces flushed.

"Rika!" another voice called.

She looked over to see the girls run over to her.

"Rika-Oneechan was awesome!" Lani yelled as she gave Rika a hug.

"You where incredible!" Kira said as she came next to her.

"Eh, I've seen better." Amber replied as she shrugged.

Mallory didn't say anything as she folded her arms.

"Thanks guys." Rika replied as she glared at Mallory and Amber.

"Um Rika, who are these girls?" Melanie asked as she poked Rika's shoulder.

"Oh right, Melanie this is Kira, Lani, Mallory, and Amber." Rika said as she pointed out each one. "Everyone, this is Melanie. They work at Café Mew Mew with me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kira said as she shook Melanie's hand.

"Well Rika, are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend or not?" Mallory asked as she looked at her.

"B-BOYFRIEND?!?!" Rika screeched as the word barely escaped her lips.

Her face went as red as her dress as she was unable to speak. Her foot did circles against the floor as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well?" Mallory asked as she grew impatient.

"Ph, H-he Phsugh, mungah, ugh, emunh." Rika's mouth uttered indecipherable phrases as everyone stared at her.

"Hello, I'm Drake." Drake said as he took a step forward.

"Mallory." Mallory replied bored.

"I'm Amber, don't forget it." Amber replied as she out her hands on her hips.

"I am Kira." Kira replied with a polite bow.

Drake then felt his legs get squashed together. He looked down to see Lani hugging his legs.

"I'm Lani." Lani said as she did a big grin.

"AH!" Rika gasped as she saw this. "Get Off Him!"

She grabbed the back of Lanis collar and with a swift move Lani was off Drakes legs and on the ground.

"Rika, Drake over here." they heard a voice.

They looked over everyone to see Senora Felize calling them.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Melanie said as she turned to leave.

"We should be leaving now as well." Kira said as she started to usurer everyone out.

The hall was soon cleared as Rika, Drake, and senora Felize where alone.

"They announced the awards." senora Felize said as she folded her arms. "Were where you both?"

"I think it was the part where your friends came to us." Drake said as he looked over at Rika.

"Darn." Rika said as she gave a deep sigh.

"It's ok, here's your metals." Senora Felize said as she held up two matching 1st place metals.

"NO WAY!" Rika said happily as she took her metal.

"This is incredible." Drake said as he took his. "I didn't think we would even get second with Rika's late arrival."

"Oh yeah, about that." Senora Felize said as she looked at Rika. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

"Sorry." Rika said as she was small and chibi on the floor.

"Well good job you two." Senora Felize said as she hugged both of them. "You both came through and I'm proud of you."

"Where will you go now?" Rika asked as the hug broke.

"I'll probably go back to my home in Argentina." Senora Felize replied with a smile. "So this is goodbye."

The three hugged again as Senora Felize soon left.

"So, now what?" Rika asked as she and Drake where alone.

"We celebrate." Drake replied as they both put on their metals.

He took her hand in his as they ran together out of the building.

_O my gosh. Dancing with Drake was the best thing to happen to me! I hope we can share times like this more often. I guess we'll find out!_

**Next Time: The Star Festival!**

_It's the holiday of Tanabata! What will happen on this day that was bought about by two lovers? Read and Find out!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading.I'm sorry it took so long. The song is Ave Maria by David Bisbal. Please review and not harsh flames. Thanks!


	16. The Star Festival

Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika sat up in her bed as he alarm clock rang nosily. She stretched her arms and then shut off the clock. She walked over to her window and looked out. The tree in front of her window was covered with brownish-red leaves. She then looked over to see a calendar hanging from her wall. She squinted as she looked at a day that had a star on it. Her face brightened as a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes! Today's the day!" Rika said happily as she ran into her closet and got on her uniform.

It was except her white shirt was now a long sleeved shirt and her knee high socks where now pulled up to her thighs. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and hurried for the door.

"Rika." she heard her mother call.

"What mom?" Rika asked as she stopped herself.

She looked back to se her mother standing there with her arms folded.

"Don't forget the festival tonight." her mother said with a smile

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Rika replied with a smile.

She then ran out the door.

"So, what's so big about this festival again?" her father asked as he walked over to her mother.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" her mother said angrily.

Awkward silence.

"Uh, it was our first date?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"It was when you proposed to me!" she yelled back at him. "I can't believe you forgot about it!"

She then stormed off into the kitchen.

"Honey, wait, don't be like that!" he said as he went after her.

Rika ran down the sidewalk in a hurry.

_The star festival, it's one of my favorite times of the year. For you people who don't know what it is, then listen up. The story goes that there was a woman and a man who where deeply in love. The woman's father approved of their marriage and so they where going to be married. But the story goes that the woman and the man soon started to neglect their jobs. This angered the father and so he separated them by a river and they never got married. I have a feeling today will be great!_

She came up to a shrine that had ropes on it. On the ropes where sticks of bamboo. Paper notes where visible from the bamboo as they swayed in the wind. Rika quickly got out a pad of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote something down, folded up the note, and put it in one of the bamboo sticks. She then hurried off to school. The bell rang as she made it to her desk.

"You made it." Melanie said as she looked over at her.

"Barely." Rika replied panting.

The class was soon over as the bell rang.

"Is your community having the festival again?" Melanie asked as she and Rika went to their next class.

"Yea, I'm so excited for it." Rika said as she swayed her head back and forth happily.

"You know who you should ask to the festival?" Melanie said as she smirked.

"Who?" Rika asked as her eyes went wide.

"Drake, Duh!" Melanie replied as she poked Rika.

"I-I can't ask him!" Rika stammered.

"Why not?" Melanie asked as she folded her arms.

"I dunno, it would be kinda awkward." Rika replied as she looked down at the ground.

Melanie then looked behind Rika. She smiled as she quietly walked away.

"Don't you think so?" Rika asked as she continued to stare at the ground.

"About what?" a voice asked from behind her.

Rika screamed and jumped a foot on the air. She looked behind her as Drake was standing there. Her face was a deep red as she was frozen like a statue.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Drake said with a smile.

Broken laughter came out of Rika as she relaxed.

"I have a question for you." Drake said as he took a step towards her.

"Eh, nani?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared over her head.

"I heard a community is having a really spectacular festival tonight for Tanabata. Would you like to accompany me to it?" Drake asked as he took her hand in his.

"Y-You mean, L-like a… gulp d-date?" Rika stuttered.

"Sure, if you wanna call it that." Drake replied as he released her hand.

Awkward Silence.

"Gimme a minute." Rika said as she held up her pointer finger.

She ran to the girls room that was next to them. The door swung as Drake could hear loud, eccentric, cheerful, screaming. Rika then came out as she gave a deep sigh.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you!" Rika said with a smile.

"Great, see you there." Drake replied as he started to walk away.

"Wait, what community is it?" Rika said as she turned to him.

"Yours." Drake replied as he lightly bopped her nose with is pointer finger.

Rika's face went red as he walked away. When he was gone Rika leaped three feet into the air.

"YOSH!!!" Rika screamed in delight.

She then entered the café. She opened both doors as they made a huge slam sound.

"What the heck?" Amber said as all four mews where shocked.

"Is it a Chimera Animal?" Kira asked as she an Lani ran out of the kitchen.

"Worse." Mallory replied as she slapped her forehead.

They all looked over to see Rika in the door way.

"What's all the racket for?" Amber asked annoyed. "Your going to drive our customers away."

"I GOT A DATE!!!!!" Rika cheered happily.

"A WHAT?!?!?!?" the other mews screamed in shock.

"Here's your star sugar cookies and your hot chocolate." Kira said as she gave a customer her order.

The other mews where in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you got a date." Kira said as she entered.

"It's a lie, there's no way Rika could have gotten a date." Amber replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"If it was a lie she would be half tiger by now." Mallory replied bluntly.

Amber cringed at the fact and then looked over at Rika. She was spinning in a circle with Lani and whooping with glee.

"So when's you date onee-chan?" Lani asked with a smile.

"Tonight!" Rika said as she got in Lanis face.

"It's very sudden." Kira said a little surprised.

"Who's the guy?" Mallory asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Drake-kun." Rika said as twenty hearts came out of her and she twirled in a pink void of sparkly bubbles and flowers.

"Wait, is that the guy that you did the tango with?" Amber asked confused.

Rika nodded her head vigorously.

"I can't wait!" Rika said as she jumped into the air.

"I hope the enemy doesn't interfere." Kira said worried.

"They'll pay if they do!" Rika yelled as she made a fist and her eyes turned into flames.

Tarish and Trillian where watching this from the red dimension.

"What do you think onee-sama?" Trillian asked as she looked at Tarish.

"I think she's calling us out." Tarish replied with a smirk. "It would only be rude not to accept her invite."

Trillian turned and looked at the screen. Her eyes softened as her head lowered slightly. Tarish's eyes squinted as she noticed this.

"I'm goin on a da-ate, I'm goin on a da-ate." Rika sang happily as she walked through the park. "With Drake-kun!"

She made it home and flopped down onto her bed. She then sat up to see a Ferris Wheel being put up.

"Their really going all out this year." Rika said as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

She then gave a small squeal.

"Even better for Drake-kun and my date." Rika said happily.

"Rika, come down and get your kimono." she heard her mom call.

"Coming!" Rika said as she practically flew down the steps.

She made it downstairs to see her mother holding an outfit on a hanger up to her.

"Aren't you doing anything mom?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared over her head.

Her dad entered as she asked this.

"Yes, I'm going to show your father," as she said this she grabbed her husband by the ear. "just what made today so special."

She glared at him as he tried to get her to release him.

"Um, good luck." Rika replied a little freaked out.

She quickly turned and ran up the stairs as her mother muttered inaudible words to Rika's poor father. Rika quickly got a shower and then dried her hair. She wrapped the kimono around her body. It was black with pink Sakura blossoms and trees on it. She then tied a pink obi around her waist. She then put on comfortable deep blue flats and walked out of her room. She walked out of her house to see her whole community out of their homes, in the streets, and having a good time. There where a variety of shops, stalls, and games. The ferries wheel stood above everything else. Rika squealed as she hurried into the crowd.

"Now where would I find Drake-kun." Rika said as she looked around.

She went through the crowd for what felt like hours. She finally gave up, walked over to a tree, and sat down under it. She put her head in her hands as she pouted.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Rika moaned to herself. "Drake-kun would never want to go on a date with a freak like me."

"That's not true." a voice said to her.

She looked up but no one was in front of her.

"You're the only one I wanted to go out with." the voice continued.

She looked around as her eyes finally found the source of the voice. Drake was behind her and to her right. He was leaning against the tree with his arms folded.. He was in a deep navy blue kimono that went down to his ankles. It was tied with a sash as it revealed his chest.

"D-Drake-kun!" Rika said as she quickly stood up. "I-I'm glad you made it."

She looked down as her face flushed.

"Come on, lets do something fun." Drake said as he took her hand in his.

They entered the crowd with a smile on both of their faces.

They first stopped at a fish catching troth. There people had small nets as they tried to catch a fish. The fish squirmed in the net, the net then broke, and the fish fell back into the water.

"I wanna try this." Rika said as she walked over to it.

She got down on her knees as the man handed her a net. She put it in the water. A white fish with beautiful red stripes swam over it. Rika pulled up her net. The net lasted about two seconds and then broke. The fish fell back into the water as Rika sat there stunned.

"W-What?" Rika said shocked. "No Fair!"

She then looked up at the old man.

"Can I have a new net?" Rika asked politely.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but only one net per person." He replied with a smile.

He then pointed to a sign that stated that rule.

"Aw man." Rika moaned as she slowly got up. "Let's go find something else Drake-kun."

She then looked around for him.

"Drake-kun?" Rika asked as she looked around confused.

"One net please." his voice said from behind her.

She looked back to see Drake sitting near the troth. He dipped the net into the water. The same fish swam over it. Drake softly pulled up his net as the fish stayed on it. He then passed it over to the old man as everyone cheered. The old man smiled as he put the fish in a bag full of water.

"Here." Drake said as he handed the fish to Rika.

"Arigato, Drake-kun." Rika said as her cheeks flushed.

"Let's find something else." Drake said as they walked away.

They came up to a dunk booth. Her dad was sitting on the platform and shivering cold. Her mother was standing next to it with her arms folded.

"Dad?!" Rika said shocked.

"H-Hi R-R-Rika." Her dad replied as he shivered.

"I hope now you'll remember what makes tonight so special!" her mom yelled up at him.

"I promise I won't forget anymore!" He whimpered.

"Maybe we should do something else." Drake said softly to Rika.

"Rika, there you are." her mother said as she came over to them.

She was wearing a orange kimono with deep blue waves on the bottom.

"Hi mom." Rika said as she rolled her eyes. "Drake-kun my mom, mom Drake-kun."

"It's an honor to meet you Madame." Drake said as he bowed politely.

"Oh what a sweet boy!" her mom said loudly.

"Mom, keep it down." Rika hissed.

"Oh I know what I'll do." she said with glee. "How about I give you guys a free game! If you sink your father you get a stuffed tiger!"

"Mom, that won't be.." Rika started to say.

"Sure." Drake replied quickly.

"Eh?" Rika asked shocked.

"It could be fun." Drake said with a smile.

He walked over to the line that was two and a half yards away. He was given a soft ball. He threw it at the target but missed.

"I tried." he said as he walked over to them.

"I'll pay you back for the fish." Rika replied with a smile.

She walked over to the line as she was given a softball.

"R-Rika, I don't approve of him!" her father yelled at him.

"What?!" Rika yelled at him angrily.

"Y-Your to young to be worried about boys." her father continued.

"I'll show you what I think of that!" Rika yelled as her eyes exploded into flames.

Her mother and Drake stared in shock at what was happening. Rika chucked the ball full force at the target. It slammed head on as her father fell into the cold water.

"Yeah!" Rika yelled as she punched the air.

A woman then walked over to her with a large stuffed tiger.

"This is yours." Rika said as she handed the large doll to Drake.

"Thanks." Drake said with a smile as he took it.

They both smiled and flushed as they stood there.

"Their so cute." her mother said softly to herself. "It reminds me of us."

"Let's try that over there." Drake said as he pointed off.

They went back into the crowd.

"Bye sweetie, have fun!" her mom waved and called after her.

"H-honey, can I have a towel?" her father asked as he shivered and got out of the water.

"Not until ten o'clock." she replied as she folded her arms.

"But it's eight o'clock!" her father yelled at her.

"What's this?" Rika asked as they made it to the game.

"The shooting gallery, I always loved this game at carnivals." Drake said as the stall keeper handed him a small bee-bee gun.

He pointed the gun at a target with five circles in it. The shots came out rapid fire as the target was hit dead on.

"Wow, your really good!" Rika said shocked.

"Thanks." Drake replied with a smile. "My dad used to own his own gallery, but then it went under. And then he became a business man and I don't get to see him much anymore. But I still like going to shooting galleries."

Rika stared at him and then back at his target as he continued to shoot more.

_Flash Back_

_Tarish then charged the sword at Rika. A shot then rang out that stopped Tarish in her tracks. A spider on Rikas left side then exploded. The para para floated away as the small spider crawled away. _

"_What the?" Tarish asked as she turned and looked behind her. _

_As she turned she saw a dark figure. He had a silver collar band. He had a black long sleeves shirt and a gray shirt over it. He had a silver belt and long black piece of fabric coming out from under it. He had long black pants and silver shoes. His hair was a deep jet black as he had black sunglasses that covered his eyes. She could tell that he was holding a black shot gun. More shots fired as the other spiders exploded and went back top normal. Rika slowly started to fall forward. The dark figure quickly ran to her. It seemed like a blur. He caught her and then ran over to the stream. _

"_Relax Rika, it's alright." He as he softly placed Rika down next to the river and touched her cheek. _

"_W-who are you?" Rika asked as she slowly came to. _

"_I am the Black Solider." he replied softly. _

_End Flash Back_

"_I wonder where the Black Solider is, and who he is." _Rika said as she stared off into space.

She then noticed Drake set the gun down. He then turned to her.

"Come on, there's still one last ride to check out." Drake said as he took her hand in his.

They turned as they headed for the Ferris wheel. They entered the line as they waited for their turn. Their box came as it was a golden yellow. They entered and sat down. The Ferris Wheel rocked as they started to move upward.

"Y-you having a good time?" Rika asked as she tried to make conversation.

"Yes." Drake replied with a soft chuckle.

"Me to." Rika replied as her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

The Ferris Wheel stopped as they where at the very top. Rika went over to the window and looked out. The sky was clear as a full moon was out. Down bellow they started shooting off fireworks. It was a dazzling display of the rainbow with sparkles.

"It's so pretty." Rika said as she rested her head in her hands.

She noticed Drake come next to her. The colors from the fire works reflected in both of their eyes as they stared into each others eyes.

"Yes, you are." Drake said softly as their faces moved closer to the others.

Both of their eyes softly closed as they continued to move closer. They where soon an inch from each other. A huge crash rocked the Ferris Wheel as Rika fell forward into Drakes arms.

"W-What the?!" Drake asked shocked as they looked around.

They then went to window and looked down. At the bolts that held up the Ferris Wheel was Tarish. She looked up and smirked evilly. She then flew back and threw three para paras at it. The slammed into the bolt and exploded. The Ferris wheel rocked as Rika and Drake fell back into the box.

"What is that thing?" Drake asked confused.

"_Tarish!" _Rika said angrily in her head.

A bright light then erupted from bellow. Rika ran to the window and looked down. She could faintly see Mallory, Kira, Lani, and Amber there and transformed.

"Kira, get everyone off that Wheel, Amber and Lani, your with me. Let's stop Tarish." Mallory yelled at them.

They all gave nods as Kira then started to climb into the air.

"Black Scythe!" Mallory yelled as she held out her hand.

Her scythe quickly appeared as she twirled it.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she swooped in Tarish's direction.

"Aqua Trident." Amber yelled as her weapon appeared.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as her weapon appeared as well.

The chain wrapped around Tarish's legs as Mallory lunged forward. Tarish yelled as she flew forward and slammed into the pavement.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she slammed her trident into the ground.

Water gushed out from under Tarish and rocketed her up into the air.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as she took a deep breath.

The pulse slammed into Tarish as she slammed back into the ground.

Rika then looked over to see Kira flying over to her. Kira's antennas where on the top of her head.

"Please stand clear." Kira said as she hovered outside of the box. Rika and Drake immediately went to the opposite side.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as lightning heated up her antennas.

"Are we the last ones?" Rika asked quickly.

"Yes." Kira said as she nodded her head.

The lightning slammed into the lock as the door opened. The Ferris Wheel then rocked back and forth again. Kira quickly looked down. Trillian was near the bolt the held up the Ferris Wheel. Trillian looked up as her and Kira's eyes met. Trillian's where large as there was a hint of sadness in them. She then looked back at the bolt and flung four para paras on top it. She flew away as a large explosion sounded. The Ferris Wheel rocked forward as Rika and Drake flew forward and out of the box. Kira quickly flew after them as they fell to Earth. She grabbed them and flew over to some trees. She barely landed as they all fell onto the ground. She and Rika rolled forward as Drake was in a bush.

"Rika, transform quickly!" Kira said to her.

Rika nodded her head as she took out her pendant.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"For the sake of this community, I'll be of service! Nya!" Rika yelled as she was fully transformed. "Solar Medallion!"

Her weapon appeared as she and Kira ran out of the trees and to the Ferris Wheel.

"Trillian!" Rika yelled up to her.

Trillian looked down at them shocked.

"Stop right now!" Rika yelled as she pointed at her. "I won't allow you to keep hurting people!"

"I don't think so!" Trillian yelled back at her.

Ten para paras then appeared in her hands. She threw them all on the brace that was ready to break. They all exploded as the brace exploded and the Ferris Wheel was cut lose.

"Ribbon-!" Mallory started to yell.

They then hear the explosion as the three quickly turned. The Ferris Wheel slammed into the ground as it slowly started to roll forward.

"Looks like our work here is done." Tarish said with an evil laugh.

She then teleported away. Trillian hovered in the air as her eyes where hollow. She looked at her hand and then down at Rika and Kira who where staring up shocked at what was happening. Trillian then teleported away.

"We have to stop it!" Rika said as the other mews came around her.

"How?!" Amber asked worried.

"Mews!" a voice called to them.

They looked back to see Eric and Matt running to them.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Mallory asked stunned.

"We came as soon as we heard the first explosion." Matt replied.

"Girls you have to release your mew power." Eric said quickly. "Together you can stop the wheel!"

"That's crazy, how the heck are we supposed to stop a giant wheel?!" Lani yelled angrily.

The wheel then came down a yard from them, rolled and left tracks.

"It's worth a shot, Mew's, let's stop that thing!" Rika said to all of them.

They all jumped onto the houses and ran across them. They soon where a coupled yards from it as the wheel was rolling towards them. They all stood there together as they each glowed their color.

"Mew Power-Extension!" they all yelled simultaneously.

A large pillar of light shot up into the sky from each of them. The wheel slammed into the light as a loud crash sounded. They all strained as the wheel started to push then back. The wheel then stopped as it was still against the light.

"Everyone, please lend me your power." Rika said as she strained to hold the wheel. "Light Transformation 1!"

Her Medallion changed its shape as the other turned their bodies slowly into her.

"Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!" Rika screamed.

Everyone's power surged into her Medallion as it grew with power. A enormous light exploded and covered the entire Wheel. The Wheel got cracks in it as it slowly disintegrated. It was then destroyed as the light went away. They all gave a sigh of relief as they all sat down in the road. Cheers erupted from every person in the community.

"At least that's over." Kira said with a sigh.

"So, where's your date?" Amber asked as she looked over at Rika.

"O my Gosh, Drake-kun!" Rika said shocked as she quickly got to her feet.

She ran over to where the trees where. She turned back to normal as she looked around.

"Drake-kun?" Rika called as she walked around. "Drake-kun?"

She grew worried as she continued to look around. Se then heard the bush ruffle behind her. Drake sat up as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Drake asked as he looked around.

"Drake-kun, thank goodness your alright!" Rika said as she ran and gave him a hug.

Drake smiled as she soon released him. They looked over at the ground. The tigers body was flat as the stuffing was everywhere. And the fish was out of the bag and dead on the ground.

"I'm sorry this happened." Rika said as she looked down at the ground sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Drake said as he put his finger under her chin.

He then moved her head up so she was looking in his eyes. He moved forward and softly kissed her cheek.

"I had fun." Drake said as he smiled.

Rika's face turned a soft pink. Drake then turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Drake said as he waved casually.

"S-see ya." Rika said softly as her hand came up and touched the cheek that he kissed.

_He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me!!!!! O my gosh this is so amazing!! Wait, does this mean we're like officially dating now? I don't know but I am looking forward to what will happen next!_

**Next Time: Tai Chi Chick!**

_I never noticed. But there's this girl that's always alone. I hear she does some pretty weird stuff after school. Well I'm gonna check it out. It can't be as weird as what I do after school!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading1 And in case any of you where wondering Tanabata is a real Japanese holiday. Go check wikipedia if you don't believe me! Any who, please leave some comments and no harsh flames, Thanks!


	17. Tai Chi Chick

Enjoy!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Mel!" Rika called as she ran to school.

Her friend turned and looked back at her.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" she called back.

She made it to Melanie as they both slowed to a walk.

"So what's new in the life of Melanie?" Rika asked looking over at her.

"Not much." Melanie replied as she put her hands behind the back of her head. "What's new with you and Drake?"

"W-Why are you asking that?!" Rika yelled as her face turned deep red

"Just wondering." Melanie replied as she smirked.

"Can we talk about something else for once?" Rika replied as she looked down at the ground

"Why, did you screw thing up already?" Melanie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Rika yelled at her. "I just want to talk about something else."

"Fine." Melanie replied as she rolled her eyes. "Lets see. Oh! There's a school rumor going around!"

"Eh, a rumor?" Rika asked as she looked up intently. _"Please let it not be about me!" _

"Yeah." Melanie replied as she looked at her. "They say there's a girl that appears at night near the river and does a strange dance. A few of the girls saw her doing it and they said that she was wearing our school uniform!"

"That's a little creepy." Rika replied as blue lines occupied her forehead.

"Yeah." Melanie replied with a sigh. She then turned to Rika. "We should check it out tonight!"

"T-tonight?!" Rika stuttered.

"Yeah!" Melanie replied energetically. "We haven't hung out in what feels like forever!"

"But we see each other every day." Rika mumbled as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"So it's agreed!" Melanie said as she made a fist. "We'll find out who this mystery girl is tonight!"

"No it's not agreed!" Rika replied angrily. "We'll probably get tons of homework and I have to work at the café after school!"

"Ah! Speaking of school!" Melanie said as she looked over. "We're going to be late!"

The two sprinted for school and made it in class before the bell. The day soon ended as they exited the building.

"So where should we meet?" Melanie asked as she got in Rika's face.

"No where, I' not going." Rika replied as she folded her arms.

"Oh poo, your no fun." Melanie replied as she drooped her head.

"I'm sorry, but we should hang out more." Rika replied softly. "Just not trying to find some girl."

"Whatever." Melanie replied as she walked away.

"And now I have to get to work." Rika replied with a sigh.

She then slowly trudged off to the café. She made it and got changed into her uniform.

"Hello, may I take your order?" Rika asked a customer that was sitting at a table with a menu.

"Yes, I'll have the strawberry cheesecake and a mint smoothie." a voice replied.

"Eh, I know that voice." Rika mumbled to herself.

She reached forward and pulled the menu away. Melanie was sitting there with a big smile.

"AH!" Rika screamed as she jumped back. "H-how did you get here so fast?!"

"Does it matter?" Melanie replied as she rested her head in her hands. "Now chop-chop I have an order waiting to be filled."

She clapped her hands as Rika glared at her.

"Coming right up." Rika replied angrily to her.

She walked to the back with the order.

"I need a strawberry cheese cake and a mint smoothie." Rika said as she placed to order on the table.

"Coming right up." Eric replied from the kitchen.

Rika gave a sigh as she leaned herself against the wall.

"Rough day?" a voice asked from her left.

Rika looked over to see Mallory standing there with her arms folded.

"Just a friend that's trying to get me to do something I don't want to do." Rika replied as she stood up straight.

"You want me to go talk to her?" Mallory asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"N-no, that won't be necessary." Rika replied as a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Fine." Mallory said as she shrugged.

She turned and walked away.

"Order up." a voice called to her.

She walked over as Eric handed her the order.

"Here." Rika said as she placed the desserts out in front of Melanie.

"Oh!" Melanie said in awe. "It all looks so beautiful!"

She then took a bite. Her eyes went big as Rika stood there disgusted.

"Enjoy." Rika replied as she walked away.

"Rika, come here quickly!" Kira whispered to her.

"Eh, what is it?" Rika asked as she ran to her.

"Masha has detected a Chimera Animal near the park." Kira whispered to her.

Rika nodded as she and the other Mews headed out the back door. They made it to the park and looked around.

"I don't see anything." Rika said as she looked around.

"Over there!" Amber yelled as she pointed towards the sky.

Two huge birds where flying towards them. They where as big as pterodactyls. Their skin was a deep brown as they had purple, yellow, and red feathers. They had long beaks and large talons. They also had green eyes.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

She held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

"For the sake of the park, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as everyone was transformed.

The birds let out loud cries as they swooped down to them.

"Black Scythe!" Mallory yelled as her weapon appeared in her hand. "Ribbon-Death Chain!"

The blade shot out towards the monsters. One flew away as the other was chained up. Kira wrapped her hands around Mallory's waist and kept her on the ground.

"Rika, take care of that one, we'll distract the other!" Amber said as she and Lani turned towards the other.

"Hai!" Rika replied with a nod. "Solar Medallion!"

Her weapon appeared as she ran over to Mallory.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she threw her Medallion into the air.

It quickly changed and landed back into her open hands.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as her weapon glowed with power.

The beam of light shot out and engulfed the monster. It reverted back into a pigeon. Masha flew over and ate the para para.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident at the other bird.

A large spurt of water came out of the tip and headed for the monster. It swiftly avoided it as it came down to them. It plowed through Amber and Lani as the where slammed back and rolled backwards on the ground.

"Mew Amber, Mew Lani!" Rika yelled as she, Mallory, and Kira ran to them.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her antennas appeared on the top of her head. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

The lightning exploded for her antennas and hit the monster head on. It fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

"Ribbon-Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she pointed her Medallion at the final monster.

The light engulfed the monster as it reverted back to a pigeon as well. Masha ate that para para as well.

"At least that's over." Rika said with a sigh.

"It was boring." Mallory replied as she folded her arms.

"I wonder why the enemy would send weak monsters like that." Kira said as she turned to them.

"Who knows, but we better get back to the café." Amber replied as she and Lani walked over.

They all made it back to the café as it was now closed. Melanie was waiting outside as she had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"There you are!" Melanie yelled as she ran over to Rika.

"Eh, you waited for me?" Rika asked stunned.

"Um yeah, some guy in there said they had to close early because of some emergency." Melanie said as she put her hands on her hips. "So I figured I would wait for you so that we could hang out! But I see you already found better friends!"

Melanie pointed angrily at the girls as Rika's eyes bulged.

"N-nani?!?" Rika asked shocked.

"I know I've been pushy to hang out and try to find us something fun to do, but this draws the line!" Melanie said as her eyes started to well up with tears. "Have fun with your new friends!!"

With that Melanie turned and ran away from her.

"Mel, wait!" Rika called as she was about to go after her.

"Let her go Rika." Mallory said forcefully.

"But she's my best friend!" Rika yelled as she turned and looked at Malory.

"Don't forget what your real duty is." Mallory said coldly. "You a mew mew, maybe it's better to cut the thighs with your friend. It might even keep her from danger."

Mallory then walked past her and entered the café.

"That's something I can't do!" Rika said angrily.

"Rika-chan." Kira said softly. "Maybe Mallory has a point. It's probably the best thing to do at this time."

"I Can't do that!" Rika said as her eyes filed with tears. "Melanie and I have been friends like since we where born! I can't stop being friends with her!"

With that Rika turned and ran off in Melanie's direction.

"She'll find the best way." Amber said as she folded her arms.

Rika ran to her house and upstairs. She grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed Melanie's number. The other end rang as Rika stood in the hall way on the verge off sobbing.

"Sorry, I'm either not here or…. I'm not here! Ha-ha! Leave a message after the beep!"

"Mel it's Rika." Rika said as she tried to hold the tears back. "Please call me! I need to talk to you about something important. It's something I should have told you from day one."

She sadly hung up the phone and ran into her room. She flopped onto her bed and pressed her head into her pillow. The next day came as Rika ran quickly to school. She entered and quickly sat down at her desk. She watched the clock nervously as she rested her head in her hands. The door opened as Melanie and a couple other kids entered.

"Mel!" Rika said happily as she rose and faced her.

Melanie looked at her with cold eyes. She turned, sat down at her desk, and opened a book.

"Mel, come on, please don't be like this." Rika said as a tear fell down her cheek. "Melanie!"

She didn't budged as she continued to read her book. Tears flooded into Rika's eyes as she turned and ran for the door. She felt herself run into someone. She opened her eyes to see Drake right in front of her.

"Rika-chan, what's wrong?" Drake asked stunned.

"Gomene." Rika said through the sobs.

She moved past him and ran down the hall way. Drake looked down the hall worried. He then turned and looked at Melanie. Her eyes had a sad look in them as a small tears rolled down her cheek.

"How cheeky." Tarish said as she watched this from the red dimension. "I've never seen anything this pathetic!"

"What should we do onee-sama?" Trillian asked as she floated to her side.

"We'll tear her apart." Tarish said with a smirk. "But first we need some bait."

The red dimension the fizzed as it came to a silhouette doing tai chi in front of a lake.

"I can't believe this." Rika said as she was on the bridge between the buildings. "Everything is going wrong. And I don't know what to do."

"Alien! Alien!" Masha yelled as it grew full size.

"I can't ditch class." Rika said shocked. "But Mel won't even care anyway."

She then looked over the railing and down to the ground.

"I landed it once and I can do it again!" Rika said as she wiped away her tears.

She jumped onto the railing and jumped off. She fell through the air and down to the ground. She landed on her feet as she took off running away from the school.

"Rika!" Melanie called as she ran out to where she was.

She looked around as Rika wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Melanie asked worried.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." a voice said from behind her.

Melanie gasped. She was then hit hard in the head as she blacked out.

"Masha, where is it!" Rika said as she came to a clearing.

She looked around as a large lake was before her. She looked over to see a girl a but the age of 12 doing tai chi. She was in a blue t-shirt and black sweats. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun as her green eyes where focused.

"It's the girls everyone was talking about." Rika said a little stunned.

Rika walked up to her as she stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, please what brings you here?" The girl asked softly.

"I just heard a rumor from my school about someone being out here." Rika said as she looked around. "Don't you go to a school?"

"No, I'm home schooled." the girl replied with a smile. "I'm Eria. I like coming here in the mornings and at night to get in a full work out. It when not may people are around so I can concentrate better."

"I see." Rika replied with a nod. "I'm Rika."

"Thanks Rika, I'm glad you came and told me about your school." Eria replied with a smile. "I've been hearing some rustling in the bushes lately. And I got scared so I hid and I wasn't able to complete my work out."

"That must have been why the girls at my school where so suspicious." Rika said as she looked back at the forest and then back at Eria.

"We'll I should probably get back to my house." Eria said as she looked at a watch on her wrist. "It was nice meeting you."

She gave a casual waved as she started to walk away.

"No one's going anywhere!" a voice yelled.

Tarish then teleported into the air. Eria and Rika gasped at this. Tarish shot out her hand as Erias body glowed a soft blue. Her spirit emerged as it landed in Tarish's hand.

"What are you doing here?!" Rika asked angrily.

"We're just going to play a little game with you." Tarish said as she smiled evily. "But first."

Tarish held out the spirit as a para para appeared in her other hand.

"FUSION!!!"

The para para merged with the spirit as a huge light erupted. The light faded as the Chimera animal was there. It was a sloth animal. It stood upright as it had on a blue leotard and blue socks that went up to it's knees. It gave a soft moaning as it swayed back and forth in a tai chi like stance.

"Not cool!" Rika said shocked.

She then felt something behind her. She looked back to see Trillian appear with Melanie. She was tied in metal coils as she was unconscious. Trillian opened her hands as a metal fan appeared. Trillian opened it as she held it up to Melanie's neck.

"Trillian, please, don't do this!" Rika said quickly as she turned to her.

"I-I have to do what I must." Trillian stuttered.

"No you don't!" Rika yelled at her. "Can't you see that this is wrong!? Hurting others will get nothing accomplished!"

Trillian was taken aback at these words.

"Stop blabbering about nothing!" Tarish yelled. "Chimera Animal, Attack!"

The sloth monster sprinted forward as it swiped at Rika. She quickly ducked as she jumped back.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else! Nya!" Rika yelled as she was transformed. "Solar Medallion!"

Her weapon appeared as she charged back at the monster. She swung her Medallion as she tried to hit the monster. It swiftly avoided the blows as it swayed back and forth and up and down. Rika then went forward, as she did the monster swiftly moved aside as Rika did a face plant in the ground. Rika quickly sat up as she spit out a clump of dirt. She looked over to see the monster swiftly kick her on the right side of her face. She rolled back and into the lake. It was shallow as Rika stood up.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her Medallion.

The light needles shot out as they cascaded towards the Chimera Animal. It moved swiftly as it dodged all the needles. It lunged forward as Rika had barely any time to respond. She quickly ducked as it swung it's claws at her. She jumped into the air and landed back on shore. The monster turned and lunged at her again.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her Medallion transformed. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

She held it out directly to the monster. It hit dead on as the monster was midair. It gave a final roar as it reverted back to normal. Masha ate the para para as Erias soul landed safely in Rika's hands. She quickly ran over and released the soul back into Erias body. Rika then turned to Trillian.

"Trillian, finish her." Tarish said with an evil smile.

Trillian looked down at Melanie who was still unconscious.

"If you do, it'll be the biggest mistake you will ever make." Rika said menacingly.

Trillian looked up at Rika and back down at Melanie. She gave a sigh as she swung her fan. The metal ropes separated as they fell to the ground. She then released Melanie who fell limply to the ground.

"Trillian!" Tarish yelled furiously.

"We'll be ready another day." Trillian replied looking at Tarish.

She then looked back at Rika. She had a somber expression as she teleported away.

"This isn't over!" Tarish said angrily as she teleported away.

Rika gave a sigh as she pressed her pendant. She turned back to normal as Eria gave a weak grumble.

"Ugh, what happened?" Eria asked as she sat up and rubbed her head.

Rika then looked over as Melanie was starting to come through.

"W-where am I?" Melanie asked as she looked around.

"Mel, I have a surprise for you." Rika said with a smile.

"Eh?" Melanie said confused as she looked up.

"I believe this was the mystery girl that you wanted to figure out." Rika said as Eria walked over to her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Eria said with a polite bow.

"S-so you're the girl that does Tai chi here?" Melanie asked stunned.

Eria gave a small nod.

"Awesome!" Melanie said happily. "Now the rumor has been solved!"

"Well Please excuse me I must be getting home, my parents are probably worried about me." Eria said as she bowed, turned, and walked away.

"Oh my gosh, we're missing school!" Rika said as she turned to Melanie.

"No Way!" Melanie said shocked.

"I am very disappointed in you girls!" the principal yelled at them as they where back in school. "You both should know better. I expect an after school detention will teach you both this lesson."

"Yes Madame." Rika and Melanie replied together.

They exited the principals office as they both walked down the hall.

"So, are we still friends?" Rika asked as she looked over at Melanie.

"I dunno, if I visit the café will I get free cake?" Melanie asked with a smile.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Rika replied with a chuckle.

They both put their arms around the others shoulder as they walked down the hall.

_I'm glad Melanie is back to being my friend again. I wouldn't be able to find another. I just hope that in the future nothing like this will happen again. _

**Next Time: Ski At Your Own Risk!**

_The guys decide to treat us to a ski vacation as a thanks for all the work we've done. But when a huge monster shows up, it's gonna take all we've got to beat him!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading! Please comment, but not to harsh flames please! Thanks!


	18. Ski At Your Own Risk

I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But school has been hard and I'm in a play and that's taking up a ton of my time. But still Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I can't take this anymore!" Rika said as she collapsed into a chair.

"I know what you mean." Lani said as she was laying on the ground half asleep. "These work shifts are way to hard."

"Oh please, get real." Amber said from another table. "You both are just lazy."

"LAZY?!" Rika yelled furiously. "Look who eats muffins and drinks tea all day!!! I hope you get fat."

"Sorry, I don't speak loser." Amber replied as she put her hand to her ear.

"Oh that does it!" Rika said as her body exploded into flames.

"Hold it." a voice said.

Rika looked over to see Mallory and Kira walk over.

"Amber the dishes in the back need cleaning." Mallory said as she walked over to her.

"Get Rika to do it, can't you see I'm busy?" Amber replied and then took a sip of tea.

Mallory stood there glaring down at Amber. Amber looked up at her as her gaze meet the glare. Chills ran down her spine as her face lost all it's color.

"Clean the dishes." Mallory said on the verge of strangling her.

Amber quickly nodded her head up and down furiously and then ran into the kitchen.

"I should learn how to do that." Rika said stunned.

"It takes years of practice." Mallory replied as she turned and walked away.

"Kira-chan, when do we get a vacation?" Lani asked exhausted.

"I don't know Lani." Kira replied as she patter her head nicely.

"Lani's right!" Rika said as she swooshed over to them. "When do we get a vacation? I mean we save the world for crying out loud, we deserve some down time!"

"Rika, we don't save the world for profit." Kira replied softly.

"I know, but it would be nice if we could just have some time to relax." Rika replied as she sat back in a chair.

"Well what do you think?" Eric said as he and Matt where in another hallway listening in.

"They where bound to start complaining anyway." Matt replied with a shrug.

"Do you think we should use it? I mean we have been saving up for it for years right now." Eric said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah why not." Matt replied casually.

"Planning a trip aren't we?" a voice said from behind them.

Eric jumped as they quickly turned. Matt casually looked over as Mallory was standing there.

"W-where did you come form?" Eric asked stunned.

"I'm where ever darkness is." Mallory replied with a grin.

"Your creepy." Eric mumbled.

"We're planning a trip for everyone." Matt replied bored.

"To where?" Mallory asked as she folded her arms.

"You'll find out later." Matt replied as he turned. "But first I need to speak with Amber."

He walked away as Mallory was left with Eric.

"How do you scare people like that?" Eric asked intrigued.

"It takes years of practice." Mallory replied as she walked away.

They all soon left the café and headed home.

"I'm so tired, I can't wait to get home and just take a snooze." Rika said as she yawned and stretched. "That is if I don't have a ton of homework to do, gosh this Mew thing is way more than I bargained for."

She made it home. She got her homework done and then collapsed into her bed. She woke up in the afternoon of the next day. She then quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans, a yellow shirt with a green jacket and white sneakers. She then raced down the stairs and quickly stopped as a huge pile of bags where blocking the door.

"Mom, what's all this stuff doing here?! I'll be late for work!" Rika yelled worried.

"I'm trying to reorganize the house a little." her mom replied from the kitchen. "Just go around it."

"Fine." Rika replied angrily.

She jumped over the bags and into the living room. She opened a window and started to climb out.

"Just a little bit further." Rika mumbled to herself as she was half way over.

"Rika?" a voice called to her.

She looked up as Drake was standing in the road as bushes where between them.

"Drake!" Rika said shocked.

She then slid forward and did a face plant into the dirt. She quickly stood up as she gave an embarrassed laugh.

"You ok?" Drake asked as she walked out to him.

"Yah, nothing like falling out a window to wake you up in the morning!" Rika said energetically. _"What the heck am I saying?!?!?!?!" _

"Ok then." Drake said as he gave a sigh.

"W-where are you headed?" Rika asked as she went through the bushes and over to him. "U-unless you don't want to talk about it cause it's none of my business and why am I still talking? I'm such a spazz."

"I'm actually headed over to the school." Drake replied with a chuckle.

"But it's Saturday." Rika replied confused.

"It's when the book club at school meets." Drake replied with a smile.

"We have a book club?" Rika asked amazed. She then shook her head. "Anyway, what book are you reading?"

"Great Expectations." Drake replied as he bought out the book.

It was an incredibly thick book. Rika cringed as she slowly reach out and took the book. She opened it to see tiny printed words that made her eyes ache.

"To many words." Rika mumbled as her eyes swirled and she handed it back to Drake.

"It's pretty difficult to get through, but I enjoy it." Drake replied as she took the book.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Rika replied with a smile.

"Well I'll see you later." Drake said with a smile and a wave.

"Yeah, see ya." Rika said as Drake walked away from her. _"He's so smart." _

She then looked at her watch on her wrist.

"WUAHHHH!!!!" Rika yelled stunned. "I'm late for work!!!"

She quickly took off running as fast as she could. She busted through the doors and ran into the back room.

"Rika-chan!" Kira said stunned.

"Rika-oneechan!" Lani called after her.

Rika ran into the back room and then ran back out in her uniform.

"I know, I know, I'm late but I'll start working immediately!" Rika said as she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

"But Rika-chan.." Kira said as she and Lani went after her.

Rika made it out to the main center as no one was there.

"Eh, where is everyone?" Rika replied confused. "Usually we have a full house by now."

"That's because we're closed today Rika." Kira said as she and Lani came on either side of Rika.

"What?! Then why weren't we told?!?" Rika yelled angrily.

"Don't know, I just got a call from Matt saying we all have to be here." Kira replied with a shrug.

"I accidentally thought it was my day to work." Lani said with a smile.

"Well if I don't have to work then I'm leaving." Rika mumbled angrily.

"Fine, but then you'll miss out on the trip." a voice said to them.

They all turned to see Matt, Eric, Amber, and Mallory walk over to them.

"Alright what's going on?!" Rika yelled angrily. "If I don't have to work then why the heck am I here?"

"Calm down." Matt replied bored.

"We actually have planned a special trip for you ladies." Eric replied with a smile.

"A Vacation!!" Rika yelled as her eyes sparkled.

"Hurray!!" Lani yelled happily.

Rika and Lani then linked arms along with Kira and started to spin in a circle.

"But.. where..are..we..going?" Kira said as she was spun around and around.

"We're going to a ski resort at Mt. Fugi." Matt replied as he folded his arms.

The three stopped immediately and stared at Matt.

"We're…" Rika started amazed.

"..going…" Lani continued with sparkles in her eyes.

"..to.." Kira said wide eyed.

"MT. FUGI!?!?!?!" The three yelled happily.

"Gosh, if your going to make that much off a fuss we'll probably leave you guys here." Amber said angrily.

"Seriously." Mallory said as she rubbed her temple.

"Gomene." Rika, Kira and Lani quickly said.

"Wait, but how are we going to get there?" Rika asked as a question mark popped up over her head.

"Oh when your rich, that's the least of your worries." Amber replied with a chuckle.

They where soon on a private jet flying over the ocean to Mt. Fugi. The seats where made of leather as it

had two flat screen TVs, a mini refrigerator, a bathroom, and a closet with various outfits in it.

"This is officially the most incredible plane ride I'll ever be on in my life!" Rika squealed in her seat as she

looked out the window.

"Eh, I've been on better ones." Amber replied with a wave of her hand.

"Amber oneechan lives like a princess." Lani said happily as she flipped through the channels on one of the TVs.

"Are we there yet?" Mallory asked bored as she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Attention passenger, please fasten your seatbelt we are beginning our descent." the pilots voice came on over the intercom.

"I guess we are." Rika said as she eagerly buckled her seatbelt.

The planes landed in an airport on the base of the mountain. It was large as no signs of civilization could be seen.

"Ok, now where are we supposed to go?" Rika asked as they all got off the plane.

"Oh good, our ride's here." Amber said as she looked over.

A black stretch limousine pulled up next to them. The driver got out and opened the door for them. They entered as the seats where black leather. The seats had floor light, a mini fridge, and another TV. The car then started as everyone was in.

"Why do you have so many TV's?" Kira asked as she sat there awkward.

"I like to be informed." Amber replied as she leaned against the window.

"So where exactly is this place?" Rika asked as she looked out the windows. "It looks like no one's here at all."

"That's because it's for famous people like me." Amber replied with a smile. "To get away from the troubles of the world and the paparazzi. So this secret ski resort was built."

"Well are we at this 'secret' resort yet?" Mallory asked growing impatient.

"There it is!" Lani yelled happily as she pointed outside.

They could see through the woods a large wooden ski resort. It was as big as Mall and way more fancy. As they pulled up the windows had green lining and balconies. There were golden wolf statues. People rushed out to take their bags to their rooms as they exited from the limo. As they entered The carpets where a deep red with golden wallpaper. The room was lit by a huge chandelier that hung high on the ceiling. It had diamonds on it that reflected the light and made it go everywhere.

"This place is amazing!" Rika said as they where in awe.

"Rooms 145-150." Amber said to the receptionist.

"You name and signature please." the receptionist said as she handed her a slip of paper.

"Amber Hanigawa." Amber replied as she swiftly signed her name.

"Enjoy your stay." the woman replied as she did a small bow.

"Wow, I still can't believe we're here." Rika said happily as she gave a small squeal.

"Let's hit the slopes!!" Lani said happily.

"But Lani, we don't have any snow gear." kira said softly to her.

"Not a problem." Amber replied with a wink.

An hour later they all exited the girls locker room onto the mountain. Rika had on orange snow boots, orange knee socks, orange snow pants, a thick orange coat, and orange scarf, and orange mittens. Kira had on blue boots with blue knee socks, blue snow pants, a blue thick coat, a blue scarf, and blue gloves. Amber had on green boots, green knee high socks, green snow pants, a thick green coat, a green scarf, and green mittens. Lani had on yellow boots, yellow knee high socks, yellow snow pants, a thick yellow coat, a yellow scarf, and yellow mittens. Mallory had black boots, black knee high socks, black snow pants, a thick black coat, a black scarf, and black gloves. Te only difference between them was their snow hats. Rika's was a tiger, Ambers was a fish, Kira's was a butterfly, Lani's was a pika, and Mallory's was a panther.

"Do I have to wear the hat?" Mallory asked annoyed as she folded her arms.

"Just deal with it." Amber replied.

"Now can we hit the slopes?" Lani asked looking at them.

"Yeah, right over there." Amber replied as she pointed forward.

They looked over to see a ski lift and a little shack next to it.

"Let's go!" Lani said as she started to run to it.

"Lani wait!" Kira called as she ran after her.

Mallory and Amber walked lazily over to it.

"You guys go on ahead, I just gotta use the bathroom first." Rika replied as she turned back to the girls locker room.

"Whatever." Mallory replied bored.

"Skiing, skiing!" Lani sang happily as she was fitted for her skis.

Her and Kira where then loaded onto the ski lift as Mallory and Amber soon followed.

"So, our friends decided to take a little trip." Tarish said as she hovered high in the air. "But what's a vacation without a little excitement?"

"We're gonna ski." Lani said happily as they where at the top of the ski slopes.

"It looks scarier then it does from bellow." Kira said as she looked down the hill. "Maybe we should do something like the bunny trail first."

"No way!" Lani said as she pushed Kira from behind.

Kira went forward and started going full speed down the hill. She screamed her head off as she was balancing on her right leg and her arms where flailing everywhere.

"This is fun!" Lani said as she came beside her going backwards.

"That was a little embarrassing." Amber said as she rubbed her temple.

She then looked over to see that no one was next to her. She looked down the hill to see Mallory already going full speed down it. Snow ramps appeared in Mallory's path as she went over one. She sailed into the air and did a full 360 and then landed. She kept going forward until she hit the bottom.

"Wow, she's good." Amber said stunned. "By the way, where's Rika?"

_In the Bathroom_

"Someone help me!!!!!" Rika yelled as she was in the bathroom stall. "This isn't fair!!"

_Flashback_

"_Gotta hurry." Rika said as she quickly ran into the bathroom stall. _

_She sat down as she relaxed. She then reached over to the toilet paper dispenser. The roll of toilet paper was missing as Rika stared there stunned. _

_End Flashback_

"Eh, She'll catch up eventually." Amber replied with shrug.

With that Amber slid down the slope. Her eyes sparkled as the sun glistened off of the soft white powder. Her green hair flapped in the wind as a smile took form on her face.

"_This is the one thing I get enjoyment out of other than my violin." _Amber thought to herself as she then looked up into the blue sky.

She then felt a weight get lifted off of her head. She quickly looked back to see her hat go flying backwards.

"Oh no!" Amber said as her eyes widened and she stopped.

She then saw a silver figure in the distance ski over. The persons hand extended as he grabbed her hat. He then skied up to her.

"I believe this is yours." he said to her.

"Thanks." Amber said softly.

He then turned and skied away. Amber stood there for a moment. She then placed her had firmly on her head and headed to the bottom.

_In the bathroom_

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Rika said as she twiddled her thumbs. "Oh wait!! I can call them on my pendant!"

_Outside_

"I wonder where Rika is." Kira said as the four where seated and drinking hot coco.

"She could be on the slopes." Amber replied with a shrug.

A beeping then sounded as Amber took out her pendant.

"Guys." a voice sounded on the other end.

"Rika, is that you?" Lani asked as she leaned over.

"What's wrong, is it a Chimera Animal?" Mallory asked as she took another sip of coco.

"No, I'm stuck in the bathroom stall." Rika's voice replied pitifully. "There's no toilet paper!"

The four where dumbstruck as Mallory spit her coco out onto the ground.

"We're coming." Amber replied as she rolled her eyes.

They quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Rika, where are you?" Kira called as they all looked around.

"Here." Rika replied as she waved her hand from under the door.

Kira went into the other stall and got some toilet paper. She then handed it to Rika. A minute late Rika came out.

"Thanks guys." Rika said as she washed her hands.

"Why did we all come?" Mallory asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Who knows." Lani replied as she shrugged.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped as it grew to full size.

"What?!" Rika yelled shocked. "No fair!"

"Come one." Amber said as she dragged her to the door.

They all exited to see a huge yetti monster destroying the place. It was six feet tall and huge. It had thick white fur and blue hands. It roared as it punched the generator to the ski lift.

"It's a snow monster!" Lani yelled as she pointed at it.

"Everyone, let's go!" Rika said as she took out her pendant.

"Hai!" the others replied.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

"For the sake of the resort, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as they all where transformed.

A shiver then went up all their spines.

"S-so c-c-cold." Rika said as she shivered.

"Ha! Welcome Mews!" Tarish said as she appeared.

"Tarish, don't you ever take a vacation?!" Rika yelled angrily.

"Why should I?" Tarish asked with a grin. "It's fun to fight you all."

A bunch of screams then erupted into the air. They all looked over as they saw the yetti monster walking on the cables. The cars with people in them swung back and forth.

"Kira and Lani, get those people off. Amber and Mallory, let's get that monster!" Rika said quickly.

The others nodded as Kira lifted Lani into the air.

"Dark Scythe!" Mallory yelled as she held out her hand.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as Kira dropped in the air.

Lani sailed through the air and landed on the cable. The cable rocked as Kira landed near the generator.

"I'll take care of you!" Lani yelled as she took a deep breath. "Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!"

The pulse bellowed out as the monster flew off of the cables and landed in the snow.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as she faced the generator. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

The lightning slammed into the generator as it came back to life. The carts moved up the slopes as everyone cheered them.

The yetti monster roared furiously.

"Ribbon Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she swung her scythe.

The blade shot forward as the chain wrapped around the monster.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as she held up her hand. "Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

The water slammed into the monster as it then became ice. The monster roared as Rika ran towards it.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as she grabbed her Medallion as she jumped into the air.

She then landed on the monsters head.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she pressed her weapon into it's head. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light engulfed the monster as it gave a last roar. Cheering erupted as the five gathered together. Their eyes where then blinded by flashes. They looked around to see paparazzi surrounding them.

"Ah, Amber I thought you said there where no paparazzi here!" Rika said as she shielded her eyes.

"The resort must have called the police." Amber replied looking at the ground. "In that case the paparazzi would flock here!"

"Girls would you give us a word?" a reporter lady asked as she pushed a microphone into Rika's face.

"Wait, is that live?" Rika asked stunned.

"Of course!" the woman replied. "We are live in Japan."

Rika gasped as the others looked at each other worried.

"Well we uh, go to café me.." Rika started to say.

"Baka, do you want the whole country to know who we are!" Amber hissed as she covered Rika's mouth.

"Sorry, it's all word vomit." Rika replied as a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Can you give us a description of yourselves" the woman asked as she pressed the microphone into Rika's face.

"W-we are Tokyo Mew Mew!" Rika said as she looked at the others and gave a nod. "We are protectors of the free and defenders of Justice! Mew Amber, Mew Kira, Mew Lani, Mew Mallory and myself Mew Rika! For the sake of the planet and everyone in it, we'll be of service! Nya!"

They all then posed as everyone was stunned.

"Let's get out of here." Mallory whispered to Rika.

"They did not just do that." Matt said as he and Eric where watching from their computer.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Eric replied with a sight.

"For the sake of the planet and everyone in it, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika's voice said as she was on TV.

_Wow, I was on live TV! Not to self, lose some weight. Anyway, now that the country knows I guess our fighting will become somewhat easier. Or not, I'm not sure right now. All I know is that I better get to go skiing again!!!!_

**Next Time: Halloween Double!**

**Trick Or Treat!! Everyone is dressing up as us for Halloween, but how are we supposed to find each other if everyone looks the same?!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, and please leave some nice comments. Anbd I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	19. Halloween Double

Enjoy! I won't be updating beacuse of Thanksgiving But Enjoy everyone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Skip, skip, skk-ip to work." Lani sang happily as she skipped down the sidewalk.

She passed by a costume shop with many bright and colorful outfits in the windows. One caught her eye. She stopped quickly.

"Wuahhhh!!!" Lani gasped as her eyes sparkled.

"Another day done." Rika said as she wiped her forehead.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night." Kira said as she washed a table.

"What's tomorrow?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared over her head.

"Halloween." Kira replied little startled.

"You can't even remember the simplest of holidays?" Amber replied as she sat at a nearby table.

"Well sorry!" Rika replied angrily. "I'm busy saving the world, I can't keep track of the holidays."

"That's a stupid excuse." Mallory replied from behind her.

Rika screamed a little as she backed up against the wall.

"You think she'll start to forget Christmas?" Kira said to them.

"Probably, she is stupid like that." Amber replied with a shrug.

"How is she the leader again?" Mallory asked bluntly.

"Don't talk about me like that when I'm right here?!?!" Rika yelled angrily.

"Guys!" a voice called to them.

They looked over to see Lani with a huge shopping bag. It was literally twice her size.

"Look what I found!" Lani said as she dragged the bag over to the others.

Mallory walked over and with one hand picked up the bag and sat it down on the nearby table.

"Thanks." Lani said to Mallory.

Mallory gave a nod as she folded her arms.

Lani then got up onto the table.

"Wait, I just cleaned that!" Kira said worried.

Lani picked up the bag and spilled the contents out onto the table.

"Ta-Da!" Lani said as she pointed at the heap of clothes.

The four looked at it confused.

"I'm looking at a heap of clothes." Amber replied bluntly. "What's so 'ta-da' about these?"

"Look closely!" Lani said as she pulled out green fabric.

She pulled so hard that when it came lose she fell backwards off of the table and hit the floor. The fabric floated into the air. As it unfolded it was Ambers body costume.

"No Way!" Amber yelled shocked as she swiped the article of clothing out of the air and stared hard at it.

"Wait, so these are our Mew costumes?" Rika asked as she pulled out her skirt from the pile.

"It would seem so." Mallory replied as she took out her coat.

"I don't understand, why would they mass produce our costumes?" Kira asked confused as she took out a pair of fake wings.

"Maybe it's because we're so popular now!" Lani said as she jumped up onto the table.

Awkward Silence.

"I'm gonna be the first to say this but, no." Amber replied bluntly.

"What's the heap of junk for?" Matt asked as she walked out.

"A bunch of idiots mass produced our costumes." Mallory replied bored.

"Oh really." Matt replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Matt, the sales are going up astronomically!" Eric said as he came out with a calculator, a pad of paper, and a pencil. "All the markets are begging for more costumes!"

"Sales?" Kira asked confused.

Matt turned and glared at Eric. Matt then turned back to see the five glaring at him.

"What?" Matt asked bluntly.

"You're selling our costumes." Mallory replied as she folded her arms.

"What the heck are you thinking selling our costumes?!?" Rika yelled as she pointed a finger at him. "This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"Then you must not listen to yourself often." Amber mumbled with a snicker.

"I heard that." Rika replied as she glared at her. "But still Matt, What are you thinking?! Yeah let's sell the Mew costumes it's a GREAT idea!"

At this Rika's body glowed as she went half tiger.

"It's stupid!" Rika yelled angrily as she went back to normal.

"Calm down." Matt replied not even listening to her. "It's not that big of a deal."

With that he turned and walked away.

"Don't walk away when I'm yelling at you!" Rika yelled as she started to go after him.

"Don't." Mallory said as she stopped Rika.

"But." Rika started to say.

"Just…. Don't." Mallory replied as she then walked way.

The four stood there and then turned to the pile of their costumes.

"Now what should we do with these?" Kira asked as she sighed.

"I guess we should put them away somewhere." Rika replied with a shrug.

"Great, have fun with that." Amber said as she went for the door.

"Wait, your not going to help us?" Rika asked annoyed.

"Do I ever?" Amber replied and then exited.

Rika sighed as she, Kira, and Lani cleaned up the place.

"So, what are you trying to get with the money?" Mallory asked as she and Matt where in the computer room.

"It's none of your business." Matt replied as he turned to her.

"Oh really? I'm on the team to." Mallory replied as she folded her arms. "I have a right to know."

"You'll find out later." Matt replied as he walked away.

Rika flopped down onto her bed exhausted.

"So, tomorrow is Halloween." Rika muttered to herself. "It's not that big of a deal, I'm to old for it anyway."

"Rika!" her mothers voice called.

Her door then opened as her mom came in. She had a hanger with Rika's Mew costume hanging on it.

"I saw the cutest thing at the store and since tomorrow is Halloween you could wear it." She said with a smile.

"Mom, I'm to old for Halloween!" Rika replied annoyed as she sat up. "I'm sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Fine then, I'll just get your father to wear it." she replied with a shrug.

"Mom, that's gross." Rika replied emotionally scared. "Why would you do that?"

She gave Rika and evil smirk and closed the door as Rika sat there shocked. She then shook her head and flopped back down onto her bed. Rika then quietly drifted to sleep. She woke up the next morning and looked outside her window. People where walking up and down the sidewalks dressed as them in their Mew form.

_Flashback_

"_Can you give us a description of yourselves" the woman asked as she pressed the microphone into Rika's face. _

"_W-we are Tokyo Mew Mew!" Rika said as she looked at the others and gave a nod. "We are protectors of the free and defenders of Justice! Mew Amber, Mew Kira, Mew Lani, Mew Mallory and myself Mew Rika! For the sake of the planet and everyone in it, we'll be of service! Nya!" _

_They all then posed as everyone was stunned. _

_End Flashback_

"I guess I'm to blame for starting this in the first place." Rika said with a sigh.

She quickly got changed and ran down the stairs and out the door. She ran down the sidewalk until she got to the café.

"Morning everyone!" Rika said as she entered.

Her jaw dropped to the floor at what she saw. It was a full house as all the customers where dressed in the Mew outfits.

"This is just wrong." Rika mumbled annoyed.

She quickly went to the back. As she entered Amber and Lani where in there.

"I never thought I would come to work and see five of me." Amber said as she sat on a stool.

"It's creepy!" Lani said as she looked over.

Five girls where wearing her costume and where chatting.

"Hey guys." Rika said as she came over to them.

"Hi Rika-oneechan." Lani greeted with a smile.

"Matt's really done it this time." Amber said as she folded her arms.

"Lets just get to work." Rika said as she rolled her eyes.

The three quickly got changed into their uniforms. Lani and Rika started to wait on the tables as Amber took her tea break. Mallory and Kira arrived later as the hours flew by. It was soon late in the afternoon as the café was closed.

"Ok, who wants to go trick or treating with me!" Lani said as she stood in the middle of the café.

The others looked around. They al mumbled poor excuses as they all started to leave.

"Wait, Kira-oneechan!" Lani said as she swooshed over to her.

Lani's eyes where big with tears as she looked into Kiras eyes.

"L-lani…" Kira said as she looked down saddened.

"Of course go for the weakest one." Amber said as she folded her arms.

"Won't you go trick or treating with me?" Lani said as she got huge puppy dog eyes.

"W-well, I-I… umm….sure." Kira said finally unable to stand it any longer.

"Of course she couldn't say no to those eyes." Rika said as she folded her arms.

"Yes!" Lani said as she jumped back into the middle of the room.

"Mew Mew Lani! Metamorphosis!"

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

"I'll get twice the candy like this!" Lani said happily as she was fully transformed.

"Lani, we're not supposed to transform unless there's trouble!" Rika yelled at her.

"But everyone else is going as us." Lani said with a pout.

"It won't be that bad." Kira said to Rika. "No one would suspect anything."

"Fine." Rika muttered as she looked away.

"Yes! Kira-oneechan, transform to!" Lani said as she did a little jump.

"Mew Mew Kira! Metamorphosis!"

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

"Just be careful." Mallory said as Kira and Lani turned to leave. "The enemy could show up at any time."

Kira nodded as Lani pushed her out the door.

"We'll I'm going to go home." Amber said as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, I think I'll head out as well." Rika said as well.

She exited and headed for home. She made it to her house. She stopped as five girls dressed like them left her house.

"Come again!" Her mother said as she waved them off.

Her mother was in Mallory's Mew outfit.

"Mom!" Rika said angrily as she saw this.

"Hi Rika!" her mother called to her. "I got you a new costume, I think you'll like this one better!"

She pulled out Ambers Mew costume as Rika stood there stunned.

"Mom!" Rika said as she grabbed the costume and buried it out of sight.

"There you are!" she heard her mom say.

"Honey please don't!" she then heard a voice.

Rika looked up as Her mother was pulling on an arm. The rest of the body followed. It was her father in her Mew costume. It was the most disturbing thing Rika had ever seen. The skirt was to small, and his legs bulged our of her boots as his legs were hairy. Rika screamed at the top of her lungs as she dove at her parents. She forced them into the house as she quickly shut and locked the door.

"Rika, what's gotten into you?" her mother asked confused.

"What do you mean what's gotten into ME? What's gotten into you?!" Rika asked as she pointed at her father.

Her mother looked at her husband. He was on the floor as anime tears came down his face.

"I'm scared for life." He mumbled.

"Ditto." Rika replied as she looked away.

She then heard and explosion from outside. She ran to one of the windows to see smoke coming our from the park.

"I'm going out, don't go outside and dad!" Rika said as she looked at her parents.

Her dad looked up at her as she said his name.

"Get changed into something else." Rika said as a sweat drop rolled down the head.

He smiled as he dashed up the stairs. Rika quickly exited the house as she ran down the sidewalk to the park.

"Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped as Rika made it to the park.

She looked around to see a lot of people in the Mew costumes walking around. Rika then looked up onto the sky to see a gypsy like monster sitting on a crystal ball and hovering in the air. The Gypsy did a few hand signs as a beam of light came from the crystal ball and destroyed some of the pavement and a bench.

People where in a panic as they didn't know where to go.

"Kira, Lani!" Rika called frantically as she looked everywhere.

"Amber! Another voice called.

"Lani where are you?" another voice called.

Rika looked up as she saw a beam of light head for her. Instinctively she jumped into the air as the beam of light missed.

"Rika!" a voice was called.

Rika looked over to see Kira and Lani run over to her.

"We heard the explosion and came running." Kira said as they made it to her.

"Rika." another voice called to her.

The three turned and Amber and Mallory came over to them.

They five looked up at the monster who kept shooting off beams in a frantic manner.

"It's looking for us." Mallory said.

"But there's to many people that are dressed like us so it doesn't know who are the real mews and who aren't." Amber added.

"Well then lets stop it before it causes even more damage!" Rika said as she made a fist.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

The five then jumped up onto the water fountain the was in the middle of the park.

"Hey you, Chimera Animal!" Rika yelled as she pointed at it. "The real Mews are here and we'll beat you to a pulp! Nya!"

The Chimera Animal turned and fired as beam of light at them. The five quickly jumped away as it missed them.

"Dark Scythe!" Mallory yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon- Death Chain!"

The blade shot out and wrapped itself around the monster.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her antennas appeared on her head. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

The lightning slammed into the monster as it yelled from the attack. Lani then jumped out and kicked the crystal ball that the monster was still sitting on.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her weapon appeared and she stood in front of the fountain. "Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

She pointed her Trident to the crystal ball. The water spurted out of the fountain. The water flew over and shattered the crystal ball.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. "Light Transformation 1! Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light engulfed the monster as it disintegrated. The five landed back onto the fountain as cheers erupted from everyone there.

"Happy Halloween! Nya!" Rika said happily.

_Well at least the people where safe. I can't wait for what'll happen next!_

**Next Time: The Singer And The Mew**

**Mallory meets her double. And she's a famous pop star that wants a normal life. But when they trade places they both run into trouble! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and not to harsh flames please! And remember i won't be updating because I'm taking a Thanksgiving break!


	20. The Singer And The Mew

I'm sooooooo sorry that it took so long! But school is so hard and I have a violin concert coming up and that's been bugging me. But anyway. Enjoy everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mallory stood in front of the café as it was pouring rain outside. She had her long black coat on and her black cowboy hat on.

"God I hate this place." Mallory said disgusted as she looked at the building.

She slowly walked in. As she opened the door the noise from the café invaded her ears.

"Hi, can I take your order?" Rika asked as she was at a table.

"I need another order of chocolate pies!" Kira yelled.

Mallory quickly stopped as Kira ran past her like she was invisible.

"Get lost!" Mallory heard someone yell.

She looked over to see Amber sitting in her normal spot with a muffin and a cup of tea. The only difference was Lani was trying to get her to work. Mallory sighed as she walked into the locker room. She opened her locker as her uniform hung there.

"I hate this job." Mallory said as she disdainfully got changed into her uniform.

She then exited into the frenzy of the café. She leaned herself against the wall as she folded her arms.

"What?" Mallory asked annoyed as she looked over.

Matt was standing next to her.

"How the hell did it get so loud?" He asked annoyed.

"It's a café, what did you expect." Mallory replied as she walked away.

She walked past the crowds until she made it outside. She sighed as she started to get wet from the rain.

"I hope I get a cold." Mallory said as she looked up at the clouds.

She then heard panting. She looked over to see a woman about her height in a brown trench coat, a black hat, and with black sunglasses running over to her. The woman was looking behind her, she then looked in front only to run into Mallory and both fell backwards. The woman's hat and shades came off as the two shook of the hit.

"What the Hell is your problem?!" Mallory asked annoyed as she looked over at the woman.

She then gasped as the woman was a literal spitting image of herself. Her hair was long and black as she had silver bangs. Her eyes where a soft silver as she looked up at her. The woman's expression matched Mallory's as they both stared in shock at each other.

"Well this is new." Mallory said as she stood up.

A loud roar of voices started to sound as the woman looked back.

"Please you have to hide me!" she said frantically.

"From what?" Mallory asked confused.

Before she could get an answer the woman hid behind bushes as Mallory looked out wards. A large crowd of people showed up. They all had autograph book and where in a huge group. They also had signs that had the woman's face on them.

"Meisha! Meisha!" they chanted together.

Thy went past Mallory and where soon gone.

"That was weird." Mallory said to herself.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she came out from the bushes. "I've been running from them for about an hour now."

"I didn't do anything. And who are you?" Mallory asked as she folded her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Meisha Anagizma." She replied with a smile.

"Mallory." Mallory replied bored.

"So do you work here?" Meisha asked as she looked at the café.

"Unfortunately." Mallory replied disgusted.

"I would love to work in a kawaii café like this." Meisha replied looking at it.

"It's a pain, trust me." Mallory replied as she folded her arms.

"No, my job is a pain." Meisha replied as she looked at Mallory. "I'm a singer and believe me, dodging the paparazzi isn't a picnic either."

"Oh I see." Mallory replied as she rolled her eyes. "You're a snobby rich brat."

"Wow." Meisha said amazed.

"What?" Mallory snapped at her.

"You the first person that has ever talked to me like that." Meisha said as she blinked her eyes in surprise.

"And?" Mallory asked uncaring.

"I'll prove to you that my life is harder!" Meisha said as she pointed at Mallory. "We'll switch places! I'll be you, and you can be me!"

"I'm going to pose as you?" Mallory asked with a chuckle.

"I always wanted to see what the life of a non-rich person was like." Meisha said as her eyes sparkled.

"I'm not non-rich, I'm just average!" Mallory replied quickly.

"What the big deal, you work and you go to school. It's not like you one of those Mew Mews." Meisha replied bluntly.

"Fine, I'll switch places with you." Mallory replied with a smirk.

"Alright!" Meisha said happily.

"On three conditions." Mallory said a she held up three fingers.

"And those are?" Meisha asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"You can't smile, do, or say anything happy." Mallory replied bluntly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Meisha replied shocked.

"No, I'm not." Mallory replied bluntly. "I'm not a happy person, so if you going to pose as me you can't be either."

"Ok, but if you going to be me, you can't be an angry person." Meisha replied as she put her hands on her hips. "Show me a smile!"

"No." Mallory replied as she looked away.

"Come on, if you going to be me you have to smile!" Meisha replied as she got next to Mallory.

She pressed her pointer fingers on Mallory's cheeks and pushed up to make her smile.

"Don't do that!" Mallory said as she forced Mallory's fingers away from her face. "No one touches me!"

"Then smile." Meisha replied as she folded her arms.

"I'd rather die." Mallory replied as she folded her arms. "You want to switch or not?"

"Fine." Meisha replied as she rolled her eyes.

They went into the bushes and after a minute they came out in each others clothes.

"I love this outfit!" Meisha said happily as she twirled. "But why does it have a skull?"

"Personal touch." Mallory replied with a shrug.

"Ok, I have a concert at nine tomorrow. If we meet here at eight we can switch places and no one will ever know." Meisha replied happily.

"How will I know where to go?" Mallory asked as she folded her arms.

"Oh, I have an assistant, she'll tell you where to go." Meisha replied with a wave of her hand. "Well I'm off!"

With that Meisha turned and ran into the café.

"This is gonna be a disaster." Mallory replied as she put on the sunglasses and walked away.

Meanwhile on the roof of the café Matt looked down. He frowned as he watched Mallory walk away.

"What do you think sis?" Trillian said as she and Tarish where watching this.

"This could be fun." Tarish said with an evil smile. "You watch the girl, I'll watch the Mew."

"Hai." Trillian said as she and Tarish then teleported away.

"Hi everyone!" Meisha yelled loudly as she opened the doors.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"I must be dreaming, but does Mallory seem happy?" Rika asked Kira.

"Oh right, I need to be mean." Meisha mumbled to herself. "Um, stop staring and get back to work you idiots!"

"Nope, Mallory's never happy." Kira replied as she walked away.

"_I guess this will be a little harder than I thought." _Meisha thought to herself as her eyes darted around the room.

"Mallory!" a voice yelled at her.

She looked over to see Matt standing there.

"Tables three and six need to be waited on." Matt said as he stared hard at her.

"Got it!" Mallory said as she did a salute. She then paused. "Um, I mean, whatever."

"Hello, can I take your order?" Meisha asked as she had a pad of paper and a pencil.

"I thought we agreed that Mallory wasn't allowed to wait on tables because she would scare away the customers." Lani whispered to Amber.

"I was thinking the same thing." Amber replied.

"I need two chocolate pies and two cups of milk!" Meisha yelled as she placed the order on the table.

"Um, Mallory the order goes back there." Rika said as she pointed to the double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Oh." Meisha said as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

She quickly dashed to the double doors.

"I need two chocolate pies and two cups of milk…. NOW!!" Meisha said unsurely.

"Coming right up!" Eric said as he handed her the order.

He handed her the tray as she stares in awe at the desserts.

"They look so delicious!" Meisha said as her eyes sparkled.

Before she knew it she had gulped down the slices of cake and drank both cups of milk.

"Oh no!" Meisha whispered to herself. "Um uh, I need another order of the cakes and milk!"

"Here." Eric said as he handed her another tray.

"Hmm." Meisha said as she looked at the tray and then the doors. "I need another one!"

"Here!" Eric called as he handed her another tray.

Meisha chuckled evilly as she held two trays of the desserts.

"Having some fun Mallory?" a voice said from behind her.

Meisha yelped as she looked behind. Matt walked out of the darkness with his arms folded.

"Deliver your order, I'll take care of these." Matt said as he took one of the trays of desserts.

He then walked away.

"Fine." Meisha said with a pout.

She walked out to the table and placed the desserts down.

"Sorry about the wait, enjoy!" Meisha said cheerfully as a background of sparkly roses appeared behind her.

"What's going on?" Rika asked shocked.

"It is opposite day or something?" Kira asked as she scratched her head.

"I didn't think Mallory could be this cheerful!" Lani said amazed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell do I go now?" Mallory asked herself as she stood at a street corner.

"There you are Meisha!" a voice called to her.

Mallory looked over a woman with blonde hair in a bun ran over to her. She had jade green eyes and a black woman's suit.

"I have been looking everywhere for you! Come on you need to get back to your hotel, your vocal instructor is waiting for you!" the woman said as she raised her hand.

A sleek black limousine pulled up as Mallory and the woman went inside. She kept talking as she tapped on a palm -pilot.

"Um, who are you again?" Mallory asked stoping her in her conversation.

"Um, Katie." She replied as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright Meisha?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a memory blank." Mallory replied as she looked out the window.

"Your voice sounds harsher, do you have a cold?!" Katie asked worried.

"Um yeah, I think I'm coming down with something." Mallory said as she rubbed her neck.

"Oh no! This is not good!" Katie said as she whipped out a cell phone. "Dave, this is Katie, cancel the voice lesson, Meisha needs treatment, she's starting to come down with a cold!"

She then hung up as she tapped even urgently on her palm-pilot.

"_This lady's crazier than she looks." _Mallory thought as she scratched her head.

"Ok, when we get back you have a hair appointment at three and then a wardrobe check at five." Katie said as the limo pulled up to a hotel.

It was a large twenty story building with a soft tan color. It had a green canopy that stretched over then as a man in green opened the door for them. The inside was grand as there where marble floors and a red carpet rolled out. There where soft golden couches and a receptionist at a wooden desk.

"Over here." Katie said as she bought Mallory over to a room.

Mallory entered to a soft peach room. Inside where four swivel chair. A hair washing station in the back, three hair dryers in the back, and stations at the swivel chairs.

"Charlotte!" Katie called out.

"Welcome!" a woman said as she came to them.

She had long, curly red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She was in black and she had a name tag. She had brown eyes as she looked like she was in her late thirties.

"It is an honor to meet you Meisha." Charlotte said as she did a small bow.

"Uh, nice to meet you to." Mallory replied as she did a small bow.

"Now let's get to work!" Charlotte said as she clapped her hands.

The next thing Mallory knew she was in the hair washing station with Charlotte rubbing shampoo through her scalp.

"Your hair, is very, thick." Charlotte grunted as she tried to get her hands back.

Mallory grunted as Charlotte pulled her hands back with a clump of hair. Soon after Mallory was in a chair facing a mirror. Charlotte put a towel over her head and rubbed her hair in the towel. Her hair then went in a poof as Charlotte removed the towel. She saw various tools for hair care as a quiver went through her spine.

"Now let's comb you hair out." Charlotte said as she tool out a small comb.

She inserted the comb and pulled. The comb didn't budge and inch as Charlotte struggled to get it through. Mallory winced as Charlotte pulled harder and harder. The comb snapped as Charlotte removed it. None of the comb's teeth remained as they where all in Mallory's hair. Charlotte gasped as Mallory looked over at Katie. Katie slowly pulled out her cell phone.

"We need a new comb for Charlotte." Katie said to the person on the other line.

"I'll need this then!" Charlotte said as her eyes gleamed as she pulled out a large brush.

Mallory gasped as the brush was slammed onto her head and Charlotte pulled, Hard. Mallory strained to keep herself from falling over as Charlotte pulled the brush through her hair. She finally got the brush through with a huge clump of Mallory's hair in it. After a half hour Mallory's hair was finally brushed out with a few bald spots showing.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this." Mallory grumbled angrily to herself.

"Now, let's get for a look for tomorrows concert." Charlotte said as she cracked her knuckles.

She turned Mallory around on the chair. She then turned her back. Mallory's hair was in curls as she shook her head no. She was turned around again as her hair was in spikes. Mallory nodded her head yes as Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned her around. Mallory turned back again as her hair was in pig tails with pink bows. Mallory screamed as Charlotte quickly turned her back. She was turned around one final time as her hair was in a half ponytail and her bangs where in her face. Mallory and Charlotte both nodded their heads yes as they shook hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good work everyone!" Meisha said happily as she punched the air.

Everyone stared at her confused as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"I mean uh, you all stink! Work harder!" Meisha yelled at them as she walked away.

"Oook." Rika said as she shook her head. "I'm going home. Se ya everyone!"

"Same here." Lani said as she walked over to the doors with Rika.

"I need to finish my homework." Kira said as she and Amber joined them.

Meisha came out of the bathroom and looked around.

"Huh, where did everyone go?" Meisha asked as a question mark appeared over her head.

"Home." a voice replied from behind her.

Meisha gasped as she looked behind. Matt was standing there glaring at her.

"You scared me." Meisha replied as she gave a deep sigh. "I guess I should be getting home to."

Meisha started to walk towards the door. She then stopped.

"_Oh no, the Mallory girl forgot to tell me where 'home' is!" _Meisha thought to herself.

"Why don't you spend the night here." Matt replied to her.

"Really!" Meisha said as she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Just don't wander around to much." Matt replied as he turned and walked away.

"Thanks a ton!" Meisha said as she went into the girls locker room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Does it have, to be, this, tight?" Mallory asked as she gasped for air.

Behind her was a seamstress who was tying Mallory into a corset.

"We're trying to get you into this new look." the seamstress replied as she pulled.

Mallory cringed as her eyes bulged. The seamstress tied a knot as she released Mallory. Mallory walked over to a mirror. Her waist was three inches wide as her arms where spread out. Mallory breathed small breaths as she went to the back for the knot. She pulled as the lace was undone and the corset loosened. She then took a hug breath.

"I'm not wearing a corset!" Mallory yelled angrily as she took it off.

"Wait, how about a dress." the woman said as she followed after her.

Mallory immediately turned and glared at the woman straight in the eyes.

"I would rather die than wear a dress." Mallory hissed at her.

"Ok, no dress." The woman said in a soft voice.

Mallory then looked over to see a black leather spaghetti-strap tank top. It had a zipper going down it and it was silver underneath. Next to it was a pair of black jean shorts. Mallory walked over grabbed the two articles of clothing and went back into the dressing room. She came back out with them on and circled in front of the mirror.

"Y-you like those?" the seamstress asked cautiously.

"Heck yeah!" Mallory replied to her.

"Here are a few accessories that'll go well with them." the woman said as she pulled out a few boxes.

In a few seconds Mallory also had on a thin red belt with a golden buckle, a black piece of leather around her neck with a silver buckle, black arm coverings that went from her shoulders to her wrists, Black socks that went from her feet to half way up her thighs, and thick black sneakers.

"Very nice." Mallory replied as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well now that that's all figured out you may relax for the rest of the night." Katie said as she walked over to Mallory.

She handed her a key that had the number 117 on it.

"This is the key to your suite. Rehearsal is tomorrow at eight. Make sure you get enough sleep." Katie said as she then escorted the seamstress away.

"God what are you my mother?" Mallory mumbled to herself as her eyes twitched.

She turned and went into the elevator and pressed a button. She made it to her floor and entered her room. She opened and gave a low whistle. It was a large room with mahogany floors. The bed was a king size with thick red covers and a TV in front of it. The kitchen had blue tiles and white counters and a silver sink. It also had a white refrigerator and wooden cabinets. The bathroom had a white toilet, a silver sink, and a hot tub size bath.

"Wow." Mallory said amazed.

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. Inside was all kinds of junk food and snacks.

"This is so great." Mallory said as she grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream.

She walked over to her bed and something caught her eye. A Cd case was sitting on the counter. It had a picture of Meisha on it and her name.

"I wonder if she even sounds good." Mallory said as she picked up the Cd case.

She put it into a Cd player and turned the sound up. Pop music played as she heard her voice.

"Oh God, I hate pop." Mallory said as she quickly turned it off.

She then flopped onto the bed and turned on the TV.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meisha whistled a tune as she took the girls clothes out of their lockers and made a mattress for herself on a large bench in the middle.

"That should do nicely." Meisha sad as she put her hands on her hips. She then turned for the door. "Now, lets see if I can get some more of that chocolate pie!"

She slowly opened the door as she tip-toed out. She made it to the kitchen, looked around, and then quickly went inside. She came back out with a plastic container. She opened the lid to see half of a chocolate pie sitting there.

"Perfect." Meisha mumbled to herself as she licked her lips.

She then started to tip-toe back to the locker room.

"So, did it arrive." a voice said.

Meisha looked over to see a door that had EMPLOYEES ONLY written on it. It was cracked open as she heard voices coming from it. She quietly tip-toed over and peeked in. There was a silver staircase going down as the shadows of two people where down there.

"Yes, it arrived yesterday." the other voice replied.

"May I see it?" the first voice asked.

"Sure, it's over there in the case." the second voice replied.

One of the shadow figures walked away and then returned with a box. It was opened as the silhouette of a stick with a heart on the end was held up.

"It's magnificent! I never thought I would actually see it, much less hold it!" the second voice exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it cost us all the money we made from the costumes." the first voice replied.

"Wow, that much." the second voice replied.

"But it's worth it." the first voice replied.

Meisha leaned in further. The tie for her apron went under her foot as she tripped. She caught a hold of herself by the railing but the plastic case of pie fell down and splattered on the ground. Meisha's eyes bulged as she saw the shadows turn and start to run over to the staircase. Eric and Matt came into view as they looked up the staircase but no one was there.

"Come on, come on!" Meisha said frantically as she was in the locker room on the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hahaha, What an idiot!" Mallory laughed as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

The phone rang as she rolled her eyes and crawled over to the phone.

"What?" Mallory said as she answered it.

"We need to switch back now!" Meishas voice said frantically on the other line.

"Woah, woah!" Mallory said quickly. "What happened?"

"The guys here are creepy! They have some device thing! I don't know! I could only see their shadows but I don't want to be you anymore!!" Meisha said as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Just relax, we'll switch back tomorrow at 8 like we promised." Mallory replied calmly.

"I can't wait that long!" Meisha said frantically.

"Meisha, listen to the words that I am saying." Mallory said slowly. "Shut up, hang up the phone, relax, and get some sleep. And if you really have to lock the door to wherever you are."

"O-ook." Meisha said as she turned and looked at the door.

"Good, now hang up the phone." Mallory said as she twirled her spoon.

Meisha softly put it back onto the receiver as she quickly ran over to the door and locked it.

"I-I'll be safe for tonight, but as soon as day breaks I need to get out of here." Meisha said as she sat down on her make-shift 'mattress'.

She laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Well, should we go in?" Eric said as she and matt where standing outside of the door.

Eric was holding the keys as Matt looked down at the floor.

"No, let her be. We'll convince her that it was a dream in the morning." Matt said as he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was a boring movie." Mallory said as she turned off the TV.

She then looked over at the bedside clock. It said 5 A.M. on it.

"Nice, time to go to bed." Mallory said as she flopped back onto the pillows and closed her eyes.

The door then opened as Mallory heard footsteps.

"Time to Rise and Shine!" Katies voice echoed as Mallory angrily opened her eyes.

"I don't rise or shine." Mallory said angrily as she went under the covers and pulled them over her head.

"Oh come on." Katie said as she flung the covers off the bed. "Your normally not this grumpy in the morning."

"Maybe, I didn't get enough sleep!" Mallory said as veins where starting to show in her eyes.

"Well get dressed and be down in the lobby in twenty minutes!" Katie said as she then left.

Mallory grumbled as she fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Thirty minutes later she was in the lobby with a large black sweatshirt, large sweatpants, and white sneakers. She had her hood over her head as her eyes where red from the veins showing.

"There you are!" Katie said angrily as she walked over to her. "You were supposed to be down her ten minutes ago! Let's go you have to get ready!"

Mallory cursed angrily under her breath as Katie pulled her into a limousine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meisha softly poked her head out from the door as the sun was shining through the window. She looked around as the place was empty. She creaked open the door and started to tip-toe out. She made it to the front doors when she head footsteps behind her.

"Get back!" Meisha yelled as she turned around and pointed forward.

Matt was leaning against the wall as he read the newspaper.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked annoyed as he flipped the page.

"T-there's people in the basement!" Meisha said as her eyes darted everywhere. "I heard them!"

"People, in the basement?" Matt asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Yes! They had a stick thingy and where talking about costumes!" Meisha said as she looked around frantically.

"Do you hear yourself?" Matt asked as he sat down at a table.

"Yes and I'm not crazy!" Meisha said as she waved her arms up and down frantically.

"We don't have a basement." Matt replied as he laid the paper out on the table.

"What?" Meisha asked shocked.

She then ran to the back. She quickly opened the door from last night. Only instead of stairs there were large cabinets of baking supplies. Meisha closed the door, opened it and blinked twice.

"I'm not crazy!" Meisha said angrily to Matt. "There was a basement here last night!"

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Matt asked as he looked at her and folded his arms.

Meisha paused as she thought about this.

"It could have been." Meisha said softly as she looked at the ground. "Maybe it was."

"Whatever." Matt said as he opened up the newspaper again.

"_Either way I have to meet up with Mallory." _Meisha thought to herself as she went back into the locker room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I want to take a walk!" Mallory yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry miss but I cannot allow you to leave." a security guard answered her.

"Let me leave and I won't make you unconscious!" Mallory growled angrily as she made a fist.

"I'm sorry but.." the man started to reply.

"THERE YOU ARE!" a voice yelled at her.

Mallory grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Katie came up next to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hurry up, you have to rehearse!" Katie said as she dragged her to the stage.

"I'll be back!" Mallory yelled at the security guard.

Mallory got up onto the stage where a guitarist, a bassist, a drummer, and three female background singers where assembled. There where large speakers on the left and right corners of the stage. A tech crew was setting up the lights as they where cleaning the auditorium for the concert. The auditorium was huge as it could seat 300.

"_Crap, now what the heck am I supposed to do?!" _Mallory thought angrily as she stood center on the stage.

The music started to play as Mallory stood there with the microphone in hand.

"Um, wait." Mallory said into the microphone.

The music stopped as everyone grumbled.

"I, uh, have to use the bathroom." Mallory said before returning the mic to the stand.

"What? You already used the bathroom three times!" one of the background vocalists said annoyed.

"It's that time of month!" Mallory yelled at her as she ran off stage.

The three vocalists looked at each other and nodded their heads. Mallory made it in the bathroom as she looked around.

"Come on! There has to be a way out!" Mallory said as she looked around frantically.

She then felt cool air. She looked up as she saw an air vent overhead.

"Bingo!" Mallory said with a smirk.

She went into the closest bathroom stall and grabbed the sides of the stall. She hoisted herself up onto the sides of the stalls and balanced herself.

"Thank God I was infused with the DNA of a panther." Mallory mumbled to herself as she could perfectly balance herself with ease.

She moved gracefully over to the vent and opened it up. She then grabbed the side of the vent with her hands. She swung her body forward and up the vent. Her feet went in perfectly as her body followed. She then forced her feet out as they both landed against the steel walls of the vent so that she was doing a split in the vent with her head upside-down facing the bathroom bellow. She looked around to see the vent going off to the right and cold air coming from it.

"Sweet victory here I come!" Mallory said as she reached down and closed the vent.

She then planted her hands on either side of the vent as she undid her legs from the split. She bit her lip as she started to shake as she struggled to hold herself up. She turned her legs to the right until they where going into the rest of the vent. She then split her legs as she released her hands. She then moved her hands into the rest of the vent and slid the rest of herself into the vent. She panted heavily as she wiped the sweat from her face. She then got on all fours and started to crawl her way out. She followed where the cold air was coming from and in no time she was on the roof of the auditorium. Her hair flapped in the wind as she rushed over to the side of the building. There where trees next to the building as Mallory shrugged. She went back three yards from the side, turned, dashed to the side of the building, jumped off, landed on the trees, and started jumping from tree to tree towards the park.

"Looks like being a Mew Mew paid off." Mallory said with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You guys, I need to leave for a while!" Meisha said as she had two trays of ice-cream and cake.

"But Mallory, we really need your help!" Lani said as she had huge watery eyes.

Meisha stared into those eyes as she felt herself grow weak.

"Fine." Meisha said as she gave a sigh.

"What?" Lani said shocked.

The others darted over.

"WHAT?!?" Kira, Rika, and Amber asked shocked.

"I-I mean uh, fine you little brat!" Meisha yelled at her.

Everyone sighed as they walked away.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped as it appeared.

"W-what's that?" Meisha asked confused.

"Come on Mallory, there's no time to lose!" Rika said as they all ran out of the café.

"Wait, where are we going?" Meisha asked as she ran after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mallory landed in the park as she looked around.

"Crap, she's not here!" Mallory said as she looked around angrily.

"O my gosh, Look!" a voice yelled. "It's Meisha!"

Mallory looked over as it was a little girl. In no time there was a huge mob around her screaming and chanting happily.

"Go away!" Mallory yelled angrily.

An arm then pulled at her and dragged her out of the crowd. In a blink Mallory was inside a ring of security guards.

"Thank goodness." Mallory said with a sigh.

She then looked to her right. Katie was standing there, arms folded, and foot tapping impatiently.

"What?" Mallory asked as she glared at her.

"You know what!" Katie yelled at her angrily. "You missed your rehearsal, and now we only have one hour before the show starts!"

She grabbed her hand as they moved to the sidewalk and where then in a limousine. Mallory looked out the window as fans where against the windows. Behind them Mallory could see Trillian appear. Mallory gasped as the limousine then took off away from the park.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"There you are!" Rika said as they arrived in the park. "Stop this Trillian of we'll be forced to hurt you!"

The park was empty as Trillian smirked.

"What's going on?" Meisha asked confused. "Who's she? And…..Is she flying?"

"Ready everyone?" Rika said as they got out their pendants.

"Hai!" Amber, Kira, and Lani replied.

"Wait, ready for what?" Meisha asked worried.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as they where all transformed.

"Y-y-you're, T-Tokyo Mew Mew?!?!" Meisha said freaked out.

She then fainted as everyone looked back at her.

"Mallory-oneechan!" Lani said shocked.

"Guys, I don't think she's Mallory." Rika said as she looked down at her.

"Then where IS Mallory?" Kira asked concerned.

They the hear chuckling. They all quickly turned as Trillian was laughing at them.

"Where is Mallory?" Rika asked angrily.

Trillian teleported away still laughing.

"This is bad, wherever Mallory is their probably going to attack her!" Amber said as Kira put Meisha on her back.

"You right." Rika said as she detached her pendant. "Eric, Matt, you guys there?"

"Here Rika, what do you need?" Eric said as he sat at his computer.

"The girl we have with us isn't Mallory." At this Eric looked at Matt. Matt walked over to the computer. "We need a way of finding her."

Matt started to type on the computer. He finished and hit Enter.

"That will help." Matt replied to her.

Masha then appeared and started beeping.

"It's tracking." Amber said softly.

"Masha, show us where Mallory is!" Rika said as Masha took off and the rest followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This sucks." Mallory said as she was alone in her dressing room.

The door was lock as there was no window or vent for her to escape through. Mallory was in full outfit and make up. The door opened as the loud noise of cheering could be heard.

"It's time!" Katie said as she poked her head in.

Mallory looked over and glared at her.

"You'll thank me later." Katie replied as she rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Mallory grumbled as she stood up and trudged out of the dressing room. She grabbed her pendant before she left and tucked it into her pants pocket. She looked around the stage and then saw stairs leading down.

"Bingo, maybe I can get out of here!" Mallory said to herself as she ran to the stairs.

She quickly went under the stage as she wandered around.

"Come on, there has to be an exit somewhere!" Mallory said angrily.

The floor underneath her started to rise as the stage opened up above her. Fog machines poured fog onto her as she started coughing violently. A bright light then shone down on her as she was blinded. She then realized that she was on a platform that was heading onto the stage. Unfortunately it was to late. The screams of the people met her. She blinked as the spotlight blinded her from seeing anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is it?" Rika asked as they landed on the roof of the auditorium.

Masha nodded as it smiled happily.

"I vote we do a huge entrance!" Lani said as she jumped up and down.

"No, we could hurt some of the people in the audience." Rika replied to her.

"Look, over there!" Amber said as she pointed over.

They all looked over to see an air vent coming up out of the building.

"It's our only way in." Rika said with a sigh.

"Yay, we're gonna be spies!" Lani said as she kicked the vent open.

"Kira, stay with Meisha until she comes through." Rika said as Lani jumped into the vent.

"I understand." Kira replied as she laid Meisha on the roof.

Amber and Rika then went in the vent as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, so, uh, how's everyone doing tonight?" Mallory said into a microphone.

Everyone screamed as Mallory looked around worried.

"Um, uh that's good to hear!" Mallory said as sweat was coming down from her forehead. "I, uh, just thought of a poem right now. You guys wanna hear it?"

The audience screamed as Mallory looked at the vocalists nervously.

"Ok uh, it uh, goes something like this." Mallory said as she cleared her throat. "I'm sitting in my bed. Can't get you out of my head. I wish I was dead! There how'd you all like it?"

Awkward Silence.

"Sing something." a voice yelled from the audience.

"Well you see, uh, I have this cold, and uh." Mallory said nervously.

Immediately the audience erupted into a loud booing frenzy. Mallory shielded herself as various objects where being thrown at her.

"Close the curtains!" Katie yelled into her backstage headset.

"Why? And miss the fun?" Tarish whispered from behind her.

Tarish then slammed her hand onto her back. Katie gasped as she lost her color and collapsed onto the ground. Tarish grinned as a para para appeared in her other hand.

"Fusion!" Tarish yelled as a bright light engulfed the stage.

Mallory quickly looked over as a rabbit-human hybrid jumped out and kicked her inn the face. Mallory went flying and slammed into the other side of the stage. The musicians and vocalists dropped their instruments and hurried off of the stage. The Chimera Animal hopped to and fro making loud booming sounds that rocked the theatre. Mallory fell back into the wings as everyone backstage was making a run for it.

"Now's a good of time as ever." Mallory said as she looked around.

"Mew Mew Mallory! Metamorphosis!"

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

"Now to unleash some rage." Mallory said as she smacked one hand on the other. "Black Scythe!"

Mallory jumped out onto the stage as her scythe fully appeared. She grabbed it mid air, brought it down so that it would go right through the Chimera Animal. It jumped to the side and dodged the blow.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she swung her scythe after it.

It jumped high and squatted as the blade missed it. Mallory growled angrily as she watched it jump around. She then felt something inside of herself. Like a calm feeling. She then looked up to the ceiling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's this way!" Amber yelled.

"No it's this way!" Lnai screamed.

They three where at an three-way intersection in the vent as Rika gave a deep sigh. One vent went right, one went left, and one went down. Rika's eyes then grew wide as she felt a calm feeling that was pulling her somewhere. Rika looked down the vent that went down as the feeling got stronger.

"Solar Medallion." Rika mumbled as her weapon appeared.

"Rika, what the heck are you doing?" Amber asked confused.

"Follow me." Rika said as she grabbed both of their wrists and leaned forward.

Soon the three where sliding down the vents as it twisted and turned. They finally came to the end as the screen opened and they fell into the auditorium. Mallory was bellow looking up at them.

"For the sake of the Earths future!" Mallory started to say as she twirled in a circle and got down low to the ground.

"We'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as she, Amber, and Lani landed around her.

The audience erupted with cheering as they turned towards the Chimera Animal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh, what happened?" Meisha grumbled as she slowly woke up.

"Um, excuse me miss." Kira said as she bent down next to her.

"Huh?" Meisha asked as she looked up. "Where am I?"

"Um, well you, um, on top of a roof and a concert for you is going on inside." Kira said trying to come up with something.

"O my gosh, the concert!" Meisha yelled as she got to her feet. "How am I going to get in?"

"I think I can fix that." Kira replied with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident at the monster.

A huge splash of water slammed into it as it groaned and jumped back a little.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as she blasted it with her Recorder.

It went sailing out towards the audience.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as her blade got it and the chain wrapped around it.

Mallory pulled as Amber and Lani grabbed her and helped her pull.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her Medallion transformed. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light engulfed the monster as it turned to sparkles. Masha quickly ate the para para as it flew away and Katie's soul floated into Rika's hands. The audience erupted with applause as the four stood there.

"How did you all like the show?" a voice yelled from the speakers.

Everyone looked back as a spotlight appeared on Meisha. She was in the center with a headset microphone on. Rika looked up as Kira was flying in the air and shinning the spotlight on Meisha.

"Give it up once more for Tokyo Mew Mew Eternity!" Meisha said as she clapped her hands and walked onto the stage.

The audience applauded once more as Kira joined them. They all bowed and then started to leave the stage. Mallory looked back as Meisha started to sing her songs. Meisha looked at Mallory and smiled. And Mallory softly smiled back.

_Wow, I never knew there would be a double of Mallory out there. I wonder if there's a look alike of me! That would be interesting. _

**Next Time: The First Aqua!**

**We finally found the first Mew Aqua. But for me at an extremely costly price. I just hope Drake can forgive me!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and not to harsh flames. Thanks everyone and I'll try to update as soon as I can1


	21. The First Aqua

Here, enjoy everyone!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And don't forget that one over there." Amber said as she pointed to a garland of holly that was taped to the wall.

Everyone else was on small ladders as they where decoration the café for the Christmas season.

"You know, you could help us, Amber!" Rika said sourly.

"True, but who would tell you guys when your screwing up?" Amber replied with a shrug.

"I hate Christmas." Mallory said bitterly.

"For the twentieth time..." Rika said as she rolled her eyes.

"_..we know." _the other said simultaneously.

"Just trying to lower the holiday spirit." Mallory replied with a smirk.

"Everyone! Guess what!" Lani said eagerly as she had a little calendar.

"Nani?" Kira asked as she placed an ornament on a holy garland.

"Eighteen days till Christmas!" Lani said happily as she showed the others.

"Christmas." Rika sighed with a smile.

_Rika's imagination_

"_Um Drake-kun here, I got this for you." Rika said as she handed him a box with colorful wrapping. _

"_Thanks Rika-chan." Drake said with a smile._

_He then opened the box to a pair of white sock's. _

"_Wow these are great." Drake said as he held them up. _

"_I-I didn't know what to get you and um….." Rika said as her face flushed a deep red from embarrassment. _

"_I just feel bad that I didn't get you a gift." Drake said as he put the sock's back in the box. _

"_Oh, well um, it's ok!" Rika replied with a giggle. _

"_I'll give you this instead." Drake said as hid right hand touched her cheek. _

_Rika's face went pink as she leaned in closer to him as they where about to kiss. _

_End Of Rika's Imagination_

"RIKA WAKE UP!" Amber yelled at her.

Rika screamed as she jumped off of the ladder. She fell back onto the floor as Amber stood above her with her hands on her hips.

"Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" Amber said angrily as she walked away.

"_I need to think of a better gift than sock's." _Rika said as her face was red.

The day soon ended as the café was decorated. Rika headed home. When she got there she went up to her room and flopped down onto her bed.

"What should I get Drake-kun?" Rika asked herself softly. "Christmas may be eighteen days away, but I still need to prepare!"

She then got changed into her PJ's and fell asleep. She woke up bright and early, got dressed into her school uniform, and left for school.

"Hey!" Melanie greeted her as Rika ran up to her.

"Hey Mel." Rika said with a smile. "What's new?"

"Not much." Melanie replied with a shrug. "How's you and um, Drake!"

Rika grew pink as Melanie got a huge smile on her face.

"Melanie I told you that.." Rika started to say.

She then noticed that Melanie was pointing behind her. Rika slowly turned to see Drake standing a yard away from her.

"Hi Rika." Drake said with a smile.

"Hey Drake-kun!" Rika said as she quickly turned to him.

"I'll be going now." Melanie said with a snicker.

Melanie then ran off as Rika's face went red. Rika and drake stood there for a minute in awkward silence.

"So um, Christmas is in eighteen days!" Rika said trying to make conversation.

"Actually it's seventeen." Drake said with a chuckle.

"Oh right." Rika said as she laughed.

Both of them laughed and then their laughter died away. Another minute passed of awkward silence.

"Hey, Rika." Drake started to say.

"Yeah?" Rika asked as her eyes went wide.

"I was wondering if.." Drake started to say.

"_Yes?!" _Rika thought anxiously.

"…you where free tonight." Drake finished.

"YES!!" Rika screamed at him. She then paused and cleared her throat. "I mean um, sure. I've got nothing."

"Glad to hear." Drake said with a smile. "Um, you know then new Restaurant that opened up, right?"

"Sahsami's Sushi Bar?" Rika asked eagerly.

"Hai." Drake replied with a nod. "Meet me there around seven."

"Sure!" Rika said happily. "Here I'll give you my cell number."

She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her cell phone number.

"Great." Drake said as he took it and smiled at her.

Rika gasped happily as it felt like time stood still. The bell then rung as a soft wind blew over them.

"Well I'll be going." Drake said as he waved to her. "See you tonight."

Drake walked away as Rika stood there stunned.

"I'm…going…on…a….DATE!" Rika screamed loudly.

She jumped happily into the air and then headed for school. After school she was busily working but in a happy trance. She floated over the floors as her face expressed a constant smile.

"Geez, now what's with Rika." Amber said as she looked over at her.

"I don't know but it's making me sick." Mallory replied as she was leaning against the wall.

Rika giggled as she mopped the floors.

"Rika, did something happen?" Kira asked as all the others gathered around her.

"I got a date with Drake-kun." Rika said happily as her cheeks where pink.

"And where's he taking you this time?" Amber asked bored.

"Sahsami's Sushi Bar." Rika replied as she giggled with happiness.

"He's taking you THERE?!?!" Amber asked shocked.

"If Amber-oneechan knows it, then it must be a super duper restaurant." Lani said with glee.

"Yeah, not to mention expensive!" Amber replied to her. "Listen you! All that rich atmosphere will kill you. So what you have to do is…. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!"

"Nope." Rika replied as she giggled and kept mopping.

"Figures." Mallory mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is it Trillian?" Tarish asked as she appeared in the Red Dimension.

"I've found it." Trilian replied as she typed on her laptop.

"Nani?" Tarish asked shocked as she flew over to her.

"The first Mew Aqua." Trillian said as she pointed at the screen. "It's roughly in this sector."

"How will we get it?" Tarish asked as she folded her arms.

"From the research of the aliens that where here before us, it won't be a problem at all." Trillian replied with a smirk.

"Good." Tarish said as she smiled.

"And I have a new kind of Chimera Animal that'll destroy them all for sure." Trillian said as she stood up.

"Let's go." Tarish said with a nod.

She and Trillian then teleported out of the red dimension.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Matt, look at this." Eric said as he typed quickly on his keyboard.

"What is it?" Matt asked as he came next to him.

"It's a large energy source coming from the middle of Tokyo." Eric replied as he enlarged the point on the computer.

"Do you think it could be?" Matt asked softly.

"This is the largest energy source that I've seen so far." Eric replied with a nod.

"Then there's no doubt." Matt said as he headed for the stairs.

He then looked back as a silver case was sitting on a table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wonder what I should wear." Rika said as a question mark appeared over her head.

"Everyone, close the store." Matt said as he walked out.

"Why, what's going on?" Kira asked as everyone looked at him.

"Mew Aqua." Matt replied strongly.

"Mew Aqua?" Amber said shocked.

"Where is it?" Rika asked as she went over to him.

"Central Tokyo region. All of you hurry there." Matt said to them. "Eric and I will follow closely."

"_Hai!"_ they all said simultaneously as they all ran out of the café.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here?" Tarish asked as she and Trillian where high up in the air.

Thick clouds where around them everywhere.

"Yes, it's the perfect spot." Trillian replied with a nod.

She then raised her arm as a pulse vibrated in the air. A green gas came out of the pulse and hovered in the air.

"What is that?" Tarish asked stunned.

"It's our new Chimera Animal." Trillian replied. "This one can merge with the clouds and rain down acid rain."

"Very nice." Tarish replied with a smirk.

"In about an hour it'll be big enough and cover all of the Tokyo region." Trillian went on. "When that happens it'll release it's acid rain and Tokyo will be destroyed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, hello." Drake said to a waiter at the restaurant. "Table for two, name Drake."

Drake was in a nice black suit and a white collared shirt.

"Very good sir, your table will be ready in thirty minutes." the waiter replied as he gave him a number.

Drake walked over to a couple chairs and sat down. He looked up at a clock on the wall that said 6:30.

"I guess I came just in time." Drake said with a chuckle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on everyone, we have to hurry!" Rika said as they all ran down the street.

"We know that!" Amber replied annoyed.

"Look, there's Tokyo Tower!" Kira replied as she pointed forward.

The Tokyo Tower was getting closer as they all kept running.

"Maybe we'll be able to locate the Mew Aqua better if we go there." Lani said to the others.

"Good idea!" Rika said as they all ran towards Tokyo Tower.

The made it as they all ran into the elevator. It rose to the observation deck as they all ran out.

"Split up and see if you can find anything." Rika said to them all. "We'll meet back here in a half hour."

The five took off towards the sides if the observation platform. Rika pressed her face against the glass as she looked out.

"I can't find anything!" Rika mumbled softly.

"It's not over here." Amber said softly as she looked out her window.

Mallory looked out the window and gave a sigh. She then looked up into the clouds. They where a greenish color as they where heading towards them.

"Clouds don't look like that." Mallory mumbled to herself.

"Everyone, meet up." Rika said on the pendants.

They all gathered together in the middle.

"So, what did everyone see?" Rika asked.

"I couldn't see any Mew Aqua." Lani replied softly.

"I couldn't see any Mew Aqua from up here either." Kira replied.

"How are we supposed to know what Mew Aqua even looks like?" Amber asked as she folded her arms.

"Mallory, did you see anything?" Rika asked as she looked at her.

"I didn't see any Mew Aqua, but…" Mallory started to say.

"But what?" Kira said stunned.

Mallory looked up as everyone followed her gaze. They all looked outside where the green clouds where starting to make a ring around Tokyo Tower.

"W-what the?!" Amber asked shocked.

"Clouds aren't green!" Lani said loudly.

"Those can't be normal!" Rika said to herself.

The clouds then swirled as two eyes where formed. They where a darker green as it looked like a face was staring at them.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped.

"Impossible!" Rika said as everyone was shocked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matt and Eric where in a car as they raced down the road. Matt was at the drivers seat as Eric typed on his laptop. In the back was the silver case. His laptop beeped frantically.

"It can't be!" Eric said shocked.

"What is it?" Matt asked as he turned the wheel.

"This energy reading." Eric replied. "According to this, there's a massive Chimera Animal, right over our heads."

"That's impossible!" Matt replied as Tokyo Tower was now in sight.

Eric leaned forward and looked up. The green clouds where getting thicker.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Eric replied as his voice was low.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's almost time." Trillian said as she an Tarish where on the lightning rod of the tower.

"How much longer?" Tarish asked as she folded her arms.

"Thirty minutes until this entire area is destroyed." Trillian replied with a grin. "You remember the plan?"

"Of course. Let's do this." Tarish said as she teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alien! Alien!" Masha beeped again.

"Their here to?" Rika said softly as everyone looked around.

Rika then looked out the windows. Tarish was hovering in the air. Rika and Tarish's gazes met. Tarish smirked and teleported away.

"Mom, I saw a flying person!" a little girl said.

"Let's go!" Rika said as they headed for the elevator.

The elevator opened up as Eric and Matt ran out.

"Good, you five are here!" Matt said frantically as they all gathered around him.

"What's going on?" Kira asked softly as she looked at them.

"The aliens are going to use the Chimera Animal to destroy the entire Tokyo region!" Eric replied quickly.

"No way!" Lani said shocked.

"Then we have to beat them at all cost!" Amber said as she punched her hand.

"Exactly." Matt replied with a nod. "Follow me."

He lead the girls down a flight of stairs to a door. He opened the door as a blast of cold air hit them.

"This is the way outside. Eric and I will evacuate everyone. Good luck." Matt said softly.

The five nodded and ran out the door. The door closed as everyone stood there.

"Everyone, let's do our best." Rika said softly to the others.

The rest nodded. They all then took out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"_Metamorphosis!" _

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

They all jumped over to the platform where there was a large standing ground right under the lightning rod of the tower.

"It's freezing!" Lani said as she shivered.

"Now's not the time to be complaining!" Amber yelled at her.

"Wow, you guys finally made it!" Tarish said as she appeared.

"Tarish, what's going on?!" Rika yelled as she pointed at her.

"Why would I tell you and spoil the fun?" Tarish said as she put her hands on her hips. "But I will give you a hint, in thirty minutes this entire area will be destroyed!"

"That won't happen!" Kira yelled back at her.

"That's right, we won't let it!" Amber yelled back.

"Aqua Trident!"

"Thunder Antennas!"

"_Ribbon-_" Kira and Amber yelled together.

"Aqueous Burst!"

"Impulsive Shock!"

The two attacks merged together as it headed right for Tarish. She sighed as she teleported away and the attacks missed.

"Go ahead attack me all you want, it won't stop our Chimera Animal from growing stronger." Tarish replied as she pointed to the clouds. "Nothing will stop it."

They all looked up in the sky as the clouds where starting to close over them. A soft ringing then caught everyone's ears. Rika gasped softly as she pulled out a silver cell phone. She looked at the screen as it said Drake with a little heart next to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drake sat at the table all alone as he tapped on the table. The other end kept ringing as he gave a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Drake-kun." Rika whispered softly.

A small katanna soared through the air and shattered the phone in her hand. Rika gasped as she looked back up at Tarish.

"Cell phones annoy me." Tarish replied annoyed.

Rika frowned as Mallory came next to her.

"Relax, we'll be done with this soon." Mallory said to her.

"Mallory." Rika said softly.

"Seriously, I have to practice for a concert tomorrow, so let's do our best everyone!" Amber said as she put her hands on her hips.

Kira and Lani nodded with a smile.

"You guys." Rika said with a smile.

"You won't be smiling for long!" Tarish said as she laughed.

"Don't count on it!" Rika yelled back. "Solar Medallion!"

"Black Scythe!" Mallory said as her weapon appeared.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as her weapon appeared also.

Amber, Kira, Lani, and Mallory made a ring around Rika as Rika held up her medallion.

"Everyone, please lend me your power!" Rika said as all their weapons glowed with light.

The light went into Rika's medallion and came out in beautiful strands of color. The color soared upwards and hit the clouds a small eruption was heard as a spot in the clouds vanished and the blue sky could be seen.

"We got it!" Rika said as everyone looked up.

Tarish laughed as the hole was quickly filled.

"No way." Lani said softly.

"We can't attack it like this!" Kira said stunned.

A pulse vibrated next to Tarish as Trillian appeared.

"Is it time?" Tarish asked.

"Almost." Trillian replied with a smile.

"Good, now all that's let is to get rid of a few bugs." Tarish said as a pair of small katannas appeared in her hands.

"I agree." Trillian replied as two metal fans appeared in her hands.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Rika yelled

They all then jumped forward as Tarish and Trillian charged at them.

"Your mine!" Tarish yelled as she went for Rika.

Tarish grabbed Rika as both flew over to the other side. Trillian landed as the other four surrounded her.

"Four against one, I like those odds." Trillian said as she bought a fan close to her cheek.

"So do I! Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled.

The thunder went straight to Trillian. She moved her left arm from left to right. The air flowed softly but Kira's lightning made a drastic turn and headed for Lani. Lani jumped away as she barely missed the attack.

"Watch where your aiming!" Lani yelled at her.

"Sorry!" Kira said as she cringed.

"Take this!" Mallory yelled. "Ribbon- Death Chain!"

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident at her.

The blade and the burst of water headed for her. Trillian spun in a circle as the blade and the water hit each fan. The water headed for Kira as the blade headed for Lani. Kira flew back and slammed into the steel bars. Lani got wrapped up as Mallory gasped shocked. Mallory then pulled her blade back as Lani was freed.

"We can't touch her." Amber said softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika looked up as Tarish flew towards her with a katanna pointing towards her. Rika moved her head to the right as the katanna missed by a centimeter. Rika jumped away as Tarish quickly turned and threw her other katanna at her. The katanna sailed through the air as Rika bought her medallion up and deflected it. Rika then landed as Tarish teleported away. Rika looked around as a faint shadow came over her. Rika quickly looked up as Tarish started to bring her other Katanna down onto Rika. Rika bought her medallion up so that the sword clashed with it.

"You know what will happen when we destroy this place right?" Tarish said evilly to her.

Rika's eyes grew as she heard this.

"The Chimera Animal will spread over the entire planet and engulf it." Tarish said smiling. "This planet will be purged and our people will finally be able to take over this place!"

"I won't let that happen!" Rika yelled back.

"We'll see about that." Tarish replied with a chuckle.

Tarish then teleported away as Rika gasped. She looked around frantically as Tarish was no where to be seen. Tarish then appeared and kicked Rika in the gut. Rika flew back as a clot of blood came out of her mouth. Rika's feet slammed onto the metal as she was an inch from falling off the tower.

"That was to close." Rika said as she looked down.

"But not close enough!" Tarish yelled from in front of her.

Tarish then appeared and punched in the face. Blood streamed out of her mouth as Rika went flying backwards and off the tower. Rika screamed as she fell towards the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Guys do you hear that?" Kira said as she looked over.

The four ran to the side and looked down.

"Rika!" Amber screamed.

"Rika-oneechan!" Lani yelled as Kira held her back.

"This is bad!" Mallory said as her eyes bulged.

"You'll be joining her!" Trillian yelled at them.

She then bought her fans together. She swung them mightily as a huge gust of wind blew all four off the tower as well.

"Amber! Lani! Grab onto me!" Kira said as she reached out her hands to them.

Lani and Amber quickly grabbed her as Kira flew into the sky.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she swung her scythe.

The blade shot forward and pierced the metal as Mallory pulled herself up onto the metal. Kira then landed next to her with the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika kept screaming as she was in a straight free fall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drake sat there as he twirled a fork and gave a deep sigh.

"_Drake-kun…"_

Drake looked up suddenly.

"…_.help me…._

Drake then quickly looked out the window.

…_please."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika stopped screaming, shut her eyes, and braced for the impact.

"_This is it!" _Rika thought to herself.

She then felt herself hit something and then she felt herself go flying upwards. Her eyes slowly opened as she was in the Black Soldiers arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The others looked down and then saw a black figure swoosh by them as they all looked up

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika was set down softly as she and the Black Solider were now on the lightning rod of Tokyo Tower.

"You saved me, again." Rika said softly.

"I will always protect you." he replied softly.

"Will you fight with us?" Rika asked as she looked at him.

"No, the rest is up to you." he said as he nodded his head softly.

"I should have known." Rika said as she lowered her head.

"Hey." the Black Solider said as he softly lifted up her head. "Love will always be there in the midst of the most darkest times to guide you through."

"Hey little hero, you wanna go again?!" Tarish yelled angrily at him as she appeared.

"Remember that." he whispered in her ear as he vanished.

Rika gave a nod as Tarish looked around.

"Doesn't matter anyway." Tarish replied as she shrugged.

"Tarish, it's about to start!" Trillian yelled at her from bellow.

"Good." Tarish replied with a laugh.

"Shut up!" a voice yelled at her.

"What the?" Tarish said as she looked over.

Rika stood there on the lightning rod with her head down.

"This fight ends now!" Rika said as her head slowly looked up. "I won't let you win!"

As she said this a small tear drop fell from her eye. The air then was slightly warped as a large shot of color appeared in the air.

"Perfect." Tarish said as she looked around.

Rika's body then started to glow a soft orange.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The others jumped onto the platforms as they looked up.

"What's going on with Rika?" Amber asked stunned.

"She's glowing orange!" Kira said stunned.

Mallory grunted.

_Flashback_

"_That's exactly what's going on." Matt replied to them. "So we need to find the Mew Aqua before them so they won't destroy more of our planet." _

"_But how will we know what the Mew Aqua looks like." Rika asked confused. _

"_From studying the Mew Aqua will react with your body." Eric responded. _

"_React? What does that mean?" Amber asked shocked. _

"_It means when you come close to Mew Aqua your body will emit light." Eric replied to Amber. _

_End Flashback_

"Mew Aqua is close nearby." Mallory said as she looked around.

"No way!" Lani said as they looked around.

Drops of water then fell onto their skin. They screamed as they quickly pushed them off. They looked up at the clouds.

"Acid rain?" Kira asked softly.

"That's what it seems." Mallory replied with a nod.

"All we can do now is to hope that Rika gets the Mew Aqua." Amber said.

They all then hid from the rain under the steel bars.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This rain!" Eric said as he typed on his laptop.

"We have to do something!" Matt said as he made fists with his hands.

They both looked over at the silver case which was sitting on a coffee table.

"Matt, we don't know if they could use it!" Eric said quickly to them.

"One way to find out!" Matt said as he grabbed it and headed for the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika felt a drop of rain fall onto her cheek. It burned hard as Rika quickly wiped it off.

"It's already starting!" Tarish said happily. "Now for the best part! Mew Aqua! Sow yourself!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melanie was sitting at her desk finishing some homework. A ringing went into her ears as she turned and looked out her window. Her eyes became hollow as she stretched out her right arm. She then collapsed onto the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A huge explosion sounded bellow. Out of the center of the town ,what looked like, a glowing ball of water rose up into the air as it came close to the tower.

"That's… Mew Aqua?" Rika asked herself as the shinning ball was slowly rising closer.

"Well, well, well." Tarish said as she folded her arms. "I wonder who's faster! Me, or you!"

With that she nose dived down to the Mew Aqua.

"Stop!" Rika yelled as she dove after her. "Solar Medallion!"

Both where in a freefall as they closed in on the Mew Aqua. Rika's weapon appeared as she held onto it tightly.

"I got it!" Tarish yelled as she had her hand extended.

But she was pushed back as it felt like a barrier was all around it. Rika kept falling and pushed the Mew Aqua down to the platform with her. It was now a down pour of acid ran but Rika was not affected because the Mew Aqua barrier stopped all the drops. She fell onto the barrier and then slammed onto the platform a yard away from it.

"Come on!" Rika said as she shielded herself with her medallion.

"Mew Rika!" a voice called to her.

She looked over as Matt ran to her with a case. He bough up all of his strength as the acid rain was weakening him.

"Use this!" he yelled as he threw it.

The case opened up as a pink wand sailed over to her. But before it could reach her Rika's Medallion and the wand started to glow a bright light. Rika shielded herself as she could faintly see what was happening. The pink wand turned to dust as it went around the Medallion. Where Rika would grip it a foot long pole extended so now her Medallion had changed into a wand. At the bottom a blue gem appeared. And at the tip of each triangle a little blue gem appeared as well.

"A wand." Rika said as it landed in her hands. "Love will guide me through, and now I feel new words coming from my heart. O Virga Mew Aqua, luce!"

All the gems sparkled and gave off a deep blue color as the Mew Aqua came close to her.

"Shinning!"

The Mew Aqua hit the middle gem as all the others started to glow a bright white light.

"Ribbon- Ambrosial Aqua Lights!"

A light engulfed Rika as she was lifted off the platform and rose high into the sky. She went into the clouds and when she was in the center she held up the wand. The gems emitted powerful beams of light that immediately forced all the clouds back and destroyed them. The lights formed beams as they went down onto the earth. They swept over everything and healed everything that the acid rain hit. The beams then came together and went into the sky. The light covered the sky there as the light illuminated everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She did it!" Lani said happily as she jumped up and down.

"Thank goodness." Kira said as she clapped her hands.

"Took her long enough." Amber said as she smiled.

Mallory smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The light then softly subsided as the nighttime sky appeared. It was a full moon as many stars appeared.

"Matt!" Eric said as he ran out to him.

"Eric, we must praise them." Matt said softly.

"Yes, they are wonderful ladies." Eric replied with a nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trillian and Tarish fell back into the Red Dimension.

"What the hell happened?!" Tarish yelled as she slammed a fist onto the ground.

"It seems we under estimated them." Trillian said as she stood up.

"We lost the Mew Aqua." Tarish said furious. "We won't know if we'll ever get another chance!"

"Of course we will." Trillian replied forcefully.

Tarish then looked up at her.

"And if not, them we'll take the power from those five Mews." Trillian said as she made fists with her hands.

Tarish smirked as she stood up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was on the ground as Rika slowly descended to them.

"Nice job Rika-chan." Kira said to her.

"Good work." Amber said with a nod.

"Rika-oneechan was awesome!" Lani said enthusiastically.

Mallory gave a nod.

"Thank you everyone." Rika replied with a smile.

"So this is your new weapon?" Lani said as she grabbed the wand.

"Lani, it's not a play-toy!" Rika said as she tried to get it back.

They then heard something go on. As they looked back the whole Tokyo Tower was lit up.

"Wow." Amber said softly.

"Hurry." Mallory said to Rika.

"Mallory-sama." Rika said softly to her.

"Go, even though he might have went home." Mallory said softly.

"Hai!" Rika said with a nod.

She then ran away as she glowed orange and reverted back to normal. She ran quickly through the crowd as her heart was racing.

"Drake-kun, gomene." Rika said softly to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile everything around Sahsami's Sushi Bar it was completely deserted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Drake-kun."_

**Next Time: The Truth Is Revealed!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh reviews! I won't update unless I get five reviews!


	22. The Truth Is Revealed

Enjoy everyone! And have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

_Go, even though he might have went home." Mallory said softly. _

"_Hai!" Rika said with a nod. _

_She then ran away as she glowed orange and reverted back to normal. She ran quickly through the crowd as her heart was racing._

"_Drake-kun, gomene." Rika said softly to herself. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Meanwhile everything around Sahsami's Sushi Bar it was completely deserted. _

_End Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika panted as she ran through the crowd. Her legs moved fast as she ran up a hill. The restaurant was sitting there with it's inside lights were off and it was closed. Only the front light was on. Rika stopped as she bent forward and tried to catch her breath. She then looked up at the restaurant. Her face reflected back through the glass. Her hair was matted and a few strands where sticking out.

"No." Rika said softly.

Tears then welded up in her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Why?!" Rika said as she pounded her right hand on the ground. "Why does this happen to me?!"

She then sensed a presence. She looked up to see a shadowy figure looking down on her. Rika quickly got to her feet ready to defend herself. The figure then stepped into the light. The figure was none other then Drake. His soft eyes stared into Rikas as she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

"Rika-chan…" Drake started to say softly.

"I-I'm sorry." Rika said quickly as she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

A minute that felt like a year passed between them.

"Where were you?" Drake asked softly.

Rikas eyes widened as she softly gasped.

"_I can't tell him." _Rika thought to herself. _"But I can't tell a lie, because then I'll turn half tiger."_

The silence continued between them as a tear fell onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Rika said softly. "But I can't tell you."

"What where you doing?" Drake asked softly.

Rika bit her lip as her fists clenched.

"I can't tell you that either." She replied softly.

"Why not?" Drake then asked softly.

Rika looked up as tears fell from her eyes. They where red as her cheeks where flushed.

"I just can't tell you, Alright!" Rika yelled at him.

She then stopped and gasped at her reaction. Her right hand covered her mouth as her left arms was in front of her. Drake blinked and then walked towards her.

"Stay back." Rika said as she took a step back. "I-If you come closer, I'll run away!"

Rikas body then glowed orange. She felt her tail swish back and forth and her tiger ears bop. Her eyes got small as she gasped. Drake stopped as Rika hugged herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned to run away. Rika released herself as her hands fell to her sides. She prepared to run but Drakes left hand shot forward and took a hold of her right hand. A minute that felt like a life time passed between them.

"Drake-kun I…" Rika started to say.

Drakes hand then swiftly moved. Rika felt her body be forced back to him as she turned towards him. His other hand came up as she was now in a tight hug. Tears came down as Rika was shocked.

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly. "I love you."

Rika almost fainted as she heard these words.

"_This isn't possible." _Rika softly thought to herself. _"This has to be a dream." _

They stayed like that for a minute as Rika tried to comprehend it.

"_But it isn't a dream." _Rika thought as she relaxed her head and leaned on his shoulder. _"The cool wind, the softness of his shirt, his warm body."_

"I love you to." Rika said softly.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist. They stood there in a tight hug until they finally parted. Drakes arms moved down to Rikas hips as Rika wiped away her tears.

"I know." Drake said softly.

"About what?" Rika asked confused.

"I know that you're a Mew Mew." Drake said softly as he looked down. "Ever since we had that cooking class together I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rika asked softly.

"I didn't want to tell you until you told me." Drake said as he looked into her eyes. "But considering the circumstance I guess I had to tell you myself."

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly.

"I know your always trying to do good with your powers." Drake went on. "And I'm glad that you are."

"But whenever I lie I turn into this." Rika said as she taped her tiger ears.

"Then don't lie to me." Drake said with a smile.

They both smiled as Rika put her arms over his shoulders. They then bought their foreheads together.

"So, are you still going to run?" Drake asked softly.

"No." Rika replied softly.

Her body glowed orange as she returned to normal. They both smiled at each other. They then hugged as a shooting star passed over them.

"So….. Are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rika asked softly.

"I believe so." Drake replied softly.

"I'm glad." Rika said softly as she closed her eyes.

_Well we're dating now. And he know about me being a Mew Mew and everything's just perfect! Nothing could go wrong!_

**Next Time: Back To The Past!**

**Tarish and Trillian come up with this crazy Chimera Animal! And when it teleports me somewhere will I be able to get back home or not?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh of flames! Thanks everyone!


	23. Back To The Past

Enjoy and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika sat at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly.

_Flashback_

"_So….. Are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Rika asked softly. _

"_I believe so." Drake replied softly. _

"_I'm glad." Rika said softly as she closed her eyes. _

_End Flashback_

Rika squealed as five hearts came out of her.

"Well well, someone looks happy." a voice said from her left side.

Rika looked over as Melanie was sitting down. Rika gave a smile and a chuckle. She then looked back to see Drake walk in. He looked at her as their gazes met. They smiled at each other and did a soft wave. Drake then walked over to his seat and sat down. Melanie raised an eyebrow as Rika giggles happily.

"What happened?" Melanie asked as she leaned over to Rika.

"We're dating." Rika replied with a grin.

"WHAT?!" Melanie screamed.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at her. Melanie grabbed Rika by the arm and dragged her to the girls bathroom. She slammed her against the wall.

"Y-your dating?" Melanie asked trying to comprehend it.

"Um yes, no need to hurt me." Rika replied as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Whatever." Melanie said. "Your DATING him?!"

"Yes!" Rika replied annoyed. "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

A minute of silence passed between them. Melanie then got a smile from ear to ear.

"Rika has a boyfriend!" Melanie said loudly. "I never thought this day would come!"

"Gee thanks." Rika replied as a sweat drop rolled down her head.

"You need to tell me all the details!" Melanie said as she clapped her hands.

"All?" Rika asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Um yeah!" Melanie said eagerly.

"Well I got there late." Rika said as she started to pace. "And then we confessed that we loved each other and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Wow." Melanie said a she folded her arms. "I can't believe this happened! It's so awesome!"

"Thanks." Rika replied as she blushed.

"Well stop talking to me and go get your man!" Melanie said as she pushed Rika out the door.

Rika fumbled out of the bathroom. She stopped and chuckled to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, she freaked out that much?" Drake said with a chuckle.

He and Rika walked along a path in the park.

"Yeah, but I was kinda expecting it." Rika replied as she sighed.

"So what do you want to do?" Drake said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Well I need to go to the café soon." Rika replied softly. "They'll probably freak out as well."

"Do you want me to come to?" Drake asked as he looked at her.

"Sure, I think they would like to meet you." Rika replied with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The café was closed as everyone was cleaning.

"I wonder how it went with Rika." Kira said as she washed a table.

"She was probably dumped." Amber replied as she took a sip of tea.

"Poor onee-chan." Lani said as she swept the floor.

The door then creaked open as everyone looked over. They saw Rika poke her head in and look around. Everyone ran over to her as Rika's eyes bulged.

"It's ok you don't have to be sorry that your late." Kira said softly.

"People like you generally get dumped the first four or five times, it's not your fault." Amber replied with a shrug.

"Do you need a hug?" Lani asked as she opened her arms.

"Just get over him and move on with life." Mallory replied coldly.

"Actually he didn't dump me, and WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT AMBER?!" Rika yelled angrily.

"Wait, if he didn't dump you then what happened?" Kira asked confused.

"Well we confessed that we love each other and he knows that I'm a Mew Mew." Rika replied as she fumbled with her skirt.

"Ok then, where is he now?" Mallory asked as she folded her arms.

"Well he's here now to see everyone." Rika mumbled.

"What?" Lani asked as she put an ear to Rikas mouth.

"He's here." Rika said quietly.

"It's ok he's here." Lani replied calm.

The eyes of everyone then bulged as they words sank in.

"_HE'S HERE!!" _They all yelled at the same time.

Drake then stepped into the door way as the others cringed.

"Um, hi." Drake replied awkwardly.

"It's Tango Guy!" Lani said as she jumped into the air.

"Hs name is Drake!" Rika replied angrily.

"I suppose you both make an ok couple." Amber replied as she looked away.

"Your just jealous." Rika replied with a smirk.

"Of what?" Amber replied angrily.

Rika and Amber kept arguing as Kira stepped over to Drake.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Kira replied with a bow. "I trust you have been doing well?"

"Yes, I've been fine thank you." Drake replied with a smile. "How about you?"

"We'll I've been fi-" Kira started to say.

Mallory then swiftly pushed her aside and walked straight up to Drake. She glared into Drakes eyes as beads of sweat formed on his skin. Rika looked over at this.

"Look here maggot." Mallory said as she trusted her pointer finger into his chest. "If you tell anyone about who we are I will personally hunt you down and make you regret the day you were ever born. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir, madam." Drake stuttered as she shook his head violently.

"Mallory, don't scare him!" Rika said as she came beside him.

"What's going on over here?" A voice asked.

Everyone looked back to see Eric and Matt walk over.

"Rika has a boyfriend!" Lani yelled happily. "And he knows that we're Mew Mews!"

"He what?!" Matt yelled angrily.

Matt then swooshed over to Drake and got in his face.

"Look here maggot!" Matt said as he forced his pointer finger into Drakes chest.

"It's ok Matt." Mallory replied as she pulled him back. "I already threatened him."

"Darn, I wanted to threaten him." Matt said as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Is everyone going to poke me?" Drake asked Rika. "I'm starting to bruise."

"I can't answer that for sure." Rika replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well the mew mews are having a little party." Tarish said as she watched this from the red dimension. "And that Drake guy's kinda cute."

"Tarish, I've just come up with an ingenious new Chimera Animal." Trillian said as she appeared.

"What is it?" Tarish asked as she flew over.

"Obviously by our teleporting it is shown that there are many dimensions to this world." Trillian started.

"Yeah and?" Tarish replied.

"By making a Chimera Animal that can add time effects to the dimensional transporting we can successfully create a shifter of the space time continuum and thus send a being forward or back to a destination that is either in the past or far into the future!" Trillian said happily.

Awkward silence.

"And that means?" Tarish asked confused.

"I can make a Chimera Animal that sends people to the past or the future." Trillian replied with a sigh.

"Well you should have just said that in the first place." Tarish replied with a glare.

"Well I just wanted you to know how much thought was needed." Trillian replied as she folded her arms.

"Whatever!" Tarish replied. "We'll create this Chimera Animal and we'll blast those mew mews to different times so that they'll never meet again!"

"Just what I was thinking onee-sama." Trillian replied with a smirk.

"And we'll start with her." Tarish said as she pointed to the screen that showed Rika.

"I'll start making it." Trillian said as she teleported away.

"Good, and once she's out of the way.." Tarish said as she turned and looked at the screen. "That Drake guy will be all mine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well I think it went pretty well." Drake said as he and Rika where walking in the park.

"Yeah, if you count being poked twice and threatened." Rika replied as a sweat drop slid down the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it." Drake replied as he put his arm around her.

"Your right." Rika replied as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

They then came to the entrance of the park and they stopped.

"I go that way." Drake said as he pointed to the right.

"And I'm that way." Rika replied as she pointed left.

They then looked at each other.

"I don't wanna leave." Rika replied sadly.

"Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow." Drake replied softly.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Rika replied with a smile.

Rika then turned and started to walk away.

"Rika wait!" Drake said as she ran to her.

Rika looked back as Drakes arms wrapped around her.

"I love you." his voice whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you to." Rika said softly back.

They then parted as they went separate ways. They then disappeared as Tarish appeared.

"Oh I love you. Oh I love you to." Tarish said in a mocking voice. "It makes me sick! Just wait Drake, you will be mine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika flopped onto her bed as she gave a big sigh. She closed her eyes as she smiled . She then drifted off to sleep. The next morning she quickly got changed and ran off to school. She ran to the building as Drake was outside waiting for her. The day ended quickly as Rika and Drake walked through the park.

"So, what's new?" Rika asked with a sigh.

"Not much, today we learned how to diagram sentences in Grammar class." Drake replied.

"I'm failing that." Rika replied sadly. "But on the plus side the flower that Mel and I are doing in Environmental science is going well!"

"Oh really?" Drake asked. "Has it bloomed?"

"Well..um…not really." Rika replied as she looked at the ground. "But I'm determined to make it bloom!"

"That's the spirit." Drake replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Rika replied with a giggle. "Hey you wanna stop by the café and have a snack?"

"No thanks." Drake replied. "I've got to head home and clean up the place."

"You clean?" Rika asked shocked. "But you basically live by yourself. You don't have anyone to impress."

"I know." Drake replied with a shrug. "But I'm planning on having company."

"What kind of 'company'?" Rika asked as she squinted her eyes.

"A girl." Drake said as he looked up. "She's really cute and smart."

"What?!" Rika asked angrily. "Who is she? Does she go to the school? Is she taller than me?"

"No." Drake replied with a chuckle. "She's about your height."

"Good, so I'll be able to punch her well." Rika replied as she punched her right hand with her left.

"That would be hard." Drake replied.

"Why?" Rika asked as she looked up at him.

Drake then put his right hand on her left cheek. He bought his face close to hers. His lips where a centimeter from Rikas.

"She's you." He said softly.

Rikas face blushed hard as Drake backed up.

"Oh, I knew that." Rika replied as she flicked her wrist.

Her body glowed as she turned half tiger. Rika yelled as looked around frantically. Drake opened his arms and his coat as he covered Rika. He forced her behind the trees and had her back go against the tree. Rika blushed as Drake chuckled softly.

"You're an interesting one." Drake said softly as he was an inch from Rika.

"Ok I didn't know." Rika replied as she returned to normal. "But I'll be there."

"Don't be late this time." Drake replied softly.

"I'll try not to be." Rika said softly.

Drake then released her.

"I'll see you then." Drake replied with a wave as he walked away.

"See ya!" Rika replied as she waved.

She then sighed as she looked up at the sky. She then looked down at her watch. Her eyes bulged.

"I'm Late!!" Rika yelled as she took off running.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doors slammed open as Rika came in panting.

"Your late." Amber said and then took a sip of tea.

"I know, I know." Rika replied with a sigh.

"Hurry and get changed Rika." Kira said as she was heading to the back.

"Right." Rika replied with a nod.

She ran to the back and into the locker room. She looked to see Lani struggling to put on her apron.

"Here I got it." Rika said as she tied it into a bow for her.

"Thanks Rika-oneechan!" Lani said and then headed out the door.

Rika then quickly got changed and headed out. She stopped to see Mallory standing against the wall in shock.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked as she came next to her.

"Cheerleaders." Mallory said as the word was bathed in hatred.

Rika looked over to see six girls in there blue and silver cheer uniforms with their pom-poms. They all giggled loudly as the people around them moved away.

"I hate cheerleaders." Rika said disgusted. "Their to happy, it's not natural."

"For once we have an agreement." Mallory replied with a nod.

"You want me to handel them?" Rika asked looking up at her.

"No, this'll be fun." Mallory replied as she walked over to them.

She made it to the table as a blonde one looked over.

"Well it's about time!" She said snobbishly with her eyes closed.

She then opened them to see Mallory glaring at her. Her skin went gray as she shielded herself with her pom-poms.

"What do you want?" Mallory said angrily.

Now all of them where scared as if the devil himself was standing before them. Mallory then leaned forward and slammed her hands on the table. The slam sent a pulse through out the table as the cheerleaders gasped.

"If you don't want anything, then GET OUT!" Mallory hissed evilly.

The cheerleaders stood up, screamed, and ran out the café. Rika chuckled as Mallory folded her arms and walked away.

"I gotta learn how to do that." Rika mumbled to herself.

Rika turned and headed to the back.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera animal!" Masha beeped loudly.

Rika nodded as she quickly exited.

"Guys!" Rika said loudly.

Amber, Kira, Lani, and Mallory looked at her. Rika nodded as the others nodded back. The five then ran out the café as they took out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"_Metamorophosis!" _

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

They entered the park as they looked around.

"Masha, where is it?" Rika asked as Masha grew to it's normal size.

It pointed to the sky with it's paw as everyone looked up. A woman with blue skin hovered in the air. She had a deep red cloak on. She had slits for eyes and three feathers stuck out of her head. She opened her cloak as hundreds of our glasses where in her cloak. She had what looked like a deep blue one piece bathing suit on with boots that went to her knees.

"That's gotta be it." Rika said as she extended her hand. "Solar Medallion!"

"Welcome Mew Mews!" Tarish said as she and Trillian appeared.

"Tarish!" Amber yelled.

"What's going on?" Kira asked quickly.

"You mean when is it going on?" Tarish replied with a smile.

Awkward silence.

"That doesn't make any sense." Kira replied confussed.

"Seriously onee-sama." Trilian replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up! You'll get it soon." Tarish replied angrily. "Behold our Chimera Animal!"

"What does it do?" Lani called.

"I'm not gonna spoil the fun!" Tarish replied with a smirk. "Go Chimera Animal! Attack!"

The Chimera Animal gave a soft whistle as the hour glasses hurled down to them. They hit the ground and exploded. Rika shielded herself from the blows. She then jumped into the air.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as the needles flew towards the Chimera Animal.

The Chimera Animal flew up as it dodged the attack. Rika frowned as something caught her eye. Tarish flew over and swiftly punched her in the left cheek. Rika flew to the right and slammed into the ground. She rolled to a stop and slowly got back to her feet. The dust around the others cleared.

"Black Scythe!" Mallory yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon- Death Chain!"

The blade shot out directly to the Chimera Animal. Trillian teleported between them. A fan appeared in her hand as she swiftly forced the blade away.

"Chimera Animal, prepare teleportation." Trillian said to it.

It gave a nod as it curled up into a ball. The cloak covered it as it started to glow a multicolored light.

"What's it doing?" Amber asked stunned.

"I don't know but we need to stop it!" Kira replied quickly. "Thunder Antennas!"

Kira climbed into the air as Trillian looked over at her.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as the thunder was on a course to hit the Chimera Animal.

Trillian flung her arm as a large gust of wind blew Kiras attack away. Kira shielded herself as the wind hit her and blew her back. Tarish looked up to see the Chimera Animal open its eyes. It's eyes where glowing multicolored as it slowly uncurled. Rika looked up to see Trillian point her fan at Kira.

"Kira-chan!" Rika yelled as she jumped into the air.

"Chimera Animal! Fire!" Tarish yelled.

The rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Rika flew through the air as the Chimera animal uncurled. The Chimera Animal locked onto Rika as she flew over. It shot out a beam of color light. Rika made it to Trillian and grabbed her by the wrist that held the fan. The beam of light slammed into Rika as she got an aura of colored light surrounding her. The light also made an aura around Trillian. Both then slowly disintegrated and then vanished. Rika screamed as it seemed like she was flying through a vortex of thousands of colors. She then felt herself de-transform to normal. She then looked over to see the vortex end as Rika hit hard pavement.

"W-what the?" Rika mumbled as she rubbed her head and slowly stood up.

She looked around as trees were around her and a water fountain were beside her.

"Wait, I'm in the park!" Rika said as she recognized where she was. "Where is everyone else?"

She looked around confused.

"I guess I better get to the café and get Eric and Matts help." Rika said as she ran off.

She ran down the path until she saw the café in the distance. Rika ran into the café. She looked around as people where sitting in seats.

"_The café musts still be open." _Rika thought as she ran to the back.

She quickly entered the locker room. She then stopped suddenly. Five other girls where there. One had green hair that was in braids. One had blue hair that was in two buns. Another had long purple hair. Another had blonde short hair and the last one had short red hair. The girl with red hair looked like she was thirteen years old.

"What the?" Rika asked shocked and confused. "Your not supposed to be back here?!"

"You're the one that's not supposed to be back here!" the red haired girl yelled back at her.

"That's absurd I work here!" Rika yelled angrily.

"What?! That Shirogane, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" she said angrily as she made a fist. "Come with us."

The girl took Rikas arm and dragged her out to the kitchen. A blonde man with a sleeve-less shirt and white pants was standing there.

"Eric!" Rika said.

"Eric? That's Shirogane." the girl replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked as she looked at them.

He had sky blue eyes and was indeed not Eric at all. Rika became bewildered by this.

"W-what's going on?" Rika asked stunned.

"Ichigo, get this girl some water." he replied as he walked away.

"I don't need water!" Rika replied angrily.

"Look, whatever your name is, you going to scare away our customers!" she replied as she folded her arms.

"My name is Rika, who are you again?" Rika asked confused.

"Momomiya Ichigo." She replied. "But you can call me Ichigo."

"Ok, Ichigo." Rika relied.

She then stopped to think. She then gasped as she quickly looked up at her.

"Ichigo, what day and year is today?!" Rika asked frantic.

"It's Wednesday and the year is 2003." Ichigo replied as a question mark appeared above her head.

The color drained from Rika.

"T-this means." Rika mumbled. "I WENT BACK IN TIME?!?!"

_THIS ISN'T FAIR! Drake and I finally get together and now I'm stuck in the past! I have to get home, no matter what!_

**Next Time: The Mews Of The Past!**

**Just who are these girls that work at the café? They seem nice but I have a feeling about them and if I'm right then I can get them to help me!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh flames. Thanks everyone!!


	24. The Mews Of The Past

Enjoy! I don't own any original characters, just this little story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika sat in a chair in the locker room.

"I can't believe I'm in the past." Rika mumbled to herself. "Wait, if I'm in the past.. Then that means.."

_Flashback_

_Rika made it to Trillian and grabbed her by the wrist that held the fan. The beam of light slammed into Rika as she got an aura of colored light surrounding her. The light also made an aura around Trillian. Both then slowly disintegrated and then vanished._

_End Flashback_

"That means Trillian has to be here to!" Rika said as she stood up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trillian rubbed her head as she slowly stood up.

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around.

She realized that she was on a building top. She looked down to see the city below her.

"I really should be asking when." Trillian mumbled. "That Rika person dragged me back in time with her."

"Hey! Who are you?" a voice yelled at her from behind.

A fan appeared in Trillians hand as she quickly turned. She blew a huge gust of wind towards the person. As she turned she saw that the person was small. And looked like he was just a kid. He had brown hair, a red shirt, blue shorts, and white bandages on his arms and lower legs. The gust of wind hit him hard as he tumbled backwards in the air. Next to him was a man that was also floating he was taller and had purple hair. He had a short sleeve dark shirt and a long purple shirt underneath it. He also had long pants and dark shoes.

"Taruto!" he yelled as the kid flew back.

He then turned and looked at Trillian. Trillian frowned as a fan appeared in his hand. It had more elaborate designs than hers. The second fan appeared as Trillian grabbed it with her free hand.

"Fuu Shi Sen!" he yelled as he swayed his fan hard.

A large gust of wind headed right for Trillian. She bought both of her fans together and swayed them back and forth. A larger gust of wind formed that pushed his back. He shielded himself as the wind blew hard against him.

"Your good." he said to her.

Trillian frowned as she didn't reply. A pulse vibrated in the air next to the guy. Another person his height appeared. He had green hair similar to Tarish's. He had a black shirt with a short brown one over it. His chest was revealed as he had black pants that poofed and went to his knees. He had a brown piece of fabric that went over the pants and had slits on the right and left. He then had Red bandaged that covered his lower arms and legs. He then had brown shoes.

"Pai, what's going on?" he asked as he looked at him and then down at her.

Their eyes met as she looked into his. His eyes softened as Trillians did the same.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Trillian." she replied as she regained her composure.

"Where did you come from?" the person with the purple hair asked.

"Pai, you need to be more gentle." the green haired on said to him.

"Kishu." the other one said as he frowned.

The green haired on the floated down and landed in front of Trillian.

"I'm Kishu." he said with a smile.

Trillian nodded and then looked up at the other one. Her fans disappeared.

"And who are you?" she asked as she frowned.

"Pai." he replied as he folded his arms.

"So, Trillian, where did you come from?" Kishu asked as she looked back at him.

"I came from the future." She replied. "I was accidentally sent back and now I have to find a way to return."

"So your from the future?" Kishu asked as he raised an eyebrow.

A pulse vibrated next to Pai as the boy that she attacked earlier appeared.

"What the heck was that?!" he asked angrily.

He then looked down at Trillian.

"You!" He said as two balls connected by a string appeared in his hand.

"Taruto." Pai said as he stopped him. "There's no need for that."

"But she hit me!" he replied angrily. "By the way, who is she?"

"Her name is Trillian, and she's from the future." Pai replied to him.

The kid flew over to Trillian.

"I'm Taruto." he said with a smirk. "If your from the future then how's our planet doing?"

Trillian looked at him and then gasped.

"Wait!" She said as she pointed at each one. "Kishu, Pai, and Taruto?"

The three nodded confused. Trillian then frowned as she walked up to Kishu. She bought her right hand up and punched him in the face. He flew backwards and rolled to a stop.

"Kishu!" Taruto said as he flew over to him. "What the heck was that for?"

"You." Trillian hissed angrily. "You're the traitor that fell in love with a human! And then you….. you…"

"What'd he do?" Taruto asked curiously.

"I can't say." Trillian replied. "I can't reveal to you anything about the future."

"Ok." Taruto said confused.

"You have spirit." Kishu said as he stood up.

He rubbed his cheek as a red mark was there.

"Why don't you fight with us?" He asked as he smirked.

"I have to find a way back to my rightful time period." Trillian replied angrily. "I don't have time to help."

"But your in the past, time is on you side." Kishu said softly.

Trillian paused and thought about it. She then looked at him and smirked.

"Fine." She replied. "I'll help you guys out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika poked her head out of the locker room door. She looked around as the other five girls where running around busily. Rika then looked over to see a door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"Well I do work here in the future." Rika mumbled to herself.

She tip-toed over to the door, opened it, and quickly went in. She closed the door as she went down that stairs. She made it to the downstairs as the room opened up. There was a large screen in the front of the room. She looked over to see a smaller room where the light of a computer was coming from.

"I wonder what's over here." Rika said softly.

She entered the room to where a computer was set up. She looked around as another door was on the other side of the room. She walked over and opened the door. A soft blue light glowed on the other side. She entered and closed the door behind herself. Inside it was large with rows and rows of jars with blue liquid in them. Rika looked into one. It had a lock of black hair and a name tag on it.

"Iriomote Wildcat DNA?" Rika said as she read the name tag. "What kind of a place is this?"

She then looked over to see another jar that had orange and black fur in it. The tag read Siberian Tiger DNA.

"T-this…" Rika said as she picked up the jar. "This must be the DNA that was used to turn me into a Mew Mew!"

She then heard the door open as she quickly put the jar back. She looked over to see the blonde guy walk in.

"Hey You!" He yelled angrily as he pointed to her.

Rika took off running the other way. She could hear his footsteps coming after her. She panted as she looked around. She then saw a door on the side. She quickly opened it as a flight of stairs was going up and a pair of metal doors were above leading to the outside. She ran up the stairs and pushed against the door. It didn't budge as it was locked tight. She looked back as the guy made it at the door.

"_I got to do something! It looks like it has to come to that!" _Rika thought to herself.

She then crouched down on all fours.

"I hate roses." Rika mumbled to herself.

Her body glowed orange as she transformed into half tiger. Her tail swished back and forth violently as she had claws and fangs. The man stopped and gasped as she hissed at him.

"Y-your.." he said softly.

"Stay back!" Rika said angrily.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He replied softly.

"Promise?" Rika asked as she cocked her head.

"Promise." He replied with a nod.

"Fine." Rika replied softly as she turned away. "I love roses."

Her body glowed as she returned to normal. She then looked back to see him in her face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE! THIS IS A CLOSED OFF AREA!" He yelled in her face.

He then grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her through the large room and back to the computer room.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me!" Rika said angrily.

"I'm not." he replied.

"Then let go of me!" Rika said as she pushed his hand off.

"So what are you?" he asked as he looked her up and down. "You transformed right in front of me."

"I-It's ugh….a….umm…side effect." Rika mumbled as she looked at the floor.

"A side effect of what?" he asked as he folded his arms.

"None of Your Business!" Rika replied angrily.

"Oh really?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "You going into the other room there was none of your business."

"T-That has nothing to do with this!" Rika yelled angrily at him.

"Yes it does." he replied as he got in her face. "So now tell me, what are you?"

"I-I'm…. oh fine…I'm a Mew Mew from the future!" Rika said as she rolled her eyes. "Geez, this feels like I'm in a movie or something! Mew Mews from the Future!"

"Are you done?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rika replied quickly.

"Have you told anyone else this?" he asked as he pondered this.

"No, I don't think anyone will believe me." Rika replied as she slumped.

"Here's what I want you to do." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Follow the other girls upstairs. Don't leave them no matter what. You'll find that you have a lot in common. Especially with Ichigo."

"Ichigo? What's up with Ichigo?" Rika asked confused.

"You'll find out." he replied.

He then walked away leaving Rika there confused.

"Ok." Rika said as she walked back up the stairs to the café.

She then saw Ichigo talking to the girl with green hair. Rika looked around to see the blue haired one sitting and drinking tea.

"_She's as lazy as Amber." _Rika thought to herself and smiled.

She then looked over to see the purple haired one deliver a tray of cupcakes to a table. She slammed it down as a shiver went up the customers spines.

"_She's as mean as Mallory." _Rika thought as she chuckled.

She then quickly moved out of the way as the little blonde one rolled past her on a huge red and white ball.

"_And she's as hyper as Lani." _Rika thought as she leaned against the wall.

She gave a sigh as she looked over and saw Ichigo walk up to her.

"Hey Ichigo." Rika said with a wave.

"Hey Rika-chan." Ichigo said as her eyes suddenly sparkled. "Would you mind doing me a super big favor?"

"What?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared above her head.

_2 Minutes Later_

"I-I'm not so sure about this." Rika said as she looked herself over.

She was in Ichigo's uniform as Ichigo was in normal clothes.

"Please! I have a date with Aoyama-kun and I'm already running late!" Ichigo said as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Well ok, but-" Rika started to say.

"THANK YOU!" Ichigo said and then ran out the doors.

"_She's like me with Drake-kun." _Rika thought as she smiled.

She then looked down.

"I guess I better get started." Rika said with a shrug.

She walked out, grabbed a bucket and a mop and started cleaning the floors.

"Ichigo-oneechan! You wanna see my new trick?" the small girl asked as she came up to Rika.

"Um, sure, what's your name again?" Rika asked as she turned to her.

Awkward Silence.

"Your Not Ichigo-oneechan!" The girl yelled loudly.

The other three looked at her angrily and quickly dragged her into the locker room.

"Where's Ichigo?!" the purple haired one asked angrily.

"Well she said she had a date with a guy named Aoyama and-" Rika started to say.

She then stopped as the four where pale.

"She ditched work again." the blue haired one said. "She's so gonna get it!"

"So, what do I do now?" Rika asked confused.

"First, take off her uniform." the blue haired one replied. "You can help in your regular clothes."

"O-ok, but, who are you people again?" Rika asked as she began to untie her apron.

"My name is Mint." the blue haired girl said in a formal voice.

"I'm Pudding!" the small one said happily.

"I'm Lettuce." the green haired one said with a bow. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Zakuro." the purple haired one replied as she folded her arms.

"Ok, I'm Rika." Rika replied with a polite bow. "Wait! Why are you guys named after foods?"

Awkward silence.

"Ok, never mind." Rika said as she walked away.

"Just get changed." Zakuro said as they left the locker room.

After a few minutes Rika came out in her normal clothes.

"Hurry and sweep." Mint said as she pointed to a broom.

"Hai!" Rika said as she got it.

She then started to sweep the floors.

"Rika, could you help me?" Lettuce called as she had a large platter of desserts.

"Hai!" Rika replied as she quickly ran over and helped her.

They dished out the orders as Rika gave a sigh.

"Rika, take these desserts over to that table." Zakuro said as she handed her a tray and pointed to a table.

"Hai." Rika said miserably. _"This is just like back home!" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what's the plan?" Trillian asked as she folded her arms.

She, Kishu, Taruto, and Pai where in the green dimension.

"Plan?" Taruto asked as he looked at her.

"Your attack, to take out the humans!" Trillian replied stunned. "You guys DO have a plan, right?"

"Well we kin-" Taruto started to say.

"Hehe, of course we have a plan." Kishu said as he quickly covered Taruto's mouth.

"Right." Trillian replied as she rolled her eyes.

She then looked at the screen. There were maps of the area as there where red dots blinking.

"What are those?" Trillian asked.

"The places where Mew Aqua was found." Pai replied.

"Mew Aqua?" Trillian asked softly. _"That's right, I'm in the past. There's more Mew Aqua in this time period." _

"What's wrong?" Kishu asked as he came beside her.

"Nothing." Trillian replied.

She then noticed a green dot.

"And what's the green dot?" she asked as she walked over to Pai.

"That's an area where the Blue Knight released an incredible amount of power." Pai replied as he typed on his keyboard.

"Blue Knight?" Trillian asked confused.

"A guy that shows up whenever Mew Ichigo is in trouble." Taruto replied.

"I see." Trillian replied. _"So this guy is similar to the Black Solider." _

She then looked over to see Kishu looking down at the ground. He clenched his fists as he frowned.

"_That's right." _Trillian thought to herself. _"He was in love with Mew Ichigo." _

She then saw under his shirt collar that there where cuts and bruises on his body.

"What the?" Trillian said shocked.

"What?" Kishu asked as he looked up at her.

Trillian walked over and took a hold of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kishu yelled at her.

Trillian moved his shirt so his cuts where showing.

"Kishu, you never showed us this." Pai said stunned.

"It was none of your business." Kishu replied angrily.

"It must have been from when he forced the Blue Knight to release that large amount of power in those mountains." Taruto said to Pai.

"Baka." Pai hissed.

"Now you.." Kishu said as he grabbed Trillians wrist.

"Take it off." Trillian said.

"N-Nani?" Kishu asked stunned.

"Take off your shirt." Trillian said as she looked into his eyes.

"You can't be serio-." Kishu started to say.

Trillian swiftly pounded him on the head and then kicked him on his side. He fell down and over so that his shirt slid off of him. He sat on the ground shirtless as Trillian knelt down next to him.

"You creep! Get the Hell away from me!" Kishu yelled at her.

Trillian extended her right hand as it started to glow a soft green. She put her hand on one of Kishus cuts as Kishu went to hit her. He then paused. He looked down as he saw the cut shrink and then was completely healed.

"W-what the?" Kishu asked surprised.

"What is this healing power?" Pai asked as he and Taruto stared at her shocked.

"My sister and I have special powers." Trillian said softly. "She can move landscape and I have the power to heal any wounds."

She looked up at Kishu as he looked at her shocked. She smiled softly as he blinked. She then turned and looked at Taruto.

"And I also believe that you can control plants." She said with a smile.

"Well, yea, I guess you could say that." Taruto replied as he put his hands behind his head.

"Now, to get rid of these bruises." Trillian said as her left hand also started to glow green.

"Wait." Kishu said as he softly took hold of her wrist. "Can we do this somewhere else?"

"Eh?" Trillian said confused.

He then looked over at Taruto and Pai who where staring at him wide eyed. She looked over at them.

"Yes, do it somewhere else." Pai said as he went back to the computer. "I have research to do, and you two are a distraction."

"Can I come?" Taruto asked excited. "This is cool!"

"No!" Kishu yelled at him.

"Fine, we'll do it somewhere else." Trillian replied with a chuckle.

Kishu then looked at her as they teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why Rika, Why?" Rika said as she sat exhausted on the floor. "These people are just like the others! Just say no!"

"Rika, mop the floors." Zakuro said to her.

"Hai!" Rika said as she quickly sat up.

She then paused as Zakuro walked away.

"No No No!" Rika said angrily to herself.

She sighed as she grabbed a mop and a bucket of water. She scrubbed the floors as Lettuce was washing a table.

"Thank goodness work is done." Lettuce said softly as she wiped her forehead.

A little pink puff ball floated past her. It had large pink eyes, little red wings, large pink ears, and a tail that had a red ball of fur at the end.

"What's that?" Rika asked as she pointed at it.

"Oh that?" Lettuce asked as she pointed at it. "That's Masha and um….. It's.. a um, toy! Yes a new toy that was recently invented!"

"Interesting." Rika replied as she went back to moping the floor.

Lettuce sighed as the doors opened.

"Hey everyone!" Ichigo said loudly as she entered.

The four gathered as they glared angrily at Ichigo.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back." Ichigo said as she cringed.

"Ichigo!!" Mint hissed as she charged at Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed as Mint pounced on her. Black ears and a black tail with a golden bell and a red ribbon appeared on Ichigo as she shielded herself.

"I-Ichigo?!" Rika asked shocked at what she was seeing.

Ichigo then gasped as she realized what happened to her. The rest formed a wall between her and Rika.

"W-what happened to Ichigo?" Rika asked shocked.

"Nothing happened." Lettuce replied.

"But I just sa-" Rika started to say.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" a robotic voice called out.

"What?" Rika asked as she looked back.

All she saw was the puff ball flying around. She then turned back to see the door opened and the girl running away.

"Wait for me!" Rika yelled as she ran after them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm almost done with your left side." Trillian said as she sat next to him.

She had her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on his back. They where in a different part of the green dimension and they where alone.

"So um, thanks." Kishu said as he looked at her and then the ground.

"No problem." Trillian replied as her voice softened. "My sister says that I can't sit by if someone's hurt. She says I'm weak because of it."

"That's not true." Kishu replied as he looked at her.

Their eyes met as they looked at each other for a minute. They then looked away.

"I better get started on the other side." Trillian said as she moved to his right side.

"Ok." Kishu said as he looked at the ground. _"What's going on? I feel completely different with her than with Ichigo. What's this feeling?"_

"Kishu, are you ok?" Trillian asked as she looked at him worried.

"H-hai." he replied with a fake smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika followed the girls to the park. She went behind the trees as she watched them.

"Where's the Chimera Animal?" Ichigo asked as she looked around.

"There!" Pudding yelled as she pointed at the water fountain.

A huge fish monster crawled out. It looked like a half human half fish hybrid. One of it's arms was all tentacles and the other was a crab claw. It had fins on it's head as it's skin was a deep blue. It roared as it sent out a stream of water.

"Everyone, Let's go!" Ichigo yelled.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"_Metamorphosis!" _

Mint glowed a blue light. Lettuce glowed a green light. Pudding glowed a yellow light. Zakuro glowed a purple light. And Ichigo glowed a pink light. A bright light erupted from them all as Rika shielded herself. The light went away as Rika gasped.

Mint was wearing a short blue tube top dress with blue shoes, blue gloves, a blue leg band, and blue puff things on her upper arms. She then had dark wings sprouting out from her back and blue feathers coming out from her lower back. And her pendant was strapped to her neck by a thick blue chocker collar.

Lettuce was wearing a green body suit that was a tube top. It had two triangle pieces of fabric coming out from the front and two larger ones coming out from the back. She had green boots that came up to her knees, a green leg band, and green puff things on her upper arms. She had, what looked like, thick white antennas coming out of her head. Her pendant hug around her neck by a thick green chocker necklace.

Pudding had a yellow body suit that stopped at her upper legs and closed around them. The fabric at the top came up and latched onto the necklace. She had yellow puff things on her upper arms and fuzzy brown gloves that showed her finger tips. She had fuzzy brown ears and a fuzzy brown tail. She had thick leg bands around her lower legs and brown shoes. She had a yellow leg band on her upper lag and her pendant hung around a thick yellow piece of fabric that was a necklace.

Zakuro had a purpled tube top shirt that revealed her stomach. She then had purples shorts and long thick boots that came past her knees. She had large gray ears and a thick gray tail. She had purple wrist bands, purple puff things on her upper arms, and a purple leg band. Her pendant was connected to a thick purple band around her neck.

Ichigo had a tube top pink dress. It poofed out at her hips and stopped at her upper legs. It had two triangles coming out of it above the poof and two larger ones in the back. Behind her a black tail with a bell and a red bow swished back and forth. Her hair was a bright pink as she had black cat ears sticking out. She had pink puff things on her upper arms and red gloves. On her right glove was a heart shaped pendant with a red bow behind it. She had red boots that went to her knees and has black laces in a bow. She also had a pink leg band. Her pendant hung from a thick pink chocker necklace.

"T-their Mew Mews to!" Rika said stunned.

_Flash back_

"_Here's what I want you to do." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Follow the other girls upstairs. Don't leave them no matter what. You'll find that you have a lot in common. Especially with Ichigo." _

"_Ichigo? What's up with Ichigo?" Rika asked confused. _

"_You'll find out." he replied. _

_End Flash Back._

"_Now I understand what that guy was talking about." _Rika said as she made a fist.

"Mint Arrow!" Mint yelled as she raised her arms.

A blue bow and arrow appeared with a pink heart at the tip of the arrow. It landed in Mints hands as she pulled it back.

"Ribbon- Mint Echo!" she yelled as she fired it at the monster.

The monster spit a stream of water at the arrow which destroyed it and the water then slammed into Mint. She flew back and slammed against a tree.

"Mint!" Ichigo yelled as she ran to her.

Zakuro held up her hand as a purple bar appeared in it. It was small and had a red gem at the top and in the center on the right side. Coming out from the right gem was yellow bars. The yellow bars swiftly moved out so that it was now in the shape of a cross.

"Ribbon- Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro yelled as a thin glowing purple whip came out.

She then swung it at the monster. It roped around it's neck as she struggled to hold on. It roared as it swung back and carried her with it. Zakuro flew through the air and slammed into the ground on the other side.

"Zakuro-oneesama!" Pudding yelled as she ran to her.

"Lettuce Castanets!" Lettuce yelled as her white antennas grew longer and went around her body.

Her arms crossed as a green light appeared in both. The light subsided as green castanets with a pink heart in the center and pink ribbon tying them to her hands appeared. She put them in front of her and then started to go in a circle.

"Ribbon-Lettuce Rush!"

A stream of water shot out at the monster and slammed into it. It groaned softly and then sat back up and shook off the attack.

"Water attacks won't affect it." Lettuce said shocked.

"In That Case!" Ichigo yelled as she stepped forward. "Strawberry Bell!"

Her tail swished up as the bow glowed a bright light. A pink hear shaped weapon with a light pink heart at the top and a bell coming down from the top appeared in her hand. A pink bar with tan wing on the sides came up behind her weapon and latched onto it. Ichigo bought her weapon close as she put her right hand behind it. A blast of power shot out as Ichigo started to spin in a circle.

"Ribbon Strawber-" Ichigo started to say.

The fish monster roared as it shot out a stream of water. It slammed into Ichigo as she flew back and hit a tree.

"Now!" Rika said as she ran out to them.

Rika ran out and faced the monster.

"Ichigo, I had no idea you were a Mew Mew." Rika said as she turned and smiled at her.

"Rika-chan." Ichigo said softly. "Get out of here, You'll be hurt to!"

"Sorry, but I'm not running!" Rika said as she took out her pendant.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, I'll be if service! Nya!" Rika said as she was fully transformed.

"Eh, isn't that what you say Ichigo?" Mint asked as she pointed at her.

"Rika-chans a Mew Mew!" Lettuce said surprised.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as she held out her hand.

Her Medallion appeared as she grabbed it.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she jumped into the air and held out her Medallion.

The needles flew out and stabbed into the monster. It roared as it rocked back and forth.

"Now Its time to finish you off!" Rika said as she pointed at it. "Light Transformation 1!"

She threw her Medallion up into the air as it glowed and changed. It then landed back into her hand.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she held it out.

The beam of light fired out from it as it engulfed the monster. It roared as it disintegrated. The pink puff ball then flew over as a para para floated in the air. It quickly ate it and purred happily.

"So this is Masha from the past." Rika said with a smile as it floated to her.

She then turned as the other five approached her.

"So, you're a Mew Mew to." Mint said softly.

"Gomene, I didn't think you guys would believe me if I told you." Rika replied as she shrugged.

"We definitely believe now!" Pudding said happily.

"Welcome to the team I guess." Zakuro said as she folded her arms.

"Well until I find a way home." Rika replied as she scratched the back of her head.

Ichigo then took Rikas hands in her own.

"I'm glad your on the team." Ichigo said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's she?" Pai asked as he and Taruto watched this.

"No idea." Taruto replied.

Trillian and Kishu then appeared as Kishu was fully healed.

"I see your feeling better now." Pai said as he looked at them.

"Yeah, much." Kishu replied with a chuckle.

Trillian then looked up at the screen and gasped.

"Mew Rika." she said as she frowned.

"You know her?" Taruto asked.

"Yeah, she's the one who dragged me back to this time period." Trillian replied as she made a fist.

"Trillian." Kishu said softly.

"I need your help." Trillian said to the others. "I need your help in destroying her."

_Yay! I'm not the only Mew Mew! But how am I gonna get home, and w-what's happening? What's this earth quake?_

**Next Time: Survival Instinct!**

**A huge earthquake rocks Tokyo, And I get separated from the Mews. Next there's a huge building in the air! What's going on?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh of flames.


	25. Survival Instinct

Enjoy! I don't own original characters!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika softly opened her eyes as a ray of sun shone on her. She blinked and sat up. She looked around as she was in the locker room on a make-shift bed.

"That was a nice rest." Rika said as she stretched her arms.

She went over to the mirrors, washed her face, and redid her hair. She then exited and looked around the café. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro where in their uniforms and were getting ready to open the café.

"Good Morning everyone." Rika said as she walked over.

"Morning Rika-oneechan!" Pudding said happily.

Rika then looked around.

"Eh, where's Ichigo?" Rika asked confused.

A loud slam then answered her question. Everyone looked over as Ichigo came in panting.

"Morning!" Ichigo said happily.

"_Your late." _the rest replied in unison.

"Sorry, sorry, my alarm clock wasn't working." Ichigo replied as she scratched the back of her head.

"That alarm clock seems to have been that way for a long time." Mint replied angrily.

"Aw come on, your not scolding Rika-chan." Ichigo replied as she glared at Mint.

"I kinda don't work here in this time period." Rika replied with a shrug.

"Just go get changed Ichigo." Zakuro said to her.

"Right." Ichigo replied as she ran off to the locker room.

Lettuce then went outside as the blonde haired guy came upstairs. He passed by Rika and went outside to Lettuce.

"Everyone I have an announcement." the guy said as he and Lettuce came back inside.

Ichigo then came out in her uniform.

"We're having a vacation." he replied as another man with brown hair came out.

"_Vacation?" _everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah, we're taking a break from the shop for a while." he said as he put his hands on his hips.

Rika blinked confused as the others asked questions angrily.

"_What's going on?" _Rika thought to herself.

"Shirogane-san." Lettuce said softly.

"Come." he said to them.

He started to walk away as everyone followed. Rika stayed there unsure of what was happening. The rest then stopped as everyone turned and looked back at her.

"Rika, you should come to." he said to her.

"H-hai." Rika replied softly with a nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trillian sat on the ground opening and closing her fan. She gave a sigh of boredom as she stood up.

"There has to be something to do." she said as she started to walk.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see Kishu standing there smiling at her.

"Out." she replied cautiously.

"Oh, well don't go to far." Kishu replied as he took a step back. "I have to meet with the others but I'll be back. And then I'll help you destroy your problem."

With that he teleported away as Trillian was all alone.

"The sooner I get back to my original time the better." Triallian mumbled to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man, it feels weird having a day off." Rika said as she walked down the sidewalk.

_Flash Back_

"_It's been a while… an entire day off." Zakuro said as she smiled. _

"_Zakuro-san… now that you mention it, it's been busty here for a while." Ichigo said as she turned to the others._

"_It really has been." Lettuce replied with a nod. _

"_I'll take you up on you offer and have a peaceful time." Mint said as she stretched her arms. _

"_Alright! I'm gonna play till I drop!" Pudding said happily as she started to dance around the roof. _

_Rika stood back as she smiled and watched them. _

_End Flash Back_

"It feels weird being here." Rika said to herself. "I guess I really do belong back at home."

She walked into the park and looked over. There was a playground set up as little children where running around laughing and having fun. Rika smiled as she saw a little brown haired girl about five years old was sitting on the swing. She swung back and forth as her big sapphire eyes glistened happily. Rikas eyes grew wide as she smiled and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's going on?" Trillian asked herself angrily.

She then paused and lifted into the air. She flew around the green dimension as no one was there.

"No one's here." Trillian said softly.

She then thought to herself and then gasped.

"D-don't tell me!" Trillian said shocked. "It's the…."

She then teleported out. She speared in the air next to Taruto in front of her was Kishu and Pai back to back.

"The next time we meet, we might be enemies." Pai said.

"That's fine. I'll leave it up to you." Kishu replied.

".. the Divide." Trillian said softly as her eyes where small.

"Later." Kishu said before he and Taruto teleported away.

"Fools." Pai said angrily.

"Pai, what happened?" Trillian asked as she looked at him.

"Kishu is planning on using another energy source to save our home planet." Pai replied as he looked at her. "He's not relying on Deep Blue anymore."

Trillian gasped as her pupils shrunk.

"D-Deep Blue." Trillian whispered softly.

"What's wrong?" Pai asked stunned.

"Its nothing." Trillian replied as she teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just wish I knew what I could do in this time period." Rika said as she put her hands behind her head.

She then saw a person pass by. He had dark skin and deep blue hair. He had brown eyes and was in a gray school boys uniform. He looked dazed as he was swaying back and forth as he walked.

"A-are you ok?" Rika asked as she stretched out her hand.

Her hand froze as the boy continued to walk away from her.

"_What was that?" _Rika asked as she pulled her hand back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kishu!" Trillian yelled as she teleported into the green dimension.

"Hai?" a voice called back.

She flew over to where Taruto and Kishu where standing. Behind them where a large number of Chimera Animals crammed together and in what seemed like a dormant stage.

"W-what is this?" Trillian asked shocked.

"We're going to release all of these Chimera Animals as a distraction." Kishu replied as he folded his arms.

"Then we'll steal the Blue Knights spirit and use it to save our planet." Taruto added.

"Blue Knights spirit?" Trillian said stunned.

"Well time to start the show. Trillian use this time to find that other Mew." Kishu said to her.

He then teleported away.

"_He's right." _Trillian thought and she frowned and teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika walked down the sidewalk and then stopped. Her eyes got small as a really back feeling went through her body.

"What is this?" Rika thought to herself. "What is this feeling?"

A huge earthquake then happened. Rika went on her knees as a light appeared in front of her. A huge tree monster appeared. And an army of white vegetable carrots appeared around it. They had three thick tentacles coming out of their bottom as they swayed back and forth .

"Chimera Animals!" Rika said shocked.

The tree monster then shot out a vine the went straight through a car. The car exploded as people screamed and ran away.

"You stupid tree!" Rika said angrily. "Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared.

She quickly grabbed it as she saw the carrot army advancing towards her.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her Medallion and ran head on towards the army.

The needles flew out as some of the carrots where stabbed and stopped moving.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she threw her Medallion into the air.

It quickly changed as it landed back in her hand.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as the beam of light shot out.

It exploded onto the army as half of the army was destroyed.

"One more time." Rika said as she clutched her weapon tighter.

She then jumped into the air.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart…." Rika started to say.

She then saw a branch with a leaf on the end fly over towards her. It slammed into her and then quickly wrapped her up. Rika struggled to get free as the rest of the carrot army started to cover her. One landed on her throat and stuck. It started to tighten as Rika felt her wind pipe slowly close.

"So_ this is how I'll die." _Rika thought to herself. _"…suffocation." _

A huge gust of wind then blew the carrots away. A swift blur then cut the vine as Rika dropped onto the ground. Rika coughed as oxygen raced back into her lungs. She looked up to see Trillian standing above her and facing the army.

"T-Trillian!" Rika said shocked.

"Are you this weak without your team mates?" Trillian asked as she bought a fan to her cheek.

"Why are you helping me?" Rika asked as she slowly got to her feet.

"The one who'll kill you first will be me." Trillian replied with a smirk. "Besides I can't go back to the future and say that you were killed by a bunch of vegetables."

"Trillian-chan." Rika said softly as she smiled. "Let's go."

Trillian nodded as the two charged forward.

"Cutting Cyclone!" Trillian yelled as she swung both of her fans back and forth.

A large cyclone appeared over the Chimera Animals as they where sucked up.

"Now!" Trillian yelled at Rika.

"Hai!" Rika replied as she held out her weapon. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light shot out and went into the wind. It went through every monster and destroyed them. The wind died down as Rika and Trillian stood next to each other. A blast of noise erupted from behind them as they quickly turned and looked back. A large multi-colored beam of light shot up towards the sky as many others around the city followed. The building behind them was shaken by this as the front broke off and started to fall down to the ground. Rika screamed and shielded her eyes as Trillian grabbed her arm and quickly teleported them away. Rika opened her eyes as they where at the ship harbor. She looked around as the beams of light where now converging to a point. She then looked over at Trillian who was still holding her arm.

"You saved me." Rika said softly. "Again."

Trillian was at a loss of words as she slowly left go.

"Trillian-chan." Rika said softly. "It's ok to help people."

"Rika-chan." Trillian said softly. "This conversation never happened. I wish I didn't have to eliminate you and your team. You all seem like nice girls. I wish there was a way to save my planet without destroying yours. I don't want to fight anymore, but for my loved ones I have to. I have to save them!"

"Trillian-chan, I'll make you a promise." Rika said as she held out her right pinky finger. "I'll find a way to save your planet. I'll help you save the ones you love! I promise on my life! But, it'll take time. Please, I would ask for your patience. But I will help you save your people."

"Rika-chan." Trillian said softly.

She put up her pinky finger as they looped the two. A huge explosion then followed. They both looked over as a large shockwave hit them. Rika and Trillian fell back.

"What was that?" Rika asked as she slowly got up.

Now the city looked like it was in ruins.

"This can't be." Rika said shocked. "Everyone's dying."

"Rika, you need to get to the others." Trillian said softly.

"What about you?" Rika asked as she looked back at her.

"I'll be fine." she replied with a smile. "Go, you need to help your comrades."

Rika nodded as she slowly stood up.

"I'll be back." Rika said as she then turned and started running.

She ran down the streets as she saw in the distance more explosions going on.

"The others have to be there!" Rika said angrily.

She kept running. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pink puff ball beneath rubble. She looked over as she ran to see Masha buried beneath the rubble. Rika then turned away as she kept running.

"That must be what Eric meant when he said he found Masha in a horrible condition." Rika said to herself.

Rika then stopped as another earthquake hit. She shielded herself as she looked into the sky. A large blue triangular structure was floating in the air. It had spikes coming out from it's lower sides as large clear cubes circled it.

"What the heck is going on?" Rika asked stunned.

She then ran faster. Her legs moved swiftly as it felt like she was running for her life. She then heard a scream of a monster as a small blue light went into the building. She made it to a red wooden building that had an ancient style roof on it. On the other side she could see the others.

"Everyone." Rika said as she saw them.

She saw everyone facing a man that had purple hair. He was holding his shoulder as Pudding and the blonde haired guy was off to the side. Pudding was holding an alien that had brown hair. Tears where streaming from her eyes.

"I told you before, didn't I?" Rika heard Pudding say softly. "Fighting is less fun than playing as friends. Even though I said it many, many times…WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Pudding." Rika said softly.

She then faintly heard Lettuce and the man talking. He then pointed his fan at her as a rumbling happened behind him.

"Go! Chimera Animal!" he yelled.

"_I won't let it hurt them!" _Rika thought as she clutched her weapon and bought it up.

The pavement erupted behind him as the Chimera animal appeared. It looked like a half woman and a half dragon. She was shirt-less with blue skin and a horn coming out of her forehead. She had webbed hands and purple hair. Black wings Came out of her back as she had a brown scaled tail and think legs.

"Ribbon-32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she pointed her weapon at it.

The needles flew out and slammed into the back of the monsters head. It flew forward and did a face plant into the pavement. The others gasped as the guy looked back at her.

"Rika-chan!" Lettuce said with a mixture of shock and relief.

"Rika-oneechan." Pudding said as she smiled softly.

"Guys!" Rika said as she ran over to them.

She then paused and looked around.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rika asked confused.

"In there." Mint replied as she looked back at the building that was in the air.

"Ichigo." Rika said softly.

"Go." a voice said to her.

"Eh?" Rika asked as she looked back.

She then saw the blonde haired guy looking at her.

"Go to Ichigo." he said forcefully to her.

"Hai, Ichigo will need your help." Lettuce said with a nod.

"But you guys need me." Rika said as she looked at the others.

"We're not weaklings." Mint said as she folded her arms.

"Mint." Rika said softly.

"Hurry to the base, Ichigo needs you." Zakuro said as she put her hand on Rikas shoulder. "We'll take care of the rest."

Rika nodded as she ran under the building. She stood there and concentrated. Her body then started to glow orange.

"I can feel it." Rika said softly. "Mew Aqua."

Her feet then lifted off of the ground as she floated through the air to the building.

"Ichigo." Rika said softly as she closed her eyes.

"I won't let anyone lese enter!" a voice yelled out.

Rika then looked back as a bolt of lightning flew towards the air to her.

"Ribbon- Mint Echo!" Mint called out as she aimed and fired.

The lightning was destroyed as Rika continued to get closer. She closed her eyes as she felt herself pass through something. She then felt something hard against her feet. She opened her eyes as she was in a dark red hallway.

"Mew Aqua." Rika said softly to herself. "This way."

She started running down the hallway as quickly as she could.

"KISHU!"

The scream pierced her ears as she stopped.

"W-what happened?!" Rika asked as her eyes where small.

She then started to run. She quickly ran down the hallway until she came to a stair case. At the end was a bright light.

"Wait for me Ichigo!" Rika said as she started to climb the stairs.

_Ichigo, I'll help you. I promise. _

**Next Time: Neko Sisters!**

**Ichigo, I've never met anyone that I've had so much in common with. Ichigo, no matter what, I'll help you even at the cost of my life!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please comment and don't leave to harsh of flames. Thanks!


	26. Neko Sisters

Hey everyone! Enjoy! I don't own original characters.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_KISHU!" _

_The scream pierced her ears as she stopped. _

"_W-what happened?!" Rika asked as her eyes where small. _

_She then started to run. She quickly ran down the hallway until she came to a stair case. At the end was a bright light. _

"_Wait for me Ichigo!" Rika said as she started to climb the stairs. _

Rika ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She skipped steps as she then ran through the door.

"Ichigo!" Rika yelled as she looked around.

She then saw Ichigo. In front of her was and alien that had green hair and was laid out on the floor in front of her.

"Rika-chan." Ichigo said softly as she looked over at her.

Her eyes were welded up with tears as one slid off her cheek.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Rika asked as she came to her side.

"K-kishu is.." Ichigo said as her entire body shivered.

"Ichigo." Rika said softly as she made Ichigo look at her. "It's alright. I'm here to help you."

Rika softly wiped a tear from her eye as Ichigo smiled softly.

"Pathetic." a voice said to them.

Rika looked over to see a man standing there. He had pale skin and cold blue eyes. His hair was long and black as he had a deep blue coat on. He held a sword as his nails were long.

"Who are you?" Rika asked as she stood up and faced him.

"I am Deep Blue." he replied as he laid his right hand on his chest. "And I will rule this planet."

"Ok, Deep Blue." Rika said as she frowned. "What you did to my friend is unforgivable and I'll make you pay! Solar Medallion!"

Her Medallion appeared as she quickly grabbed it.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she pointed her Medallion at Deep Blue.

"Interesting." Deep Blue said as he smirked.

The needles flew out as Deep Blue held up his sword. The needles slammed against what seemed like a blue barrier. Deep Blue chuckled as Rika started to run.

"Rika-chan!" Ichigo yelled worried.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she pointed her Medallion at him and kept running.

"That attack won't work twice!" Deep Blue hissed as he swung his sword.

A large blast of blue lightning flowed forward as all of Rikas needles were destroyed. The lightning hit Rika as she flew back and slammed against the wall. Rika slowly opened her eyes to see Deep Blues right hand out stretched. It started to glow with a blue light as he smiled evilly.

"Crap!" Rika said to herself. "Light Transformation 2! Celestial Shield!"

Her Medallion glowed as it quickly transformed into the shield. Rika closed her eyes as she heard an explosion.

"Rika-chan!" she heard Ichigos voice.

The dust cleared as she saw the shield in front of her. Rika gave a sigh as she relaxed a little.

"A shield, huh." she heard Deep Blues voice.

She then felt another explosion. A small crack appeared in her shield. Rikas pupils got small as she heard another explosion and the crack grew. She quickly jumped out from behind it as she saw another burst of energy come from Deep Blue. The Medallion shattered as she landed next to Ichigo.

"This guy is strong." Rika said as she stood up.

"Rika-chan, please." Ichigo said as she looked at her. "If you keep going you'll die!"

"Don't worry Ichigo." Rika replied with a grin.

She then turned back and looked at Deep Blue.

"You're an annoying fly." he said as he frowned.

"Oh yeah well your just a jerk!" Rika yelled back. "Solar Medallion!"

Rika grabbed her Medallion and ran to him as he chuckled. He held out his arm as Rika got close. Blue lightning came out and went around Rika. She screamed as she was electrocuted.

"Rika-chan!" Ichigo screamed as she saw this.

Rika fell on her knees as the lightning stopped. Her Medallion disappeared as she panted.

"Looks like I'll have to break you." Deep Blue said with a grin.

Rika looked up with faint eyes as more lightning slammed into her. She screamed as it felt like her body was being ripped apart. She opened her eyes faintly as the lightning changed into a blast of power. It slammed into her chest as she fell back onto her back as smoke enveloped her. She then felt a hand grab her neck and hoist her up. The smoke cleared as Rika faintly opened her right eye. Deep Blue held her up in the air with his right hand. He smirked evilly as Rika could feel her air passage way start to close.

"RIKA!" Ichigos screamed thundered in her ears.

"_I have to do something." _Rika thought to herself.

She tried to move her body but nothing responded. She tried to move her arms but they wouldn't even twitch. It felt like every muscle in her body was destroyed.

"Pathetic." Deep Blues voice said as Rika closed her eyes.

Another hit of lightning went through her body. Rika wanted to scream but her mouth wouldn't open. She grunted as she felt like she was about to explode. Cuts appeared on her skin as blood came out of her mouth. She then felt herself fly through the air. Her body slammed into the ground as she rolled over to Ichigo.

"Rika-chan, Rika-chan, hang in there!" Ichigo said frantically as her eyes grew wide with tears.

"Ichigo." Rikas voice said.

It was barely a whisper as it was hoarse and broken.

"Rika-chan." Ichigo said softly as she bent forward to hear her.

"Ichigo, g-gomene." Rika said as her voice died away.

The last thing she felt was a cold spot on her cheek from Ichigos tear. Her eyes closed as she gave a deep sigh. She then opened her eyes again as she was in a pure white void. Her body was healed as she was floating in the void with a white dress on.

"W-what happened?" Rika asked as she looked around.

She then looked behind as she saw another person looking exactly like her. The person was in her mew costume as her eyes looked void and empty.

"Is this me?" Rika asked as she turned to her body. "Then, am I dead?"

A growl caught her attention. She looked to her right as an orange tiger stood there. It growled as Rika blinked.

"No." Rika said as she understood it. "I'm not dead."

It growled again as Rika understood it.

"Just temporarily separated." Rika mumbled softly.

The tiger nodded as Rika smiled.

"But how will I get back?" Rika asked as she looked at her body.

The tiger shut its eyes as it glowed orange. It turned into light as it swirled around Rika. Rika then started to glow orange as the white void started to become dark. Rika closed her eyes softly as she started to feel something warm. She opened her eyes as a ball of clear shinning liquid was between her and her body.

"Mew Aqua." Rika said softly as she reached out her right hand.

Her body did the same as it was like a mirror. Rika closed her eyes as she moved forward into the Mew Aqua. Her body then did the same as the Mew Aqua grew brighter. Rika felt herself merge as her eyes softly opened.

She sat up as she was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" Rika asked as she looked around.

She then looked at herself. Her body was totally healed as she was still in her mew form.

"I'm not dead." Rika said softly.

She then looked up to see Ichigo in her Mew form lying on the ground next to a boy with tan skin and dark blue hair. Her hand was in his as they both laid there motionless.

"Ichigo." Rika said softly as she tried to stand.

She grunted and then got to her feet. She then looked down to see her body glow as she transformed back to normal.

"The transformation wore off?" Rika asked confused.

"Ichigo."

Rika turned as a soft voice said the name. The boy then sat up and looked around and then at himself.

"I'm alive?" he then said as he placed a hand on his chest.

He then looked over at Rika. They didn't speak as he then looked over at Ichigo.

"Ichigo." he said as he shook her gently. "Ichigo!"

She didn't budge as his eyes widened. Rika gasped as the boy took Ichigo in his arms. Her head flopped backwards lifeless.

"No, this can't be!" he said as he then started to cry.

"I-ichigo!" Rika said softly as she put a foot forward.

Her body then froze. Her eyes welded up with tears as she was unable to move. She looked up as the other four ran in.

"Aoyama-oniichan, your safe?" Pudding yelled out.

"Thank goodness." Lettuce replied half relieved.

"Rika, your ok?" Zakuro asked as she looked at her.

Rika didn't move as she continued to stare at Ichigo.

"Ichigo. What about Ichigo?" Mints voice rang out.

A tear slid down Rikas cheek as she was unable to bear it.

"Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked as they formed a line behind the boy.

"Ichigo-oneechan?" Pudding said softly.

A moment of silence passed as Ichigo laid in his arms lifeless.

"Ichigo!" Mint said as she leaned forward.

"It can't be." Zakuro said shocked.

"In order to save me, Ichigo…" the boy started to say.

He couldn't bring himself to finish as Pudding gasped.

"I don't like this at all!" Pudding yelled as her eyes filled with tears. "Ichigo-oneechan!"

She ran to Ichigo only to be stopped by Zakuro.

"Pudding." Zakuro said softly.

The others paused as their eyes filled with tears as well.

"Ichigo!" Mint screamed as Lettuce put her hands to her face.

A moment passed as all that could be heard was crying. Tears fell from Rikas eyes as the images were being burned into her memory. A bright light then emanated from Lettuce as she transformed back to normal. The rest then glowed and returned to normal as well. They all then looked at themselves shocked.

"What's this?" Mint asked softly.

"The transformation dissolved by itself." Pudding said softly. She then got out her pendant. "Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!"

She kissed it and then put it up to her forehead as nothing happened.

"The effects of the Red Data Animals have disappeared." Zakuro said softly.

"Why did this happen now?" Lettuce asked shocked.

The building then rocked as Rika stumbled towards them.

"This is bad, this place won't last much longer!" Zakuro said shocked.

"Aoyama-san?" Lettuce said as she looked over.

The boy stood up as he had Ichigo in his arms.

"I'll bring Ichigo!" he said as he turned and faced them.

"But how?" Lettuce asked shocked.

"If you jump, you'll die." Pudding replied as she raised her arms.

"Will you rely on me?" a voice called out.

They all looked back to see the green haired alien walk over to them.

"Kishu!" Mint said shocked.

"Because Ichigo saved me.." he said softly. "Think of this as a repayment."

The air then vibrated on both sides of him as two more aliens appeared.

"Taru-taru." Pudding said happily.

"Pai-san." Lettuce said softly.

"There is still some power left in this last bit of Mew Aqua." the green haired one said.

He lifted up a shinning ball of Mew Aqua in his hands.

"_But, that won't be enough." _Rika thought to herself.

"With this we can certainly save our home planet." he added softly. "So in order to save Ichigo, who risked her life for us…"

A large explosion sounded as the floor cracked in half. The two pieces started to move apart as the three aliens raised their arms.

"Ichigo, thank you." the green ones voice sounded.

The air then vibrated around them as Rika looked at them shocked.

"Wait!" Rika yelled as she stretched out her arm.

But it was to late. The next thing she knew they were on the ground outside. Rika looked up as a crack sounded. The whole thing then started to turn to dust. It started at the top and went down to the bottom. In a minute it was completely destroyed as the particles flew away. A bright light then appeared. It flew in a circle and then went through the clouds.

"What was that?" Mint asked shocked.

"It was definitely Taru-Taru and the others." Pudding replied.

"They did this for us so there would be no more damages." Zakuro added.

"Pai-san." Lettuce said softly.

"Those guys." Rika said softly amazed.

"Everyone! Are you Ok?" a voice yelled at them.

They all looked over as the blonde haired guy ran over to them. They all looked down sadly as his eyes fell on Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" he said shocked as he went over to her.

No one dared to speak as he stared dumbfounded by what had happened.

"Why did this happen?" he asked as he started to shake.

A tear softly rolled down Rikas cheek.

"Gomene." Rika said softly. "It's my fault. If only I was stronger. Ichigo…. Ichigo…"

A hand then rested on her shoulder. She looked up as the blonde guy stared at her.

"It was nothing that you did." he replied softly.

A minute of silence passed by.

"Ichigo." the boy said as he looked down at her.

He then softly pressed his lips against hers. He bought them back as Rika looked back at the ground. A faint light then caught her eye. Everyone looked over as Ichigo started to glow a soft white light. Her head leaned back as he body straightened out. She floated in the air as her body glowed. Her cat ears twitched as they then disappeared. Her tails then shook as the bell chimed softly. It then vanished as well. The clouds rolled away as Ichigo glowed brighter. The blue sky appeared as she ceased to glow and was now in normal clothing. She stopped glowing as she started to fall back to the ground. The boy quickly caught her as everyone was staring at her in anticipation. Her eyes softly twitched and then opened. She then looked up to the boy.

"Aoyama-kun." she said softly.

"Good morning, my princess." He replied with a smile.

Her face lit up with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said happily.

"Ichigo!" Mint exclaimed happily.

"Ichigo-san." Lettuce said softly.

"Everything worked out!" Pudding said as she raised her arms.

The boy then set her down as Ichigo ran over to the others. She wrapped them in a tight hug as everyone had a smile on their face. Rika sighed as she watched this.

"_So this is what a team is really like." _Rika thought to herself.

The wind blew softly as Rika sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. She then looked up as Ichigo was looking at her.

"Rika-chan!" Ichigo yelled happily as she ran to her.

They both shared a tight hug as a feeling of relief washed over Rika.

"Thank you." Ichigo said as they separated.

Rika smiled as Ichigo then turned and went back to the boy. The air then pulsed next to Rika as Trillian appeared. Next to her was the Chimera Animal that sent them back in time. The only difference was that it was red.

"Rika-chan." Trillian said softly as she put a hand on her shoulder.

The others saw and gasped.

"Rika-chan!" Lettuce said shocked.

"It's ok everyone." Rika replied with a smile.

Trillian then landed next to her.

"Rika we have to go." she said. "I made the Chimera Animal out of unstable materials. It can send us back to our time but only once. After that it'll self-destruct."

Rika nodded as she looked up at the Chimera Animal. It's head twitched violently as it let out a broken cooing sound.

"Let's hurry." Rika replied with a nod.

Trillian nodded at the Chimera animal. It got onto a ball as it started to glow with power. Rika turned back to the others.

"Do you really have to go oneechan?" Pudding asked sadly.

"Hai." Rika replied with a nod. "The others need me."

"Rika-chan." Ichigo said softly. "We'll miss you."

"Thank you." Rika replied with a nod.

The Chimera Animal opened up as Rika turned to it.

"You do realize that when we get back to our normal time that we're back to being enemies." Trillian said to her softly.

"I know." Rika replied. "But I won't forget my promise."

Trillian smiled softly as she stood there. The Chimera was full opened as it glowed with a rainbow colored aurora. Trillian sighed as she felt a vibration next to her. Her eyes bulged as she looked over. Kishu was standing next to her. He looked over and smirked.

"Kishu!" Trillian said shocked.

The beam of colored light shot out and engulfed all three of them. They all disappeared as the others where standing there shocked. Rika felt herself fly through the dimensions as she took out her pendant.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

She glowed orange as she was then fully transformed.

_Everyone, I'm coming!_

**Next Time: The Way Things Never Were!**

**We get back to the future but something's happen. What did Tarish do while I was away? What happened?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it. I won't update next week cause I have midterms. But please comment nicely and don't flame to hard! thanks!


	27. The Stolen Kiss

ATTENTION!! I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DIDN'T THINK THE OTHER ONE FIT WELL!!! But aside from that my Midterms are over so thanks for bearing with me. Enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika screamed as the vortex opened up. She saw Tarish floating in the air with the other Mews bellow her. Rika quickly put her foot out in front of her as she fell down. She swiftly kicked Tarish in the back and sent her flying forward.

"Rika-chan!" Kira said shocked.

"Rika-oneechan!" Lani yelled happily.

Rika landed in front of them.

"What'd I miss?" She asked with a grin

"Not much, you were only gone five seconds." Amber replied as she folded her arms.

Rika slammed onto the ground in shock.

"_F-five seconds?! It felt like I was at least gone three days!" _Rika said as her eyes swirled. "Oh well, it doesn't matter."

She then got back to her feet. She then turned to Tarish.

"Your finished!" Rika yelled as she pointed at her.

"I don't think so!" Tarish replied as she teleported away.

The Chimera Animal cooed as it started to get back into a ball.

"I don't think so!" Rika yelled. "Solar Medallion!"

Her weapon appeared as she grabbed it.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light destroyed the monster as Masha quickly ate the para para. Rika gave a sigh as she sat on the ground.

"You ok?" Lani asked as the others came around her.

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath." Rika replied with a nod.

"Where did they send you?" Kira asked softly.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you." Rika replied as she shut her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey Matt, look at this." Eric said as he typed on the computer.

"What's up?" Matt asked as he came next to him.

Eric pulled up a screen on the computer that had a picture in it.

"This just appeared out of nowhere." Eric said stunned.

The picture was of the original mews scolding Ichigo. In the background Rika could be seen smiling.

"Well, how about that." Matt said with a chuckle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trillian teleported into the Red Dimension with Kishu behind her.

"So this is where you hang out in the future." he said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Be quiet, your not even supposed to be in this time!" Trillian said angrily. "Why did you come back anyway?!"

"Mmmm." Kishu replied as he pondered the question. "I don't feel like telling you."

"Why you!" Truillian said angrily as she got out one of her fans.

She held it up to his neck as he smirked at her.

"What'd I miss?" a voice called out.

Both looked over to see Tarish standing there with her arms folded.

"Wow, it's like looking at a feminine version of myself." Kishu mumbled.

"Onee-sama, the chimera animal sent me back in time and before I was going to return home he jumped into the portal and is now he's here." Trillian said as she pointed at him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kishu replied as he folded his arms.

"It IS a bad thing!!" Trillian replied angrily.

"What's your name?" Tarish asked calmly.

"Kishu." he replied with a grin.

"Don't get in our way Kishu." Tarish replied as she teleported away.

"What a warm welcome." Kishu said sourly.

"That's it your going back to your time period!" Trillian said as she grabbed his wrist and started to drag him.

"But I don't wanna go back." he replied as he stopped her.

"To bad!" Trillian grunted.

She then felt him pull her in. She hit his chest as his other arm wrapped behind her and held her close.

"Your cute when your mad." he said softly to her.

Trillians cheeks went a soft pink as she stared into his eyes. She swayed her head back and forth and regained her angry composure.

"Don't get any funny ideas!" she said as she pushed herself back.

She then turned and angrily walked away.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." Kishu said softly to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Man, what a day." Rika said as she was walking home. "Or days, I don't know."

_Flashback_

"_Don't be late this time." Drake replied softly. _

"_I'll try not to be." Rika said softly. _

_Drake then released her. _

"_I'll see you then." Drake replied with a wave as he walked away. _

"_See ya!" Rika replied as she waved. _

_End Flashback_

"O my gosh!" Rika said shocked. "I have to go see Drake!"

She ran down the sidewalk and turned a couple corners. She saw his house in the distance as she stopped. She quickly checked over herself and brushed off some dirt. She gave a deep breath and started to walk casually. As she neared his house she saw him walking to his house with a bag of groceries.

"Hey Dr-" Rika started to say.

She then got a bad feeling in her gut. She looked up as she saw Tarish appear. Tarish smirked and quickly flew down to Drake. Drake looked at her shocked and dropped his groceries. Tarish grabbed his neck and forced him forward. Her lips pressed against his as Rika gasped. Drakes eyes bulged as Tarish then pushed him away and then teleported away. Drake then fell to the ground shocked. He put his hand on his head as it seemed like he didn't know what happened. He then looked over to see Rika standing there.

"Rika-chan." Drake said as he quickly got to his feet.

Tears welded up into Rikas eyes as she quickly turned and ran away.

"Rika-chan! Wait!" she heard Drakes voice call to her.

She quickly jumped a fence and into a tree. She jumped through tree as she was soon at her house. She burst through the front door and up to her room. She laid down on her bed as she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rika, is everything alright?" she heard her mothers voice call to her.

"I-I'm fine." Rika yelled back as she quickly shut her door.

She closed her eyes as she was soon asleep. Her alarm clock ran the next day as she quickly sat up.

"W-what happened?" Rika asked herself as she rubbed her head.

_Flashback_

_Drake looked at her shocked and dropped his groceries. Tarish grabbed his neck and forced him forward. Her lips pressed against his as Rika gasped. Drakes eyes bulged as Tarish then pushed him away and then teleported away. Drake then fell to the ground shocked. _

_End Flashback_

"_Oh, that's right." _Rika thought to herself.

She quickly got changed into her school uniform and ran out the door. She ran down the sidewalk as she made it to school. She saw Melanie waiting for her at the entrance as she ran over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Melanie asked with a smile.

Rika was about to answer when she saw Drake from behind her. He looked over and saw her. Rika's eyes softened as she was unable to speak.

"Hey, do you hear me?" Melanie asked angrily.

She then looked behind to see Drake look down and then walk away.

"Eh?" Melanie said as a question mark appeared over her head. "Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rika replied as she walked away.

Later after a class Rika was walking around. She walked by the stairs as a guy was standing there reading a book. His whole face was covered as she couldn't recognize him. Rika went to go down the steps. But out of the corner of her eye she saw the book lower as Drakes eyes looked at her. In Environmental Science Rika was next to her flower. She softly pulled it forward and jotted down some notes. She released it as the gym class came by running. She looked up as Drake ran by. He looked at her and the tripped and fell to the ground. Rika gasped as she quickly ran over to him. She then stopped herself. She quickly ducked behind a tree as Drake got up. He looked around, sighed, and ran to catch up to the others. Rika sighed as she sat down on the ground.

"_It can't go on like this forever." _Rika though as she bit her nails.

She walked home slowly as she sighed. She then looked up as she saw Drake standing by the entrance to her house.

"Hey." he said awkwardly.

"Hey." Rika replied as she looked down at the ground.

Awkward Silence.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly. "It's ok."

He looked up stunned at her words.

"I-It's ok?" Drake asked as if it were a trick question.

"Mhmm." Rika replied with a nod.

"Rika-chan, I promise, that woman means nothing to me!" Drake said quickly. "I-I don't even know her! She just flew down and kissed me. Wait, she did fly right?"

Rika nodded softly as Drake scratched of his head.

"She's my enemy." Rika said softly. "She's the one that sends monsters out to hurt people. And I have to fight her."

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly.

"I should have expected this from her." Rika said with a chuckle. "But, I think the reason I freaked out so much was that I was…. I was…"

Drake stared at her inn silence as Rika tried to get the words out.

"I was…upset that…. I …..wasn't your ….. first kiss." Rika finished as her cheeks were a deep red.

Drake softly smiled as he walked over to her. Rika looked up as Drake wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rika-chan, thank you." Drake said softly.

Rika softly closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How about we say it never happened." Drake said. "That way, you'll be my first real kiss."

"Sure." Rika said as she leaned back and looked him in the eye.

They stared into each others eyes. Rika softly closed hers as she leaned forward. They then heard a rustling in the bushes besides them. Her father popped out as Rikas eyes bulged.

"D-dad!" Rika said shocked.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he glared at Drake.

Drake and Rika looked down as his arms were still wrapped around her waist. He quickly let go as they stood two feet apart from each other.

"W-well dad, what are YOU doing?" Rika asked as pointed at him.

"Trimming the bushes." he replied as he showed some clippers.

A sweat drop rolled down Rikas head as she sighed.

"I guess I'll be going now." Drake said with a wave.

"See you tomorrow." Rika said as she waved to him.

"See ya." Drake said and then walked away.

Rika sighed as her father came next to him. He whispered something softly in her ear. Rikas face turned a deep red as her eyes bulged.

"D-DAD!!" Rika yelled at him. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!?!"

"It's true." he replied with a shrug.

"Eeewww." Rika said as she shuttered.

She ran to the house and up to her room. She flopped onto her bed and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well this is vexing." Trillian said as she typed on her laptop.

Kishu then teleported next to her.

"Can I see?" he asked as he looked at the screen.

"No." Trillian replied as she closed it.

"Why not?" Kishu asked as he folded his arms.

"Cause I said so." Trillian replied angrily.

"You need to get out more." he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I get out fine, thank you." Trillian replied as she stood up.

Kishu then smiled.

"Well then, you wanna go out with me?" he asked as he pointed to himself.

"No thank you!" Trillian replied angrily. "I have Mew Mews to destroy."

Trillian then turned and flew away. Kishu smirked ads he put his hands behind his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika woke up bright and early the next day. She quickly got changed into her uniform and rushed to school. She made it to the entrance where Drake was standing. He looked over and waved to her. Rika smiled as she ran over to her. She put her hand in his as they both walked to class.

"Did I miss something?" Melanie asked herself confused.

_Drake-kun, I'm glad that nothing will keep us apart. _

**Next Time: The Puppet Masters!**

**Tarish and Trillian attack us with some crazy Chimera Animals. But when the weird side effects start to happen, will we be able to control ourselves?!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't flame to harsh. Thanks!!


	28. The Puppet Masters

Enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Everyone!" Lani yelled as she entered the café.

"Lani, what are you doing here?" Kira asked as she looked over at her.

"Yeah, don't you have the day off?" Rika said as she looked over.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do." Lani replied as she put her hands behind her head.

"Well get into uniform and start waiting on tables." Amber replied as she took a sip of tea.

"Why don't you take your own advice!" Rika yelled at Amber.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Amber replied.

"It's no use." Rika said with a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I need a new idea." Trillian said as she sat and thought.

"An idea of what?" Kishu asked as he floated down next to her.

"Of how to destroy the Mews." Truillian said with a soft voice.

_Flashback_

"_Rika-chan." Trillian said softly. "This conversation never happened. I wish I didn't have to eliminate you and your team. You all seem like nice girls. I wish there was a way to save my planet without destroying yours. I don't want to fight anymore, but for my loved ones I have to. I have to save them!" _

"_Trillian-chan, I'll make you a promise." Rika said as she held out her right pinky finger. "I'll find a way to save your planet. I'll help you save the ones you love! I promise on my life! But, it'll take time. Please, I would ask for your patience. But I will help you save your people." _

"_Rika-chan." Trillian said softly. _

_End Flashback_

"_Why did it end up like this?" _Trillian thought as she sighed.

Kishu looked at her surprised.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

Trillian then shook her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." she replied as she stood up.

She then started to walk away as Kishu looked at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Time for Lani's super duper karate time!" Lani said as she was in the center of the café.

"Um, Lani.." Kira said softly.

"I will be attempting tricks no one else has seen before!" Lani said as she pointed in the air.

"..but Lani.." Kira continued to say.

Lani leaned forward to do a handstand. Her hands went on the ground and then slid forward. Her body went forward as her front crashed onto the ground. She moaned as she was laying back up.

"Um, Lani, I just mopped the floor." Kira said softly to her. "It's very slippery."

"Here's your chocolate moose cake and your peach parfait." Rika said as she walked by.

"Oneechan!" Lani yelled.

Rikas right foot hit the ground as it then slid forward. She slid forward into a split. Her face went blue as her eyes bulged.

"Oh, that wasn't good." Lani said as she cringed.

"I know the pain of the first split." Kira said as she sighed. "Rika, find your happy place!"

"Guys, help, me." Rika said as she grinded her teeth together.

Lani and Kira quickly took the order off her hands and helped Rika back onto her feet.

"Thanks." Rika replied as she sighed.

"You alright oneechan?" Lani asked.

"I think so." Rika replied as she scratched her head.

"What's all the noise around here?" Mallory asked as she walked over.

"Oh Mallory." Rika said as she looked over to her.

Mallory then looked over and saw the order sitting on the table and the women staring at the girls.

"You gonna stare or chew?" Mallory asked angrily as she slammed her hands on the table.

The women gasped as they scarfed down their food, quickly paid, and ran out the door.

"Idiots." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

The others behind her were wide eyed with shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Only a sixty percent?" Trillian yelled as she slammed a fist on a rock. "That's not good enough!"

It crumbled as Kishu whistled.

"What is it now?" Trillian asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You must really want to save our home." Kishu said as he sat down next to her.

"Of course!" Trillian said as she stood up. "Everything got worse when you guys came back! Or should I say when Pai and Taruto went back!"

"What happened?" Kishu said as he leaned forward interested.

"I'm not telling you." Trillian replied as she turned away from him.

She then felt his arms wrap around her waist as his head rested on her left shoulder.

"Please." Kishu said softly in her ear.

Trillians cheeks blushed as she quickly pushed him away.

"I can't do that!" Trillian said angrily.

"Tsk, your so controlling." Kishu said as he folded his arms.

"Controlling?!" Trillian yelled.

She then paused and thought about it.

"Wait, controlling." Trillian said as her eyes sparkled. "That's It!"

"What's it?" Kishu asked as a question mark appeared over his head.

"Thank you!" Trillian said as she hugged him.

She then flew away. Kishu smirked as his face went pink.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Finally we're done." Rika said as she hung the Closed sign on the door.

She walked back in as Lani was sprawled out on a table, Kira was sweeping, Mallory was leaning against a wall, and Amber was sipping a cup of tea.

"Today was hard." Lani moaned.

"I'll say, and it was to crowded." Amber replied as she put down the cup.

"You didn't even do anything!" Rika hissed at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Amber asked as she glared at her.

"Never mind." Rika replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped as it appeared.

"Everyone, let's go!" Rika yelled.

They all nodded as they ran out the doors. They made it to the park as the sun was setting.

"Where is it?" Rika asked as she looked around.

"It's hard to tell." Kira replied as they all were looking around.

"Look!" Lani yelled as she pointed in the air.

Above them where five pairs of eyes looking down on them. Before they could do anything the five shadows sprayed a liquid on them.

"What the heck?!" Rika yelled as she closed her eyes.

The spraying stopped as the opened their eyes. The five shadows were gone as the five were drenched.

"What do you think happened?" Lani asked.

"I have no idea." Amber replied. "But I'm so getting a shower!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Trillian was in a tree above them. The five walked away as she descended.

"It has begun." Trillian said with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika woke up he next morning to her noisy alarm clock.

"Alright alright." Rika moaned as she hit it.

She put her feet on the ground and started to walk over to her closet. Before she made it her legs gave out beneath her as she fell back on her bottom.

"Ow, what the?" Rika asked confused.

She shrugged it off and quickly got changed into her school uniform. She quickly ran to the school and met up with Melanie.

"Hey Rika!" Melanie said as she waved.

"Hey." Rika said as she stopped. "What's up?"

"Nothing new." She replied. "Hey, I just realized, only seven days till Christmas!"

"Only Seven?!" Rika asked horrified.

"Yeah." Melanie replied with a nod. "Hey Rika, what do you plan on getting Drake?"

"I have no idea." Rika replied.

Her right hand then slapped across the face.

"Geez Rika, you don't have to be that hard on yourself." Melanie said a little surprised.

The bell then rang.

"We better get to class." Melanie said as she hurried in the school.

"_What the, I didn't want to hit myself." _Rika thought as she stared at her right hand.

She then shook her head and went inside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sis, what's going on?" Tarish asked a she teleported into the red dimension.

"Oneesama, Kishu helped me come up with the most ingenious plan to destroy the Mew Mews." Trillian replied as she flew over to her.

Kishu was beside her. Tarish looked over at him and smirked.

"Nice job, so what's the plan?" Tarish asked as she looked over at Trillian.

Trillian then started to whisper in her ear as Tarish got a grin on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And in 1835.." a teacher said as he wrote on the board.

Rika sighed as she wrote down notes on her papers. Her pencil then started to scribble faster and faster. Rika gasped as her hands was out of control. Her pencil went on the desk and left a huge mark. It then dropped to the floor as Rika was dragged along with it. She quickly moved around the room scribbling on the walls, windows, other peoples notes, and anything that could be scribbled on.

"Rika control yourself!" the teacher yelled angrily at her.

"I… can't… stop!" Rika yelled as she was being dragged by her hand all over the room. "Help!"

She passed by Drake as he quickly grabbed her and sat her on his lap. He grabbed her wrist with his hand as her right hand shook violently.

"Oh thank you." Rika sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No problem." Drake said as he watched her hand shake.

Her hand then stopped as the pencil dropped to the ground.

Rika then sat up. Her face went a deep red as she realized she was sitting in his lap.

"Miss Rika." a voice said from her other side.

She looked over to see the teacher in her face.

"DETENTION!! NOW!!!" He screamed at her.

Rika quickly stood up and ran out of the room. She sighed as she sat in the detention room.

"_What's going on?" _Rika thought to herself. _"First I fall in my room, then I slap myself while talking to Melanie, and then I'm going insane with a pencil! I need to get to the bottom of things and fast before I do something to extreme!"_

The bell then rang as everyone got up to leave. Rika however turned towards the window and opened it.

"Now what?" Rika asked as she looked down.

Her body moved without her thinking. She jumped out the window into a straight fall towards the ground. Her tiger jeans kicked in as she turned and landed on her feet.

"What's going on?!" Rika said shocked.

"Rika?" a voice called to her.

She looked over to see Drake standing there.

"Drake something's wrong!" Rika said as her feet started to run around.

Drake quickly ran over to her and picked her up. Rikas face turned pink as her feet vibrated.

"What's going on?" he asked as he held her.

"I don't know, but you need to get me to the café." Rika said as she looked onto his eyes.

Drake nodded as he moved Rika so that he was giving her a piggy-back ride.

"I'm so sorry about this." Rika said embarrassed.

"Don't be." Drake replied with a chuckle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's going on?" Kira yelled as she cartweeled across the café.

The café was closed as everyone was out of control.

"I don't know!" Lani said as she was punching a pillar.

Amber went to take a sip of her tea. Her hand shook violently as she spilled the contents onto her uniform.

"It's no use!" Amber angrily as she tried to wiped the stain off with a napkin.

Mallory was on the ground face up. She was sliding across the floor as she had her arms folded. Her face was emotionless as she continued to slide. The doors opened as Drake carried Rika in.

"Everyone!" Rika said shocked as she saw this. "What's going on?"

"No idea." Mallory replied as she slid past them.

"We've been trying to figure it out." Eric said as he walked over to them.

"Drake, you can out me down." Rika said softly to him.

He set her down as she tried to walk over to her team. Half way there her legs gave out as she collapsed on the floor. Her arms then went to work as she used them to slid herself forward.

"This is annoying!" Amber said angrily. "I can't even have my normal cup of tea!"

"How do you think I feel?" Mallory replied as she slid past her.

"Ok guys, let's think." Rika said to them. "Why are we affected?"

"How should I know?" Lani replied as her fists were red.

"What about last night?" Kira asked as she twirled.

"Last night?" Rika asked.

"In the park." Kira replied as she cartweeled again.

"Yeah, when we were sprayed with… whatever we were sprayed with." Amber added.

"You guys are right!" Rika said. "We gotta check the park out again once more!"

"Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped as it flew around the room.

Immediately the girls bodies returned to normal as they all stood on their feet.

"Come on everyone, let's go!" Rika said as she made a fist.

They all ran out of the café and stood next to the water fountain in the park.

"This time we won't take any chances." Rika said as they got out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as they were transformed.

"Now where are those stupid monsters?" Amber asked she looked around.

A rumbling sounded as everyone looked into the sky. The five pairs of eyes appeared.

"There they are!" Lani shouted as she pointed to them.

"Split up!" Rika yelled.

The five jumped away as one pair of eyes went after a mew mew. They ran around the park until they came together at the water fountain. They were surrounded.

"Now what?" Kira asked.

"Working on it." Rika replied.

"Well work faster!" Amber yelled at her.

"Look!" Lani said as she pointed to them. 

The eyes flew down to the ground until the rest of the monsters were visible. They had a round head with white eyes. They had four arms coming out of a little stub that came from it's head. One was orange, another was green, another, blue, another yellow, and another black. They looked like wooden puppets as they cackled as they moved.

"Great, now what?" Amber asked grossed out.

The puppets fingers started tog glow a shinning blue.

"What the?" Rika said shocked.

The blue lights were turned into strands as they latched onto them. They all screamed as they were pulled under their controlling Chimera Animals.

"W-what happening?" Rika asked as she looked around.

The puppet monster moved it's hands as Rika's arm and leg lifted simultaneously. It then continued to do more movements as it seemed like Rika's was dancing around.

"Rika!" Kira yelled.

She then started to move as the monster above her controlled her. The others were being controlled as well.

"Guys!" Rika yelled as she saw this.

"These things." Lani said angrily.

"Their making us like puppets." Mallory said angrily.

"This is so not cool!" Amber said as her arms went up and down.

A bright light then shone in front of Rika. The light dimmed as her Solar Medallion had appeared.

"What?" Rika said shocked. "But I didn't even call for it."

"Exactly!" a voice called to her.

A pulse vibrated in the air as Tarish appeared. The monster floated as the five were in a circle around her.

"I see you've met the new Chimera Animals." Tarish said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we've noticed." Amber replied angrily.

"But why did my weapon appear?" Rika asked quickly.

"It's simple." Tarish replied as she folded her arms. "Remember what they sprayed on you?"

_Flashback_

_Above them where five pairs of eyes looking down on them. Before they could do anything the five shadows sprayed a liquid on them. _

"_What the heck?!" Rika yelled as she closed her eyes. _

_The spraying stopped as the opened their eyes. The five shadows were gone as the five were drenched. _

"_What do you think happened?" Lani asked. _

"_I have no idea." Amber replied. "But I'm so getting a shower!" _

_End Flashback_

"And?" Kira asked confused.

"It was the first stage of their special attack." Tarish replied. "You see the liquid went into your body and straight to your DNA. We weren't interested in your personal DNA, just in the animal DNA that was infused with you. The liquid linked up with it so that the Chimera Animals could take control of it's powers easily when you all were caught."

"So that's why my Medallion appeared." Rika said as she looked down at it.

A bright light glowed in front of everyone else as their weapons appeared. Kiras appeared on her head. The others extended their hands as they clutched their weapons.

"Guess I better get out of here." Tarish said as she teleported away.

"This can't be happening." Kira said as her head was turned.

Their weapons were now pointed at one another.

"I don't want to hurt you guys!" Lani screamed.

Their weapons glowed as they were about to fire. Rikas eyes got small as the weapons fired.

"NO!" Rika screamed as she shut her eyes.

She then felt something snap and her Medallion disappear. The strings connected to her body were cut as she started to fall to the ground. She felt herself land in something as she opened her eyes. She looked up as she was in the Black Soldier's arms.

"Black Soldier." Rika said softly.

He then jumped away as the other attacks thundered down on them. He landed behind a tree as he set her down.

"How?" Rika asked as she stood up.

"I will always protect you." he replied softly.

The tree the disintegrated as a louder thunder bolt hit it. They quickly turned as the other four closed in on them.

"Rika! Run!" Kira yelled as her antennas glowed.

Rika sprinted as a ball of water slammed at where she was. She rolled forward as she pushed herself up and landed on her feet.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared.

She jumped into the air as she faced one of the monsters.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her weapon transformed. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The monster roared as it then disintegrated. Amber landed on the ground as she sighed.

"About time." She said as she winked.

"Let's just get the others!" Rika replied.

"Right." Amber replied with a nod.

They both then jumped into the air as they faced Kiras controller.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her Trident at it.

The water flew out and slammed into the monster.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she fire her attack.

The monster roared as it was also destroyed.

"Thanks guys." Kira said as she landed next to them.

"Kira and Amber, get Lani out." Rika said. "I'll get Mallory."

"Right." The two replied with a nod.

They quickly split up as they arrived at their targets.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as well.

Both the attack merged as the monster was hit by the two. It roared as it was destroyed.

"I'm free!" Lani said happily as she landed on the ground.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she fired.

The monster vanished as Mallory was freed.

"Thanks." she mumbled as she landed on the ground.

"We did it!" Lani said as she, Kira, and Amber came over to them.

They then heard a loud crackling behind them. Rikas controller rose up behind them and roared.

"Let's get it." Rika said with a grin.

The others nodded.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!"

"Ribbon- Death Chain!"

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The monster roared as it was destroyed.

"We did it!" Lani cheered happily.

Rika smiled as she looked around. The Black Soldier was gone as Rika sighed. She then saw Trillian in the air. Trillian smiled at her as she then teleported away.

"Guys, let's get back to the café." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"There's one more thing we have to take care of." Mallory replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO!" Rika screamed.

"But Rika you have to take it!" Matt yelled at her.

He was holding a needle with a clear liquid in it.

"I don't want to!" Rika yelled.

"But it's the only way to get the liquid that the Chimera Animals sprayed on us out of our systems." Kira said softly.

"I hate needles!" Rika said as her eyes bulged. "They hurt!"

"Just take it already!" Amber replied as she folded her arms. "The rest of us did and you don't see Lani yelled and complaining."

"That's cause you muzzled me." Lani replied as she walked past her.

"And I actually thought Rika would be mature and not need it." Amber mumbled as she sighed.

"I don't want a shot! I Don't Want A Shot! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!!!!" Rika screamed.

Mallory sighed as she took the needle from Matt. She walked over, grabbed Rikas arm, slammed her into the ground, and jabbed the needle into her arms. The liquid flowed into her body as Rika started to feel woozy.

"There, now shut up." Mallory replied as she took it out and walked away.

The others stared at her stunned.

"Mommy can I have a lollipop?" Rika mumbled.

"O wake up." Amber replied as she kicked her.

_Ugh, well at least that's over. But now the Chimera Animals are getting more stronger! I hope we'll still be able to go against them._

**Next Time: The Sixth Mew?!**

**We actually get another mew on the team. But this one is DEFINITELY NOT what we were expecting!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't flame to harshly. Thanks!!


	29. The Sixth Mew

Hey everyone! I'm excited for this chapter. So enjoy everyone!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked to the front of her school. She was dressed in a knee long pleated blue skirt. She had a white collared shirt with a red bow in the front as she wore white knee high socks and brown shoes.

"Another day." Kira said as she sighed.

The bell rang as she hurried to her first class. The day went by as it was close to lunch. Kira got out a packed lunch and a book as she then looked around her room. All the other students were in groups as Kira was left out. She sighed as she exited the room. She quickly found a flight of stairs leading to the roof. She went up to the roof and opened the door. She came out as the wind was blowing softly. She sighed as she sat down on a vent and started to eat her lunch. She then opened her book and started to read. But before she could start she hear the snapping of a camera lens.

"What the?" Kira asked as she quickly looked back.

She saw a shadow quickly run away.

"Hey!" Kira yelled as she ran to it.

The door closed that lead back downstairs. Kira quickly opened it as she ran down the stairs. She came to the bottom as no one was there.

"Who was that?" Kira asked herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What!?" Rika yelled out loud.

"I don't know who it was though." Kira said as she finished changing into her uniform.

"That's just creepy." Rika replied as she tied her bow. "You might have a stalker."

Kira chuckled as they left.

"I wouldn't go that far yet." Kira replied.

"Go were yet?" Amber asked as she was sitting at her table.

"Kira had her picture taken by someone." Rika replied. "But when she went after them they ran away and disappeared!"

"I had that done to me before." Amber said as she then took a sip of tea. "Those stupid stalkers."

"I don't want to call the person a stalker." Kira said softly. "It sounds to harsh."

"Hey, there is nothing good about a stalker." Rika said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Who has a stalker?" Mallory asked as she and Lani came over.

"Kira." Amber replied.

"Stop calling the person a stalker!!" Kira yelled at her.

"Look if you have a stalker out need to find out who it is." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

"What for?" Lani asked as she looked up at her.

"Because if the person continues to follow her they might discover she's a Mew." Mallory replied. "And there goes our whole cover."

"I didn't think of that." Rika said softly.

"You never think." Amber replied.

"And You Never Work!" Rika yelled at her.

"Guys, I'm not going to worry about this yet." Kira said to them. "For now let's just leave things as they are."

"Fine." Rika pouted as she folded her arms.

"Thank you." Kira said as she left.

She then grabbed a pad of paper and started to wait on tables.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira sighed as she walked out of the café.

"Now to get home." Kira said as she stretched her arms.

She walked through the park and into town. She then made it to a five story building.

"Oh, hello Kira." a receptionist greeted her at the door.

"Hello." Kira replied with a bow.

She then walked over to her.

"Here's the key to your room and here's your mail." she said as she handed her a key and one letter.

"Thank you." Kira said as she then walked into an elevator.

She pushed a button for the fifth floor. The doors closed as she was soon on her floor. She then entered her room.

"I'm home." Kira said softly as she opened the door.

The lights were off as the only light was from the moon that was coming from the outside. Kira took off her shoes a she put down her backpack. She sat down on the couch and opened her letter.

_Dear Kira, _

_I'm sorry that I'm not there with you. But work in the hospital_

_has become more stressful. It seems the people here in Africa _

_need me more than I imagined. I've sent you a check so you _

_can buy yourself some food and pay the bills. Please get your _

_work done and go to bed at a good hour. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kira sighed as she looked into the envelope. Inside was a check as she took it out. Kira sighed as she put it on the coffee table in front of her. She then pulled her backpack to her and got out her homework. After she finished she took a bath and then went to bed. The next day she woke up, got dressed into her uniform, and hurried to school. The day went by quickly as she was soon heading to the café. On the way she accidentally bumped into a boy. She hit him hard so that he fell back onto the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kira said quickly.

"Watch w-." he started to say.

He then stopped as his cheeks flushed. He had long blue pants on and a white collared shirt which as the boys uniform for her school. His black hair swooshed forward as he had dark brown eyes.

"Here." Kira said as she reached out her hand.

He took it as she helped him up.

"I hope I didn't break anything." Kira said. She then noticed his uniform. "Hey, you go to my school!"

"Yeah, but we don't have classes together." he replied as he looked down.

"I'm Kira." Kira said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Cody." he replied as he pointed to himself.

She then saw a camera bag around his arm.

"You're a photographer!" Kira said as her eyes widened.

"I guess you could say that." he replied as he scratched his head.

"Can I see your pictures?" Kira asked as she started to reach for the bag.

"No way!" Cody said quickly as he stopped her hand.

"Well fine then." Kira replied with a glare. "Then I'm out of here!"

With that she turned and started to leave.

"Hey you going anywhere?" he asked as he ran to her.

"Maybe." Kira replied.

"To see a special person?" he asked as a question mark appeared over his head.

"It's possible." Kira replied as she grew angrier.

"Is it a guy?" Cody asked as his face went red.

"Who knows." Kira replied as she turned into the park.

Cody then stopped as his face dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The nerve of that guy!" Kira mumbled as she scrubbed the floor.

"Um Kira, if you scrub that hard there won't be a floor left." Rika said as she came next to her.

"The way he talked to me was inexcusable!" Kira said angrily as she ignored Rika.

"Um Kira.." Rika said.

"He has no respect!" Kira continued.

"Kira.."

"The next time I see him I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"KIRA!!!"

Kira then stopped as she looked up. She then saw Rika. Rika had her arms folded as she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh, hello Rika." Kira said as she smiled. "Is there something wrong?"

Rika nodded as she pointed to the floor. On the ground were Kira was scrubbing was a dark circle from scrubbing to hard.

"O my gosh!" Kira said shocked.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked.

"Nothings wrong!" Kira said as she quickly stood up.

Rika cocked an eyebrow unconvinced. Kira saw this and sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm bored." Tarish said as she sat in the red dimension.

"Me to." Kishu replied. "This time period stinks."

"I'm working on a new Chimera Animal." Trillian replied as she flew over them.

"Oh, can I help?" Kishu asked as he flew over to her.

"Eh, why not." Trillian replied with a shrug.

Kishu smiled as Trillian opened up her laptop.

"This is what I'm thinking of doing." Trillian said softly.

"It's perfect." Kishu said as his eyes lit up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Geez, what a jerk." Rika said as she and Kira were sitting at a table.

"I know." Kira replied. "But how am I supposed to react?"

"I say just ignore him and avoid him." Rika said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I could do that." Kira said softly.

"And in the worst case scenario, you transfer to my school!" Rika said with a grin.

Kira then chuckled. The day soon ended as Kira went back to her apartment. She did her homework and then went to bed. The following morning she got dressed and went to school. School ended as she walked to the café.

"The best part of the day." Kira said with a sigh. 

She then stopped as she looked up at the blue sky. She then heard a rustling behind her. She quickly looked back to see a person duck behind a bush. Kira frowned as she marched back and grabbed a piece of fabric. She lifted it out as Cody's body followed.

"You!" Kira yelled angrily.

"What's up?" he replied casually.

"Don't speak so casually to me!" Kira yelled at him.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. He then smirked. "Did your boyfriend dump you?"

"Boyfriend?!" Kira said in growing frustration. "Stop making foolish assumptions about a person!"

"Eh, so he did dump you." Cody said as he smiled.

"Shut Up!" Kira yelled. "I have no boyfriend! And I'm not looking for one!"

"That's nice to know." Cody said as he put his hands behind his head.

"And why were you following me?" Kira asked as she resumed a normal voice.

"I dunno." Cody replied as he looked away. "I guess you could say that I'm interested in you."

"Sorry I don't feel the same way." Kira replied as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Cody said as he went after her.

"Ignoring you!" Kira yelled back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, may I take your order?" Kira asked as she walked up to a table.

She was in her uniform at the café.

"Sure." Cody said as he put down the menu and revealed himself.

"What do you want!?" Kira asked as she pointed at him.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and the vanilla heaven pie." Cody replied with a smirk.

"I'm not talking about dessert!" Kira yelled back.

"Well fine then, but don't expect me to pay you." Cody replied. He then saw her uniform. "Hey, cute outfit. And the skirt is nice and short."

Kiras cheeks went pink as she quickly slid away from him.

"That guy." Kira mumbled angrily to herself.

"Hey Kira-oneechan." Lani said as she came out of the locker room.

She then blinked as she saw Kira fuming with anger.

"Um, onee-chan, are you ok?" Lani asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh me?!" Kira asked as she looked over. "I'M FINE! I AM THE ESSENCE OF BEING OK!!!"

Lanis eyes were huge at the end of this. Kira walked away as Lani stood there stunned. Mallory then came beside her.

"I think Kira-oneechan finally cracked." Lani mumbled.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Mallory replied with a shrug.

"Here." Kira said.

She then slammed Cody's order onto the table.

"Sweet!" Cody said as he grabbed a fork.

He then took a full of the pie and went to eat it. He then paused as Kira was still standing over him.

"Um, you mind?" He asked. He then smiled devilishly. "Unless you want to feed me."

Kira's jaw drooped to the floor as she walked away.

"Wow, I've never seen Kira like that before." Rika said as she walked over to Amber.

"Yeah, it's kind of entertaining." Amber replied as she took a sip of tea.

"I guess that's the guy she was making a big deal about yesterday." Rika said as she thought about it.

"Excuse me can I get another cup of water." a customer called.

"Hai!" Rika replied as she ran to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well work wasn't that hard today." Rika said as she sighed.

She and Kira were walking through the park as the sun was starting to set.

"Thanks for walking me home." Kira said.

She then stopped quickly looked around, dove into a bush, and then came out.

"I don't want to be alone with that Cody guy stalking me." Kira said as she backed up.

She then bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Rika." Kira said as she closed her eyes.

"Um Kira, I'm over here." Rika replied as she was a foot to her right.

Kiras eyes then bulged. Her cheeks flushed as she looked back. Cody was standing there facing her as her back was against his chest.

"Wow, I didn't know you like to get this close." Cody said with a smile.

"Get away from me!" Kira yelled as she ducked behind Rika.

"Hey, YOU bumped into ME." Cody replied as he folded his arms.

"What's your point!" Kira said as she went in his face.

"I'm gonna stay out of this." Rika mumbled as she put her hands behind her head.

"I don't really have a point." Cody replied with a chuckle.

Awkward Silence.

"_How the heck am I supposed to respond to that!?!" _Kira thought to herself.

"Hello." a voice called to them.

The three looked up as Trillian was floating in the air.

"Trillian!" Rika yelled at her.

"I'll take you two out first." Trillian said as she waved her right hand.

The three were then teleported to the top of a twenty story building.

"W-what's going on?!" Cody asked as he looked around.

"Rika." Kira said as she looked at her.

"We have no choice." Rika replied with a nod.

The two then got out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"_Metamorphosis!" _

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as the two were transformed.

Cody stood there in shock.

"Why do I NOT have my camera?!" Cody asked himself angrily.

"Cody, get out of here." Kira said as she looked over at him.

Cody then looked at her.

"This isn't gonna get pretty and you could get hurt." Kira said.

Cody nodded and then looked around. The top was totally empty.

"I would but the only exit is by falling off the building." Cody mumbled to himself.

"Trillian!" Rika called.

Trillian then appeared.

"I'm sorry." Trillian said softly. "Attack!"

Rika was then hit in the gut. She fell forward as a clot of blood fell onto the roof.

"What was that?" Rika asked as she stood up.

She was then kicked in the back as she flew forward. She then looked up to see a white figure. It then turned clear as it blended in with everything.

"It's invisible." Rika mumbled. "Kira!"

Kira then quickly looked over.

"It's invisible!" Rika yelled.

Kira gasped and then was punched in her left cheek as she flew over to the left.

"Kira!" Cody yelled as he saw this.

He then felt something grab his throat. He was lifted up as he felt his windpipe slowly close. Kira slowly looked up to see this happening.

"No." Kira mumbled to herself. She then got onto her feet. "Thunder Antennas! Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

The lightning flew over and slammed into the Chimera Animal. Cody was dropped onto the roof as he coughed. Kira then flew over to him.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked.

"I'll be fine." Cody replied as he looked up at her.

A moment passed as they looked into each others eyes. A grunt then caught their attention. They looked over as Rika fell to the ground.

"How can we beat it?" Rika asked herself.

She then saw Masha in mini-size around her wrist.

"Of course, Masha can detect Chimera Animals." Rika said as her eyes widened. "Masha!"

Mashas eyes then lit up as it went to normal size.

"Masha, help me find the Chimera Animal!" Rika said as she looked up at it.

Masha nodded as it flew higher. Rika then looked over and gasped. Kira got punched as she went unconscious. Her body then was lifted up as she went over to the edge.

"Kira!" Cody yelled as he stood up.

He then started to run to her. Her body was thrown off of the building.

"KIRA!" Cody yelled as he jumped off the building after her.

Rika gasped as the two started to fall down top Earth. Cody fell down as she quickly caught up to Kira. He grabbed her and held her closely in his arms. He put his face down next to hers. His body then started to glow red. A large pair of white wind sprouted from his back. He caught then wind as he started to soar. He flew up to the top of the building as he held Kira in his arms. He then landed on the roof. Rikas eyes were wide as Masha flew over to him. It opened it's mouth as a pendant with red lines fell out. It flew down to Cody who looked up at it.

"Mew Cody, Hensi!"

He stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

His body glowed red as he was fully transformed.

"He's a Mew Mew!" Rika said in shock.

Kiras eyes softly opened as she looked up. She saw him transformed as her eyes widened.

"No way." Kira said softly.

Cody then softly put her on the roof.

"I'll take care of this." He said as he then looked over.

A swift punch was then delivered to his face as he flew off the building. He quickly opened his wings as he hovered in the air.

"Ribbon- Seeking Feathers!" Cody yelled as he flapped his wings.

A hundred feathers flew out. At the bottom of each feather was a red orb. The orbs beeped as they flew through the air. They started to beep faster as they then exploded. Rika said the Chimera Animal turn white as it screamed out in pain.

"Now!" Rika said. "Solar Medallion!"

Her weapon quickly appeared as she grabbed it.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she held it out. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light then exploded out and covered the Chimera Animal. It screamed as it then disintegrated.

"Rika!" a voice called out.

Rika looked over to see Mallory, Amber, and Lani run over to her. All of them were transformed.

"Are you ok?" Lani asked as they made it to her.

"I'm fine, but how did you guys get up here?" Rika asked confused.

"We don't know, we were checking out the park where you and Kira vanished. Then all of a sudden we were here." Mallory replied.

Rika then looked up to see Trillian in the air. She smiled and winked.

"Who's that?" Amber asked as she looked over.

Cody had Kira in his arms as he walked over.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Cody." Rika said with a smile. "He's the new member of the Mew Mew team."

Awkward Silence.

"But he's a guy!" Lani yelled.

"Yeah, but he saved Kira." Rika replied. "And he transformed!"

"I guess it can't be helped then." Mallory said with a sigh.

"Welcome to the team, I guess." Amber replied as she folded her arms.

"Um, thanks I guess." Cody said.

"Um Cody." Kira said to him.

He then looked down at her.

"You can put me down now." Kira said with a smile.

Codys face went red as he quickly set her down. The others laughed as Trillian hovered over them. Rika looked over at her and smiled. Trillian smiled as she waved her hand. The six were then teleported to the park.

_It's weird that we now have six Mews. But our work will probably get easier. Who know what'll happen next!_

**Next Time: The Christmas Miracle Pt. 1**

**Help Me! It hurts so much, I can't last much longer. I can't-- I can't---**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Oh and for all you peoples out there who are like, why didn't he say Mew Mew Cody Metamorophosis! Well he's a guy! I have to make his transformation manly! Well to some degree. Any way, thanks for reading, please comment nicely and don't flame to harshly! Thanks!


	30. The Christmas Miracle Pt 1

Hey everyone! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika quickly ran through the crowd on her way to school.

"I hate Mondays." Rika muttered to herself.

She turned into the park as she quickly ran through. She quickly made it to school and sat down at her seat. She sighed as Melanie sat down next to her.

"Hey Me-." Rika started to say.

She then stopped as she saw what Melanie was wearing. She was in her normal uniform except her hat. She was wearing a green elf hat with a golden bell at the tip and golden lining.

"Ha, I was expecting that from you." Melanie said with a smile. "You like?"

She then shook her head as the bell jingled.

"You want the truth or a lie?" Rika asked as she stared at it.

"Whatever, I like it." Melanie replied as she stuck out her tongue.

She then got in Rikas face.

"And on a much more serious note." Melanie whispered to her. "What are you going to get Drake?"

"Ummm." Rika aid as she looked around.

"You didn't." Melanie said stunned.

"What?" Rika asked as she looked at her.

"You Didn't!" Melanie said louder.

"Mel, shush!" Rika said as she looked around.

"You didn't get him a present yet?!" Melanie hissed at her.

"Well, I, umm-" Rika started to say.

"Christmas is TOMORROW!" Melanie said top her in frustration. "As your best friend I cannot believe you are gonna screw things up!"

"Things aren't gonna get screwed up!" Rika yelled at her.

Her body then started to glow orange. She quickly grabbed Melanie head and turned it away. She was half tiger as she was like this.

"Rika what the-" Melanie started to say.

"Ok, things might get very screwed up, but I can try to fix them!" Rika said as she returned to normal.

"Ok, so what are you gonna get him?" Melanie asked as she removed Rikas hands.

"I don't know!" Rika replied.

"Ok everyone, please open your books to page 345." the teacher said as she was at the front.

Rika and Melanie quickly opened their books.

"Come on, you have to have thought of something by now." Melanie whispered to her.

"Miss Melanie and Miss Rika." The teacher said to her. "Do you two mind if I teach the lesson?"

"Nope." Melanie replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe I'm in detention." Rika said as she scrubbed the floor. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Just deal with it." Melanie replied as she washed the windows." But like I was saying, what are you gonna get Drake?"

"I don't know!" Rika said as she looked over at her.

"Well you want it to be special and meaningful." Melanie said as she pondered. "I know! Get him a ring!"

"A ring?" Rika asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a little serious?"

"Well you two are serious about how you feel about each other." Melanie replied with a shrug.

"True." Rika said as she thought about it. "I guess I could get him a ring."

"Awesome!" Melanie said with a smile. "Now go! I can finish up here!"

Rika nodded as she quickly ran out the door. She ran down the street as she passed by a shop. In the window was a thick silver ring with a red line going through the center. Rikas eyes sparkled as she quickly ran into the shop. She bought the ring as she quickly ran home. She flopped onto her bed as she stared at the ring.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly as she stared at it.

_FLASH BACKS_

"_Nothing happ.." Rika started to say. _

"_Everyone can I please have your attention." their teacher said as a boy about Rika's age with brownish-blonde hair walked over next to the teacher. He had soft brown eyes and wore the schools black pants, and a black collared shirt. He also had black sneakers on. "This is Drake, he will be attending our school from now on, so please make him feel welcome." _

"…_ened until now." Rika said softly as she finished her sentence. Her face had flushed a soft pink. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Thanks." Drake said as he smiled. "I'm Drake by the way."_

"_I'm Rika." She replied to him. _

"_Nice to meet you." Drake said as he looked into her eyes. _

_Rika's cheeks flushed a brighter pink as he continued to stare into her eyes. _

"_You have nice eyes. Don't change them." Drake said and then left. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Drakes hand then swiftly moved. Rika felt her body be forced back to him as she turned towards him. His other hand came up as she was now in a tight hug. Tears came down as Rika was shocked. _

"_Rika-chan." Drake said softly. "I love you."_

_Rika almost fainted as she heard these words. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_I… can't… stop!" Rika yelled as she was being dragged by her hand all over the room. "Help!"_

_She passed by Drake as he quickly grabbed her and sat her on his lap. He grabbed her wrist with his hand as her right hand shook violently. _

"_Oh thank you." Rika sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _

"_No problem." Drake said as he watched her hand shake. _

_Her hand then stopped as the pencil dropped to the ground. _

_Rika then sat up. Her face went a deep red as she realized she was sitting in his lap. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_END FLASH BACKS_

"_At first I was scared and nervous." _Rika thought to herself. _"But now, we've come so far. It's almost to much to believe. Everything we've been through, it seems like the most wonderful dream I've ever had." _

Rika softly closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. The next day she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Her eyes glistened as a smile came over her face.

"Merry Christmas!" Rika yelled as she jumped out of her bed.

She quickly got changed into warm clothes and ran outside. She ran to the café were everyone was.

"Merry Christmas!" Rika yelled as she opened the doors.

"_Merry Christmas!" _the others said to her.

"Hey, where's Cody?" Rika asked as she looked around.

"I refuse to come out!" a voice yelled.

The five went over to the locker room. They opened the door as Cody was inside. He was in a long sleeve white collared shit. He had long black pants, black suspenders, a black bow around his neck and formal black shoes.

"I Hate This!" He yelled at them.

"O come on, it's not that bad." Rika said to him.

"You look handsome." Kira said softly.

Her cheeks flushed as she realized what she said. Cody's cheeks went red as the other four grinned.

"We'll leave you two alone." Amber said as they left.

"But I wanna see." Lani said as she followed.

"_Drake-kun." _Rika thought as she clutched his present in her pocket. "Everyone, I'm going!"

"But you just got here!" Lani said stunned.

"I'm not waiting on your tables!" Amber said angrily. "Especially not on Christmas!"

Sorry guys." Rika said as she headed for the door.

She quickly exited as she heard Amber scream at her.

"Now, to find Drake-kun." Rika said as she started to run through the street.

As she ran she saw a flyer that showed a large Christmas tree.

"There." Rika said as she nodded. _"If I know Drake, He'll definitely be there." _

She quickly ran to the place. A huge Christmas tree was standing. It was decorated with hundreds of colorful lights, streamers, bulbs, and any type of ornaments. It was lit up as everyone that passed by was awed by it's sheer size and beauty.

"It's so amazing." Rika said as she looked at it.

She then looked at the top where large golden angel was at. Rika smiled as she saw it.

"Rika-chan." a voice said from behind her.

She looked back to see Drake standing there.

"_I knew it." _Rika thought to herself. "Drake-kun!"

"Merry Christmas." Drake said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas." Rika replied with a chuckle.

"I see you came to look at the tree." Drake said as he looked up at it.

"It's incredible!" Rika said as she looked back. "And by it's leave you can tell that it's a Douglas-Fir."

Drake chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?" Rika asked confused.

"It's nothing." Drake replied with a smile.

Rika glared at him as he continued to chuckle.

"Oh right!" Rika said suddenly.

She quickly got out her gift.

"Um, I got you a Christmas present." Rika said as she handed it to him.

Drake took it and opened it. The ring gleamed in the light as Drake took it out. He put it on his right ring finger as he studied it.

"Thanks Rika-chan, it's awesome!" Drake said as he smiled at her.

Rika smiled as she was relieved.

"Well isn't that just precious." a voice said from above them.

They quickly turned and looked up. Tarish was sitting on the wing of the angel at the top of the tree.

"But unfortunately you have to die now." Tarish said as she held up her hands.

Para paras appeared in her hands as she threw them. They slammed into the ground and exploded. People ran away screaming as Tarish continued the bombing.

"Rika-chan!" Drake yelled as he grabbed her hand and tried o get her away.

Rika looked at him. Her eyes then moved as she looked up at Tarish. A Para para flew right towards her as Rika gasped. The rest happened in slow motion. The para para flew down top her. Rika gasped as the para para didn't explode but it glowed a yellow as it's merged into Rikas body. Drakes eyes went small as he saw this. Rika gasped as her hand slipped out of his. She fell to the ground as she strained to breath.

"Oh, what's this?" Tarish asked as she stopped attacking.

Rika gasped and coughed as her eyes went small. Her body turned a clammy gray as her body started to shake violently.

"Rika-chan!" Drake yelled as he went to her.

He put his hand on her cheek and then quickly pulled it back.

"Her temperature is rising." Drake said in shock.

"Drake-kun." Rika said as she looked at him.

The white of her eyes were now a sickly yellow as her eyes were a pale blue. She closed her eyes as she fell unconscious.

"RIKA-CHAN!" Drake screamed as he took her in his arms.

Trillian the appeared in the sky behind Tarish.

"Rika-chan!" Trillian said as she gasped.

She then flung her right hand as Drake and Rika were teleported away.

"Eh?" Tarish said as she was surprised.

She then looked back as Trillian was gone. Tarish then frowned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drake landed in front of the café with Rika in his arms. He quickly kicked the doors as everyone looked up at him.

"Help, Please!" Drake yelled at them.

"Rika!" Amber said as she stood up.

The others quickly gathered around as Rika was still unconscious in his arms.

"Quick get her downstairs!" Eric said as he saw this.

Drake quickly followed him as he was downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were in a lab then as Rika was hooked u. She had a heart monitor, an IV drip, and a breathing mask on her. She was out of her normal clothes and in a hospital dress.

"This isn't good." Eric said as he typed frantically on the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he came next to him.

"She's dying." Eric replied softly.

Drake gasped as his eyes went small.

"Her blood is completely infected." Eric continued. "From what Drake has told us the para para is the cause of this. It seems it has infected her DNA like the other Chimera Animals. But normally when they try to use humans the aliens take the souls out of the bodies. My hypothesis is that since the para para invaded Rrika without having her soul removed, that these are the side effects to it."

He then pointed to the screen. It had a strand of DNA slowly being broken down.

"As you can see this is what's happening to her." Eric said softly. "Her body can't handle the para para. And since it has taken over her DNA. It means that, her body is destroying itself."

"D-destroying itself?!" Matt asked shocked.

"What do you mean!?" Drake asked angrily.

"What I mean is this." Eric replied to him. "The Para para had completely taken over her DNA. And because her body doesn't know what it is, it's literally destroying her DNA as we speak."

"How do we stop it?" Matt asked quickly.

"I have no idea." Eric said softly.

Drakes eyes were small as he looked at Rika. Rikas breathing was soft as her pulse was slowly going away.

"This can't be happening." Drake said softly.

Matt turned and punched the wall.

"No, no!" Matt grunted angrily. "After all this. We can't protect them."

A alarm then sounded. A screen popped upon the computer.

"Chimera Animals!" Eric said as he saw this. "And it's a large number!"

"What?!" Drake asked shocked.

"No, this is impossible!" Matt said as he came next to Eric.

"Matt, what should we do?" Eric asked as he looked at Matt.

Matt looked at him, then at Drake, and lastly at Rika.

"Send the others." Matt replied. "We stay here and figure out a way to help Rika."

Eric nodded.

"Drake." Matt said as he took him aside. "You must leave."

"I'm not leaving!" Drake yelled at him.

"Please, there is nothing you can do for her now." Mat said earnestly to him.

"But Rika-chan." Drake said as he looked at her.

"I promise Rika will be fine." Matt said strongly. "Please, you have to go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"_Metamorphosis!" _

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

"Mew Cody! Henshi!"

He stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" The five said in unison.

**Next Time: The Christmas Miracle Pt 2**

**What is this? This pure light, it feels so warm and soft. It's so beautiful.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment and don't flame to harshly! Thanks everyone!


	31. The Christmas Miracle Pt 2

Enjoy!!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rika looked at him. Her eyes then moved as she looked up at Tarish. A Para para flew right towards her as Rika gasped. The rest happened in slow motion. The para para flew down to her. Rika gasped as the para para didn't explode but it glowed a yellow as it's merged into Rikas body. Drakes eyes went small as he saw this. Rika gasped as her hand slipped out of his. She fell to the ground as she strained to breath. _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"_What I mean is this." Eric replied to him. "The Para para had completely taken over her DNA. And because her body doesn't know what it is, it's literally destroying her DNA as we speak."_

"_How do we stop it?" Matt asked quickly. _

"_I have no idea." Eric said softly. _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she flung her scythe.

"Ribbon- Seeking Feathers!" Cody yelled as he flapped his wings.

The chain wrapped around the Chimera Animal as the feathers slammed into it. The monster was a deep purple as it was in the shape of a demon. It was large as it was muscular. It had sharp horns on it's head and large wings on it's back. It had long finger nails as it's eyes glowed red. The monster growled as it disappeared. It vanished as an army of a hundred more were advancing.

"This is going to be impossible!" Kira said as the others gathered.

"It doesn't matter." Amber replied as she clutched her trident. "We have to keep fighting! Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as she put her recorder top her lips.

The two attacks merged as they took out one of the monsters.

"No way." Lani said shocked.

The monster behind it opened it's mouth as a large fireball formed. It shot out as the five quickly scattered. It slammed into the ground as it made a crater.

"_Are we really THIS useless without Rika?" _ Mallory thought to herself as she frowned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eric, how's it going?" Matt asked as he walked over to Eric.

"Not good at all." Eric replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

Beads of sweat were on his brow as he typed frantically.

"I don't know what to do." Eric said. "The tiger DNA is holding up a little more than her own DNA. I could open up the data base of the animal DNA and see of I can find something."

"Do you think you can save her by that?" Matt asked.

"It's worth a try." Eric replied as he looked at him.

Matt nodded as he then looked up at Rika. She was still on the bed unconscious. Her life signs were getting lower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Rikas Mind_

"Who's there?" Rika asked as she opened her eyes.

She was in a blue void with sparkled all around her. She was in a white dress as her hair was down. She looked around as a soft bell was sounding. The bell was died out as a blur caught her attention. She looked over as a para para was floating. It quickly multiplied as Rika gasped. Before she could do anything She was grabbed by the arms and the legs. She struggled but she couldn't break free.

"Let Me Go!" Rika yelled as she struggled.

It kept multiplying as they fastened to her body. She could feel her energy being drained. She glowed orange as the tiger inside of her emerged. It roared as the para paras flew back. They stopped going back as they then turned. They multiplied again as Rika and the tiger were then bound.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika cringed as she was on the bed. Eric looked up as he was shocked to see this. Rika then relaxed as she was immovable again.

"What was that?" Eric asked as he was confused.

His computer then beeped frantically.

"NO!" Eric said as he saw this.

A loud crash then sounded above him. The screen beeped frantically as it showed a Chimera Animal above him. Eric quickly ran upstairs to see the entire roof of the café lifted off as the demon Chimera Animal was holding it up.

"Heart Beam!" Masha said as it fired it's attack.

It slammed into the monster as it roared and dropped the roof. It slammed back onto the café as the place was rocked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Rikas Mind_

"Help Me!" Rika screamed as everything was starting to go black.

A white light then appeared above her. It rained down on her as the sound of a bell sounded louder.

"This light." Rika said softly as she was drawn to it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika sat up in the bed as she seemed like she was in a trance. She placed her feet on the ground as it was cold to the touch. She started it walk as the breathing mask, heart monitor, and IV drip were pulled out from her. It didn't phase her as she kept walking. She walked over to the computer. She looked at it as it showed an orange tiger. She then clicked it as it then showed another animal. A red button was next to it as she clicked it.

A hum then sounded as she walked further. She entered a room where a large machine was set up. It was whirling as it started to glow bright. An alarm sounded as Rika got closer. Eric quickly ran down the steps as he heard this.

"What the?" Eric asked as he saw that Rika wasn't on the bed.

He then looked over at his computer. The screen said FUSION PROCESS STARING.

"What's going on?" Eric asked confused.

He then looked over to see the door open and a white light coming from it. He quickly ran through the door as he gasped at what he saw. Rika was standing in front of the machine as she was in a trance. The machine whirled as the light got brighter.

"The machine!" Eric said. "Rika, get away from it!"

Rika looked at him with a blank stare. Eric gasped as she then looked back at the machine. The machine finished as it then shot a beam of light out. It slammed into her as Rika glowed white.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Rikas Mind_

Rika stretched her hand up as it had para paras on it. The light got brighter as a roar thundered down. The para paras were eliminated as Rika and the tiger were free. Rika lifted up both of her hands as the light enveloped her. The orange tiger came next to her as it growled. A white tiger descended to her as it growled. The tigers came together as the swirled and entered Rikas body.

"This feeling, it's just like before." Rika said softly as she glowed white. "It feels so nice."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika collapsed onto the ground as the machine died down.

"Rika!" Eric yelled as he ran over to her.

Her body was back to it's normal color as Rika opened her eyes. Her eyes were back to their normal blue as Rika blinked.

"Ugh, Eric." Rika said softly. "What happened?"

"A Christmas miracle." he replied with a smile.

His computer then beeped as he looked over.

"The others need your help." he said as he handed Rika her pendant.

Rika nodded as she stood up. She swayed as she then got her balance.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Rika quickly ran upstairs and out of the café. She gasped as the first thing she saw was the demon Chimera Animal.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. "Light Transformation 1! Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The light engulfed the monster as it disappeared. Masha then came beside Rika.

"Masha." Rika said as she smiled.

Masha then flew away as Rika followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira fell to the ground as she was covered in bruises. Cody quickly picked her up and flew away as a fire ball slammed into the ground.

"What should we do?" Amber asked as she was on the ground.

"I vote we run." Lani said as she was shaking.

They were then encircled as there was no where left to run.

"I guess we can't run now." Mallory replied.

"This is the end." Amber said as her eyes went hollow. "Who knew we would die on Christmas."

A monster then charged at them as everyone cringed. A beam of light shot out and engulfed the monster. It roared at it disintegrated. Everyone looked up as Rika landed in front of them. Masha was on her right shoulder as a wind blew over them.

"Rika-Chan!" Amber said happily.

"Rika-oneechan!" Lani yelled.

"Everyone." Rika said as she looked back at them.

She then felt something soft as her pendant started to glow white. She faced the monsters as the light grew. Rika then opened her eyes as they were hollow.

"White Tiger Transformation!" Rika yelled.

A white ring looped around her waist. It then split into two as one went up and another went down. As they went apart her costume changed. Instead of a normal orange color it was turned a pure white with black stripes. Her wrist bands grew until they became arm bands. The light went away as she was fully transformed. She opened her eyes as her pupils were now slits.

"What's going on?" Amber asked confused.

"Beats me." Lani replied.

Rika then threw her Medallion into the air.

"Cosmic Claws!" Rika yelled as she lifted up her hands.

The bar in the center of her Medallion shifted to a lateral position. A white line went through the middle as her Medallion broke in half. As it fell back down to her it glowed white. It landed in her hands as the middle ring was black and the outer triangles were white.

"Ribbon- Cosmic Slashes!" Rika yelled as she lunged forward.

She ran through the Chimera Animals as she cut them. She ran past everyone as she made a cut in all of them. She then returned to her starting place. The cuts on the monsters started to glow a multitude of colors. All the monsters screamed as all were then destroyed simultaneously. Everyone was at a loose of words as Rika looked back at them. The rings of light then appeared as she went back to her normal transformation. Rika then fainted.

"Rika-chan!" Amber yelled as she ran to her.

She caught Rika as she transformed back to normal. She rested in Ambers arms unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Amazing." Eric said as he looked at his computer.

On the screen it had a DNA strip perfectly balanced and healthy.

"What do you think happened?" Matt asked as he was next to him.

"She saved herself." Eric replied stunned. "By merging herself with the DNA of another animal she stabilized her own DNA and completely destroyed the para para inside of her as well."

"Stabilized?" Matt asked confused.

"Yeah." Eric replied with a nod. "Since her DNA was being destroyed she then had room to be infused with another animal. It's truly amazing."

"So she'll be ok now?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Eric replied. "We'll just have to watch out for more side effects."

Matt sighed as he sat back in a chair.

"Right now, those are the least of my worries." Matt said as he smiled.

_I actually survived it. But it's all faint in my mind. Oh, I can't believe I almost dies on Christmas! This Mew stuff is getting to be to much. _

**Next Time: Tiger Gymnastics!**

**When Kira is told to do a rhythmic gymnastic routine with an outside friend she picks me! But when I start going out of control will I be able to pull it together or will everything fall apart?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't flame to harshly! Thanks!!


	32. Tiger Gymnastics

Enjoy!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika softly opened her eyes as she was laying on her bed. She leaned forward as she rubbed her head.

"Ugh, what happened to me?" Rika asked confused.

_Flashback_

"_Drake-kun." Rika said as she looked at him. _

_The white of her eyes were now a sickly yellow as her eyes were a pale blue. She closed her eyes as she fell unconscious. _

"_RIKA-CHAN!" Drake screamed as he took her in his arms. _

_End Flashback_

"I remember I blacked out." Rika said softly. "And then.."

_Flashback_

"_Rika!" Eric yelled as he ran over to her. _

_Her body was back to it's normal color as Rika opened her eyes. Her eyes were back to their normal blue as Rika blinked. _

"_Ugh, Eric." Rika said softly. "What happened?" _

"_A Christmas miracle." he replied with a smile._

_End Flashback_

"…I woke up in Eric's arms." Rika said as she looked out her window.

She got out of her bed and walked over to her window. The sky was a gray cloudy as Rika sighed.

"What happened to me?" Rika asked herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is interesting." Matt said as he was in the café.

In front of him was Mallory and Eric.

"I've never seen her transform into that form before." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

"It must have been because of her second infusion." Eric replied.

"Second infusion?" Mallory asked as she looked at him.

"She was infused with the White Tiger." Eric replied with a nod. "By being infused again, it's the only reason she's still alive."

"I see." Mallory said as she looked at the ground.

"You know what this means." Matt said to her.

Mallory then looked up at him.

"She'll have surprising side effects." Matt said. "This means you guys will have to keep a special eye on her."

"Great." Mallory replied as she rolled her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good job everyone." a male coach said.

In front of him was a gymnastics class of ten. Kira was among them.

"Don't forget about our charity show." he said as he held up a flyer. "Get your partners and be ready for this weekend."

The class nodded as they left.

"_I know who to ask." _Kira thought to herself as she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait, wait, wait!" Cody said as he blinked twice. "Repeat the question to me again!"

They were in the park as a cold wind was blowing.

"Fine." Kira said as she rolled her eyes. "Will you be my partner for the Rhythmic Gymnastics Charity Show? We're raising money for the homeless."

Awkward Silence.

"Is that like the ribbon twirly thing?" Cody asked as he glared at her.

"Um, yes." Kira replied as she looked around confused.

"I'm already a Mew Mew." Cody said. "Don't make me degrade myself even more!"

"F-fine!" Kira yelled at him. "Then don't be my partner!"

"I'll come and cheer you but, come on!" Cody continued ignoring her. "You seriously wanted ME to be YOUR partner?!"

"Your not going to be my partner!" Kira yelled at him. "So be quiet!"

He then pointed at himself.

"Did you pick me first because you have a crush on me?" He asked as he smirked.

Kira then bought up a fist and slammed it down on his head.

"Get real!" Kira yelled at him.

Cody then stood up as a large bruise popped out of his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who else could I ask?" Kira asked herself as she sat at a table.

The others passed by her in the café. Mallory passed by as Kiras eye twinkled.

"_Mallory would be good." _Kira thought to herself. _"Her Death Chain is just like twirling a ribbon!" _

Kira quickly ran up to Mallory as she sighed.

"What is it now?" Mallory asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Um, would you be my partner for the Rhythmic Gymnastics Charity Show?" Kira asked as she twiddled her thumbs. "We're trying to raise money for the homeless."

Awkward Silence. Mallory then busted out into laughter as she walked away.

"I guess should have expected that." Kira said as she sighed.

"Hey Kira, what's up?" Rika asked as she came over to her.

"Rika!" Kira said as she perked up. "Would you like to be my partner for the Rhythmic Gymnastics Charity Show?"

"Is that the ribbon twirling thing?" Rika asked as she made a circle with her pointer finger.

"Yes." Kira replied with a sigh.

"Sure." Rika replied with a nod. "Sounds like fun."

"Really!" Kira said as her eyes sparkled. "Ok, meet me here tomorrow at noon, we have a lot to work on."

Kira then ran out of the café as Rika stood there stunned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you'll really do it?" Drake asked as he walked Rika home.

"I guess, it'll be interesting." Rika replied. "But probably not in the good way."

"I can't wait to go and cheer you on." Drake said with a smile.

"Eh, You'll be there?" Rika asked shocked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Drake replied as he looked at her.

Rikas cheeks flushed as her heart started to beat faster. Something popped as Rika could suddenly hear better. She reached her hands up to her head as she had a pair of large tiger ears. She then looked back as she saw a tail swish back and forth. The only difference was that the ears and tail were a snowy white with black stripes.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rika screamed as she clutched her head and her tail.

"Rika, wha-?" Drake asked shocked.

"Gotta go, see ya , BYE!" Rika yelled at him as she quickly ran away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika quickly ran into her room and locked herself in the closet. She was back to normal by now. There was a full body mirror hanging in it as she looked at herself.

"Ok, now what's going on?" Rika asked as she looked at herself. "Ok, try to remember the feelings."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The popping sound came as she opened her eyes. She had the white tiger ears and tail as she was shocked.

"Hey, wait!" Rika said as she grabbed her tail. "This is white! My normal tail would be orange!"

She then paused and blinked.

"Yeah, cause there's something 'normal' about having a tail." Rika mumbled to herself. "I better show this to Eric and Matt tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika ran to the café the next morning.

"Eric! Matt!" Rika called as she entered.

The place was deserted as she was the only one there.

"Hello!" Rika called as she walked around.

She then heard footsteps as Eric walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh Rika, hello." he replied as he put away an apron. "I was just getting everything ready for the crowd. "How are things?"

"Bad!" Rika replied quickly. "I was with Drake yesterday and all of a sudden a pair of white tiger ears and a tail pop out of me!"

"A white tiger pair?" Eric asked softly. "I see."

"See what?" Rika asked confused.

"Please, follow me." Eric said as he opened a door.

It lead to the room downstairs as Rika followed him. Eric sat down at the computer and started typing. A video page came up as Eric clicked PLAY.

"This is why your having these new phenomenon's." Eric replied as he got up.

He motioned for Rika to sit down in the chair. She sat down confused as the video played. It showed her getting blasted by the ray as she merged with the White Tiger. Rika gasped as she saw this.

"So, what does this mean?" Rika asked as she looked up at Eric.

"It means you are now infused with the DNA of the White Tiger." Eric replied with a sigh.

_Flashback_

_Rikas Mind_

_Rika stretched her hand up as it had para paras on it. The light got brighter as a roar thundered down. The para paras were eliminated as Rika and the tiger were free. Rika lifted up both of her hands as the light enveloped her. The orange tiger came next to her as it growled. A white tiger descended to her as it growled. The tigers came together as the swirled and entered Rikas body. _

"_This feeling, it's just like before." Rika said softly as she glowed white. "It feels so nice." _

_---------------------------------------------------_

"_White Tiger Transformation!" Rika yelled. _

_A white ring looped around her waist. It then split into two as one went up and another went down. As they went apart her costume changed. Instead of a normal orange color it was turned a pure white with black stripes. Her wrist bands grew until they became arm bands. The light went away as she was fully transformed. She opened her eyes as her pupils were now slits. _

_End Flashback_

"_That must have been why I transformed like that." _Rika thought to herself.

She then heard footsteps above them.

"Rika, are you here?" a voice called.

"Oh, Kira!" Rika said as she quickly got out of the chair.

She ran upstairs where Kira was waiting for her.

"O good you're here." Kira said with a sigh.

"Of course!" Rika said with a smile. "Let's do this!"

"Great, my gymnastics teacher is gonna let us borrow the gym for today." Kira said as she grabbed Rikas hand. "Let's go!"

She dragged Rika to the gym as they quickly made it there. They entered as the floor was wooden and there were mirrors on the wall. It was spacious as a couple windows let in light.

"This looked nice." Rika said as she looked around.

"Here." Kira said as she handed Rika a bag. "Get changed into this."

Rika blinked as a question mark appeared over her head. Rika went into a bathroom and got changed. She came out as she was in a deep blue leotard that had three orange stripes on it.

"I look so cool!" Rika said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Let's get started." Kira said as she came out.

She was wearing the same thing as her hair was pulled back. Rika nodded with a smile.

"Ok, first we stretch." Kira said as she sat on the ground.

She spread her legs apart as she leaned forward. Her forehead touched the ground as she came back up. Rika stood there shocked as she saw this.

"Your turn." Kira said as she looked at her.

Rika sat down and spread her legs out. She barely leaned forward as stretched.

"O come on." Kira said as she stood up.

"What?" Rika asked as she looked up at her.

"You have to stretch more than that." Kira said as she put her hands on her hips.

She then walked behind Rika and put her hands on her back. She pushed Rika forward as tears came to Rikas eyes.

"Kira, I can't stretch that far!" Rika yelled as she was in pain.

"You have to!" Kira replied.

She then turned and sat on her. Rikas head slammed against the floor. Her face went blue as she whimpered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, now we'll do a split." Kira said as she and Rika were standing up.

"Umm, one problem." Rika replied. "I can't do a split."

Kira breathed deeply as her legs spread apart. She sank lower and lower until she was in a split on the ground. Rikas eyes bulged as she saw this.

"Your turn." Kira said as she looked up at her.

"Oh no, I can't!" Rika said a she stepped back.

She ran into a bucket of water and a mop. The water spilled as the floor became slippery. Rika gasped as she tried to keep herself from falling. Her left leg went forward as her right one went back. She went down to the ground as she was in a split. Her face went blue as she kept herself from screaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, we'll start with the ribbon twirling." Kira said as she held a baton with a long pink ribbon attached.

She stepped forward as she twirled and spun. The ribbon flew around in circles as Kira looked amazing. Rika clapped happily. She then stopped as she cocked her head.

"O no." Rika said as her hands came up.

Rikas eyes went orange as she meowed. She quickly ran over to Kira and started to chase after the ribbon. She swatted at it as she purred. She grabbed onto it as Kira gasped. Kira let go as the ribbon fell around Rika. Rika rolled around on the ground as she purred and played with the ribbon.

"I think she'll need something else other that the ribbon." Kira said as a sweat drop rolled down her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok, let's try the ball." Kira said as she had a ball.

It was green with a yellow star. Kira put it in her right hands as she lifted it up. She twirled and swayed with the ball. It slid smoothly from her right hand, across her arms, to her left hand. Rika gasped as she saw this. She then twitched as she cocked her head. Her eyes turned white as she meowed.

"Not again!" Rika yelled as she pounced.

She jumped over Kira and grabbed the ball out of her hand. She landed as she started to twirl with the ball. It flew around as Rika danced with it beautifully.

"I think we made some progress today." Kira said as she smiled.

Rika then threw the ball into the air. She then paused and looked around. The ball came back down and slammed into Rikas head.

"Rika, that was awesome!" Kira said as she came next to Rika.

"Really?" Rika asked as she rubbed her head. "It kinda hurt."

"You just need to work on your ending." Kira said as she helped Rika to her feet. "But if you do that, you'll be great."

Rika smiled at this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is boring!" Kishu yelled as he floated around the red dimension.

Trillian then teleported behind him.

"You wanna go somewhere?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You mean it?" Kishu asked as he pointed at himself. "With me?"

"First, eat this." Trillian said as she held up an orange pill.

Kishu looked at it and blinked.

"This won't kill me, will it?" he asked uneasy.

"Just eat it." Trillian grumbled.

"Fine." Kishu said as he quickly popped it in his mouth.

He swallowed as he started to trembled. He glowed orange as he started to shrink. His pointy ears disappeared as his clothes changed. He got long blue pants and a white collared shirt. His green hair got pulled back as he looked like he was a normal earth school boy.

"What just happened to me?!" Kishu asked as he looked at himself.

"Yes! It worked!" Trillian said happily.

"What did you do to me?!" Kishu yelled at her.

"I call it a spy pill." Trillian said with a wink. "This pill allows us to transform into an earthling so we can walk around earth unnoticed."

With that Trillian popped a pill into her mouth. She glowed orange as she started to transform. Her body shrunk as her ears disappeared. She got a white collared shirt and a light mini blue skirt. Her socks went to her knees as she matched Kishu.

"What do you think?" Trillian asked as she posed.

"W-well, it um, looks great!" Kishu said as his cheeks went pink.

"Awesome!" Trillian said as she grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

The two then teleported out of the dimension.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika sighed as she sat on a bench in the park.

_Flashback_

_Rikas eyes went orange as she meowed. She quickly ran over to Kira and started to chase after the ribbon. She swatted at it as she purred. She grabbed onto it as Kira gasped. Kira let go as the ribbon fell around Rika. Rika rolled around on the ground as she purred and played with the ribbon. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Rika gasped as she saw this. She then twitched as she cocked her head. Her eyes turned white as she meowed. _

"_Not again!" Rika yelled as she pounced. _

_She jumped over Kira and grabbed the ball out of her hand. She landed as she started to twirl with the ball. It flew around as Rika danced with it beautifully. _

_End Flashback_

"_I didn't even do anything." _Rika thought to herself.

She then sighed as she got up and walked back to her house. She quickly went to her room and went to sleep. The next day she walked to the café as it was a gray day. She entered as it was busy. She quickly got changed as she started to wait on tables.

"You notice anything about Rika-oneechan?" Lani asked Amber.

"Just that she's not annoying today." Amber replied as she took a sip of tea. "I better savor these moments."

Kira looked up as Rika walked past her.

"Rika." Kira said softly.

"Everything alright?" Cody asked as he came next to her.

"Yeah." Kira replied a she started to wash a table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Let's go here!" Kishu said as he pointed at the café.

"What?!" Trillian yelled. "Are you crazy!"

"We are in disguise." Kishu replied to her. "They'll never know! It'll be like our first date!"

"_First Date?!" _Trillian thought as her cheeks turned pink.

Kishu then grabbed her hand as he pulled her to the café. They entered as Lani came to them.

"Hello, how many will it be?" Lani asked as she smiled.

"Two please." Kishu replied.

"Right this way!" Lani said as she showed them to a table.

"This feels awkward." Trillian said as they sat at the table.

"Just relax." Kishu replied as he looked at the menu. "Oh, the Death By Chocolate cake looks good!"

Trillian then sighed as she looked at the menu.

"Hello." a voice said.

"Oh hi." Trillian said as she looked up.

She then gasped as Rika was standing there.

"I'm Rika and I'll be your waitress." Rika said in a soft voice. "Can I start you both out with some drinks?"

"I'll have…" Kishu started to say as he thought. "…Um, water?"

"Ok, and for you?" Rika asked as she looked at Trillian.

"I-I'll have the same." Trillian said softly.

"Coming right up." Rika said as she walked away.

"We need to go, now!" Trillian hissed at Kishu.

"No way, I haven't even gotten a dessert." Kishu replied with a glare.

"Please." Trillian said as she looked into Kishus eyes.

A minute passed as they stared into each others eyes.

"Fine." Kishu said finally.

The two nodded and then teleported away.

"Alien!" Masha beeped as it hung around Rikas wrist.

"Huh?" Rika said as she quickly ran out.

She looked at her table as her customers were gone.

"That's weird." Rika said softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What was that about Tril?" Kishu asked as they were on a roof top.

They were back to their normal forms.

"I couldn't stay." Trillian replied as she hugged herself. "I'm sorry."

Kishu looked at her softly as a breeze blew over them. Tarish sneered as she teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now let your arms flow." Kira said as they were in the gym.

Rika was in the middle practicing her routine with the ball. She tossed the ball up into the air. It came down as she caught it in her other hand. She then stuck her pose as she was done.

"It was ok, but we still need to work on a few things." Kira said as she came over to her.

"How do you know so much about this?" Rika asked as she bounced the ball.

"Well I take gymnastics right?" Kira said as she took the ball. "My teacher had us do a year on rhythmic gymnastic first to get us flexible."

"Oh." Rika said softly.

Kira grabbed the ribbon twirler as she took her place in the middle. She danced as the ribbon flew around her. Her performance was dazzling as she twirled and looped the ribbon perfectly. She finished as Rika clapped her hands.

"I just had an idea." Kira said as she walked over to Rika.

"Nani?" Rika asked as a question mark appeared over her head.

"We should do a routine together!" Kira said as she clasped Rikas hands in hers.

"You mean, me with the ball and you with the ribbon?" Rika asked shocked.

"Yes!" Kira said happily. "This is a charity show so they won't be judging us! We could totally pull this off!"

"I'll try my best." Rika said as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head. _"What have I gotten myself into now?" _

"Ok, this mean we have to practice extra hard!" Kira said as she dragged Rika to the middle.

Rika chuckled nervously at this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarish stood in the red dimension as a para para flew around her.

"It's almost time." Tarish said softly.

She then heard laughing as she looked over. Trillian and Kishu floated over as Trillian was laughing.

"Where have you been?!" Tarish snapped at her.

"Oneeesama!" Trillian said as she immediately stopped laughing.

"You have been gone for three hours!" Tarish yelled at her.

She flew over to her as she trusted a finger onto her chest.

"You have some explaining to do!" she said as she glared straight into her eyes.

"I-I w-w-was.." Trillian tried to say.

"She was with me." Kishu quickly spoke up.

Tarish looked over as she glared at her.

"We were trying out the spy pill and it worked." Kishu said as he came next to Trillian.

"Spy Pill?" Tarish asked as she cocked her head.

"It can temporarily transform us into the form similar to the earthlings." Trillian said softly.

"Ok then." Tarish replied as she floated away.

Trillian gave a sigh of relief as Tarish was gone.

"You ok?" Kishu asked.

"The one person I'm no match against, my sister." Trillian said softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika and Kira finished their routine as they both posed.

"Ok, I think that'll do it." Kira said as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Good." Rika replied as she sat on the floor. "I'm exhausted."

"Well gat some rest tonight, we have a big day tomorrow." Kira said as she started to roll up the ribbon.

"Tomorrow?" Rika asked confused. "What's tomorrow?"

"The Charity Show!" Kira yelled at her.

"Oh, right." Rika replied as she cringed.

"Ok, meet up at the arena at five." Kira said as she sighed. "You know where that is, right?"

Awkward Silence.

"Or we'll met up at the café at three." Kira said with a sigh.

"Sounds good to me!" Rika said with a thumbs up.

The two got changed into normal clothes as they went their separate ways.

"Rika-chan." Trillian said softly as she teleported away.

The next day Rika hurried to the café. She had a duffle bag under her arms as she hurried.

"I'm here!" Rika yelled as she busted through the doors.

"O joy." Amber replied sarcastically.

"Hi Oneehcan!" Lani said as she came over.

"Have you seen Kira?" Rika asked as she looked around.

"Not yet." Lani said as she looked around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're a distraction!" Kira yelled as she walked down the streets.

"I just asked of we could stop at a shop." Cody replied as she folded his arms.

"Yeah, and now I'm twenty minutes late!" Kira said as they reached the café.

"Don't worry about it." Cody replied. "Rika's probably late to."

"That actually wouldn't surprise me." Kira mumbled as she opened the door.

"Kira!!" a voice yelled at her.

Rika rushed over to her.

"Or she could be on time." Cody muttered.

Kira looked over and glared at him.

"Are you ok?" Rika asked worried. "You were twenty minutes late!"

"I'm fine." Kira replied with a smile. "I just had a distraction."

Saying this she glared harder at Cody. He whistled and quickly walked away.

"But forget that." Kira said as she shook her head. "Let's get to the arena."

Rika nodded as the two ran out of the café. Rika followed Kira as they ran about three blocks. They stopped at a building that looked like it was covered with windows. It pointed upwards as a large crowd of people were waiting out in front.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Rika said nervously.

"Come on." Kira said as she dragged her through the doors.

They entered the locker room and quickly got changed. They came out in white leotards with sparkling blue sleeves.

"Here." Kira said as she handed Rika a blue ball.

"What about you?" Rika asked confused.

"Don't worry about me." Kira replied with a smile.

As she said this she bought out a blue baton with a sparkling silver ribbon. Rikas eyes sparkled as she saw this.

"Rika." Kira said sternly.

"Nani?" Rika asked as she came back to Earth.

"Remember, don't let your animal self take over." Kira said as she stared into her eyes.

"I-I'll do my best." Rika replied as she out her hand behind her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hm, I wonder what's going on down there." Tarish muttered to herself as she floated in the air.

She was above the arena as she folded her arms.

"Well only one way to find out." Tarish said with a shrug.

She then took out a spy pill and ate it. She floated down and landed behind some bushes as she transformed. She came out with a white shirt on and a blue mini skirt on. Her green hair was long as it was pulled back into two pony tails.

"Well it could be worse." Tarish said with a sigh.

She then entered the line and waited.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kira, I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Rika said as they stood in the arena.

In the center was a large blue mat which was were they would perform. Around them were the audience. The seats were filling up fast as it was almost packed.

"Ok, what you do is imagine your performing in front of one person." Kira said as she looked at her.

"_Ok, I'm performing in front of Drake." _Rika thought as she shut her eyes. "Crap! That makes me even more nervous!"

She opened her eyes as her hands started to shake.

"Rika, calm down." Kira said as her eyes widened.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Rhythmic Gymnastics Charity Show." a woman's voice said over the speakers.

"O great, it's started." Rika said nervously.

She then looked into the stands to see Lani, Amber, Mallory, Matt, and Eric. Her face then went red as she saw Drake and Melanie sitting two rows in front of them.

"Someone kill me now." Rika mumbled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you kidding?" Tarish mumbled angrily. "This bites!"

A man then bumped into her.

"Oh sorry miss." he said .

Tarish slammed her had against his chest. He yelled out as his soul was pulled from his body.

"I guess I could spice it up a little though." Tarish said as she smiled evilly.

She then pulled back as she returned to her normal form.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Up next is a routine called The Butterfly and The Tiger being performed by Kira and Rika." the woman's voice said.

"Ok, we can do this." Kira said to Rika. "Just stay calm."

"Ok, calm." Rika said as she sighed.

They both walked to the center as the audience applauded.

"This is gonna be good." Cody said as he was on the ground taking pictures.

He zoomed in with his camera. A shadow caught his eye as he raised his lens to the ceiling. He zoomed in as he saw Tarish hovering.

"Look out!" Cody yelled.

"Fusion!" Tarish yelled out as she merged the soul with a para para.

Rika and Kira gasped as they looked up. A large creature fell down as Kira and Rika quickly ran out of the way. It slammed onto the ground as a large explosion followed. Dust and wind were kicked up as everyone shielded themselves. It then settled down as a large elephant creature was before them. It's skin was gray as it had rings around it's trunk. Its large feet pounded into the earth as they had spikes on them. It's tusks also had cannons on them as it trumpeted.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped as it floated to Rika.

"I kinda figured." Rika said as she looked up at the beast.

"Rika!" Kira said as she ran over.

Behind her were Amber, Lani, Mallory, and Cody.

"Everyone!" Rika said as she looked back at them.

She then looked quickly back as the elephant turned towards them. It sucked in air and trumpeted out of it's nose. A large gust of wind sent them sailing back into the hallway away from the crowd.

"Everyone! Now!" Rika yelled as they all took out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

"Mew Cody! Henshi!"

Cody stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

Everyone turned and landed on their feet. They jumped forward into the arena as Cody and Kira flew in.

"For the sake of the Earth, We'll be of service!" Rika called out as they were transformed. "Nya!"

The monster roared as it swayed it's head back and forth. It's cannons fired as lead balls rained down.

"Run!" Rika yelled.

Everyone scattered as the audience quickly left. Kira and Cody dodged the blows in the air as the others jumped around on the ground.

"Mew Cody, let's take out those cannons!" Kira called out.

Cody nodded as they dove towards the monster.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

"Ribbon- Seeking Feathers!" Cody yelled as he let loose twenty feathers.

Kiras attack slammed into the left tusk as Cody went to the right. Both the tusks exploded as they fell to the ground. The monster roared as it swayed back and forth in pain. Rika looked up as one of the tusks were headed for her. She quickly got on all fours and jumped away. She landed away from the attack and sighed.

"RIKA!" Amber screamed as she pointed.

Rika looked behind her to see the elephants foot a foot and a half from squashing her. Rika screamed as she shut her eyes. She then felt something grab her as she felt herself move. She opened her eyes as she was in the Black Soldiers arms. They were in the stands high above the monster.

"Black Soldier." Rika said as she looked up at him.

"I will always protect you." he said softly to her.

"Thank you." Rika said softly as she did a small bow.

She then gasped softly as she bent forward. On his right hand ring finger was a silver ring that had a red line going through it.

"That ring." Rika said softly.

"Hit it from this angle." he said softly.

"Wait!" Rika said as she looked up.

But it was to late. He was gone as Rika stood in the audience. Rika sighed as she looked down at the monster. She frowned as she jumped forward onto the hand rails.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as she raised her hand. "Light Transformation 1!"

The Medallion glowed as it transformed.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she pointed her weapon to the monster.

The beam of light shot out and hit it. It then died down as the monster roared.

"Everyone, please lend me your power!" Rika yelled as she held her weapon above her head.

The others concentrated as their power surged into Rika.

"Now lets try this again!" Rika yelled as her weapon glowed with power. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light came out more powerful. It slammed into the monster as it roared. It slowly disintegrated as the para para released the soul. Masha quickly flew over and ate the para para as the soul landed in Lanis hands.

"I'll find who it belongs to." Lani said as she jumped into the stands.

"Well we did it." Rika said as she jumped down to the others.

There was a pause as they looked around. The arena was completely in a wreck.

"Boy did we do it." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

"At least we didn't have to perform." Rika said with a smile.

"I don't know about that." Kira said as she smirked and folded her arms.

Rika blinked as a question mark appeared over her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira swayed her arms as the ribbon twirled beautifully. Rika threw the ball into the air as she caught it. It slid down into her other hands as the two struck their final pose. The others clapped their hands as they were in the café. All except for Mallory and Matt.

"That was awesome!" Lani said happily.

"It was pretty good." Amber said as she took a sip of tea.

"I hated it." Mallory replied angrily.

"Same." Matt added disgusted.

"O you both hate everything happy." Rika replied with a glare.

"That was great!" Cody said as he had sparkles in his eyes. "Do it again!"

He held up his camera as he snapped a picture.

"But we just did it!" Rika said angrily.

"Yeah, but I need more pictures." Cody said with a grin.

"Let me see that camera." Rika said as she grabbed his camera.

She flipped through the pictures.

"These are all of Kira!" Rika yelled at him.

"Yeah, who would want to see a picture of you." Cody replied as he stuck out his tongue.

"For once I agree." Amber said softly.

"No one would want pictures of you either." Rika hissed at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm bored again." Kishu said as he floated through the red dimension.

Trillian stared dumbfounded at her computer screen.

"Are you listening?" Kishu asked as he flew over to her.

Trillian pointed to the screen where a blue dot was beeping.

"What is it?" Kishu asked as she cocked his head.

"What is what?" Tarish asked as she appeared.

"Oneesama!" Trillian said as she flew to her. "Look at this!"

"Is this what I think it is?" Tarish asked as she looked at it.

Trillian nodded as the both looked at each other.

"Good." Tarish said as she smiled evilly. "Let's make preparations."

**Next Time: Identity Revealed!**

**Who is he? Black Soldier shows up and saves me so many times. I feel like I know him, but who is he?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh for flames! Thanks!


	33. Identity Revealed

I'm sooooooo sorry I haven;'t updated!! I got back from vacation and my school bogged me down with homework. But Enjoy!!

--

"Come On Girls! Pick Your Feet Up!" a woman yelled at them.

It was a brisk day outside as Rika and her gym class was outside. They all had on long dark blue pants and white sweatshirts.

"I…can't….breath!" Rika stammered as she ran beside Melanie.

"Oh come on Rika, it's just one mile." Melanie replied as she rolled her eyes.

Rika panted as Melanie ran at a comfortable pace next to her.

"I…can't…feel….my…..legs." Rika panted.

"Whatever." Melanie said as she rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm going up ahead. Later."

Melanie then picked p her pace as she ran ahead.

"Wait!" Rika yelled. "Don't….leave….me!"

She then looked over to see Drake and the guys outside in their gym class. They were playing baseball as Drake hit a home run.

_FlashBack_

"_Um, I got you a Christmas present." Rika said as she handed it to him. _

_Drake took it and opened it. The ring gleamed in the light as Drake took it out. He put it on his right ring finger as he studied it. _

"_Thanks Rika-chan, it's awesome!" Drake said as he smiled at her. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Black Soldier." Rika said as she looked up at him. _

"_I will always protect you." he said softly to her. _

"_Thank you." Rika said softly as she did a small bow. _

_She then gasped softly as she bent forward. On his right hand ring finger was a silver ring that had a red line going through it. _

"_That ring." Rika said softly. _

_End Flashback_

"_Why?" _Rika thought to herself.

Rika then felt her foot slam against something. She fell forward and did a face plant into the dirt. The girls finished as Rika came in DEAD last.

"So, how did I do?" Rika asked as she sprawled out on the ground.

"24 minutes." the teacher replied with a glare.

"Hey, I beat last years time!" Rika said as she sat up.

"No, last year you got 23 minutes." Melanie replied as she stood next to her.

Awkward Silence.

"O yeah." Rika said softly. "I forgot about that."

"Go get changed girls." the teacher said to them.

They all went inside and went to the locker room. They got changed into their uniforms. Rika exited with Melanie as they both stopped off at their lockers.

"So what do we have next?" Melanie asked as she put away a book.

"Algebra." Rika grumbled.

"Yay!" Melanie said happily.

"And then Environmental Science!" Rika said happily.

"Awww." Melanie grumbled.

The bell rang as they hurried to their classes.

"Alright students take out a pencil and spread out." the teacher said as she stood in the front of the room.

All the students went into their seats.

"Mel, what's going on?" Rika whispered to her.

"We have a test today." Melanie replied.

"What?! You serious?!" Rika said as Melanie turned her back to her.

"NO TALKING DURING A TEST!" The teacher yelled at her.

"H-hai!" Rika stammered.

The test was then placed on her desk. It was five pages thick as Rika gulped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oneesama." Trillian called as she floated through the red dimension.

"What is it?" Tarish yelled as she was on the ground.

Trillian landed next to her.

"I, found out that the Mew Aqua is moving." Trillian said softly. "I also have some ideas for some new Chimera Animals."

"Fine, get to work on them." Tarish said as she started to fly away. "Leave the Mew Aqua to me."

"H-hai." Trillian said softly as she looked down.

"You ok?" Kishu said as she floated over to her.

"Tarish is changing." Trillian said softly. "I sense that she's plotting something."

Kishu looked at her as Trillian sighed. Tarish hid behind a pillar as she heard this.

"I'm not the only one who's changing." Tarish muttered to herself.

She then teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was the worst test I've ever taken!" Rika moaned as she sat on the grass outside.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Melanie replied as she stood above her. "All your tests are pretty bad."

"Whatever." Rika replied as she studied their flower.

"Has it bloomed?" Melanie asked as she wrote down some notes.

"No." Rika replied softly.

She then let out a big sneeze.

"I told you we couldn't get it to bloom." Melanie said as she started to walk away.

"But the thing is, it hasn't changed on bit." Rika said softly. "I checked it before Christmas and it was exactly the same."

Rika then looked up to see that Melanie was gone as she was all alone. Rika then sneezed again.

"Hey." a voice called to her.

Rika looked to the other side as Drake walked over to her.

"Hey!" Rika said as she quickly stood up.

An image of the Black Soldier flashed in her mind.

"You ok?" Drake asked as Rika looked a little startled.

"Yeah, I-" Rika started to say.

The school bell rang as she was cut off.

"I better hurry to the café now." Rika said softly.

"I guess I'll see you around." Drake said softly.

Rika nodded as she smiled. She then sneezed again.

"I better get going!" Rika said as she wiped her nose.

She then turned and headed for the café.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This one's good." Trillian said as she sighed.

Before her was a water Chimera Animal. It was in the shape of a woman as it had a light blue dress on. The rest of it's body was water swishing around. It opened it's eyes as they were slits.

"Trillan!" Tarish called to her.

Trillian quickly looked above as Tarish floated in the air.

"Is it ready?" Tarish asked as she folded her arms.

"Hai." Trillian replied. "I believe you'll find this to your satisfaction."

"Alright, I located the Mew Aqua." Tarish said. "Let's move out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika sneezed hard as she was mopping the floors.

"You feeling ok Rika-chan?" Kira asked as she walked over.

"I guess." Rika replied.

She then sneezed hard as a string of mucus hung down from her nose.

"Never mind." Rika said as she sniffed the mucus back up.

She then looked over as Kiras eyes were bulged. Kiras face then went green as she quickly ran away.

"Great, now I made her sick." Rika mumbled.

"I'll see if your really sick!" Lani yelled as she popped up in front of Rika.

"Where did you come from?" Rika asked shocked.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" Amber said as she walked past her.

"I know that story!!" Rika yelled at her.

"Now for Lani's super special test!" Lani yelled as she pointed her finger in the air.

She then grabbed a chair and bought it over. She stood on the chair and put her hand against Rikas forehead.

"O, you have a temperature." Lani said as she got down.

"That was your super special test?" Rika asked as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"Yup." Lani replied as she put the chair back.

Rika then sneezed again as the others came over to her.

"Maybe you should lie down." Kira said softly.

"What?!" Amber yelled at her. "She shows up, sneezes a couple of times, and you want to give her the day off?! If I come in here with the flu wi-"

"No one care Amber." Mallory replied with a glare.

"Thanks everyone, but I think I'll be fine." Rika said with a smile.

She then sneezed hard as everyone cringed and scooted away from her.

"Everyone!" Matt said as he ran to them.

"What's up?" Rika asked as she sniffed.

"There's was a Mew Aqua energy signal near the harbor." Matt said quickly.

"Then that means the aliens won't be to far behind." Cody said as he made a fist.

"Right." Matt said with a nod. "You six head to the harbor and try to locate the Mew Aqua."

"Right!" everyone said simultaneously.

The six ran out of the café. They reached the harbor as no one was there. There were large metal cargo boxes as a few ships were docked.

"Alright, split up and search for the Mew Aqua." Amber said to them.

"Quit doing my job." Rika said as she glared at her.

"Well you obviously bad at it." Amber replied as she stuck out her tongue.

Rika then sneezed hard as Amber backed away disgusted.

"Let's just split up already." Mallory said bored.

The six fanned out as they took separate parts of the harbor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarish, Trillian, and Kishu teleported over the harbor.

"Unleash the Chimera Animal." Tarish said as she folded her arms. "And wait for the signal."

Trillian nodded as she flew away.

"Wait." Kishu yelled as she flew after her.

Trillian splashed into the water as Kishu quickly followed after her.

"This should be a good spot." Trillian said softly.

She extended her hand as the water vibrated. The Chimera Animal emerged into the harbor.

"What will happen now?" Kishu asked as he came next to her.

"The Chimera Animal will grow larger and will swallow the mews." Trillian said softly as her eyes got hollow.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kishu asked softly.

Trillian gasped softly as she turned and looked at him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I guess it's not over here." Rika said softly.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped loudly.

"Nani?!" Rika asked shocked.

A rumble then caught her ears as she quickly looked over. A large Mermaid monster exploded out of the water. She was a tall as a ten story building. Her body was covered in scales as her fin splashed huge waves. Her arms were extended as there were fins on the end. Her hair was a long blue as she had yellow eyes and fangs.

"It's huge!" Rika said shocked.

The monster turned to her. It swung it's arm as a large wave rose up. It headed for Rika as Rika jumped away.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, I'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as she was transformed.

She then sneezed hard. She looked up only to see the wave crash down onto her. Rika flew back with the wave and slammed into one of the crates.

"Mew Rika!" Kira yelled as she flew over.

She quickly grabbed Rika and lifted her up. She carried her to another crate were everyone else was. The rest were transformed as well.

"Rika-oneechan, are you alright?" Lani asked as Kira put Rika down.

"I'll be fine." Rika replied softly. "But we need to figure out how to beat that monster."

"This is probably a distraction to get us away from the Mew Aqua." Mallory said as she looked at the monster.

"Then we need to get rid of it quick." Amber replied as she made a fist.

Rika nodded as she stood up.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Rika said as she pointed to the monster.

"It'll take more than that." Tarish said with a smirk.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

"Ribbon- Seeking Feathers!" Cody yelled as he flapped his wings.

Both of the attacks slammed into the monster as a large hole was formed in it's body.

"We got it!" Cody said happily.

The Monster then chuckled as it reformed.

"No way." Amber said shocked.

"Solar Medallion! Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as she held her weapon above her head. "Everyone, please lend me your power!"

They all focused as their power merged with Rika.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as the light exploded from her weapon.

The beam of light rocketed towards the monster. In a split second the monster ducked into the harbor as the attack completely missed it.

"What?!" Rika asked shocked.

The monster quickly came back up and slammed it's hands into the water. A large wave shot up and consumed all of them. Rika could feel herself be submerged as they all were pulled into the harbor. She then felt something grab her and lift her up. She opened her eyes as she was in the Black Soldiers arms.

"It's you." Rika said softly.

"I will protect you." he replied calmly.

They landed as he set her down. Rika looked at him with a smile. A scream then caught her attention. She quickly looked over as the others were in balls of water.

"Everyone!" Rika screamed horrified.

"To late Rika!" Tarish said as she appeared. "Get them!"

Streams of water rose up to Rika. Black Soldier quickly got out his sword and cut them. However they kept on coming as he was quickly bound up.

"Black Soldier!" Rika screamed.

Streams of water quickly grabbed her by her wrists and ankles.

"I always wanted to know who he was." Tarish said with a smirk. "Now you can watch, Mew Rika, as he's sent to Hell!"

"NO!" Rika screamed.

A water stream rose up and swatted at his face. His sunglasses shattered as they fell to the ground in pieces. Rika stared at him silently in shock. His black hair started to change as it slowly went to a soft blonde. He looked up at her as his eyes were a soft brown.

"Rika-chan." he said as his face was now fully visible.

"No Way!" Rika said softly. "D-Drake-kun!"

His eyes closed as he fell unconscious. Water turned into ice as spikes went around his head.

"DRAKE-KUN!! Rika screamed as tears formed in her eyes.

She glowed orange as she tried to break free. The tears fell from her eyes as she broke free and ran to him. From behind the monster the Mew Aqua emerged. It shone brightly as the monster shielded itself. It flew towards Rika and passed through the monster. Rika looked up as she saw it coming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melanie was in the grocerie store as she was looking around. Suddenly her eyes went hollow as she glowed a soft blue. She raised her right arm up. She then stopped glowing as she collapsed onto the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mew Aqua Baton!" Rika yelled as she held out her Medallion.

The staff extended as the ends of the triangles got blue gems on them. The center gem glowed as the Mew Aqua hit it. It lit up brightly as the monster roared. Rika rose into the sky as the light shone down.

"Ribbon- Ambrosial Aqua Lights!" Rika yelled as she raised her weapon.

The beams of light exploded from it and soared down to Earth. The Monster roared as it was swallowed up in the light. Everyone was freed as they fell into the water. The beams of light came back up and lit up the sky. The light then faded as Rika slowly descended.

"She did it!" Kira said as they all climbed back onto the harbor.

"Not a very smooth landing though." Amber replied angrily.

"O shut up and be happy your alive." Mallory replied to her.

"Look!" Lani said as she pointed.

They all looked over to see Rika on the ground next to Drake-kun.

"Drake-kun! Drake-kun! Hang in there!" Rika yelled as she shook him.

Drake mumbled softly as his head turned. He slowly opened his eyes as Rika smiled.

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly as he smiled.

"Thank goodness!" Rika said as she hugged him.

She then helped him up.

"Is that Drake-san?" Kira asked as the others stared in shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarish fell into the red dimension as Trillian and Kishu flew over.

"Oneesama!" Trillian said as she flew to her.

Trillian tried to help Tarish up. Tarish shoved her onto the floor. Trillian slammed onto the floor. She cringed as she grabbed her left arm.

"Your stupid monster failed!" Tarish screamed at her.

"Oneesama, calm down!" Trillian said as she looked over at her.

They both stared intensely at each other.

"Whatever." Tarish replied coldly as she flew away.

"Trillian-chan, are you alright?" Kishu asked as he came beside her.

Trillians right hand glowed green as she pressed it on her right arm.

"I'll be fine." Trillian said softly.

The glowing ceased as she got up and teleported away. Tarish looked back as she continued to fly away.

"Traitor." Tarish said softly to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Drake-oneesan is one of us!" Lani said joyfully.

The rest were sitting at the tables as they were in the café. Lani was up on a table.

"Well, he's technically not a Mew." Mallory replied as she leaned against the wall.

"I can't believe he was the Black Soldier all this time." Amber said as she took a sip of tea. "Rika, how could you be so stupid?"

"Well Sorry!" Rika replied angrily. She then turned to Drake. "But I am happy it was you."

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly as he smiled at her.

"Well at least there's another guy on the team." Cody said as he rocked back and forth on his chair.

"What? You don't like being with all these girls?" Kira asked as she looked over at him.

Cody glared at her as Kira chuckled softly.

"Well we better get going." Rika said as she and Drake went to leave.

The air vibrated as Trillian and Kishu appeared.

"Rika-chan, please help us." Trillian said as she looked earnestly as Rika.

_Why has Trillian come here? What's going on now?!_

**Next Time: Friend Or Foe?**

**Trillian has come to us for help. But when the other Mews start doubting her, will the team stick together or will it be the end for the Mews?!**

**--**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh of flames. I'll try to update soon. Thanks!!


	34. Friend Or Foe?

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i haven't updated in what feels like forever! But school has gotten harder and I have soccer after school and their dumping a bunch of tests and projects on us. I probably won't update for a long time as well. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

**--**

_Flashback_

_A water stream rose up and swatted at his face. His sunglasses shattered as they fell to the ground in pieces. Rika stared at him silently in shock. His black hair started to change as it slowly went to a soft blonde. He looked up at her as his eyes were a soft brown. _

"_Rika-chan." he said as his face was now fully visible. _

"_No Way!" Rika said softly. "D-Drake-kun!" _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_I can't believe he was the Black Soldier all this time." Amber said as she took a sip of tea. "Rika, how could you be so stupid?" _

"_Well Sorry!" Rika replied angrily. She then turned to Drake. "But I am happy it was you."_

"_Rika-chan." Drake said softly as he smiled at her. _

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

"_Well we better get going." Rika said as she and Drake went to leave. _

_The air vibrated as Trillian and Kishu appeared. _

"_Rika-chan, please help us." Trillian said as she looked earnestly as Rika. _

_End Flashback_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"T-trillian-chan." Rika said softly.

"Trillian!" Amber said as the rest quickly got up.

They all grabbed their pendants and held them close.

"_Mew Mew-!" _The five started to say.

"No! Stop!" Rika said quickly to them.

"Stop?" Kira asked confused.

"Rika, what's the meaning of this?" Mallory asked as she frowned.

"Trillian-chan, what's wrong?" Rika asked as she looked back at her.

"It's my sister." Trillian said softly as she landed. "I-I'm worried that she's plotting against me!"

"Nani?" Rika asked shocked.

"And just what do you want us to do about it?" Mallory asked as she stepped towards her.

"Please, I just need a safe place to stay." Trillian said earnestly.

"Nice try." Amber said as she made a fist.

"There's no way we're helping you!" Kira added.

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Mew Cody!"

"_Metamorphosis!"_

"Henshi!"

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

Cody stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

"Black Scythe!" Mallory yelled.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber said as she held out her hand.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira called out.

Their weapons appeared as they pointed them at Trillian.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

Metamorphosis!

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"Stop!" Rika yelled as she went between them and Trillian.

"Move aside Rika." Kira said to her.

"No!" Rika said as she frowned at them.

"Rika, this is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done." Amber yelled at her. "Get out of our way!"

"No! I made a promise!" Rika said to them.

"A promise?" Lani asked as she looked up at her.

"Nani?" Mallory said stunned.

"I promised Trillian I'd help her restore her home planet!" Rika replied as she lowered her hands.

"Rika, have you forgotten the times where she has tried to kill us?!" Amber yelled at her.

"Please I do-" Trillian started to say.

"Shut Up!" Amber yelled at her. "This is happening because of you!"

"Amber!" Rika said to her. "Right now what she did to me in the past doesn't matter. I want to help her!"

"If you don't get out of our way, we'll make you!" Amber yelled as the four pointed their weapons at her.

"Mew Mew Lani! Metamorphosis!"

A bright light shone as Lani transformed. She went next to Rika as she held out her arms.

"L-lani?!" Kira asked stunned.

"I think Oneesama is right!" Lani said to them.

"You two are out of your minds!" Amber yelled at them.

"If this is what you want then fine." Mallory said as she lowered her weapon. "I quit."

She turned and glowed silver. She returned to normal as she exited the café.

"Same here." Amber replied.

She, Kira, and Cody glowed as they returned to normal. The three then exited the café. Everyone was silent as Rika and Lani returned to normal.

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly as he took her hand.

"Why did this happen?" Rika asked softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I was right." Tarish growled as she watched this in the red dimension. "That damn traitor!"

A gleam caught her eye. She turned as Trillians laptop was on the ground. Tarish flew over and picked it up. She opened it and typed on a few keys. The screen lit up with information as Tarish gasped.

"T-this is!" Tarish said stunned.

She then closed the laptop as she smirked evilly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gomene." Trillian said softly.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"This is all my fault." She said as she looked at Rika. "I shouldn't have come!"

"It can't be helped now." Rika replied with a soft smile.

Trillian smiled back.

"What can we held you with?" Lani asked eagerly.

"It's my sister." Trillian said to her. "She somehow found out that I was on your side. And she's probably planning to destroy me."

"I see." Rika replied as she looked down.

"How the heck are we supposed to hide you?" Matt asked as he glared at her.

"I-I don't know, I just needed to get away from my sister." Trillian replied.

"We have a room for you then." Eric said with a smirk. "Please follow me."

He lead them upstairs to a room far in the back and tucked away. He opened the door to a room that had a metal bed, a window, and a table.

"I hope this is alright." Eric said as Trillian walked in.

"It's perfect." Trillian said as she sat down on the bed.

"Can you all excuse us for a moment?" Kishu asked as he looked at them.

Everyone left as Eric closed the door.

"Is it 'that room'?" Matt whispered to Eric.

"You mean the one filled with hidden cameras and sensory alarms?" Eric replied. "Yup."

"Good." Matt said as she put his hands in his pockets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trillian, what's going on?" Kishu asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Didn't you just hear what I've been saying?" Trillian asked angrily. "My sister is planning to kill me!"

She stood up as she walked over to the window. Outside the sun was setting as a full moon was appearing.

"I'm afraid." Trillian said softly as she hugged herself.

She then felt herself turn as she was looking into Kishu's eyes. His arms then wrapped around her as he had her in a tight hug.

"Don't be." he said softly into her ear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika and Drake walked down the sidewalk as they were in their normal clothes.

"Rika-chan." Drake said as he stopped.

"Nani?" Rika asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I was the Black Soldier." Drake said as he looked down. "To tell the truth, I kind of didn't realize it myself."

A moment of silence passed between them. Rika took a step towards him and leaned up to him. She pressed her lips softly against his cheek. She went back as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad it was you." Rika said.

Drake smiled as he took her hand in his. Rika then leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to keep walking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amber sat on her bed as she looked out the window.

_Flashback_

"_I promised Trillian I'd help her restore her home planet!" Rika replied as she lowered her hands. _

"_Rika, have you forgotten the times where she has tried to kill us?!" Amber yelled at her. _

"_Please I do-" Trillian started to say. _

"_Shut Up!" Amber yelled at her. "This is happening because of you!" _

"_Amber!" Rika said to her. "Right now what she did to me in the past doesn't matter. I want to help her!" _

"_If you don't get out of our way, we'll make you!" Amber yelled as the four pointed their weapons at her. _

"_Mew Mew Lani! Metamorphosis!" _

_A bright light shone as Lani transformed. She went next to Rika as she held out her arms. _

"_L-lani?!" Kira asked stunned. _

"_I think Oneesama is right!" Lani said to them. _

"_You two are out of your minds!" Amber yelled at them. _

_End Flashback_

"Bakas." Amber muttered to herself.

A knock then sounded on her door.

"Enter." Amber said as she walked over.

Hans opened the door as he looked in.

"Madame, supper is prepared." he said with a bow.

"Hans, may I ask you a question?" Amber asked as she sighed.

"What is it my lady?" he asked as he looked at her.

"A friend of mine has made a promise to help a friend of hers. But this friend that she's trying to help has hurt her multiple times in the past." Amber said as she looked at the ground. "Is my friend still right in doing what she's doing?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Hans asked.

"Yes." Amber replied as she looked up at him.

"She is absolutely right." He replied.

"Why?" Amber asked confused.

"Everyone deserves second chances my lady." Hans replied with a smile. "And I believe that since your friend is helping this other person, it could make that person better and then they wouldn't hurt people anymore."

"You really think that?" Amber asked as she looked down.

"Absolutely." Hans replied.

Amber looked up at him and smirked.

"Arigato." Amber said softly.

"Now that that's out of the way, I recommend we get down to the dinning all before your supper gets cold." Hans said as he gave a small bow.

"That sounds nice." Amber said as she exited her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika sat on her bed as she looked out her window. She gave a deep sigh.

_Flashback_

"_If this is what you want then fine." Mallory said as she lowered her weapon. "I quit." _

_She turned and glowed silver. She returned to normal as she exited the café. _

"_Same here." Amber replied._

_She, Kira, and Cody glowed as they returned to normal. The three then exited the café. Everyone was silent as Rika and Lani returned to normal. _

_End Flashback_

"I have a way of screwing things up, don't I?" Rika muttered.

"Screw Up, Screw Up!" Masha chirped as it floated past her.

"I was talking to myself!" Rika yelled.

She grabbed her pillow and swatted Masha with it. Masha did circle in the air before it crashed onto her floor.

"But what should I do?" Rika asked as she flopped back onto her bed.

She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bell chimed in a black void. A soft light grew brighter as a figure began to take shape. It was Rika. She was in a white dress with her hair hanging down. She had orange tiger ears and a tiger tail that swished back and forth. Her eyes were hollow as tears were streaming from them. The bell around her neck hung loosely as it was about to fall off. Rika wept as tears streamed from her eyes. Her hair started to disintegrate as she continued to cry.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Her scream pierced the void.

Drake gasped as he quickly sat up in his bed. Beads of sweat were on his brow as he panted heavily. He got out of bed and went a bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water.

"_What was that dream about?" _Drake thought at he stared at himself in the mirror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rikas eyes fluttered open as the sun rays came through her window. She sat up and stretched her hands. She sighed as she got out of bed and got changed into her school uniform. She exited her house and walked down the sidewalk towards school. She stopped as she saw Drake leaving his house.

"Drake-kun!" Rika called as she ran to him.

Drake looked over to see her.

_Flashback_

_Rika wept as tears streamed from her eyes. _

"_STOP! PLEASE!" Her scream pierced the void. _

_End Flashback_

Drake quickly shook his head as he smiled at her.

"Morning Rika-chan" Drake said as she made it to him.

"Morning." Rika said as she smiled.

"Shall we go?" Drake asked.

Rika nodded her head happily. He took her hand in his as they started off for school. A loud rumble went through the ground as Drake hugged Rika.

"W-what's going on?" Rika asked worried.

The ground sprung up as it made a ring around Drake and Rika that cut them off from anything else. It was half a mile high as there was no way out. A rumbling then happened again as a drill flew up from under the ground. A man like monster appeared. He was wearing a large sombrero type hat that had a drill at the top. His whole body was made of rock and dirt as he also had a drill for his right hand and a fist for his left. His eyes were yellow as they glowed evilly. A pulse vibrated next to it as Tarish appeared.

"Hello cat." Tarish said as she glared at Rika.

_What's going on? Why are Drake and I being targeted. This is the worst time since the team has been split. I can't go off of that now! I have to believe in them!_

**Next Time: Heart of A Fight!**

**Tarish and Trilian face off in the ultimate show down! But will the Mew team be able to hold up? Or are we never going to be a team again? **

**--**

Yea, sorry about the long wait. But you'll most likely have to wait that much longer again since my school is dumping me with a bunch of stuff. Please hang in there. I'll try to update but i won't make any promises. However please review but don't leave any harsh flames!! Thanks for your patcience!!


	35. Heart Of A Fight

Thanks for being patcient with me. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I won't make any promises. Enjoy!!

_--_

"_Morning Rika-chan" Drake said as she made it to him. _

"_Morning." Rika said as she smiled. _

"_Shall we go?" Drake asked. _

_Rika nodded her head happily. He took her hand in his as they started off for school. A loud rumble went through the ground as Drake hugged Rika. _

"_W-what's going on?" Rika asked worried. _

_The ground sprung up as it made a ring around Drake and Rika that cut them off from anything else. It was half a mile high as there was no way out. A rumbling then happened again as a drill flew up from under the ground. A man like monster appeared. He was wearing a large sombrero type hat that had a drill at the top. His whole body was made of rock and dirt as he also had a drill for his right hand and a fist for his left. His eyes were yellow as they glowed evilly. A pulse vibrated next to it as Tarish appeared. _

"_Hello cat." Tarish said as she glared at Rika. _

"T-tarish!" Rika said as she and Drake backed up.

"This is all your fault." Tarish said as she glared at her. "You must be eliminated!"

Tarish's katannas appeared as she grabbed them. She flew towards Rika as she yelled.

"Look out!" Drake yelled as he pushed Rika out of the way.

Rika fell to the ground as Tarish missed her. The blade stabbed into his left shoulder as Drake cringed.

"Drake-kun!" Rika screamed.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon-32 Shot!"

The needles fired out as Tarish teleported away with her katannas.

"Drake-kun, are you alright?" Rika asked as she went to his side.

"I-I'll be fine." Drake replied as he put his right hand over his bruise.

"For hurting Drake-kun." Rika said as she glared at Tarish. "I absolutely won't forgive you!"

"Humph." Tarish grunted. She then pointed at Rika. "Get her Chimera Animal!"

The Chimera Animal slammed it's arm into the ground. A bolder flew up high into the air. It started to fall as Rika was underneath it. Rika gasped as it was about to crush her.

"Rika-chan!" Drake yelled as he jumped towards her.

He glowed black as he did. He made it to Rika as he was now the Black Soldier. He grabbed Rika and drew his shot gun. He aimed and fired at the bolder. The shot hit as the huge rock exploded into tiny fragments.

"Drake-kun!" Rika said as she looked at him and smiled. "Arigato."

"Take this!" Tarish yelled.

The Chimera slammed it's arms on the ground as an earthquake rocked the ground. Vines of dirt shot up and wrapped Rika and Drake up.

"What the?" Drake asked as he struggled to break free.

"I can't move!" Rika said as she struggled.

They both then turned as Tarish was laughing.

"Now you'll pay!" Tarish yelled as she dove towards Rika.

"Rika-chan!" Drake screamed.

A huge wind blew over everything. Tarish screamed as she was sucked back and slammed against the other side of the rock.

"That's enough." a voice called out.

Rika and Drake looked up as Trillian and Kishu were hovering in the air. Trillian had one of her fans open as she looked down.

"Trillian-chan!" Rika said as she smiled.

"So the traitor has arrived." Tarish said as she clenched her katanna.

"Tarish, if it's a fight that you want then it's a fight that you'll get!" Trillian said as her second fan appeared.

"Are you gonna call it?" Tarish asked as her second katanna appeared in her other hand.

"_Abunai Shiai!_" Trillian yelled out.

"It's on!" Tarish yelled as she flew up to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Matt, we have trouble!" Eric said as he typed on his computer.

"What's up?" Matt asked as he walked over to him.

"I got a transformation from Rika and Drake." Eric replied. "It seems like their in trouble. Also, Trillian's there."

"I'll get the others." Matt said as he sighed and walked away.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Eric asked as he looked at Matt.

"It may be our last chance to preserve the team." Matt replied softly.

Masha flew over as Matt saw him.

"Masha, send out a distress call to the other Mews." Matt said as he continued to walk away.

"Hai." Masha cooed as it closed it's eyes.

It glowed orange as a spark came out of it. It split into five as it went through the air. The spark flew through the air as they reached the pendants. All the pendants started to glow their colors.

"What the?" Amber said as she was drinking tea.

Kira and Cody gasped as they were in the park.

"My death is…" Mallory said as it was open mic at the coffee house.

Lani stopped as she was walking down the sidewalk.

All their eyes glowed for a moment as their pendants stopped glowing. They all gasped simultaneously.

"_Rika-chan!" _They all thought simultaneously.

They all stopped what they were doing as they all started to run to where Rika and Drake were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The fans and katannas clashed as sparks flew. Trillian grunted as she teleported away. Tarish then teleported as well. They reappeared in the same place as their weapons clashed once more.

"Trillian-chan." Rika said softly as she saw this.

"Rika-chan." Drake whispered to her.

Rika looked over at him.

"Nani?" Rika whispered back.

"Let's try to break free while their distracted." Drake said as he grunted.

Rika nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Sol-" Rika started to say.

Immediately she was forced back onto the stone wall. She yelled as a clot of blood came up from her mouth. Her eyes closed as her head hung.

"Rika -chan!" Drake yelled as he saw this.

Trillian and Kishu gasped as they saw this. The rock shifted from underneath her as it covered her arms and legs. The Chimera Animal came up next to her from the rock as it smiled evilly.

"Don't get distracted!" Tarish yelled as she punched Trillian in the gut.

"Trillian!" Kishu yelled as he looked back.

Trillian flew back as Tarish saw her opportunity. Tarish teleported to her as she started to punch her swiftly and hard. Trillians eyes got small as she tried to endure the pain. Tarish then swiftly spun in a circle, stuck out her foot, and slammed it into Trillians gut. Trillian flew down to the ground and slammed into it. A large explosion followed as everyone shielded themselves. Rikas eyes fluttered as she felt the wind. She opened her eyes as she looked up. Trillian was on the ground in a newly formed crater. Blood was coming out of her mouth as her body has cuts and bruises.

"Trillian-chan!" Rika screamed.

"Die!" Tarish screamed as she drew her katanna.

She pointed it to the ground and started to go down with the tip of the blade aimed for Trillians skull. Trillian gasped as she quickly turned. The blade missed her body but it stuck her hair. The ribbon the kept her hair in a braid was severed as her long purple hair fell all around her. It went down to her waist as Trillian panted.

"Trillian." Kishu said softly.

"_Metamorphosis!" _a cry rang out.

A bright light glowed on top of the ring as the other mews were there.

"Everyone!" Rika said as her eyes glowed.

"Black Scythe!" Mallory yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon-Death Chain!"

The blade shot out and wrapped around the Chimera Animals head. She pulled as it shot out from the wall. Cody and Kira grabbed her arms as they flew into the air. The monster ascended as it struggled to get back to the ground.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her weapon appeared.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as her recorder appeared.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!"

The water hit the dirt vine around Drake. It became soggy as it fell off of him. The pulses slammed into the wall where Rika was caught. The rocks shattered as she was freed.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. "Light Transformation 1! Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light flew out and slammed into the monster. It roared as it then disappeared. Kira and Cody descended as they set Mallory down.

"You guys came!" Rika said as she hugged them all at once.

"They sent out a distress call." Mallory replied as she quickly broke the hug.

"Oh." Rika sighed as she hung her head.

"But in the end, we couldn't help but to come." Amber said softly.

"Hai, we're friends after all." Kira added with a smile.

"Everyone." Rika said as she looked at them and her eyes sparkled.

A clash then caught her attention. She turned as Trillian and Tarish were still fighting.

"Hold On Trillian, we're coming!" Rika yelled as they all started to run over to her.

"Wait." Kishu said as he stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked as she looked at him.

"You can't help her." he replied.

"Why not?" Lani asked angrily.

"The Abunai Shiai is a sacred kind of fighting match on my planet that is a fight to the death. Only beings from my planet can fight in it." Kishu replied. "It involves massive dimensional traveling, that and, if you interfere Trillian will lose and Tarish is free to take her life."

"No way!" Kira said as she gasped.

"We can't do anything." Mallory said as she looked up at them.

Their weapons clashed as Tarish and Trillian kept teleporting and taking blows at one another. Their weapons hit as sparks flew. Trillian pushed away as she bought both of her fans together.

"Cutting Cyclone!" Trillian yelled as she waved her fans back and forth.

A large cyclone was formed as it headed towards Tarish. The others on the ground grunted as the wind roared around them.

Tarish grunted as her katannas disappeared. Both of her hands glowed green as she raised them above her head. A earthquake rocked the ground as a large slab of rock shot upwards in front of Tarish. The others screamed as they collapsed onto the ground. The cyclone slammed into the rock and cut it into fragments. As it did the wind started to die. The rock was demolished as the cyclone was subsided.

"Their both equal." Amber said as she looked up.

"Trillian." Kishu said softly as he hovered in the air.

Tarish's katannas appeared in her hands again.

"Blade Illusion!" Tarish yelled as she threw them at Trillian.

Trillian gasped as the katannas multiplied before her eyes. She bought her fans up and started to swat away the blades. Some of the blades flew away, but one hit. It went through her leg as Trillian screamed out in pain.

"There!" Tarish yelled as she saw her opportunity.

The rest of the blades immediately took off for Trillian. They all connected as Trillian screamed. The illusions disappeared as a blade was in her left leg and the other was in her right shoulder. Trillian panted as blood came out of the wounds.

"Trillian-chan!" Rika screamed as her pupils shrunk.

The others gasped as Kira looked away and Cody hugged her.

"I'm not done yet." Trillian said as the words barely left her mouth.

Tarish shot forward to her. She grabbed her katannas and put her feet onto Trillian. She pushed her as the katannas slid out and Trillian flew down to the ground. Trillian slammed into the ground as a crater was formed.

"Trillian!" Rika yelled as she started to run over to her.

"Rika, stop!" Mallory yelled at her.

Rika stopped as her body was shaking.

"_What should I do?" _Rika thought to herself as tears started to form in her eyes.

She then felt a pair of arms go around her. She looked back as Drake was holding her tight. She turned to him as he hugged her.

"Believe in her." Drake said softly into Rikas ear.

Rika nodded as she looked over to Trillian but stayed in Drakes arms.

"This is it!" Tarish screamed as she pointed one of her katannas at Trillian.

Tarish started to fly forward as she had the blade extended.

"_I-I can't move." _Trillian thought to herself.

She looked over and made eye contact with Rika.

"_Rka-chan, I'll leave everything to you." _Trillian thought as she braced for the blow.

"Dragon Swords!" a cry went out.

A clash then sounded out as everyone gasped.

"N-nani?!" Tarish asked shocked.

Kishu was between her and Trillian as he had his sais drawn. They were blocking Tarish's katannas from hitting Trillian. Trillian gasped as she saw this.

"Y-you can't fight here!" Tarish yelled at him angrily.

"I'm from the same planet, aren't I?" Kishu replied as he glared angrily at her.

Tarish grunted as she pulled back her weapon and flew back.

"I will protect Trillian!" Kishu yelled as he flew after Tarish.

"K-Kishu." Trillian said softly as her eyes sparkled. She then grunted as she started to heal her wounds.

Their weapons clashed as sparks flew from them. Tarish teleported away as Kishu looked around.

"Gotcha!" Tarish yelled as she came down over Kishu.

Kishu saw this out of the corner of his eye. He moved over slightly as Tarish's attack totally missed. Kishu bought up the bunt of his sai and slammed it into her back. Tarish hit the ground hard.

"He got her!" Lani cheered.

Tarish got back onto her feet slowly. She quickly teleported away as they gasped. Kishu looked around as Tarish was behind him.

"Die!" Tarish yelled as she bought up one of her katannas.

Kishu moved over but it was to late. The blade pierced him as it went through his lower left side.

"KISHU!!" Trillian screamed as she saw this.

Kishu grunted as he grabbed the blade. Tarish was shocked at this. Kishu looked over and bought up his fist. He punched right in the face as Tarish went flying back. Kishu grunted as he pulled the blade out and threw it down to the ground. Tarish put her hand on her face as it was starting to swell.

"This match isn't worth fighting anymore." Tarish said bitterly. "Just wait until next time."

She teleported away as the others sighed. Kishu sighed as he started to drop out of the air.

"Kishu!" Trillian yelled as she tried to get up.

Her whole body strained as she got to her feet. She dove forward as she barely caught him.

"Trillian-chan!" Rika called as she and the others started to run over.

"Kishu." Trillian said softly as she looked down at him. "Arigato."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I see." Matt said as everyone was back at the café.

"It seems that Trilian is really on our side." Kira said as she looked over at Rika.

"Told ya." Rika said as she glared at Amber.

"I still think you're a baka." Amber replied as she took a sip of tea.

Rika cringed as she heard this.

"Something's never change." Rika muttered.

"Well speaking of change." Cody said. "What about Drake, he's a member now, isn't he?"

"That's true, he's the Black Soldier." Kira said as she nodded.

"I suppose he is considered a member of our team now." Eric replied with a smile.

"Yay, a new friend!" Lani said as she jumped onto the table.

"At least I won't be the only guy around here." Cody said relieved.

"Why, is that so bad?" Kira asked as she looked at him.

"No comment,." Cody replied as he looked away.

Rika smiled as she looked at Drake. Her eyes shimmered as her cheeks were pink. He looked over at her and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kishu." Trillian said softly as they were up in the room.

Her wounds were healed as she was healing Kishu's. Her hair was still down as her clothes were torn up. Kishu was lying on the bed with his shirt off. Trillians hands rested on his wound as they glowed green. The wound slowly shrunk as he started to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I?" Kishu asked as he looked up at her.

"We're back at the café." Trillian replied softly.

"I see." he replied as he looked at the ceiling.

"Kishu, why did you protect me?" Trillian asked as tears went into her eyes.

A pause went between the two.

"I don't know, I just did." he replied softly.

"But you could have died!" Trillian yelled at him.

Tears fell from her eyes as one landed on Kishu's cheek. Kishu gasped at this as he looked over at her.

"Your crying." Kishu said softly.

Trillian waked over to the window as locks of her purple hair fell down in her face.

"I don't want to see something important to me get hurt." Trillian said softly.

Her eyes sparkled as she watched the sunset outside. She then felt a hand under her chin. Her head turned as Kishu was next to her. She faced him as his arms wrapped around her.

"Trillian." he said softly.

"Kishu." Trillian said as she looked into his eyes.

Their faces moved towards as they closed their eyes. Their lips then connected.

_I'm glad that everyone is back together again. And now that Drake's on our team, we can do anything!_

**Next Time: Piano's Melody!**

**Amber has a recital with a new guy who's supposed to be great at the piano. And then Amber starts acting all weird, I wonder what's up.**

**--**

Thanks for reading! Abunai Shiai mean dangerous game/match. Please comment nicely and don't flame to harshly! Thanks everyone!!


	36. Piano's Melody

Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!

--

Amber tied her apron on as she was in the locker room.

"There we go." Amber said as it was now a bow.

She hummed a song as she walked out. The whole area was buzzing as everyone was running around and trying to fill out orders. Amber sighed as she went to the back. She poured herself a cup of tea and got a muffin. She walked out and sat down at a table. She took a sip and sighed.

"I love mint." Amber said.

She then looked over. The five others were glaring at her.

"Nani?" Amber asked.

"Why don't you help?" Lani asked angrily.

"I would worry less about me." Amber replied as she pointed to the entrance.

There was a long line of people waiting to be seated.

"AH!" Rika gasped and ran over. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

The others went away as Amber took a bite of her muffin. The locker room to the boys opened up as Drake stepped out. He was in the same uniform as Cody.

"I hate bows." Drake muttered as he fumbled with the black neck bow.

A crash was then heard as everyone looked over. Rika was standing there frozen as her order was on the ground. Her face was red as she was staring at Drake.

"_H-he looks so handsome!" _Rika thought to herself.

She ran over to him.

"Drake-kun, you look great!" Rika said as she came next to him.

"Arigato Rika-chan." Drake replied with a smile.

He then went to leave.

"Ah, wait." Rika said as she stopped him. "Your bow is wrong."

She retied the bow as it was perfect.

"Thanks Rika-chan." Drake said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Those bakas." Amber muttered as she took a sip of tea.

"Yeah! Another Guy!" Cody said happily as he gave Drake a high five.

Amber sighed as she got up. She went to the back and got changed. She then left as she walked through the park. She looked up at the sky as she kept walking.

"This feels nice." Amber said as she stretched her arms.

She then felt herself hit something.

"Ow!" a voice yelled.

She looked over as her hand was in a guys face.

"Ah, g-gomene!" Amber said quickly.

"Watch where your going!" he said as he rubbed his face.

He removed his hand as he looked at her. He had silver hair and light blue eyes as he was her age. He then gasped.

"Y-your-." he started to say.

"I'm really sorry!" Amber said as she did a bow. "It would be great if the press didn't know about this."

"Your that girl!" he said as he pointed at her.

"I hope I'm a girl." Amber replied as she glared at him.

"No, No!" he said quickly. "From the ski resort!"

_Flashback_

_With that Amber slid down the slope. Her eyes sparkled as the sun glistened off of the soft white powder. Her green hair flapped in the wind as a smile took form on her face._

"_This is the one thing I get enjoyment out of other than my violin." Amber thought to herself as she then looked up into the blue sky._

_She then felt a weight get lifted off of her head. She quickly looked back to see her hat go flying backwards._

"_Oh no!" Amber said as her eyes widened and she stopped._

_She then saw a silver figure in the distance ski over. The persons hand extended as he grabbed her hat. He then skied up to her._

"_I believe this is yours." he said to her._

"_Thanks." Amber said softly._

_He then turned and skied away. Amber stood there for a moment. She then placed her hat firmly on her head and headed to the bottom._

_End Flashback_

"T-that was you!?" Amber asked as she pointed to him.

"Toshiro Masukan at your service." He said as he did a bow. "So, what's your name?"

"Y-you mean you've never heard of me?" Amber asked shocked.

"Am I supposed to?" Toshiro asked as he rubbed his head.

"That's strange." Amber said as she looked down at the ground. "I would think everyone knows me."

"Maybe your not as famous as you think." Toshiro replied as he put his hands behind his head.

"H-how dare you talk to me like that!" Amber yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked confused.

"I'm leaving, a ignorant people like yourself have no idea how to treat a lady." Amber replied as she turned her back to him.

"I just said that you shouldn't have high expectations for the people around you." Toshiro replied angrily.

"Like I said before, I'm leaving." Amber said as she walked away.

She exited the park as she turned a corner.

"The nerve of that guy." Amber said to herself angrily.

"Hey pretty lady." a voice said to her.

She looked over as a couple street boys were on either side of her.

"C-can I help you?" Amber said worried as she looked at them.

"We just want to show you something." one said as he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not interested." Amber replied as she pushed his hand off.

"Now don't be like that." the other said as he grabbed her arm.

The other grabbed her other arm as Amber screamed. She was silenced as one put his other hand over her mouth.

"Shall we go?" one said in her ear.

"_This can't be happening!" _Amber thought to herself as she shut her eyes.

A cry went out as her mouth was freed and one of the hands were removed. She opened her eyes as one of the men were in a bush. She heard a cry from her other side as she turned. The man that was next to her was in pain as his hand was behind his back. Amber looked back as Toshiro had the man in a lock.

"T-Toshiro!" Amber said amazed as she saw this.

Toshiro bought up his foot as he kicked the man in the back. He went flying forward and hit the pavement. The other one scrambled over to him.

"That'll teach you to mess with women." Toshiro said as he put an arm around Amber and bought her close.

Ambers face flushed as she was and inch from his face. The others yelled as they ran away.

"Now that that's over, how about I treat you to lunch to make up for before." Toshiro said as he smiled down at her.

Amber didn't respond as she looked at him and her eyes sparkled. They were soon in a deli as they were eating some sandwiches.

"You still haven't told me your name." Toshiro said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I-it's Amber." she replied as her face flushed.

"Well now we're getting off to a good start." Toshiro said with a smile.

Amber gasped as she saw him smile and her cheeks went pink.

"A-arigato, for saving me." Amber said softly as she looked down at the floor.

"It's no problem." Toshiro replied. "I just can't stand men that treat women like that."

Amber picked up her sandwich and took a bite as silence passed between them.

"Well, I should be going." Toshiro said as he looked at his watch. "I have a rehearsal that I should get to."

"_Rehearsal?" _Amber thought to herself as she looked at him.

"See ya." Toshiro said as he left money for the food.

He exited the deli and walked out of sight.

"Toshiro." Amber said softly as she took another bite of her sandwich.

She then looked over as a clock was on the wall. She gasped as the time was 2:00.

"I have a rehearsal to!" Amber said as she jumped out of her seat.

She left and quickly ran down the sidewalk. She made it to a theatre. She entered as Hans was there and instructing a few people on what to do. It was a large auditorium that could easily fit 200 people. The seats were red with soft fabric. There were box seats on the side as there were golden statues on the walls decorating the place and providing light.

"Hans, I am here." Amber called as she walked down the center.

"Hello madame." Hans said with a soft bow. "Your violin is backstage in the third door to your left."

"Thank you." Amber said as she went back stage.

She went backstage to the room. It was a nicely furnished room that was a soft blue. It was carpeted as there was a bathroom and a couple couches. Her violin was sitting on one. She opened it and prepared her violin. She exited with her violin and went out to the stage. There was a grand piano on the stage as Amber looked around.

"Hans, where is my accompaniment?" Amber called to him as she looked out from the stage.

"Sorry that I'm late." a voice said from behind her. "Something came up that I had to attend to."

"_T-that voice!" _Amber thought as her eyes grew and she turned her head.

Sure enough Toshiro was standing there and panting.

"Amber?!" he asked shocked.

"Toshiro?!" Amber said equally shocked.

"Very good you both have met before." Hans said with a smile.

"So your Hanigawa-sama." Toshiro said as he put his hands on his hips. "I imagined you would be... older."

"I see you haven't improved since out last meeting." Amber replied as she tuned her violin.

"Can we please start the rehearsal." Hans called to them.

He then snapped his fingers as a stand with music was bought out.

"We'll continue this later." Toshiro said as he sat down at the piano.

Amber sighed as she put the violin under her chin. Toshiro started to play the piano. Amber looked over at him as her eyes sparkled. The melody was beautiful as Amber couldn't stop looking a him. It seemed like the rest of the world faded away as she looked at him and listened to his music.

"_W-what is this feeling?" _Amber thought to herself as her cheeks flushed.

The music stopped abruptly as he looked up at her.

"Um Amber, your supposed to be playing now." he whispered to her.

"OH!" Amber said as she came back down to earth.

She started to play the violin as beautiful music filled the auditorium. Amber closed her eyes as it seemed like everything in the world was perfect. The song slowly came to a close as she opened her eyes. Hans and the others stood up and applauded as Toshiro and Amber took a bow.

"Splendid, we'll pick this up tomorrow." Hans said as he walked back stage.

"That was amazing." Amber said as she looked at Toshiro. "I've never heard anyone play the piano like that before."

"I've never heard anyone play the violin like that before." Toshiro said as he smiled. "Now I know why your famous."

Ambers cheeks turned pink as she looked at the ground. She then felt him take her right hand in his left. He bent forward and kissed her hand. Ambers face went crimson as she gasped.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Toshiro said as he released her hand.

With that he left as Amber stared at her hand stunned. The next thing she knew she was on her bed and staring up at her hand.

"Toshiro." Amber said softly.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Lani, you notice anything weird about Amber?" Rika asked as they were in the café the following day.

Lani looked over as Amber was sitting in her usual spot. Amber was stirring her tea with a spoon as she was staring off into the distance. She sighed as her cheeks were pink and her head was resting on her right hand.

"Amber, what's wrong with you.?" Lani asked.

"L-lani, you don't ask questions like that!" Rika said as she fell over.

"Nothing's wrong dear." Amber replied as she patted Lani on the head.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Amber?!" Lani asked shocked.

"Yeah, you would reply to that question with, you should ask that to Rika." Rika said with equal shock.

"Oh Rika, your so funny." Amber said as she started laughing.

Rika and Lani stood there dumbfounded at what was going on in front of them. Amber was then abruptly slapped.

"Ow, what the?" Amber asked as she rubbed her head.

She looked back as Mallory was standing there with a large paper fan.

"Stop being happy." Mallory said as she glared at her.

Mallory then turned and walked away.

"I wonder what's up with Amber." Rika said as she folded her arms.

"I believe this attitude has happened before." Kira said as she came next to her.

"It has?" Cody asked confused.

"Now that I think about it." Rika replied. As she pondered it.

_Flashback_

"_Who where you listening to?" Kira asked as she came over. _

"_The greatest violinist, next to me." Amber replied as she twirled in a pink sparkly void with large red hearts. "His beautiful playing makes my heart flutter. The Great Kaito Hiroshima." _

"_Hanigawa, Hiroshima." Rika said s she swayed her head from side to side. "What does this guy even look like?" _

_With that Amber forced the cd cover into Rikas face. On the cover was a man that looked like he was in his twentys. He had tan skin and black hair. He had emerald green eyes as he sat on a chair and held the violin in his right hand. _

"_He's such a beautiful man." Amber said as her eyes sparkled. _

_- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The next day Amber arrived at the café at her normal time. But this time she had a HUGE smile on her face._

"_What's wrong with Amber?" Kira asked Rika. _

"_I don't know, but it scares me." Rika replied as she hide behind Kira. _

"_Oneechan, what happened to you?" Lani asked as she came up to Amber. _

"_The best thing in the world my dear." Amber replied as she patted Lanis head. _

"_And that would be?" Rika asked as they all gathered around her. _

"_I get to play a concert with Kaito Hiroshima tomorrow!!" Amber replied happily. _

_End Flashback_

"Why does she keep patting me on the head?" Lani asked as she folded her arms angrily.

"Either way, this means she's in love." Kira said softly.

Ambers eyes bulged as she heard this.

"I-I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Amber yelled at them as her cheeks flushed.

"You look it." Cody replied as he smirked.

"So who's the guy?" Rika asked as she scooted over to Amber.

"N-No one!" Amber replied as she tried to get way.

"So is Mr. No one cute?" Rika asked she got an evil look in her eye.

"So cute." Amber said to herself.

"Nani?" Lani asked as she put an ear to Ambers mouth.

"Personal space!" Amber yelled as she pushed Lani away.

"So do you and Mr. No one have a concert coming up?" Kira asked softly.

"This Saturday." Amber replied as she twiddled with her fingers.

"I heard that!" Rika said happily. "You all know what this means!"

"_We're gonna go to a concert!" _The rest yelled in unison.

"No your not!" Amber yelled as she slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"I don't think so." Rika replied. "The last time you were in love there was a Chimera attack at your performance."

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" Amber replied as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Either way." Rika said. "We're going to make sure that your not attacked again."

"O come on!" Amber yelled at them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarish smirked as she watched this in the red dimension.

"Those brats want another fight?" Tarish said as she got out Trillians laptop. "I'll give them a fight."

She typed on the laptop as a light exploded from it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I've never been to Ambers concert before." Rika said softly.

She and Drake walked through the park as the sun was setting.

"I hear her concerts are spectacular." Drake replied. "It's almost impossible to get tickets."

"I'm more excited to see it now." Rika said as she smiled up at Drake. "I can't wait until we go to it."

Drake smiled as Rika put her arm around his. She then leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was a fine practice today Madame." Hans said as he left the auditorium.

"Thanks Hans." Amber replied as she lowered her violin.

She looked up as Toshiro stood up from the piano. Amber then looked around as they were alone in the auditorium.

"So, um, how long have you played the piano." Amber asked as her cheeks went pink.

"Well I remember as far back as two." Toshiro replied as he thought about it. "So I'd say about 11 years."

"Me to!" Amber said stunned.

"Really?" Toshiro replied equally stunned.

"C-Can you show me a couple things on the piano?" Amber asked as she looked down at the ground.

"Sure." Toshiro replied.

Amber looked up and smiled. She walked over and placed her violin on top of the piano. She then took a seat next to him.

"First place your fingers openly on the keys." Toshiro said as he showed an example.

Amber did the same. The keys felt smooth and cool as they gleamed in the light.

"Now try to imitate these few notes." Toshiro said.

He then played three keys. Amber pressed a couple keys. They sounded nothing like the ones he played as they were horribly out of tune.

"Here, let me try something." Toshiro said as he scooted closer to her.

He lifted her hands and put them on top of his. Ambers cheeks went red as her hands sat on his.

"Maybe this will help you feel what it's like." Toshiro said softly.

He put his fingers to the keys as Ambers fingers were laying over his. He then started to play as Ambers hands stayed on his. His fingers glided along as Ambers followed. Amber closed her eyes as it felt like she was playing the piano. She felt herself drift as the beautiful piano music took her away. Hours that felt like minutes flew by as she felt like she was outside of time.

"Amber." a voice called to her.

She softly opened her eyes as she was still at the piano. She looked around as her hands weren't on Toshiro's anymore. One was by her side while another was by his side. Her head was resting on his shoulder as she could hear him softly call to her.

"Amber." he called again.

She slowly raised her head as she looked around. She looked over as her eyes met his.

"G-gomene, I must have dosed off." Amber said quickly sat up.

"It's fine." Toshiro replied with a smile.

"Thanks for showing me the piano." Amber said softly as she stood up.

"No problem." Toshiro replied.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, Toshiro-san." Amber said as she grabbed her violin.

"See ya." Toshiro replied as she left.

He sat there in the empty auditorium.

"Toshiro-san, eh?" he said as he smiled.

The rest of the week flew by as the time for the concert had come.

"Finally, we're going to Ambers concert!" Lani said as she jumped up and down on a table.

"Lani, how many times do I have to tell you to get off the table!" Kira yelled as she tried to get her off.

"Come on everyone, we're closing now." Rika called as she was near the door.

The others followed as they all exited the café. Meanwhile Amber was getting ready backstage. She was wearing a sea foam tube top green dress that went down to the floor. It had green lacing and green see-through adornments. She had a white collared necklace on as her hair was pulled back. She had diamond earrings on as she looked beautiful.

"Just one more touch." Amber said as she tucked her pendant into her dress. "And there!"

She then walked over and took out her violin. She cleaned it off until it shimmered in the light. She tuned it and rosined her bow. She held it as she walked out of her dressing room. Ass she did she looked over and saw Toshiro. He was in a black tuxedo and looked handsome. Ambers cheeks flushed as she saw them. He looked over and saw her.

"Wow." he said amazed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Amber replied as she looked down at the ground and flushed. "You look great to."

"See that's not fair." Toshiro replied as he put his hands on his hips. "You got a beautiful and I get a great?"

"Fine." Amber replied as she looked at him. "You look beautiful in that tux."

"I think I'll stick with great." Toshiro chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

They both chuckled.

"Five minutes until we begin." Hans said to them.

"Well I guess we better get over there." Toshiro said with a smile.

Amber nodded as they walked over to the stage. They waited behind the curtain as the lights dimmed. A feeling came over Amber as her hands started to shake.

"_Eh, w-what is this feeling?" _Amber thought as her hands continued to shake. _"I've never gotten stage fright before in my life!"_

Toshiro looked down as he noticed her hands. He bought his hands up and put them on hers.

"It'll be alright." he said softly as he looked into her eyes.

Amber felt herself stop shaking as her cheeks went pink. The audience applauded as they both stepped out onto the stage. They both bowed to each other as Toshiro then took a seat at the piano. Amber looked over and nodded as they were about to play. A strong wind then went through the whole auditorium.

"W-what's going on?" Rika asked as they were sitting in the audience.

The air then vibrated as Tarish appeared.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" Tarish said in a menacing voice.

The Chimera Animal then took shape next to her. It had red eyes and was in the shape of a woman. Only it was made completely out of wind. It roared as everyone screamed. It swatted it's hand as a loud whistling wind went through the entire theatre. People got up and left the building quickly.

"Tarish!" Amber whispered in shock.

Tarish looked back at her.

"Chimera Animal! Get her!" Tarish yelled and pointed at her.

The Chimera Animal looked back and swatted it's hand. Amber braced herself as she saw the wind head for her.

"No!" Toshiro said as he jumped in front of her.

"TOSHIRO-SAN!!" Amber screamed.

The wind slammed into them as they both sailed into the back of the stage.

"That does it!" Rika yelled as she got onto a seat.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Mew Cody!"

"Metamorphosis!"

"Henshi!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

Cody stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

"For the sake of these performers, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika yelled as they were transformed.

"Your Mine!" Tarish yelled as she dove down to them.

Toshiro and Amber slowly came to. Toshiro was covering Amber as they were on the ground.

"Toshiro-san." Amber said softly.

"Amber, run." Toshiro said as he got off of her.

"I can't do that!" Amber said as she swayed her head back and forth.

A roar then caught their attention. They both looked over as the monster blew more wind to them. It slammed into them as their clothes got small rips. The wall behind them got cracks as it was quickly unstable. The wind then subsided. The monster bought it's hand up and threw another gust of wind at them.

"_What should I do? We can't take another hit!" _Amber thought to herself.

She then closed her eyes and opened them again. Only this time she was mad.

"Mew Mew Amber! Metamorphosis!"

Toshiro looked over at her shocked as Amber started to glow green.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her weapon landed in her hands. "Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!"

She pointed her trident at the monster. The water streamed out and slammed into the monster. It reeled back from the blow as the wind died down. Tarish looked over as she saw this.

"Mew Rika, now!" Amber yelled at her.

Rika nodded as she jumped onto Tarish's shoulder and then jumped into the air.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. "Light Transformation 1! Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light shot out at the monster. It roared as it was then consumed.

"This isn't over!" Tarish yelled as she teleported away.

"Looks pretty over to me!" Lani yelled back.

"Why did I even bother transforming?" Mallory asked herself angrily.

"Toshiro-san, are you alright?" Amber asked as she knelt down next to him.

"Amber, y-your…" Toshiro tried to say.

"It would be really great if the press didn't know about this." Amber said with a smile.

Toshiro smiled as they both chuckled.

**Next Time: Valentine Rush!**

_Ah! It's Valentines Day and I have NO idea what to do with Drake, maybe I could make him a card, or get him some flowers, or make him some chocolates. AAAAAHHHH WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!_

_--_

Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon. Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh of flames! Thanks!


	37. Valentine Rush

Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

--

Rika hummed a tune as she sat down in her seat at school.

"Ohayo, Rika-chan!" Melanie said happily as she entered.

"Ohayo." Rika replied with a smile.

Melanie and Rika both sat down. Rika could feel her friend staring intently at her.

"N-nani?" Rika asked weirded out.

"Tell me!" Melanie said with excitement. "You can't keep this from me!"

"Um, please specify." Rika said as her eyes darted around.

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day!" Melanie yelled at her. "Aren't you gonna do ANYTHING!?"

"Oh, um…well, funny thing about tha-" Rika started to say.

"Your joking." Melanie said as she glared at her. "You guys didn't plan ANYTHING?!"

"W-we're in a 'complicated' relationship." Rika replied as her eyes darted around unsurely.

At this Drake entered reading a book.

"Drake-kun!" Rika said happily.

Her voice didn't affect him as he quickly sat down at his seat. Rika blinked as she was sort of stunned at what happened.

"Wow, it is complicated." Melanie muttered.

"Alright class, open your book please." their teacher said as he entered.

Rika silently got out her book as she looked over at Drake. Lunch soon came as Rika sat under a tree. She looked up as Drake was walking by and reading the same book.

"Drake-kun, would you like…." Rika said as he walked past her. "to …eat with me."

He sat down a distance away from her as he was engrossed in his book. Rika sighed as she took a bite of her lunch. Lunch ended as the rest of the periods followed. The day soon came to a close as Rika and Melanie left the school.

"So I'm thinking of giving Sam some chocolates." Melanie said.

She and Rika were walking home as they both were talking.

"Wait, I thought you liked Souske." Rika replied confused.

"Please, he fails all his tests." Melanie replied. She then got an angry look. "Plus he dating _Mimi_."

"I see." Rika said with a smirk.

"Speaking of dating." Melanie said as she nudged Rika.

Rika looked over to see Drake sitting on a park bench. He was reading the same book.

"Drak-." Rika started to call.

Her voice then stopped as his head didn't even budge. Rika sighed as she lowered her head. She then started to walk away.

"R-rika." Melanie said softly as she watched this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Something's wrong with Rika-oneesan." Lani muttered to Kira.

Kira looked over. Rika walked past mopping the floor as her eyes were hollow.

"_I wonder what's up with Drake." _Rika thought to herself.

"Um, Rika-chan." Kira said as she walked over.

Rika walked away to the supply closet. She set the mop away as an item caught her attention. She looked over as a sleek white piano was over on the right side of the café. It had golden lining and looked brand new.

"Where did the piano come from?" Rika asked confused as Kira and Lani came next to her.

"I have no idea." Kira replied equally confused.

"Oh good it's here!" a voice said happily.

The three looked over as Amber rushed over to the piano. She was in a white dress as she put her violin case on a table.

"Amber, why aren't you in your unif-" Kira started to asked.

"Toshiro-san, it's here!" Amber called with glee.

The three looked over simultaneous as Toshiro walked out of the guys locker room. He was in a white suit as he smiled.

"It looks great." He said as he walked over to it.

"Shall we?" Amber asked as she got out her violin.

Toshiro nodded as he took a seat at the piano. The two started to play as the café was lit up with music.

"Their having a concert here?" Lani asked surprised.

"It would seem that way." Kira replied astonished.

"NO!" a voice yelled out.

The three looked over to see Mallory with her hands on her ears.

"I can't take this happy music!" Mallory yelled. "Need emo screaming!"

She then ran out of the main café. A sweat drop rolled down their heads.

"So, Rika-chan, what's wrong?" Kira asked as she looked at Rika.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rika replied with a smile.

Her body then glowed orange as she turned half tiger. Kira and Lani quickly pushed her into the kitchen before anyone could notice.

"Ok once more, what's wrong?" Lani asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Fine it is something." Rika said as she returned to normal. "Every day I see Drake-kun at school, and he's reading this book. And whenever I try to talk to him he ignores me and avoids me."

"It sounds serious." Lani said softly.

"Don't worry it's fine." Kira replied with a smile.

"Kira-chan." Rika said softly as she looked up at her.

Kira then took Rikas hands in hers.

"I've been in the same situation." Kira said as she looked into Rikas eyes. "He's just found an amazing book that he can't put down! It's not his fault, I've gotten so engrossed in books before that I wouldn't speak to anyone for four days!"

"That's a little creepy." Lani muttered.

"I'm just saying that Drake-kun still cares about you." Kira continued. "I even bet that by tomorrow he'll be done and will be waiting for you."

"Oh that reminds me." Rika said. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day!"

"Yosh! Make a wonderful gift for him so that it will seem like your feelings weren't hurt!" Kira said with a smile.

"Arigato Kira-chan, you've made me feel a lot better!" Rika said as she smiled. "I'll make him the greatest gift ever! I'm going to make him some chocolates."

The color drained from Kiras body as Rika released her grip and ran out the kitchen.

"I didn't mean make him chocolates when I said make him a wonderful gift." Kira muttered. "I was thinking more on the lines of a nice card."

"It's to late now." Lani replied as she put her hands behind her head. "Rika's in Super Love Mode!"

Kira sighed as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eric! Eric!" Rika called as she went into the basement.

He and Matt were in the room as Eric was typing on the computer.

"What's up Rika?" Eric asked as he turned and looked at her.

"Can you teach me how to make chocolate?" Rika asked as her eyes sparkled.

Awkward Silence. Matt then busted out into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Rika asked angrily.

"You can't make chocolates." Matt replied.

"Yes I can!" Rika replied with enthusiasm.

She glowed as she turned half tiger.

"Ok I can't." Rika said annoyed as she returned to normal. "But I'll try my best for Drake-kun!"

"Ok Rika-chan." Eric said as he got up. "Let's go up to the kitchen."

Rika smiled as she followed him. They made it to the kitchen as Eric laid out the ingredients, a cook book, and the necessary materials.

"Alright, lets get started!" Rika said as she tied an apron on.

"Good luck then, I have some computer work to finish up." Eric replied as he started to leave.

"W-wait! Eric!" Rika called after him.

But he was already gone. Rika sighed as she looked at the table that was set before her.

"Yosh! Here I Go!" Rika said enthusiastically.

She muttered as she read the directions and reached for a bowl. Her elbow hit the eggs and slipped forward. Her hand slammed into the bowl and sent it flying. It flew through the air and landed on her head, therefore blocking her vision.

"Ahh! I can't see!" Rika yelled as she scrambled.

She tried to bring her hand back but it hit the butter. It started to slide as Rika screamed. Her hand slammed into the flower as it exploded and went everywhere. Rika coughed as she was covered in flower. She swayed her hand back and forth in the air to clear the flower. Her hand slammed into a gallon of milk as it fell off the table. It slammed onto her foot as Rika yelled out in pain. She hopped on one foot as she rubbed her foot. The milk opened as the liquid contents came out. She then slipped and landed on her back.

"Why does this happen to me?" Rika moaned in pain as she finally removed the bowl from her head.

The sound of feet were then heard as Kira, Lani, and Mallory ran in.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Mallory yelled at her.

"I tried to make chocolates." Rika moaned as she tried to stand.

Her feet slipped from the milk as she started to fall.

"More like try to destroy the kitchen." Lani replied as she and Kira helped her up.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Kira asked.

"I need to make them myself!" Rika replied as she dusted herself off. "How else can I give Drake-kun a wonderful Valentines Day gift?"

"I see." Kira said with a smile.

They then looked over the mess.

"Well we better get you the ingredients you lost." Kira said softly.

They looked through the kitchen and found the ingredients. They then left as Rika went to work. Hour flew by as Rika worked carefully.

"There, the chocolates are finally done!" Rika said with glee.

She carefully put them into a box and put them into a freezer. She shut the door and exited the kitchen. The café was closed as it was night time. Rika sighed as she went into the locker room and got changed. She then exited and headed home. The air then vibrated as Tarish appeared.

"So, the lead mew is planning something special for Valentines Day." Tarish said with a smile. "I can't wait to join in."

The next day came as Rika woke up with a smile. She got up and quickly got changed. She exited her home and walked down the street to the café.

"Rika, wait on tables three and five." Amber said as Rika entered.

"Not today." Rika replied with a smile.

"Nani??" Amber asked shocked.

Rika entered the kitchen and got her chocolates. She then ran out as Amber was going on a rage.

"Drake-kun." Rika said as she looked at her chocolates.

She hummed as she walked down the sidewalk to Drake's house. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see a man on a motorcycle following her. The motorcycle was a gleaming silver as the seat and covers were a coal black. The driver was wearing a black helmet as Rika couldn't tell who he was. She turned the corner as the man followed her. Rika then took off running as he sped up.

"I gotta lose this guy." Rika said to herself.

She quickly turned a corner and jumped onto a fence and over it. She leaned against the wall as se heard the motorcycle go by.

"That was to close." Rika said with a sigh.

A growl then caught her attention. She looked over as a HUGE dog was looking directly at her. Her pupils shrunk as a pair of white tiger ears and a white tiger tail popped out.

"O boy." Rika whispered.

The dog barked at her. Rika then hissed at it. It lunged as Rika jumped into the air. She jumped over the dog and landed behind it. The dog then turned as it started to run after Rika. Rika screamed as she started to run towards the opposite wall. She jumped and landed on the wall. Rika then laughed as she stuck her tongue out at the dog. Before she knew it the dog jumped up onto her. Rika yelled as she started to fall off the wall. Her tiger jeans kicked in. she pushed the dog off, turned her body, and landed on her feet.

"Thank goodness." Rika said with a sigh.

The dog then landed on her and pummeled her into the ground. The dog barked as it stood over her.

"Not today." Rika said as she looked up angrily.

She stood up and pushed it off of her. The dog then growled at her. Rika turned and hissed angrily at it. The dog then whimpered as it backed away from her.

"Finally." Rika said as she sighed and started to walk away.

She came out onto the sidewalk and looked around. She was a block from Drake's house as she smiled. She ran over to his house. She then stopped as the man on the motorcycle pulled up at his house.

"Hey, what do you want?!" Rika asked angrily.

A chuckle then met her ears.

"That's not the reaction I was looking for." a voice replied to her.

He then removed his helmet as it was Drake.

"D-Drake-kun?!" Rika said as she nearly fell over. "W-what's going on?!"

Drake chuckled as he walked over to her.

"I finally got my motorcycle license." Drake replied.

"But what about that book you were reading yesterday?" Rika asked confused.

"You mean this one?" Drake asked as he pulled it out.

On the cover it read MOTORCYCLE DRIVING RULES.

"I should have read the cover before I freaked out." Rika said as she fell over.

Rika then sighed as she got up.

"Wait, how did you afford the motorcycle?" Rika asked confused.

"I've been saving up all these years to buy it." Drake replied. "It's been my dream to own one."

"I see." Rika said as she went pink from embarrassment.

"Aw, how kawaii." a voice called out.

Both looked up as Tarish hovered in the air.

"Tarish!" Rika said stunned. "What do you want?"

"Take a wild guess." Tarish replied.

Her hands glowed green as slabs of land shot up. The two were boxed in as Tarish laughed. Her katannas appeared in her hands as she pointed at them.

"Blade Illusion!" Tarish yelled as she threw her weapons.

The blades flew through the air as Rika and Drake shielded themselves. On of the blades cut Rika as her box of chocolates fell to the ground.

"The chocolates!" Rika said as she saw this.

She reached for them but was kicked in the face. She flew back as Drake opened his arms. He caught her as they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, what's this?" Tarish asked as she walked over to the box.

Rika gasped as she saw this. Tarish grinned as she bought her foot up. She slammed it down on the box as the smashing of the chocolates could be heard. Something inside of Rika snapped as she got mad. She ran straight towards Tarish in fury.

"Rika!" Drake yelled as he got to his feet.

"Perfect." Tarish said as she grinned.

Her hands glowed green again as a slabs of rock shot up. One was behind Drake as another was in front of Rika.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"I'll make you pay!" Rika yelled as she was fully transformed.

Tarish's hands continued to glow green as she extended them. Ropes of rock shot out and bounded Rikas hands and feet. She slammed against the slab as she was bound.

"Let me go!" Rika yelled as she struggled.

"Rika-chan!" Drake yelled as he started to run to her.

He glowed black as he transformed.

"Not so fast!" Tarish yelled ads she pointed at him.

Ropes of rock extended to him and slammed him against the slab of rock the was near him. He struggled as he couldn't break free. Tarish laughed as her hands stopped glowing. She then walked over to Drake. He removed his sunglasses as his face was revealed and his hair went back to normal.

"Pay attention Rika-baka." Tarish said as she smiled evilly at her. "This is a real Valentines Day present."

She grabbed Drake by the neck and forced his face forward. She pressed her lips against his as Drakes eyes bulged. Tarish's right hand glowed a soft purple as she pressed it against Drakes chest. Rikas pupils shrunk as she started to growl. She started to glow white. Tarish stopped the kiss as she looked over.

"What the?" Tarish asked shocked.

"White Tiger Transformation!"

A white ring looped around her waist. It then split into two as one went up and another went down. As they went apart her costume changed. Instead of a normal orange color it was turned a pure white with black stripes. Her wrist bands grew until they became arm bands. The light went away as she was fully transformed. She opened her eyes as her pupils were now slits.

The rocks around her cracked and shattered as Rika was freed.

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. She then threw it into the air. "Cosmic Claws!"

She ran towards Tarish as her weapons started to glow.

"Ribbon- Cosmic Slashes!" Rika yelled.

She slashed Tarish many times as Tarish screamed out in pain. Rika continued in full fury as it seemed she wasn't going to let up.

"Rika-chan." Drake said as he saw this. "Rika-chan!"

He yelled out as power surged from him. The rocks around him shattered as he ran forward. He grabbed onto Rika and held her tightly in a hug. Rika sighed as her pupils grew wide and returned to normal. The white rings appeared as she went back to her normal transformation. She then returned to normal and fainted into his arms.

"This isn't over." Tarish growled as she teleported away.

Drake sighed as he held Rika in his arms. The slabs of rock then disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eric, what happened?" Matt asked as he ran into the computer room.

"There was a huge energy surge from Rika." Eric replied as he typed. "But it was then suppressed."

"Was there a Chimera Animal?" Matt asked worried.

"I don't think so." Eric replied confused. "But the threat is gone as of now."

"Just what happened?" Matt asked himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was in her eyes as it was setting. She looked around as she was resting in Drake's lap. They were in the park on a hill.

"Ugh, D-drake-kun!" Rika said as she sat up quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Drake replied. "But what about you, are you feeling good?"

"Well I don't have any scratches on me." Rika replied as she looked herself over.

"That's not what I mean." Drake replied seriously.

_Flashback_

"_Pay attention Rika-baka." Tarish said as she smiled evilly at her. "This is a real Valentines Day present." _

_She grabbed Drake by the neck and forced his face forward. She pressed her lips against his as Drakes eyes bulged._

_End Flashback_

"She kissed you again." Rika said softly as she looked at the ground.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Drake-kun, I-" Rika started to say.

She then felt his hand come up against her cheek. She felt it pull her forward as she went with it. They looked into each others eyes as they moved closer. Their eyes then closed as they were an inch from each other.

"Move, I can't see!" a small whisper spoke out.

It was enough as the moment was totally gone. Both turned and look as they saw a bush rustling. Rika stood up and walked over. She reached in and pulled out Lani.

"Um, Hi Rika-oneechan." Lani said innocently.

"Lani!" Rika said in furry.

Rika then looked in deeper as Kira was in there as well.

"Kira!" Rika yelled at her.

"It was Lani's idea!" Kira said as she pointed at her.

"O yea, blame it on the little kid!" Lnai replied as she folded her arms.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Rika said in a rage.

She then heard an engine start up. She looked over as Drake was next to his motorcycle.

"Drake-kun." Rika said as she released Lani and ran to him.

She then stopped as she was wondering what to say. Drake then turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rika-chan." Drake said softly to her.

He then got on his motorcycle and drove off. Rika put her hand to her cheek and smiled.

_Well Valentines Day didn't go off EXACTLY as I planned. But then again nothing ever does. But the important thing is that Drake and I love each other with all our hearts. And nothing that Tarish does will ever change that. _

**Next Time: A Day To Forget!**

**For some reason today is having a weird effect on Mallory. But when we try to figure it out she shuns us and keeps us in the dark. I hope Matt can get something out of her. **

**--**


	38. A Day To Forget

Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!!

**--**

Rika groaned as she mopped up the floors.

"You missed a spot." Amber said as she pointed at the ground.

She then took a sip of tea as she was in her usual spot.

"Yea, I did." Rika muttered as she was an inch from forcing the mop into her face.

She then felt something pull her. In a second she and Amber were in the kitchen with Kira, Cody, and Lani.

"What the?" Rika asked confused.

"What's going on?!" Amber asked angrily. "I was in the middle of my three o'clock tea time. You better hav-"

Lani and Kira quickly covered her mouth . Amber then pushed them off.

"What's is wrong with you two?" Amber asked infuriated.

"It's Mallory's birthday!" Lani whispered to her.

"Really?" Rika yelled out.

Kira and Lani covered her mouth as they shushed her.

"Yes really!" Kira whispered.

"Wait, how did you two find out?" Amber asked confused.

"We did a super and a highly complicated technique of hacking and super stealth." Lani said with pride.

Rika and Amber sighed and looked at Kira.

"Eric asked us to clean the computer room." Kira said with a smile. "And Lani slipped on some of the mop water for the floor. She hit the computer and pressed some keys and Mallory's profile came up."

"I liked my story better." Lani muttered as she folded her arms.

"You would." Cody replied.

"I can't believe today is Mallory's birthday." Amber said as she took it in.

"Lets plan a party." Rika said excited.

"You think she would want a party?" Kira asked.

"Who doesn't want a party on their birthday?" Rika replied as she smirked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Amber muttered.

"Lets make a cake!" Lani said happily.

"We'll have to hurry though, Mallory's shift starts soon." Cody said as she checked the clock.

"Alright, you three can start on the cake." Rika said with a nod. "Amber and I will keep Mallory busy until it's done."

"Why do I have to help you?" Amber asked annoyed.

"Just come on." Rika replied as she rolled her eyes.

She grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

"Alright guys, let's get cooking!" Kira said as she rolled up her sleeves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mallory sighed as she sat her coffee cup down. She sat in a chair at the coffee house.

"And from then on my skies have been black." a reader finished.

Mallory snapped her fingers along with everyone in the coffee house. She looked over as a clock was on the wall. She sighed as she stood up.

"Here." Mallory said as she paid the woman.

"Where you off to so early Mal?" the woman replied as she took the money.

"To hell." Mallory replied with a groan. "And the names Mallory."

"You must be pretty desperate if you took a job at that café." she said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." Mallory said as she went for the door.

"Wait, Mallory." the woman said.

Mallory stopped and turned.

"It's 'that day', isn't it." she said softly.

Mallory didn't respond. She looked down at the ground and then left the coffee house. She walked down the sidewalk until she made it to the park. The sky was gray and overcast as a cold wind blew over everything. She walked by the fountain as it wasn't on. Leaves were floating in it as Mallory looked at her reflection in it.

"Today." Mallory said softly.

_Flashback_

_A young Mallory sat in a black void. Tears streamed down her face as here eyes were wide. Two people walked away from her as a light was in front of them. _

"_Mom, Dad, WAIT!" she screamed out. _

_The two people disappeared as the light vanished and she was left alone. _

_End Flashback_

Mallory swayed her head as she refocused. She turned towards the café.

"_Time to get this over with." _Mallory thought to herself.

She entered and went to the back. She got changed into her uniform and then exited. She sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Ohayo, Mallory-sama!" Rika said enthusiastically.

Mallory glared at her as Rika smiled at her.

"What?" Mallory asked annoyed.

"It's nothing." Rika replied as she walked away.

"Weirdo." Mallory muttered to herself.

She sighed as she looked over. Matt was standing next to her.

"What do you want?" Mallory asked.

"Did I say I wanted anything?" Matt replied.

"Then why are you here?" Mallory asked.

"Well, let's see, it's my café, and I feel like standing here." Matt said as he put his hands in his pockets. "You have a problem with that?"

"God, what's with everyone today?" Mallory asked herself as she started to walk away. "Everyone's acting stupider than usual."

"Isn't today special?" Matt asked.

Mallory stopped as he said this. She looked back as her and his eyes connected.

"SURPRISE!!" The five yelled out.

They all came out of the kitchen with the cake. It was a beautiful chocolate cake with chocolate icing. It had black icing for the bordering as it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY MALLORY in the center with black frosting. There little black candles lit as the four were smiling happily at her. Mallory gasped as she was startled.

"Happy Birthday Mallory!" The four sang out in unison.

Mallory looked at them and then down at the cake.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Lani cheered.

Mallory frowned angrily as she bough her hand up. She swatted the cake out of their hands as it fell to the ground. It smashed onto the ground as it splattered and was completely ruined.

"What the?" Cody asked shocked.

"You idiots!" Mallory yelled at them. "Like I would ever want to celebrate today!"

"B-but it's your birthday." Lani replied as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Today is the worst day of my life!" Mallory yelled at her.

"Why?" Kira asked softly.

"Like hell I would tell you!" Mallory yelled at her.

Rika grunted unable to take it.

"Mallory, that's enough!" Rika yelled at her. "It's one thing to not want to celebrate your birthday, but this is to cruel!"

Mallory and Rika stared at each other for a moment.

"Whatever." Mallory said coldly.

She turned and exited the café.

"What should we do now?" Kira asked softly.

"Let's clean it up." Rika said as she stooped down to the ground.

"It was the first cake I ever made." Lani said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Matt saw this as he gasped. His eyes got angry as he looked at the entrance. He then left the café.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I need to think of a good plan to get those Mews." Tarish said as she typed on the laptop.

She cringed as she was still cut up. Her fingers slipped as she pressed a few keys. The screen lit up as Tarish gasped.

"Yes!" Tarish said as her eyes gleamed. "This is perfect!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Matt looked around the park.

"Where would Mallory go?" Matt asked himself.

He then smirked as he figured it out. He exited the park and headed for the coffee house. He entered and took a seat. The small stage lit up with a single light. Mallory stood on the stage.

"Today I will be reciting a Haiku. The title is, black. " Mallory said. "The Night is very black. Nothing makes a sound in it. Just liked my soul."

The light faded as everyone snapped their fingers. Matt watched her as she stepped off the stage. She walked through the place. His eyes connected with hers. Mallory grunted as she quickly left. Matt got up out of his seat and exited. Mallory walked down the sidewalk as he followed her. Mallory turned into the park and into the woods. Matt kept following her.

"Why the hell are you following me?!" Mallory asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Why what?" Mallory asked confused.

He then pointed a finger at her.

"You destroyed you own cake." Matt replied. "Did you even see their faces when you did that?"

"Who cares about them!" Mallory said angrily.

Matt frowned as he bought his hand up. Mallory looked him in the eyes and didn't flinch. He stopped half an inch from Mallory's cheek.

"Why did you stop?" Mallory asked softly.

"Your not even worth hitting anymore." Matt replied as he put his hand in his pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe she would do this." Cody said silently.

The five finished cleaning the mess as they sighed.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped loudly.

"Lead the way Masha!" Rika said with a nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nani?" Mallory said shocked.

"I used to think you were just wandering, and looking for an escape." Matt said as he stared into her eyes. "But now I see your truly lost, and your not even looking for your escape."

"What do you know about me?!" Mallory yelled as small tears came into her eyes. "My life has been nothing but pain! How can you possibly say that you know me! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!"

A minute of silence passed between them. Mallory then sat down on the ground.

"It happened today, 18 years ago." Mallory said softly. "My mother and father had me…."

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations, you both had a baby girl." a nurse said as she handed them the baby. _

_A woman with long black hair and coal eyes laid in a hospital bed. A man with silver hair and silver eyes stood next to her. The woman took the baby as the nurse left the room. _

"_What should we do?" the woman asked as she looked at the baby. _

"_Can we really handle her?" the man asked. _

"_Well first she deserves a name." the woman said. "Her name is Mallory, because she really is unfortunate." _

_The man sighed and nodded his head in agreement. _

"_What do you want to do?" he asked. _

"_We can try raising her." the woman replied as she looked at him. _

_The man nodded his head in agreement. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Mommy look, I drew a picture for you!" Little Mallory said with a smile._

_She was five years old as she ran into a room in her house. In her hand was a scribble drawing on her, her mom, and her dad. Her eyes glowed as she was excited. Her mother was sitting at a desk and talking on a phone. _

"_No, those figures won't do!" she yelled into it. "I said I wanted those boxes shipped to France by noon tomorrow!" _

"_Mommy, look." Mallory said as she pulled on her shirt. _

"_Mallory go into the other room right now!" Her mother replied angrily. "I'm on a very important call and your disrupting me!" _

_Mallory's face became downcast as she trudged off into the other room. She passed by a waste basket and put her picture in it. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Little Mallory sighed as she laid in her bed. She could hear he voices of her mother and her father fighting. It suddenly became quiet. Mallory got out of her bed and tip-toed downstairs. She peaked out as she saw her parents._

"_I-I can't handle this anymore." her mother said as she sat down on the sofa. _

"_I'm just going to say it then." her father said as he sighed. "I want a divorce." _

_A moment of silence passed between them. _

"_I want that to." her mother said silently. "But what will we do about Mallory?"_

"_That's the only difficult part." her father said as she sat down. _

"_I can't take her." her mother said. _

"_Neither can I." her father replied. _

"_Then what should we do?" her mother asked. _

"_I say we put her in an orphanage." her father said as he stood up. "I'll call my lawyer and have him draw up the paper work tomorrow." _

_Mallory gasped as she heard this. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran back up to her room. She jumped into her bed and pulled her covers over her head. She buried her head in her pillow as she cried. _

_End Flashback_

"I stayed at that orphanage for 13 years." Mallory said softly. "No one ever wanted me, and I didn't want any of them. When I became 18 I was kicked out because I was to old and people considered me an adult. So I've been wandering around, trying to get a job and try to forget everything. I should be happy that I became a Mew Mew, it's probably the only way I could get a job, be forced into one."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Matt gasped as he saw this.

"It's just hard though, to know that no one wants me." Mallory said as her cheeks reddened. "To know that I'm not loved, that no one needs me. I feel so alone."

Matt got down on the ground and put his arms around her. Mallory gasped as this happened.

"We want you." Matt said softly to her. "All of us at the café love you, and the world needs you."

"Matt." Mallory said softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"_Metamorphosis!" _

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

"Mew Cody! Henshi!"

Cody stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

Rika, Amber, and Lani landed on the roof tops as Cody and Kira hovered in the air.

"Where is it?" Lani asked as she looked around.

"Look, down there!" Kira said as she pointed.

On another roof top was what looked like a skeleton on fire. It growled as it walked across the roof top. Rika, Amber, and Lani jumped off the roof as Cody and Kira grabbed their arms. They flew them over to the other roof and set them down.

"Hey Chimera Animal!" Rika yelled at it.

It looked over ay them and growled.

"For the sake of the earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as they all posed.

The monster roared as fire shot out of it's mouth.

"Split Up!" Rika yelled.

The others obeyed as they all scattered.

"Let me handle this one!" Amber said. "Aqua Trident!"

Her weapon appeared as it landed in her hands.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed it at the monster.

The water came out and headed for the monster. The fire slammed into the water. Ambers attack evaporated as the fire disappeared.

"She did it!" Lani said happily.

The monster roared as it shot out another burst of fire. This one however seemed larger and more intense. It headed right for Amber.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident at the fire.

It hit as her attack evaporated, but the fire didn't disappear. It grew larger as it headed for her.

"Look Out!" Kira yelled as she flew over to her.

She grabbed Amber and flew away. The fire barely singed hem as she landed for from it. Kira grunted as she set Amber down with everyone. She then grabbed her wing.

"Mew Kira, what's wrong?" Amber asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Kira replied with a grunt.

"Let's see." Rika said.

She softly removed Kiras hand as her wing was burned.

"Can you still fly?" Cody asked concerned.

Kira tried to flap her wings.

"I can't." Kira replied as she stopped. "It's to painful."

Rika looked over as another flame was heading for them.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. "Light Transformation 2! Celestial Shield!"

The shield appeared as she put it out in front of her. The fire slammed into the shield as it protected all of them.

"Thanks Mew Rika." Kira said as the fire died down.

"Eric, can you hear me." Rika said into her pendant.

"Loud and clear Mew Rika." Eric replied.

"We need Trillian, Kiras injured." Rika said.

"I'll let her know." Eric said.

"Now that that's over." Rika said as she turned to the others. "Cody, you need to get her out of here. Lani, Amber, and I will go after the monster."

Cody nodded as he picked Kira up and flew away.

"You two mind being the distraction?" Rika asked as she looked at them.

"Leave it to me!" Amber replied with a smile.

"That monster won't know what hit it!" Lani said happily.

Rika smiled at them. She then grabbed her shield as it turned back to her medallion.

"Let's go!" Rika said.

Amber and Lani took off running towards the monster.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her trident at the monster.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as her recorder appeared. "Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!"

She blew out the notes as the pulses came out. Her attack merged with Ambers as the water split apart into multiple balls of water. It slammed into the monster as it groaned.

"Mew Rika, Now!" Amber yelled.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her medallion transformed. "Ribbo-"

The monster roared as fire exploded from all over its body. Rika, Amber, and Lani flew back from then power. They hit the roof hard.

"It's to strong." Lani said as she tried to stand.

"Don't give up." Rika said as she got to her feet.

"Mew Rika." Amber said softly.

The monster roared as it moved towards Rika. Rika gasped as this happened. A blade suddenly shot forward and wrapped around the monsters neck. It roared as it was pulled back. Everyone looked up as Mallory was on a higher up part of the roof.

_Flashback_

"_Mallory, you there?" Erics voice echoed from her pendant. _

"_What?" Mallory asked as she took out her pendant. _

"_The girls are in trouble and Kira has been wounded." Eric voice replied to her._

"_Gotcha." Mallory replied. _

_She paused and looked into Matts eyes. _

"_Go, right now those five need you." Matt said with a smile. _

_Mallory nodded as she stood up and started running. She then stopped and looked back. _

"_Hey Matt, if you tell anyone about what happened I'll kill you." Mallory said as she looked back at him. _

_Matt smirked as he got up. Mallory smiled at him, turned, and kept on running. _

"_Mew Mew Mallory! Metamorphosis!" _

_Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down. _

"_Everyone, wait for me." Mallory said as she was transformed._

_End Flashback_

"Mallory!" Rika said happily.

"She came!" Lani said with glee.

"Thank goodness." Amber said with a sigh.

Kiras eyes twinkled as she saw this. The air then vibrated next to her as Trillian appeared.

"Trillian-chan." Kira said softly.

"Don't worry, I'll have your wound healed up in no time." Trillian said as her hands started to glow a soft green.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she pulled back.

The monster went flying into the air as Mallory made a fist. She twirled her scythe stick as the chain wrapped around her fist. The monster came towards her as she slammed her fist into the monsters head. It was a direct hit as the monster flew and slammed into the roof.

"Nice!" Rika said happily.

"Mew Rika, Now!" Mallory yelled at her.

"As I was saying before!" Rika yelled as she ran to the monster. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light came out of her weapon as it slammed into the monster. It roared as it disappeared.

"You guys did it!" Lani said as she and Amber ran over to them.

Mallory jumped down to their level and walked over to them.

"Mallory, thanks for coming." Rika said with a smile.

"About earlier." Mallory said. "I just wan to say…..I'm……"

The three closed in on her.

"I'm…..I-I'm….." Mallory continued. "I'm sorry."

"Mallory-oneesama apologized!" Lani cheered happily.

She jumped onto Mallory and started hugging her.

"Apology accepted." Rika replied with a smile.

Mallory's face softened as she smiled sweetly at them. The others faces went blue as they saw this.

"M-Mallory's smiling." Amber said shaking.

"The apocalypse must be near." Rika moaned.

"Every time Mallory smiles a child is mourning." Lani said in a mono-tone voice.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Mallory yelled angrily at them.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Kira asked as she, Cody, and Trillian flew over.

"Mallory smiled at us!" Lani said as she pointed at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mallory doesn't smile." Kira replied as she folded her arms.

"I don't think Mallory CAN smile." Cody said as he thought about it.

"Mallory show them tha-" Rika started to say.

She turned to where Mallory was standing but she was gone.

"EEHHH!! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Rika asked shocked.

Mallory smiled as she watched from another building.

"Those guys." Mallory said softly.

She then turned and jumped away.

_Well, I don't know what was wrong with Mallory in the first place, or why she smiled at us. But it seems that everything worked out!_

**Next Time: Heart And Soul!**

**This is weird, normally Chimera Animals are deranged and don't think. But this one, she's different from all the others.**

**--**

Hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh of flames. Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	39. Heart And Soul

Enjoy!! I want to dedicate the new character to sasami1996!

--

A soft bell chimed in a black void. Rika slowly became visible as she sat in the void. Tears streamed down her face as she was in a white dress. The bell that was tied around her neck got looser and looser. Her hair started to get shorter as she looked up.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Rika screamed.

The bell fell from her neck as it chimed softly. Drake sat up in his bed panting. Beads of sweat fell down his brow as he breathed in and out.

"Why, why does this dream keep happening?" Drake asked himself softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Mel." Rika said as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey, what's new?" Mel asked.

"Not much." Rika replied as she sighed.

"I know what you mean, today just feels so boring." Melanie said as she rested her head in her hand.

The classes went by as Environmental Science came.

"O….My….Gosh." Rika said as she stared at their plant.

"What, did it die?" Melanie asked as she wrote down notes.

Rika grabbed Melanie and dragged her over to it.

"Does that look dead to you?" Rika asked.

The flower was a bright pink as a it was starting to open.

"Not really." Melanie said softly.

"You know what this means?" Rika asked as she smiled.

"What?" Melanie asked clueless.

"We did the impossible! We made the Lotus Flower bloom!" Rika said as she jumped up and down.

"Calm down Rika, it hasn't bloomed YET." Melanie said. "There's still a lot of things that can happen to it."

"True." Rika said with a shrug. "But by my calculation, that flower should fully bloom in about two weeks."

"That soon?" Melanie asked as she raised and eyebrow.

"Well I said 'about' incase it takes longer." Rika replied as she folded her arms.

"Whatever." Melanie said as she rolled her eyes.

The bell rang as school ended.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Rika said as she and Melanie parted.

"Later." Melanie replied with a smile.

"Hey Rika-chan." Drake said as he came up next to her.

"Drake-kun, how are you?" Rika asked as she smiled.

"Not much, shall we go?" Drake asked as he held out his hand.

Rika nodded as she put her hands in his. They walked through the park and to the café. They entered as the place was buzzing.

"Here's your mango berry smoothie." Kira said as she delivered to a customer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here's your vanilla cream cheesecake." Cody said as he placed the order down at a table.

"Time for Lani's Super Duper Show!" Lani said as she was on a ball.

She started rolling around as Kira and Cody tried to stop them. Rika and Drake chuckled as they got into their work clothes and started working.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Those damn mews." Tarish hissed as she sat in the red dimension. "Always ruining my plans, and they even steal my little sister from me! Unforgivable. And on top of that, their powers keep growing. Especially Mew Rika."

Tarish paused and then gasped.

"Of course, it's been in front of me the entire time!" Tarish said. "Their powers! Those, 'Endangered' species of animals."

She typed on Trillians computer as files popped up.

"Good thing the files were saved from when the chimera puppets took control of their bodies." Tarish said as she smirked. "Let's see, Rika was definitely the strongest, and she's infused with a Siberian Tiger and the White Tiger. Both are of the earthlings cat family. So if I can create a Chimera Animal similar to her I'll have finally created the ultimate monster!"

She typed on the laptop as a list of endangered cats came up.

"Well there's a lot to chose from." Tarish said as she scrolled through. "These stupid humans have no idea what their doing to these creatures. Wait, the Clouded Leopard. That's perfect!"

Tarish closed the laptop as she smiled evilly. She then teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's been nice and quiet." Amber said as she took a sip of tea.

"It feels nice to relax once in a while." Kira said as she swept.

Mallory sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't like this." as voice said.

Mallory looked over as Matt was standing next to her.

"It's TO quiet." Matt said as he folded his arms. "You all should stay on your guard."

"Or maybe Tarish has finally gotten smart and has given up." Rika said with a smile.

"Don't count on it." a voice said from behind her.

Rika gasped as a pair of white tiger ears and a tail popped out. She looked behind as Trillian was standing there.

"My sister never gives up." Trillian said as she looked into Rikas eyes.

"W-where did you come from?" Rika asked freaked out.

"She can teleport, remember." Lani whispered to her.

"I REMEMBER!" Rika yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarish teleported back into the red dimension.

"That went easier than I though." She said as she opened her hand.

In it was a small round container. Inside was a deep red liquid.

"The blood of this creature will serve to create the greatest Chimera Animal." Tarish said with a smirk.

She walked over to an area of the dimension. There was a large computer screen set up. A large keyboard, a scanner, and a large capsule that was hooked up to a bunch of pipes that lead back to the computer. Tarish smeared all the blood onto the scanner as she typed on the computer.

"It'll take this thing a day to create the right body and to then infuse it with power." Tarish said as she folded her arms. "Enjoy the peace while you can, Mews."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you want to go see a movie later?" Rika asked as she and Drake walked in the park.

"Sure." Drake said with a shrug.

"Awesome, I hear Cyber Heart is pretty good." Rika said as she smiled.

"You want to go see that?" Drake asked stunned.

"Yes, it's a romantic movie." Rika replied. "A cold hearted cyber woman falls in love with a man and in turn she gains a soul and in the end she gains a real body and the two get married and live happily together until they die."

"Now why would you want to go see it if you already know the ending?" Drake asked as he smiled.

"I dunno." Rika replied with a shrug.

Drake chuckled as they walked to the movie theatre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wonder what Tarish is up to." Traillian muttered as she sat on the roof of the café.

The moon was starting to climb in the sky as it was a full moon.

"I'm guessing you worry about her." Kishu said as he appeared next to her.

"Of course I worry about her, she's my sister after all." Trillian said as she looked at him. "She maybe evil, but I'll still worry about her."

"Everything will work out the way it should." Kishu said softly.

Trillian looked into his eyes.

"Kishu." Trillian said softly as the moon light reflected off her eyes.

They then moved forward as they kissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The robot woman entered the machine as a bright light was emitted.

"Kanako!" a man screamed.

The light faded as a beautiful woman emerged.

"Sora." she said softly.

"Kanako." the man said as he ran to her.

A tear fell down the woman's cheek as she ran to him. They embraced each other and kissed. The scene faded as the credits rolled.

"Aww, that was so cute!" Rika said as she blew her nose.

She looked over as Drake was asleep.

"So typical of men." Rika said as she rolled her eyes. "But…."

She leaned forward as she put her lips out.

"Rika." a voice said to her.

She looked over as Melanie was standing there.

"M-MELANIE!" Rika said shocked.

Drakes eyes fluttered as he woke up.

"O, hey Mel." Drake said as he stretched.

"Hey guys." Melanie said with a smirk.

Rikas face went bright red. 

"I'll see you tomorrow in school Rika." Melanie said as she walked away.

"What was she smiling about?" Drake asked as he stood up.

Rika sat there silent as her face was red.

"Let me guess, it's something you don't want to talk about or lie about because then you would turn half tiger." Drake said as he sighed.

"Bingo!" Rika said as she quickly stood up.

"Fine." Drake replied as he bopped her nose. "I'll let you go this once."

Rika smiled as they left the theatre holding hands. The next day followed as Rika sat down at her desk at school. She hummed a tune as she got out her books. She could feel someone staring at her as she turned her head. Melanie was standing behind her with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Hey Mel." Rika said as she smiled unsurely.

"What was that about at the movie?!" Melanie asked excited as she got within an inch of Rika's face.

"I-I don't feel like telling you!" Rika replied quickly.

"You tried to kiss him!" Melanie said as she spun in a circle.

"Yea, thanks for messing it up." Rika replied sourly.

"Sorry, I can't believe you two have that kind of relationship." Melanie said as she sat down at her desk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A beeping filled the red dimension as Tarish teleported into it.

"It must be done!" Tarish said as she flew over to the machine.

She typed a few keys on the computer. A red smoke then filled the capsule as a figure started to emerge. It cleared as a girl that looked 14 years old was in it. Her eyes were closed as she laid in it. She had silver hair that went to her shoulders. Brown cat ears stuck out that had black circles. She had on a purple tube top dress. It poofed out at her hip, went back in and only had holes where her legs came out. In the front it had pink lacing that tied the top tight. A brown tail that was as long as her body and had black circles came out from her dress . It had a deep purple bow on it. She had white gloves that extended up near her armpits. Purpled boots went to her knees as that had black lacing that tied them tight. She opened her eyes as they were a bright yellow. The capsule opened as she stepped out.

"Who are you?" she asked as she looked at Tarish.

"I am Tarish." she said with a bow.

"Who am I?" she asked as she looked at herself.

"You are the Chimera Animal that will lead my people to freedom." Tarish said as she laid a hand on her shoulder. "You are Mew Hikari."

"I am, Mew Hikari." She said softly as she took it in.

"Now, shall we test your power?" Tarish asked as she smiled.

Hikari looked over and smiled as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm so bored!" Rika said as she washed some dishes.

She was in the café as it was full.

"Tell me about it." Amber said as she took a sip of tea.

"If your that bored you could be working to!" Rika yelled at her.

"Chimera Animal, Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped loudly.

"Finally!" Rika said as she quickly dried off her hands.

The six then ran out of the café.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Go, Para para's!" Tarish yelled.

Three para paras flew into the ground and exploded. People ran away screaming.

"I wonder how long it'll be before they get here." Tarish said to herself.

"Not that long." a voice yelled to her.

She looked over as Rika and everyone else was standing there.

"Finally." Tarish said as she smiled.

"Mew Mew Rika!"

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Mew Cody!"

"_Metamorphosis!" _

"Henshi!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

Cody stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

"For the sake of the Earth, we'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as they were all transformed.

"Just what do you think your doing this time Tarish?" Amber asked as she folded her arms.

"Yeah, it's pretty sad that your attacking like this." Cody said.

"I expected better." Lani said as she shook her head.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." Tarish replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rika asked confused.

"Up here!" a voice called to them.

They looked up as Mew Hikari was standing on a lamp post. The sun was behind her as everyone shielded their eyes.

"A light to those in pain, Nya! I am Mew Hikari!" she said as she posed.

"Mew…. Hikari?" Rika said confused.

"I don't remember another mew." Kira said softly.

"I created her." Tarish said. "She is the greatest creation in my planets history."

"So, she's a Chimera Animal?" Mallory asked.

"No, she's better than a Chimera Animal." Tarish replied. "Prove it to them."

"Hai." Hikari said with a nod.

In a flash she was on the ground in front of Rika.

"_She's fast!" _Rika thought as she was startled.

She pulled her right hand back and made a fist. She shot it forward as she hit Rika in the left cheek. Rika went flying back as her tiger genes kicked in. She twisted in the air as she landed on her feet. She looked up as he and Hikari's eyes connected.

"Black Scythe!" Mallory yelled as her weapon appeared. "Ribbon- Death Chain!"

The blade shot out at her. Hikari moved her head slightly as the blade missed. She grabbed the chain and pulled it. Mallory shot forward to her as Hikari bought up one of her fists.

"_She's strong!" _Mallory thought to herself.

Hikari went to punch Mallory. Mallory grabbed her fist with her hand as she pushed off. She went into the air above Hikari and bough her foot down. Hikari quickly grabbed her foot with both her hands. She spun her around and threw her towards the others.

"Mallory!" Kira yelled.

She and Cody shot forwards and grabbed her. Amber and Lani jumped out from behind them and ran towards Hikari.

"Aqua Trident!" Amber yelled as her weapon appeared.

"Sonic Recorder!" Lani yelled as her weapon landed in her hands.

"Lani." Amber yelled as she held her trident out in front of her.

Lani jumped over to her and landed on her trident. She jumped off of Ambers trident and went high into the air.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" Lani yelled as she blew into the recorder.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" Amber yelled as she pointed her weapon at Hikari.

Both of the attacks headed right for her.

"Mystical Cephalic!" Hikari yelled.

Her purple bow on her tail glowed. A purple heart with a skull at the top appeared. It had bars going through the center that formed a triangle. Two bars then came off on the outside and then connected to form a triangle on each side. Hikari grabbed it as she held it in the air. The skulls eyes glowed as a protective bubble was formed around her. The attacks slammed into the shield and disappeared.

"A shield?" Amber asked stunned.

"So, long range won't work." Rika muttered to herself.

Lani yelled as she started to fall down to Earth. She stuck her leg out as she aimed for Hikari. Hikari looked over. She grabbed Lani's leg, spun her around, and threw her beck into the air.

"Lani!" Kira yelled as she flew over to her.

Lani screamed as she fell towards the ground. Kira quickly came under her, turned towards her, opened her arms, and caught her. Kira quickly flew back into the air.

"Arigato Kira-oneesama." Lani said with relief.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as they appeared on her head. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

"Ribbon- Seeking Feathers!" Cody yelled as he flapped his wings.

The two attacks headed for Hikari. She smirked as she held up her weapon. The shield went up as the attacks were rendered useless.

"That won't work." Tarish said with a chuckle.

She then teleported away. Rika clenched her fist as she ran forward.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as she grabbed her weapon.

She ran to Hikari as she stuck out her Medallion. Hikari bought up her weapon as sparks flew between them. They jumped back and forth as they exchanged blows. Hikari slashed her weapon as Rika quickly ducked down.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as the needles flew out.

Hikari screamed as they all dug into her body. She fell back onto the ground.

"Nice Mew Rika!" Lani yelled.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika yelled as her weapon transformed.

She pointed it at Hikari as their eyes connected. Rikas body didn't budge as she stared into her eyes.

"_Those eyes, their the same as Trillians." _Rika thought to herself.

Her Medallion slowly disappeared.

"Rika, what are you doing!?" Amber yelled at her.

Rika turned and started to walk away. The other five were in shock as they followed her. Hikari sat on the ground in confusion.

_I couldn't destroy her. There's something about her. Something that's different from the other Chimera Animals. _

**Next Time: The Reason!**

**Why? Why did she not destroy me? Why am I still here? What purpose do I have in being here? Why? WHY?!**

**--**

Thanks for Reading! Please comment nicely and don't flame to harshly! Thanks, I'll try to update soon!


	40. The Reason

Sorry It took so long. Enjoy and I hope everyone has a great 4th of July!!

--

"What were you thinking?" Amber yelled.

They were back at the café. The café was closed as everyone was in their normal clothes.

"You should have destroyed her!" Amber continued. "Now she'll create havoc throughout the city and it'll be all your fault!"

"Amber, calm down." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

"Calm?! HOW CAN I BE CALM?!" Amber screamed at her.

Mallory shot her death glare at her. Ambers face went gray as she closed her mouth and sat down as a table. Trillian, Eric, Matt, and Kishu entered the room.

"I couldn't destroy her." Rika said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked as she looked at her.

"Her eyes, they were the same as Trillians." Rika said as she looked at Trillian.

"The same?" Lani muttered confused.

"Hai, that girl isn't evil!" Rika said as she stood up.

"Seemed pretty evil to me." Cody muttered.

"Are you saying we give her a chance?" Mallory asked as she walked over to Rika.

"Hai, there's something about her that I need to confirm." Rika said softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari sat on the ground dazed.

_Flashback_

_She pointed it at Hikari as their eyes connected. Rikas body didn't budge as she stared into her eyes. Her Medallion slowly disappeared. _

"_Rika, what are you doing!?" Amber yelled at her. _

_Rika turned and started to walk away. The other five were in shock as they followed her. _

_End Flashback_

"Why? Why?!" Hikari yelled out. "Why did she let me live?"

She pounded her fist into the ground.

"I need to find out." Hikari muttered.

She then jumped into the trees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drake zoomed by on his motorcycle. Rika sat on the back seat as she had her arms tightly around his waist. Both were wearing the helmets as Rika closed her eyes and leaned her head against Drake's back. She could then feel the engine slow down as she looked up. In front of them was a large lake with a dock. The scenery was beautiful as the sun sparkled off of the water.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." Rika said as she took off her helmet.

"I thought you would like it." Drake said as he took off his helmet.

Both dismounted the motorcycle as they walked onto the dock. There was no one around as they were alone. A soft wind blew over them.

"This feels nice." Rika said as she took a deep breath and stretched her arms.

Drake sat down and dangled his legs off of the side.

"So, what's new?" Rika asked as she sat down net to him.

"Not much." Drake replied as he tilted his head back. "How about you?"

"Well there is a situation." Rika said softly.

"Do you feel like talking about it?" Drake asked as he looked over at her.

Rika smirked as she nodded.

"There's a new Chimera Animal called Mew Hikari." Rika said. "But, she's different from the other Chimera Animals."

"Different how?" Drake asked.

"I'm not sure." Rika replied as she swayed her head back and forth. "But I just feel that something's different."

"Interesting." Drake said as he sighed.

"I'm probably going out of my mind." Rika said as she put her head in her hands.

She then looked over at Drake. He was laying on the dock as his hands were behind his head.

"I don't think so." Drake replied as he closed his eyes.

Rika smiled as she laid down next to him and closed her eyes. She could then feel his arms go around her shoulder and pull her close. She opened her eyes as she was an inch from his face. She smiled as she rested her hands on his chest. She then closed her eyes as they laid there together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarish sighed as she sat in the red dimension.

"I wonder how Mew Hikari is doing." she said with a sigh.

She then heard a beeping sound. She looked over and grabbed Trillians lap top. She opened it as the screen lit up.

"Nani?!" Tarish asked shocked. "T-This was under my nose the entire time!"

She then closed the laptop as she laughed.

"It won't be long." Tarish said as her eyes gleamed evilly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I wonder where Rika-chan went." Kira muttered as she swept the floor.

"Um, Kira-chan." a voice said to her.

She looked over as Cody was standing there.

"Nani?" Kira asked.

"When do you get off work?" Cody asked as his eyes darted around the room.

"In a half hour, why?" Kira asked a little wierded out.

"W-would you go, on a d-date with me?" Cody asked as he looked down at the ground and his cheeks went pink.

Kira gasped as her cheeks went pink as well.

"S-sorry for asking that suddenly!" Cody said quickly.

He then turned and ran out of the café. Kira stood there in shock. Her eyes then softened as she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mallory walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. She sighed as she entered the coffee house.

"The regular." Mallory said as she walked up to the counter.

"Coming right up." the woman replied.

Mallory sighed as she got out her wallet. The coffee was set down as Mallory's eyes widened. Her wallet was completely empty.

"Crap." Mallory hissed.

"Here, it's on me." a voice said from beside her.

She looked over as Matt handed the woman the payment.

"What are you doing here?" Mallory asked shocked.

"What? I can't come here once in a while and hang out?" Matt replied.

"Oh you've never been here before." Mallory said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea he has." the woman replied.

Both glared at her simultaneously. The woman's face went white as she scooted away. They then looked at each other and chuckled. They then stopped as they looked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ambers fingers slid up and down her violin gracefully. Beautiful music filled the air as she and Toshiro were in the auditorium. She finished the song as she looked out into the audience. Toshiro was sitting there alone as he clapped his hands.

"That was amazing!" he said as he stood up.

"It's not ready yet though." Amber replied as she put her violin away.

"Yeah, I mean, being played beautifully, not one note out of tune, and having an amazing technique." Toshiro replied sarcastically as he walked onto the stage. "I don't think it's ready either."

"O stop." Amber said with a chuckle.

"Now I have a song to play for you." Toshiro said as he pulled out an electric keyboard from behind the stage.

He sat down on the edge of the stage as his feet dangled. He motioned for Amber to sit next to him. She sat down as he started to play. She then closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika and Drake zoomed back on the motorcycle.

"_I'm glad I got to spend time with Drake-kun." _Rika thought to herself.

She then got a bad feeling. She looked up as a figure was falling right to her. In a flash she was flying through the air as Drake was getting smaller and smaller. She then shut her eyes as she felt herself go through trees. She then felt herself hit the ground. She opened her eyes and quickly took off her helmet. She was in a large field as she was alone.

"How did I get here?" Rika asked confused.

She then heard the sound of foot steps. She looked over as Hikari walked over to her.

"You!" Rika said shocked.

"Transform already." Hikari yelled to her.

"But I don't want to fight you!" Rika said quickly.

"Why?" Hikari asked angrily.

"Your not like the other Chimera Animals!" Rika said earnestly. "Something about you feels different."

"I must be our animals." Hikari replied softly. "I have been infused with the power of the Clouded Leopard. You have the power of the Siberian Tiger and the White Tiger. Since they both are from the neko family, it's only natural that you would probably have that feeling."

"Your saying my instincts are from our animal genes?" Rika asked.

Hikari nodded in return.

"I'll never believe that." Rika said as she swayed her head.

"It's your choice." Hikari replied. "But if you won't attack, I will!"

With that Hikari jumped towards Rika. She stuck out her right arms to punch Rika. Rika swayed her body to the side as Hikari missed. Hikari then stuck out her leg and slammed it into Rikas gut. Rika flew back and slammed into the ground.

"I guess I have no choice." Rika said as she got out her pendant and stood up. "Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"For the sake of the Earth, I'll be of service! Nya!" Rika said as she was transformed.

"A light to those in pain, Nya! I am Mew Hikari!" Hikari said as she posed.

"I'll prove to you that I'm right!" Rika called to her.

"Bring it on!" Hikari said as she smiled. "Mystical Cephalic!"

Her weapon appeared as she grabbed it.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon landed in her hands. "Light Transformation 1!"

"Ribbon- Cephalic Ocular Ray!" Hikari yelled as she pointed her weapon at Rika.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she pointed her weapon at Hikari.

The eyes of the skull on Hikari's weapon glowed red. A red beam shot out of them as the beam of light shot out of Rikas weapon. Both of the attacks slammed into each other as a huge explosion erupted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the?" Eric said as he sat at his computer.

The screen flashed as a map popped up.

"Masha!" Eric yelled as he looked back.

Masha quickly flew into the room.

"Get the others and lead them to Rika." Eric said quickly.

Masha nodded as it quickly flew out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika jumped into the air as Hikari flew forward to her. Hikari threw her weapon at her. Rika quickly bought up her medallion as the two clashed. Hikari grabbed her weapon as it fell back to her. Rika landed on the ground as Hikari jumped towards her. Rika bought up her hands to shield herself. Hikari grabbed her hands and spreaded them wide apart. She bought her foot forward and slammed it right into Rikas face. Rika flew back and slammed into the ground.

"_I have to reach her, somehow." _Rika thought to herself.

"This will finish it!" Hikari yelled as she pointed her weapon at Rika.

Rika slowly got to her feet as she panted.

"_I looks like I have no other choice." _Rika thought.

"Ribbon- Cephalic Ocular Ray!" Hikari yelled as the red beam of light headed for Rika.

Rika sighed as she stood up straight. She extended her arms as she didn't try to avoid the attack. Her eyes connected with Hikari's. Hikari's eyes went small as she gasped.

"No." Hikari said softly.

"I will prove that you are different!" Rika yelled at her. "Mew Hikari!"

"Wait." Hikari said softly. "No, Stop! Please Stop!"

The beam of light continued towards her.

"STOP!" Hikari screamed as she strained.

Rika closed her eyes as she braced for the attack. It never came as she opened her eyes. The attack was stopped an inch from her face. It looked like it was just sitting there in the air as it slowly disappeared. It was soon completely gone. Hikari panted as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Hikari!" Rika said as she ran to her.

Hikari chuckled as she looked up.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked as she knelt down beside her.

"I don't know what came over me." Hikari said softly as she smiled. "But this deep feeling inside, it was like a voice crying out. And then, I was unable to hurt you. Maybe, I was wrong about before"

Rika smiled softly as she extended her hand to Hikari. Tarish frowned angrily as she saw this.

"No, not another one!" Tarish said. "I know what this means now."

She quickly teleported away.

"Rika!" a voice quickly called out.

Rika and Hikari looked up as Kira flew towards them.

"Rika, thank goodness." Kira said as she landed.

She then saw Hikari. She quickly got in front of Rika.

"What do you want?" Kira asked angrily.

"She's our partner now." Rika replied as she walked next to her.

"Are you serious?" a voice said from behind them.

Rika screamed scared as she looked back. Amber, Lani, Mallory, and Trillian were behind them.

"Yay, a new friend!" Lani said as she jumped around happily.

Mallory walked over to Hikari as she glared right into her eyes.

"I…um…hi?" Hikari said confused.

"If you betray us, I will kill you." Mallory hissed at her.

Mallory then turned and walked away as Hikari's face was pale.

"Yea, she has that effect on everyone." Rika said as she patted Hikaris shoulder.

"Maybe we should get back to the café." Kira said softly to Trillian.

"My thoughts exactly." Trillian replied with a smile.

She then waved her arm as they were all teleported back to the café.

_Well Hikari is now a part of our team. But I'm feeling uneasy about something. Maybe it's my imagination. _

**Next Time: Inner Feelings!**

**Just because I was made to destroy doesn't mean that is the path I will live. Rika taught me that. So now its time for me to walk my own path!**

**--**

Thanks for reading. Please comment nicely and don't flame to harshly. Thanks!!


	41. Inner Feelings

Hey everyone! Enjoy. Hikari is dedicated to sasami1996!

--

"Time for Lani's Super Show!" Lani said as she did a handstand on a ball.

She started rolling around the café as it was a busy day.

"Here's your order of Key Lime pies." Rika said as she set down the desserts.

She turned as Lani was heading right to her with the ball.

"I can't stop!" Lani yelled.

Rika screamed as she tried to run away. However the ball caught up as she was sucked underneath. Mallory sighed as she held out a pin. She poked it into the ball as all the air quickly escaped. The ball collapsed onto Rika ask Lani fell and landed on Rika.

"Gomenesai, Rika-oneechan." Lani said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Lani, your dead meat!" Rika yelled as she tried to get the ruptured ball off of her.

"Can I get some milk?" a customer called.

"Coming right up!" Lani yelled as she quickly ran away.

"You might want to let it go." Kira said as she helped Rika up. "It is Lani after all."

"True." Rika replied with a sigh.

"I told you it would fit!" Ambers voice rang out.

They looked over as Hikari stepped out. She was out of her combat outfit and in one of their waitress outfits. Only the one she was wearing was purple. It was a perfect fit as she looked herself over.

"I didn't think it would fit." Hikari said with a chuckle.

"I'm surprised we even found it." Amber said as she sipped her tea.

"Where did that purple uniform come from?" Rika asked confused.

"Apparently there were other workers here before us." Amber said. "These costumes are from them. But the only new ones are yours and Mallorys."

"I see." Rika replied. _"That's true. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro."_

"Um, what should I do?" Hikari asked confused.

"First, get me some more tea." Amber replied as she held up her cup.

Rika and Kira collapsed onto the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That no good brat!" Tarish yelled in the red dimension. "I create her and she betrays me!"

She pressed buttons on the laptop as it lit up.

"Plus, I'm running out of time." Tarish said as she sighed. "Right now, I just have to get rid of one nuisance."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you sure it's alright?" Hikari asked softly.

"Absolutely, why wouldn't it be?" Rika asked.

"It just seems so sudden." Hikari said as she fumbled with her hands.

"Come on, my mom won't mind." Rika said.

They were in front of Rikas house. Rika grabbed Hikari's arm and dragged her in.

"Rika, is that you?" her mom called.

"Yea mom." Rika called back. "Is it ok if a friend stays over for tonight?"

"Absolutely not Rika!" her mother yelled back. "I already told you that your father and I will be out late tonight and I don't want to come back to the house being a mess because you and Melanie went out of control, AGAIN!"

A sweat drop went down Rikas head as her mother yelled this at her.

"I thought it wouldn't be a good idea." Hikari whispered.

"Quick, go hide in my room." Rika whispered to her.

"But yo-" Hikari started to say.

Rika quickly pushed her up the steps as her mother came out.

"I'm tired of you not remembering things young lady!" her mother said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Your right mom." Rika replied as she made her eyes big and cute. "And I love you."

"Aw, I love you to." her mother said as she hugged her. "But you still can't have any friends over."

"Darn." Rika muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cody walked down the street as he had his hands in his pockets. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, a red t-shirt, and a loose black jacket.

_Flashback_

"_W-would you go, on a d-date with me?" Cody asked as he looked down at the ground and his cheeks went pink. _

_Kira gasped as her cheeks went pink as well. _

"_S-sorry for asking that suddenly!" Cody said quickly. _

_He then turned and ran out of the café._

_End Flashback_

"I'm so stupid!" Cody said angrily as he hit himself.

"C-cody-kun?" a soft voice said.

He turned as Kira was standing behind him. She was in a dark blue mini skirt, a soft lavender shirt and a white short sleeves jacket. She had socks that went to her ankles as she wore soft brown slip on shoes. She had a small pink purse as her hair was pulled back. She twiddled with her thumbs as she looked at her shoes.

"Kira-chan." Cody said as his face went a soft pink. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kira said as she swayed her head. She then looked up at him. "I-I was wondering, i-if you still wanted to go on the d-d-date."

A minute of silence went between them as their faces were red. Cody then stepped forward and took her hands in his.

"Let's go." he said with a smile.

Kira smiled happily in return.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And the cold water splashed against her feet as the ship sailed away." Matt said as he read a book.

He sat on the roof of the café as Mallory was next to him.

"Wow, I have never gotten such enjoyment out of a book before." Mallory said softly. "Normally I would just read poetry."

"For a creepy girl, it's weird that you like poetry." Matt said as he closed the book.

"O shut up." Mallory said as she sighed and laid back.

The moon was out as the stars were visible.

"Moon and stars shine so bright, as we try to feel their light." Mallory said. "But then they fade away, and all that are left are skies of gray."

"Wow, that was deep." Matt said softly.

"Really?" Mallory asked.

She looked over as they made eye contact. She could feel her cheeks growing pink as she blinked.

"I'm leaving." Mallory said as she stood up.

"Fine." Matt said as he laid back.

"Later." Mallory said as she went through a window. "Matt-san."

Matt chuckled as he looked at the stars.

"Mallory-chan." Matt said softly to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope your comfortable." Rika said as she climbed into bed.

"I'll be fine." Hikari replied.

She was on the floor with a pillow and a single blanket. Next to here was Rikas bed.

"I'm sorry that all our air mattresses have holes in them." Rika said as a sweat drop went down her face.

"No, it's really alright." Hikari said with a smile. "Um, Rika, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." Rika replied.

"Why did you want save me?" Hikari asked as she looked at her.

"Your different." Rika replied softly. "Your smarter than the other Chimera Animals. I wanted to give you a chance to pick your future. And to also see if you had a conscience. I guess our fight proved that I was right."

"Pick my future?" Hikari asked confused.

"Sure, just because Tarish made you to be evil, doesn't mean you have to be." Rika said to her. "You always have a choice on what you do."

"I, have a choice." Hikari said softy.

"Well I'm tired." Rika said as she yawned. "Good night."

Rika snuggled into her covers as Hikari was still awake. Hikari looked at her hand and then made a fist.

"I have a choice to be evil or good." Hikari said softly.

She then rested her head on the pillow and went to sleep. The next day came as Rika went to school and Hikari headed over to the café.

"Hey Mel, how are things?" Rika asked as she sat down in her seat.

"Boring." Melanie replied.

"Alrighty then." Rika said as she faced forward.

"Do you ever have a weird feeling that something's gonna happen?" Melanie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rika asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Melanie replied as she shrugged it off. "It must be my imagination."

"_I wonder what's up with Mel." _Rika thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari sighed as she cleaned off one of the tables. The café was closed as they were about to open it.

"I wonder when Rika will get back." Hikari said softly. "I have a bad feeling."

"You should." a voice called to her.

Hikari quickly looked up as Tarish was hovering in the air. Her arms were folded as she glared down at Hikari.

"T-Tarish." Hikari said as her pupils got small.

"You betrayed me." Tarish hissed. "Prepare to face the consequences."

Light appeared as her katannas landed in her hands. She quickly threw one at Hikari. She jumped as she missed it. Tarish lunged forward towards Hikari. She grabbed her as they sailed out of the café. Matt and Eric came out and saw this.

"Quick, get the others." Matt said to Eric.

"You think I'll let them interfere that easily?" Tarish muttered as she smiled.

She snapped her fingers. Bursts of light appeared over the city. Large Monkey Chimera Animals appeared as they started to climb on buildings and all over the city. Hikari pushed Tarish off as she landed in a tree. Hikari glowed white as she took off her café uniform. The light subsided as she was in her combat outfit.

"A light to those in pain, Nya! I am Mew Hikari!" Hikari said as she posed.

"The only thing you are is a failed experiment!" Tarish yelled as she flew towards her with both katannas out.

"Mystical Cephalic!" Hikari yelled as her weapon appeared.

The two slammed into each other as sparks flew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rika, please stand and read pages 234 to 239." the teacher said.

"Hai." Rika said as she stood up.

She then got a bad feeling as she looked out the window. A large monkey Chimera Animal was flying towards the school. It slammed into the school as the whole thing shook. Rika gasped as she looked at Drake. He nodded as they both ran out the room.

"Everyone, please leave in an orderly fashion." she heard her teacher say.

Rika and Drake quickly went up the stairs to the roof.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

Drake glowed black as his school clothes faded away and her was in his Black Soldier costume.

"For the sake of the School, the love duo Mew Rika and The Black Soldier, will be of service! Nya!" Rika said as they were both transformed.

Drake put his hands together as his silver sword appeared. He quickly jumped towards the monkey. He bought down his sword as it cut the monster. It roared as it stumbled back.

"Mew Rika! Now!" Drake called to her.

"Hai! Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as her weapon appeared. "Light Transformation 1! Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light slammed into the monster as it roared and disappeared.

"Let's go, there must be more in the city." Drake said to her.

"You right." Rika said. "But how will we get there fast enough?"

Drake looked off the side of the school as his motorcycle was parked.

"Follow me." He said as he picked her up.

He jumped off the building and landed next to his motorcycle. They both quickly got on as they headed into town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Cody." Kira said as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey." Cody said as he looked back at her.

"You heading to work to?" Kira asked.

A loud crash then sounded. They both looked back to see Chimera Animals on the building and hopping from one to the other.

"I am now." Cody said as they both got out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Kira! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Cody! Henshi!"

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Cody stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

"Thunder Antennas!" Kira yelled as they appeared on her head. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

A bolt of lightning slammed into one as it roared and fell into the streets.

"That's one down." Kira said softly as she looked around.

Next a pair of hands reached forward and grabbed her. She struggled as the Chimera Animal bought her closer.

"Let her go!" Cody yelled. "Ribbon- Seeking Feathers!"

The feathers slammed into it's head as it reeled back and released Kira.

"You ok?" Cody asked as he flew to her.

"I'm be fine." Kira replied.

They then went back to back as the monsters enclosed them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled angrily.

The blade stabbed into one as it roared and vanished. The chain then wrapped around another one. Mallory pulled it tightly as it roared.

"This is the last thing I need in the morning." Mallory said annoyed.

She pulled the chain back as it spun the monster and released it. It spun in a dazed confusion.

"Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as the blade struck it.

It disappeared as three more advanced in on her.

"Aw come on." Mallory said as she sighed.

"Ribbon- Aqueous Burst!" a voice yelled out.

"Ribbon- Sonic Pulse!" another one rang out.

A ball of water slammed into one as it keeled over. Amber landed next to Mallory. The pulse slammed into the other two as the collapsed and didn't get back up. Lani then landed.

"God, you took your sweet time." Mallory said as she glared at her.

"I had to find Lani." Amber replied.

"These guys are all over town." Lani said to her.

"Then let's go." Mallory said to them.

The others nodded as the three headed into town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she pointed her weapon.

Another Chimera Animal disappeared as they rode through the city.

"There's to many of them." Rika said exhausted.

"Don't give up." Drake said as he parked the motorcycle.

A large shadow figure appeared over them as they looked up. A large monkey Chimera Animal was falling down for a body slam. Drake jumped towards it as he got his sword. He slashed at it as it roared.

"Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!" Rika yelled as she fired at the monster.

The monster disappeared as Drake landed next to Rika. Rika sighed as she felt woozy. She started to fall over. She then felt herself land in Drakes arms.

"Drake-kun, gomene." Rika said softly.

"It's ok, your tired." he replied with a smile.

A Chimera Animal roared as it charged towards them. Drake quickly sat Rika down next to the motorcycle. His sword glowed white as he charged at the monster. He cut the monster as it roared. It then disintegrated.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." he said as he landed in front of Rika.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly as she smiled.

A roar sounded from above her. She looked up as another one was heading for her. A bolt of thunder slammed into it and sent it off course. A blade stabbed into it as the chain wrapped around it. It was then bombarded with water, feathers, and pulses. It disappeared as the others landed around Rika.

"Rika-chan, are you alright?" Kira asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Rika said as she got to her feet and Drake came next to her.

"We need to clean the rest of the city out." Amber said quickly.

"But how?" Lani asked worried.

"Mayb-." Rika started to say.

She then looked over at Mallory. Her jaw was on the ground as her cheeks were pink. Rika followed her gaze to Drake.

"Don't even think about it Mallory!" Rika yelled at her angrily. "Drake-kun's MY boyfriend!"

"Mallory likes Drake-oniisan?" Lani asked confused.

Mallory ran over to them and swiftly shoved Drake and Rika aside.

"Keep that loser." Mallory said as her eyes glowed. "T-this bike is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Everyone's faces paled at this.

"She's in love with Drake's motorcycle." Amber said as a sweat drop formed on her head.

Rika sighed as she and Drake stood up.

"Ok, putting that aside." Rika said. "Maybe we should combine our powers and hit them all at once."

"That could work." Kira said as she thought about it.

"Why don't you just go super tiger?" Lani muttered.

"Super tiger?" Rika asked confused.

"Yea, you have the power of the White Tiger, remember?" Lani said. "Why don't you use it's power?"

"I'm not sure how to." Rika replied softly.

"Either way, if we get them in one place and combine our powers, we should be able to clear out the city." Cody said. "But we better move fast."

Rika nodded at this. Cody grabbed Amber and Lani and Kira grabbed Mallory. Rika and Drake got on the motorcycle.

"Why can't I ride the motorcycle?!" Mallory yelled as she was flown away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikari and Tarish's weapons clashed again as they broke apart.

"I'll show you what I do to traitors." Tarish growled angrily. "Blade Illusion!"

She threw her katannas at Hikari. They quickly multiplied as Hikari gasped. She held up her weapon as a shield was formed. The swords stabbed into it. The illusions receded as there were only two in the shield.

"That won't work on me." Hikari said with a smirk.

"But I know what will." Tarish said as she smirked.

Her katannas disappeared as both her hands glowed. Large slabs of earth moved as it felt like an earthquake. Hikari fell to the ground as it rumbled underneath her. Large spikes then shot up as Hikari jumped. She looked down as the whole bottom was becoming full of spikes.

"To slow!" a voice yelled at her.

She looked over as Tarish's fist connected with her face. Hikari flew down to Earth. She looked as the spikes closed in on her. Her cat instincts kicked in as she twirled. She extended her hands as she clutched a spike with each one. She stuck her back out far as she could. Since an inch from it was a spike.

"You look uncomfortable." Tarish said as she teleported in front of her.

Hikari grunted as beads of sweat formed. She gathered her strength as she swung her body forward. Her left leg fell towards Tarish. Tarish quickly bought up her arms and blocked it.

"I see I'll have to do this the hard way." Tarish grunted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Almost there." Kira said as she flew through the air.

"We're close." Mallory said as she and Lani ran through the streets.

"We're here!" Amber said as she was with Cody.

In a four way junction the five had all the Chimera Animals in the city there.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as one was trying to escape. "Rika hurry, we can't hold them for long!"

"I'm in place." Rika said as she was on the top of a building. "Everyone, please lend me your powers!"

Everyone focused as their power surged into Rika.

"Light Transformation 1!" Rika said as her weapon changed. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light shout out and engulfed all of them. They were all gone as they sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness." Lani said as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Everyone." Matt said through the pendant. "Now's not the time to relax! Hikari's in danger!"

"Nani?!" Rika asked shocked.

"Trillian should be there." Matt said.

At his the air vibrated as Trillian appeared.

"Hikari's in the park." Trillian said quickly. "I'll teleport you all there."

She waved her hands as everyone was teleported to the park.

"Where's Hikari?" Rika asked a little woozy.

"Look." Kira said as she pointed.

They looked over as a large area of spikes were sticking up from the ground. Hikari and Tarish were fighting in the air above them.

"Hikari!" Rika yelled as she started to run to her.

Hikari looked over to see this.

"Die!" Tarish yelled as she thrusted her blade towards her.

Hikari looked back but it was to late. Tarish's blade went through her heart as Rika stopped and gasped. She saw the tip of the blade come out the other side as Hikari coughed up blood.

"HIKARI!!" Rika screamed as tears fell from her eyes.

"This is over." Tarish said as she pulled her weapon back.

Hikari turned and started to fall down to earth. Her body missed the spikes as she slammed against them and slid down to the ground. Rika ran to her.

"Hikari, hikari, please speak!" Rika said as she got on her knees next to Hikari.

Hikari looked at her and smiled softly. Her body then started to feel light. Rika gasped as it started to disintegrate.

"NO!" Rika screamed as her tears fell.

Hikari's body was soon completely gone as Rika wept.

"That's what happens to failed experiments." Tarish said as she hovered in the air.

"I'll never forgive you!" Rika said as her pupils turned into slits. "White Tiger Transformation!"

A white ring looped around her waist. It then split into two as one went up and another went down. As they went apart her costume changed. Instead of a normal orange color it was turned a pure white with black stripes. Her wrist bands grew until they became arm bands. The light went away as she was fully transformed. She opened her eyes as her pupils were now slits.

"Oh, this looks like fun." Tarish said with a smirk.

Rika jumped towards her. She threw her Medallion at her. Tarish quickly teleported away.

"Cosmic Claws!" Rika growled as her Medallion changed and her claws came back to her. "Ribbon- Cosmic Slashes!"

She turned and dove to Tarish. Tarish bought up her katannas as she blocked Rikas attack. She then swiftly punched Rika in the gut. Rika sailed to the ground and slammed into it.

"Rika-chan!" Amber said.

Rika slowly looked up as blood trickled out of her mouth. Her body was unable to move as she reverted back to her normal transformation.

"I'm going to take something else that's precious to you." Tarish said with a smirk.

At this she looked over as Drake rode up with his motorcycle.

"Rika-chan!" Drake said as he started t run towards her.

Rikas pupils shrunk as she tried to get up. Tarish quickly teleported behind Drake.

"Your mine now." Tarish said as she held him close. She then whispered in his ear. "Dark para para, activate."

Drake then started to glow black. His body became limp as Tarish chuckled.

"What's happening? Kira asked confused.

"Drake-kun." Rika said as she got to her feet.

_Flashback_

"_Pay attention Rika-baka." Tarish said as she smiled evilly at her. "This is a real Valentines Day present." _

_She grabbed Drake by the neck and forced his face forward. She pressed her lips against his as Drakes eyes bulged. Tarish's right hand glowed a soft purple as she pressed it against Drakes chest. _

_End Flashback_

Rika quickly started to run to Tarish.

"Drake-kun!" Rika screamed.

Tarish then started to teleport away with Drake. Drake's outstretched hands was the last thing that she saw. Rika's hand extended to grab his. His was then gone as Rika collapses onto the ground.

"Rika-chan!" Kira said as they all ran t her.

"It's alright, she's just unconscious." Trillian said as she analyzed her.

"Thank goodness." Lani said with a sigh.

"_Now what's Tarish planning?" _Mallory asked herself as she looked over.

The spikes rumbled as they disappeared and the park returned to normal.

_Why, why did all this have to happen?_

**Next Time: Separated!**

**Why did Tarish take Drake? What's she planning?**

**--**

Thanks for reading! Please comment nicely and don't leave to arsh of flames. I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	42. Separated

Enjoy everyone! I'll be at the beach next week so I won't update.

--

Rikas eyes slowly opened. A florescent light shone down on her as she looked around. She was in the locker room on a makeshift bed. She sat up as she rubbed her head.

_Flashback_

"_I'm going to take something else that's precious to you." Tarish said with a smirk. _

_Rikas pupils shrunk as she tried to get up. Tarish quickly teleported behind Drake. _

_Rika quickly started to run to Tarish. _

"_Drake-kun!" Rika screamed. _

_Tarish then started to teleport away with Drake. Drake's outstretched hands was the last thing that she saw. Rika's hand extended to grab his. His was then gone as Rika collapses onto the ground. _

_End Flashback_

"_Drake-kun." _Rika thought to herself.

She then got up and exited the locker room.

"Thank goodness." Kira said relieved as she saw her.

"I didn't think you would ever wake up!" Lani said as she hugged her.

"How long was I out?" Rika asked confused.

"About four hours." Amber replied.

"F-F-FOUR HOURS!!" Rika shrieked in shock.

"I almost though you were dead." Amber continued. "But that dream was shattered when you woke up."

"Gee, thanks." Rika growled as she glared at her.

Rika then paused as her face saddened.

"What's wrong onee-sama?" Lani said as she pulled at Rikas skirt.

"She took Drake-kun." Rika said softly.

Tears welded up in her eyes as she put her hands on her chest.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly as a tear slid down her face.

Rika then felt someone take a hold of her hands. She looked up as Mallory was staring fiercely into her eyes.

"Mallory-sama." Rika said softly.

"We'll definitely get him back." Mallory said with a look of absolute determination.

"Your right." Rika said as she got a serious look and nodded.

Mallory then released her hands and walked away. She went into the hall and leaned against the wall. She looked over as she heard footsteps approach her.

"What was that for?" Matt asked as she stood there.

"I know what it feels like to loose someone." Mallory replied softly.

"You're a regular softie." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Mallory replied with a smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drake laid on a platform with a dome over him in the red dimension. Wires were hooked up to his head as a monitor was in front of him. Tarish then teleported next to him.

"Now it begins." Tarish said as she smiled evilly.

She then typed a couple keys on the laptop as the monitor that Drake was hooked up to lit up.

"In a couple of hour he'll be all mine." Tarish said as she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika tossed and turned as she was in her bed with her pj's on.

"_I can't sleep at all!" _Rika thought as she sighed.

She sat up in her bed. She slowly got out and walked to her desk. On it was the bell that Drake gave Rika. Rika smiled as she picked it up and tied it around her neck.

_Flashback_

"_But first I want to give you something." Drake said as he reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes."_

_Rika quickly shut her eyes. She felt the ribbon leave her neck as a new one was replaced._

"_Ok, open them." Drake said as he took a step back._

_Rika opened her eyes as she then reached to her neck. She felt a small bell that was attacked to a piece of fabric. It was tied around her neck. The bell was a shimmering silver as the ribbon was a sky blue. Rika's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a soft pink._

"_This is for you." Drake said with a smile._

"_Why?" Rika asked as she looked into his eyes._

"_You're my special tiger." Drake replied with a chuckle._

_End Flashback_

"I'll definitely save you." Rika said as she rang the bell.

It gave a soft chime as Rika went back to bed. She woke up the next morning and went to school.

"Hey Rika." Melanie said as she ran to her.

"Hey Mel." Rika said as she waved.

"Are you alright?" Melanie asked as she eyes Rika.

"W-why? Do I look weird?" Rika asked as her eyes darted around.

"I dunno." Melanie replied as she put her hands on her hips. "You just have this weird feeling."

Rika shrugged confused.

"It's probably my imagination." Melanie replied with a chuckle. "Let's get to class."

The two entered as they sat down in their seats. The rest of the class filed in and took their seats.

"Huh, that's weird." Melanie said.

"Nani?" Rika asked as she looked at her.

"Drake's not here." Melanie replied as she pointed at his empty desk.

Rika remained silent as her eyes darted around.

"I guess he's sick or something." Melanie replied as she shrugged.

Rika gave a small sigh of relief. The rest of the day went by as Rika left for the café. She entered, got changed into her uniform, and started to wait on tables.

"Hey Rika, can I talk to you for a second." Matt asked as he came up next to her.

"Sure." Rika replied.

They walked back to the hallway.

"We may have found a way to get Drake back." Matt said to her.

"Really?!" Rika asked quickly.

"Yes." Matt replied as he nodded." But, this will be unlike anything you or anyone on the team have ever faced."

"I don't care." Rika replied firmly. "I'm definitely going to save Drake-kun! No Matter What!!"

"Fine then." Matt said with a smile. "Get the others an head to the basement. Trillian will tell you the situation."

Rika nodded as she hurried back out to the main center of the café.

"Kira!" Rika said as she saw her.

"Nani?" Kira asked as she looked over.

"Head down to the basement." Rika whispered.

"What's going on?" Lani asked as she popped up.

"We're going to save Drake-kun." Rika said firmly.

"Got it, let's go." Kira said with a nod.

"I'll get Amber." Lani said.

Rika and Kira nodded as they then left. Lani then waltzed up to Amber who was eating a muffin.

"Amber-oneechan." Lani said with a smirk.

"Now what?" Amber asked as she had muffin in her mouth.

"Your very chunky." Lani said boldly.

"C-CHUNKY!!" Amber screamed.

Lani then ran to the basement as Amber ran after her in fury.

"Are we all here?" Trillian asked as she looked around.

Everyone turned as they heard screaming. Lnai came running through with amber close behind. Amber reached forward and grabbed Lani and held her in a head lock.

"I'll teach you to call me chunky!!" Amber said furiously.

"Amber, what are you doing?" Rika asked confused.

She looked up and blinked.

"What's going on?" Amber asked confused.

"We're going on a rescue mission for Drake." Trillian replied.

"That's why I tried to get you down here." Lani said as she could barely breath.

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place." Amber replied as she released her. "I guess I'm not chunky after all."

"No, you are." Cody said bluntly.

Amber glared at him and made a fist.

"Save that anger for Tarish." Trillian said to Amber.

Amber then looked over as Trillians eyes were serious.

"What we are about to do is not light matter." Trillian said.

"First off, what do we have to do?" Rika asked.

"We have to teleport to the dimension where Tarish is keeping Drake." Trillian replied. "I know the dimension, but it's a deep one."

"So, we can take it!" Lani replied.

"No!" Trillian said forcefully. "The dimension that I used to be in with Tarish is five layers deep."

"What does that mean?" Kira asked confused.

"There are layers for every dimension." Trillian started. "One close to the surface is a single layer dimension, it's easy to travel through. But as you go down further the thickness and pressure increases. A human cannot stand in a five layered dimension, it's the strongest there is."

"But how could you and Tarish stand it?" Cody asked.

"We're not humans." Trillian replied. "Our bodies are made for dimensional traveling."

"So a human cannot stand in the dimension because of the pressure and by getting on to it is almost impossible because it's to thick?" Mallory asked.

"Precisely." Trillian replied.

"I don't care!" Rika said as she stepped forward.

Everyone gasped at this.

"I'll go anywhere for Drake-kun." Rika said as she put her hands on her chest and looked down at the ground. "Because, a world without him, would be much more painful."

"I see." Trillian said with a smile. "Then we'll go Rika."

Rika gasped as she looked at Trillian.

"What about us?" Amber asked.

"We're staying here." Mallory replied.

"Why? I want to help save Drake-oniisan to!" Lani replied angrily.

"We're staying incase any Chimera Animals appear." Mallory replied bluntly.

"That makes sense." Kira said with a nod.

"So, when are we going Trillian?" Rika asked.

"Are you ready?" Trillian asked.

"Mew Mew Rika." Rika said as she got out her pendant. "Metamorphosis."

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"Now I'm ready." Rika said as she was transformed.

"Rika-chan." Amber said softly.

Rika looked back at them.

"Good luck." Cody said.

"We'll be cheering for you!" Lani said.

"Everyone." Rika said with a smile.

"Rika, let's go." Trillian said.

Rika nodded as she walked next to Trillian. Trillian rested her hand on her shoulder. The next thing Rika knew she was flying through a green dimension.

"Hang on, there are four more layers." Trillian called to her.

She then felt herself pass through one that was orange, another blue, one that was yellow, one that was violet, and finally one that was red. She felt herself land against a hard surface. She collapsed onto the ground as everything was spinning.

"Rika, are you alright?" Trillian asked as she got down next to her.

"I-I feel dizzy." Rika replied softly.

She then bent forward as she vomited.

"Rika-chan." Trillian said as she gasped.

"I-I'll be fine." Rika said as she wiped her mouth and tried to stand.

Trillian stood up with her as she was concerned. Rika tried to move but she moved forward an inch.

"This pressure." Rika said softly. "It feels like I'm carrying a ten story building."

"Rika sit down, your body will collapse if you keep going." Trillian said as she tried to stop her.

"No." Rika replied as she swayed her head. "I have to save Drake-kun."

Trillian gasped at this.

"This pain is nothing." Rika said. "I have to keep going."

She continued to take steps as she slowly advanced. Rika swayed as she walked as everything was spinning in her mind.

"_Rika." _Trillian thought as she walked besides her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tarish looked over as the laptop was beeping. She opened it as a video of Rika and Trillian walking was playing.

"So they got in." Tarish muttered. "That's fine, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves."

She pressed a couple buttons on the laptop as it hummed softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, how long do you think it'll take?" Lani asked as they sat around in the café.

"Be patient." Kira replied.

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" Masha beeped as it flew past them.

"Let's go." Mallory said as they exited the café.

"Mew Mew Amber!"

"Mew Mew Kira!"

"Mew Mew Lani!"

"Mew Mew Mallory!"

"Mew Cody!"

"_Metamorphosis!" _

"Henshi!"

Amber softly kissed the pendant as she stood in front of an aqua background. She then softly placed the pendant on her mark as it shone bright. She then felt herself swirl in a whirlpool of bubbles. The bubbles then suck to her body. A deep green tube top bathing suit like piece came over her body. A piece of fabric on either side of it then came up and latched onto the pendant. Thus creating a triangle shape. In the front two small triangles came out as two long ones came out in the back. Amber lifted her arms as puff things appeared on the upper arms and light green gloves appeared over her hands with a white border. She then pointed out her legs as green boots appeared up to her knees. A leg band then went on her upper left leg. A green thick collar fabric then made a necklace with her pendant as the jewel.

Kira softly kissed the pendant as it erupted with blue light. She dipped low with it as she was naked and put her pendant on her back. She the put her arms out as shining, blue butterfly wings appeared on her back. The wings the wrapped around her body as she leaned backwards. She then went forwards as the wings disappeared and she had on a tight, form-showing, deep blue vest that showed her belly button and light blue swim like bottoms. Kira then ran to a balance beam and did a flip over it as a dark sapphire skirt with slits on either side appeared. She then got off the balance beam and ran to rings that hung from thick string. She grabbed onto them and twirled three times. Blue boots appeared that went up a little further than her knees appeared with a leg band on her left leg. Puff things then appeared on her upper arms. As arm bands covered her lower arms except her hands. Se then jumped down from the rings as her butterfly wings swirled and then opened up. The pendant hung off of a thick blue, fabric, chocker necklace.

Lani kissed the pendant as it erupted with a bright golden light. Lani held it in her right hand. She put her left hand over it as her mark glowed brightly. She then removed her hands as the pendant was gone. She then put her hands to her side. As she did pulses came out as a yellow tube top body suit that covered half of her upper legs appeared. The pulses grew as yellow boots that reached to her knees appeared. A yellow leg band also appeared on her left leg. She then reached out her hands as yellow puff things appeared on her upper arms. Yellow gloves then appeared as they reached up to her elbows. Pulses then came out of her head as large ears the formed. A yellow band of fabric then covered her neck as the pendant became a chocker necklace.

Mallory held out the pendant and softly kissed it as she was naked. The pendant turned into light as it went above Mallory. It then turned into a ring as it went from Mallory's head down to her feet. As it did Mallory had a short white tube top shirt and long black pants and silver sneakers. She put out her arms as the light went to her back A long sleeve-less black coat appeared. She then made fists with her arms as black gloves that went up to her upper arms appeared. Brown buckles with silver locks appeared at the end of the gloves. The light then went around her neck as it then became a black chocker necklace with the pendant hanging down.

Cody stood in a fiery red void naked. He looked up as a Red Hawk flew over to him. It turned to light as it wrapped around him. The light turned into a loose white tank top and long black pants. A band of red connected the two. He reached out his arms as on his left he got a silver arms band on his upper arm. On his other arm a thick red ribbon tied around his upper arm and the swirled around the rest of his arm. Red shoes appeared on his feet as large white wings sprouted from his back. A final red band went around his neck and turned into a red chocker necklace with his pendant hanging from it.

They entered the park as they looked around.

"Is this the place Masha?" Lani asked as Masha flew around.

"Hai." Masha replied in a cute voice.

The others looked around as the park was totally vacant.

"Where are they?" Kira asked confused.

"Probably hiding." Cody replied. "Don't let your guard down."

The other kept looking around. Lani's ear twitched as she heard rustling. She looked over to the bushes. Immediately under her vines show up and captured all of them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A earthquake went through the red dimension.

"W-what's happening?" Rika asked as she collapsed onto the ground.

Before she could get and answer a brick wall shot up between her and Trillian.

"Trillian!" Rika yelled.

More walls sprung up as a labyrinth was created.

"No way." Rika said softly as she was alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That ought to buy me some time." Tarish said as she looked back at Drake. "Only a few more hours until it's complete."

She stroked the glass dome that Drake was under.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika grunted as she walked through the labyrinth.

"I'll never get out of here." Rika said as she collapsed onto the ground. "I'll probably die from the pressure. And with the dizziness, I have no idea where I'm going."

Rika sighed as she leaned against the wall.

_Flashback_

"_I know that you're a Mew Mew." Drake said softly as he looked down. "Ever since we had that cooking class together I knew."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Rika asked softly._

"_I didn't want to tell you until you told me." Drake said as he looked into her eyes. "But considering the circumstance I guess I had to tell you myself."_

"_Drake-kun." Rika said softly._

"_I know your always trying to do good with your powers." Drake went on. "And I'm glad that you are."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Why is it?" _Rika thought.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_She saw the Black Solider next to the stream. The water glistened but she could not see his features but only his shape._

"_Who I am isn't important now." his voice replied to her._

"_Why did you save me?" Rika asked as her voice started to fill with curiosity._

"_Because, I will protect you." his voice replied._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_You've always been there for me."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_She soared away and slammed into a building. She went through the windows and flew over to the other side. She screamed as she flew out of the other side and was on a straight shot to the ground. She then felt herself land into something and go up. She opened her eyes to see herself in the Black Soldier's arms and going up to the top of the building. He landed on top of the building as he softly set her down._

"_You saved me." Rika said softly as she looked at his face._

_She could tell his eyes where smiling even though the sunglasses covered them._

"_I will always protect you." he replied softly._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Now when it's my turn."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_A water stream rose up and swatted at his face. His sunglasses shattered as they fell to the ground in pieces. Rika stared at him silently in shock. His black hair started to change as it slowly went to a soft blonde. He looked up at her as his eyes were a soft brown._

"_Rika-chan." he said as his face was now fully visible._

"_No Way!" Rika said softly. "D-Drake-kun!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"_Why can't I be there for you?"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_You've only seen the guy for three seconds and already your in love?" Melanie asked surprised._

"_I am not." Rika replied as she faced forward._

_As she did she saw Drake look over at her. Their eyes met as Drake gave her a casual smile. Rika's cheeks flushed harder as her heart skipped a beat. Her teacher then put Drake in a desk in the front._

"_I've never felt like this before." Rika thought to herself._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika sighed as a small tear fell.

"Rika-chan." a soft voice called to her.

She looked over as a see-through Mew Hikari was standing a couple feet from her.

"Mew Hikari?" Riika asked as she slowly got up.

She walked to where Mew Hikari was. She seemed to float above the ground as Rika followed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What is this?" Amber yelled as she couldn't move.

The others were stuck as the vines started getting tighter.

"Hang on everyone!" Kira said. "Thunder Antennas! Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

Electricity came out of her antennas and burned up the vines around her.

"Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!" Kira yelled as more lightning came out.

It went through the ground and freed everyone else.

"Nice!" Lani said happily.

A rumble went through the ground. More vines shot up and grabbed them. A larger earthquake sounded. A large tree stood up as it had a face on it.

"That must be the real Chimera Animal!" Amber said shocked.

The vines then tightened around them.

"This won't work twice on me." Kira said angrily. "Ribbon- Impulsive Shock!"

The thunder went through the vines. The trees eyes lit up as the lightning came back to Kira. She screamed as she was electrocuted.

"No way." Mallory said shocked.

"Now how will we get out of here?" Cody asked worried.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika walked down the labyrinth as Mew Hikari floated ahead of her.

"W-where are you taking me?" Rika asked softly.

The labyrinth then opened up. Rika looked around confused.

"I'm out?" Rika asked softly.

She then looked in front as Mew Hikari was gone.

"Arigato." Rika said softly as she smiled.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"She got through?!" Tarish said shocked. "No, I need more time!"

She then held out her hands as her katanna appeared in it.

"Looks like I'll have to finish this myself." Tarish muttered as she teleported away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika kept walking as she sighed. She leaned against a wall as she was exhausted.

"O my my." a voice said to her.

She looked back as Tarish was hovering behind her.

"Tarish." Rika hissed. "Where's Drake-kun?"

"I'm not going to spoil the fun." Tarish replied with a devious smile.

"Tell me where he is!" Rika screamed as she charged at her.

Tarish quickly bought up the bunt of her sword. She slammed it into Rikas gut. Rika fell to the ground in front of Tarish.

"Aw, you must be exhausted." Tarish said as she leaned over to her. "A human cannot survive in this dimension for very long. But I must give you credit for even going as long as you did."

Rika grunted as she tried to get up. Tarish slammed her foot into her back. Rikas face slammed into the ground. A small trickle of blood came out of her mouth.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly as she went unconscious.

"Relax, it'll all be over soon." Tarish said as she bought up her katanna.

She started to bring down the sword. As she did a gust of wind slammed into her and blew her back. Tarish slammed against the wall as she grunted. Trillian was on the other side with a fan out.

"Rika-chan!" Trillian said as she ran to her.

She quickly looked Rika over.

"_This is bad." _Trillian thought. _"If I don't get Rika out of this dimension now, she'll die!" _

"Keep your mind on the fight!" Tarish yelled as she ran towards Trillian.

"Sorry, but we must be going now." Trillian replied as she slung Rika over her shoulder.

She quickly teleported away with Rika.

"That's fine with me." Tarish muttered as she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika slowly opened her eyes as she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She looked around as she was laying on the grass. A soft wind blew over her. She looked up as Trillian was healing her.

"Trillian." Rika said as she sat up. "What happened?"

"I had to get you out of the dimension." Trillian said softly. "If I didn't you would be dead by now."

"And Drake-kun?" Rika asked softly.

Trillian swayed her head as Rikas eyes saddened.

"Rika, are you there?" Matt's voice called to her.

Rika quickly took her pendant in her hand.

"I'm here." Rika said softly.

"Hurry to the park, the others are in trouble." Matt finished.

"Rika-chan." Trillian said concerned.

"We better get going." Rika said as she stood up.

Trillian nodded as she teleported them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't hold on for much longer." Kira said as the vines tightened.

"Cutting cyclone!" a voice yelled.

The tree got caught up in a large twister. The vines broke as they were freed. Cody and Kira got them oput of the twister as they looked over. Trillian and Rika were on the ground.

"Rika-chan!" Amber said.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika said as her weapon appeared. "Light Transformation 1! Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light slammed into the monster as it disappeared. The twister died down and was then gone.

"Your back!" Lani said as she hugged her.

"Did you get Drake-san back?" Kira asked.

Rikas head dropped as she swayed her head. The others faces saddened as Rika walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The computer beeped as Tarish looked at it.

"Finally, it's finished." she said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika laid in her bed unable to sleep.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly as she looked out her window and to the moon. "I'm so sorry."

The next day came as Rika hurried to school. She sat down in her desk. In the front was a crowd of people.

"What's going on up there?" Rika asked confused.

"Go and find out." Melanie replied with a smile.

Rika looked as se saw a boy sitting in Drake's seat. He had the same color hair a Rikas eyes sparkled. She jumped out of her seat and ran to the front of the room as tears started to come from her eyes. She got in front of him. It was indeed Drake-kun as he was talking with some of the guys.

"Drake-kun!" Rika said as she hugged him tight. "Thank goodness your alright."

"Um thanks." he replied.

"What happened?" Rika asked as she let him go.

"I don't know what your talking about." Drake replied confused. "By the way, who are you?"

Rika gasped at this.

_No way, no way this is happening!_

**Next Time: Cold Reunion!**

**How can he not remember me? What's happened to him? And more importantly, how can I make him remember?**

**--**

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment nicely and don't leave to harsh of flames! Thanks!!


	43. Cold Reunion

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Enjoy!!

_--_

"_Drake-kun!" Rika said as she hugged him tight. "Thank goodness your alright." _

"_Um thanks." he replied. _

"_What happened?" Rika asked as she let him go. _

"_I don't know what your talking about." Drake replied confused. "By the way, who are you?"_

_Rika gasped at this._

"_No way, there's no way he could have forgotten me!" _Rika thought to herself. "Come on Drake-kun, enough with the joke."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not joking, I've never seen you in my life at all." He replied as he stood up.

"Is he serious?" a girl whispered.

"Seems like it." another whispered back.

"What did I do?" Drake asked confused. "Your all freaking out just because I don't know some girl?"

"Stop with the jokes." Melanie said as she came beside Rika. "You can't forget your own girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Drake asked shocked. "I already have a girlfriend, and it's not her."

Rikas gasped as she heard this.

"Besides, why would I want HER as my girlfriend?" he asked pointing to her.

Rika quickly turned and ran out of the class room.

"R-rika-chan!" Melanie called as she went after her.

Tears flooded her eyes as she ran through people in the hallway. She made it out of the building and stood on the bridge that connected the building to another. She stopped herself as she breathed hard.

"This is to cruel." Rika said as she grabbed the railing with both hands.

"Rika-chan!" Melanie's voice called to her.

"I just want to be alone." Rika muttered to herself.

She quickly jumped onto the railing. She jumped off of it and soared through the air. She spun in the air as her tiger genes kicked in. She landed gracefully on her feet. She ran into the trees and headed to the café.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here." Mallory growled as she slammed an order down.

The woman was shivering with fear as Mallory walked away.

"Why is business so slow?" Matt asked as he walked over to her.

"How should I know?" Mallory replied with a shrug.

They both looked over as the woman's face was pale with fear. She then saw them staring. She quickly got up and ran out of the café.

"Their all afraid of Mallory." Amber replied as she sipped her tea.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Mallory asked.

"I have personal tutors." Amber replied. "But my math teacher is in Hawaii, my history teacher is sick, my sci-"

"No one cares." Mallory said cutting her off.

Amber shut her mouth as she sipped her tea. Rika came bursting through the doors.

"Rika-chan." Amber said as she got up.

"Now what?" Mallory asked as she folded her arms.

"Drake…..school……forgot……mean…..hurt." Rika said as she sobbed in-between words.

Matt and Amber stared at her like she was insane.

"Come again?" Amber asked confused.

"Drake was at school, but he forgot who she was and it was mean and now she's hurt." Mallory replied with a sigh.

Matt and Ambers jaws fell to the floor as their eyes bulged.

"H-how did you know that?" Matt asked bewildered.

"A lot of people talked to me about their problems in the coffee house." Mallory replied bored. "I don't know why, it's really annoying."

Rika tried to wipe her tears as Mallory walked up to her.

"Look, if he forgot you then there's only one thing you can do." Mallory said to her.

"What's…that?" Rika asked pitifully as she looked up at her.

"Make him remember you." Mallory replied. "Be subtle, but show him things that will probably jog his memory."

A minute passed as Rika comprehended this.

"Your right." Rika said as strength was returning to her. "I can't cry about it forever, I've got to try. Thanks Mallory-sama!"

Rika turned and ran out of the café.

"Who are you and where's the mean Mallory?" Amber asked creped out.

"Shut up, eat your muffin, and get fat." Mallory replied as she walked away.

"Apparently she never left." Amber muttered as she sat down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika paced back and forth in her room.

"What should I do?" Rika moaned as she flopped onto her bed.

She sighed as she sat up.

"Well I have a few ideas, but I better try them tomorrow." Rika said as she flopped back.

Her eyes closed as she went to sleep. The next day came as Rika hurried to school with a big gym bag.

"Hey Ri….what's that?" Melanie asked stunned.

"Ways to make Drake-kun remember me." Rika replied with a smile.

Awkward pause.

"Cool, can I help?" Melanie asked eagerly.

"I guess." Rika replied as she rummaged through the bag.

She then handed her a stuffed tiger.

"A doll?" Melanie asked confused. "You intend to make him remember by giving him a doll?"

"Our first date was the Star Festival, and I won him a stuffed tiger." Rika replied quickly.

"Whatever." Melanie replied as she sighed.

The bell rang as Melanie and Rika looked up.

"We better hurry." Melanie said as the two rushed into class.

They made it to their seats as everyone started to come in.

"Hey Drake!" Melanie said loudly as she got up and shoved the tiger in his face. "Isn't it so kawaii?! I love tigers, don't you?"

"Yeah, Their ok." Drake replied weirded out.

He walked away as Melanie slumped into her chair.

"I hope you have a plan B." Melanie muttered to Rika.

"I'm hoping it works." Rika replied.

The morning classes went by as Rika and Melanie hurried to lunch.

"There he is." Melanie said as they were heading outside with their lunches.

"Follow my lead." Rika whispered as they started to pass him. "Yeah, I heard Sahsami's Sushi Bar has really fresh fish!"

She heard Drake give a small gasp but then walk away from them.

"Hey guys, I just remembered. Don't we have a quiz in science today?" they heard him call.

"He didn't even hear me." Rika muttered as her head drooped.

"Don't worry, we'll make him remember somehow." Melanie said as she patted Rika on the arm.

The next class came as Rika grabbed a case in her bag.

"Hey Drake-kun, listen to this song!" Rika said eagerly.

She put the head phones on his heard as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"How can I listen when I can't even understand it?" Drake asked annoyed.

He took off the headphones and sat down in his seat.

"What was the song?" Melanie asked.

"It was the song we did the tango for." Rika said softly.

The day went by as Environmental was the last subject.

"Well at least this is getting better." Rika muttered.

The flower was slowly getting more pink.

"But it still has a long way to go." Rika said as she sighed.

She sighed as she got up and brushed the dirt from her knees.

"Rika?" a voice said softly.

She looked over as Drake was standing there.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly.

She turned to him. As she did the bell around her neck chimed softly. Drakes pupils went big and then small.

"Woah." Drake said as he out his hand on his head.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked as she took a step closer.

"Nothing, just a headache." Drake replied. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye." Rika said softly. "I guess there's mo rush to make him remember."

"Wrong." a voice replied to her.

The air vibrated as Tarish appeared.

"Tarish!" Rika said shocked.

She snapped her fingers as Drake stopped walking. Rika gasped as she saw this. He turned towards them as his eyes were glowing purple.

"You made him forget me!" Rika said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Tarish asked slyly as she hovered around Rika. "He always wanted to forget you, I just helped with the process."

"Liar!" Rika screamed at her.

"Oh please, did he ever show his affection to you?" Tarish asked as she smirked evilly.

"He-" Rika started to say.

"He kissed me, twice." Tarish replied.

She then snapped her fingers as Drake walked up to her. They both faced each other as Drake put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her forward. Their lips locked as Rika couldn't believe her eyes. They then separated as he put his hands around her waist.

"See that." Tarish said as she faced Rika. "He would never do that to a freak like you."

"Drake-kun." Rika whispered softly.

"Destroy her and put her out of her misery." Tarish said as she snapped her fingers.

Drake glowed black as he transformed into the Black Soldier. His sword appeared as he lunged at Rika. Rika gasped as she jumped back. He swayed his sword at her as she ducked and barely dodged it. The blade nicked her skirt as a small piece of fabric fell to the ground. Rika jumped into the trees at this,

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!"

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"That's it." Tarish muttered as she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Matt, we got a transformation from Rika." Eric said as he typed on the computer.

"Hurry and send the others." Matt said quickly.

"Got it." Eric replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Drake-kun!" Rika yelled.

She bought her Medallion up quickly as his sword clashed against it.

"Please stop!" Rika yelled. "Remember!"

He pressed the sword as Rika struggled against it.

"It's useless." Tarish said as she flew down to her.

Her katanna was pointed at Rika. Rika swayed to the side as Drakes sword fell down to the ground. Tarish's katanna clashed with Drakes sword as Rika jumped away.

"Nothing you say will effect him." Tarish said with a smirk. "He's all mine."

Rika frowned angrily.

"Light transformation 1!" Her Medallion quickly changed. "Ribbon- Tiger Heart Check!"

The beam of light shot out as it was on a course for Tarish. A blur appeared in front of her as Drake got in front. Rika gasped as he quickly bought up his sword. The light slammed into the sword and was reflected back. Rika jumped into the air as she missed the attack. She landed in a tree as the light vanished.

"Good boy." Tarish muttered evilly as she rubbed Drakes head.

"Don't treat him like a dog you bitch!" Rika screamed at her.

Tarish growled and grabbed his hair and forced his ear to her mouth.

"Kill her." Tarish whispered.

Her hand released him as he shot forward. Rika gasped as he bought his sword down. Rika jumped back as she barely missed the blade. The sword hit the branch she was on and sliced clean through it. Rika gasped as his sword was about to hit her again. A blade suddenly shot out, wrapped around the blade, and pulled it away. The blade then disappeared. A burst of water with electricity in it slammed into him. Sonic pulses and feathers rained down on Tarish.

"Everyone!" Rika said as she turned.

The others were standing on the school building. They jumped down and joined Rika.

"So what's the situation?" Mallory asked quickly.

"Tarish has taken control of Drake." Rika replied.

"Damn." Mallory muttered.

"What can we do?" Kira asked softly.

"We need to snap him out of it, that's what we've gotta do." Amber replied.

"How are we gonna do that?" Lani asked confused.

"Worry about that later!" Rika said as she started to run.

The rest looked as Drake flew towards them with his sword. The rest turned to run. Drake came behind Kira first. He slammed the bunt of his sword into her back as she then collapsed onto the ground.

"Kira-chan!" Cody yelled as he stopped. "Ribbon- Seeking Feathers!"

He flapped his wings as a cascade of feathers headed for Drake. Drake's sword glowed as it transformed into a gun. He shot the gun as every feathers was destroyed. He then shot forward and slammed the bunt of his gun into Codys back. Cody then collapsed onto the ground. Drake did this to everyone until all that remained was Rika.

"You guys are gonna love this." Tarish said as her hands glowed green.

Five slabs of rock shot up. Vines of dirt grabbed them by their wrists and ankles and held them up against the slabs of rock.

"Everyone!" Rika screamed.

She took a step forward. She then stopped as Drake's gun transformed back into a sword.

"Rika-chan." Lani said softly as the others looked at her.

Vines then shot up and covered their mouths.

"No!" Rika said worried.

A blur then flashed before her eyes. She felt the bunt of Drake's sword slam into her back. She fell forward as the rest of her body couldn't move. Her fall was interrupted as Drake grabbed her hair that was in a pony tail. He pulled it back as Rika screamed in pain.

"This is to perfect!" Tarish said as she laughed.

The others screamed as they struggled to try to break free.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly. "Please, stop."

"Kill her now!" Tarish yelled as she pointed at Rika.

"Drake-kun, please stop!" Rika said louder as her eyes watered.

She turned her head as she could see him bring his sword back for the final blow.

"DRAKE-KUN, PLEASE STOP!!" Rika screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

She shut her eyes as his blade headed for her neck. A tearing was heard as Rika fell to the ground. The others eyes were wide as there was a minute of silence. Rikas fingers twitched as her hands then pushed her up. She breathed small breaths as she ran her fingers over her neck. There was no scratch of bruise. She then felt a lock of hair against her neck. She looked into the air as she could see strands of hair falling slowly to the ground. She looked back as Drake was holding her hair in his hand.

"What the?" Tarish asked shocked.

The others glowed as they were furious. The vines holding them evaporated as they shot forward to Drake.

"This is bad!" Tarish said as she quickly teleported to Drake.

She put her arms on his shoulders as she teleported away with him. Rika looked down at the ground as she grabbed a fist full of hair in her hand. The attacks missed as the others calmed down.

"He's gone." Kira said softly.

"Yes, but Tarish will be back." Mallory replied calmly.

They then heard a sniff. They all looked at Rika as tears hit the ground below.

**Next Time: Tears**

**--**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and don't flame to harsly. Thanks!


	44. Tears

Enjoy!!

_--_

_Flashback_

_She turned her head as she could see him bring his sword back for the final blow. _

"_DRAKE-KUN, PLEASE STOP!!" Rika screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. _

_She shut her eyes as his blade headed for her neck. A tearing was heard as Rika fell to the ground. The others eyes were wide as there was a minute of silence. Rikas fingers twitched as her hands then pushed her up. She breathed small breaths as she ran her fingers over her neck. There was no scratch of bruise. She then felt a lock of hair against her neck. She looked into the air as she could see strands of hair falling slowly to the ground. She looked back as Drake was holding her hair in his hand. _

_The others glowed as they were furious. The vines holding them evaporated as they shot forward to Drake. _

_Tarish put her arms on Drakes shoulders as she teleported away with him. Rika looked down at the ground as she grabbed a fist full of hair in her hand. The attacks missed as the others calmed down. They then heard a sniff. They all looked at Rika as tears hit the ground below._

_End Flashback_

Rika breathed in heavily as tears ran down her face. Her right hands tightened into a fist as she held a clump of her hair in it. She could feel her hair float softly in the breeze. It died down as the hairs length was now a coupled inches from her shoulders.

"Rika-chan." Kira said softly as she knelt down beside her.

Lani and Amber did the same as Cody and Mallory stood over them.

"Let's get her back to the café." Mallory said hoarsely.

The three helped Rika stand as she continued to cry. They helped her trudge to the café. A cold breeze came over then as Lani looked at the sky. It was gray and overcast. A soft drop of water hit her cheek.

"Rain." Lani said softly.

They were a few feet from the café as it started to downpour. Rika looked up at the café with sad eyes. She sniffed as she pushed the others away. She turned and jumped into the trees and disappeared.

"Rika-chan!" Amber yelled at her.

"Stop." Mallory said quickly.

The other halted as they looked at her.

"She needs to deal with this her own way." Mallory replied as she looked at the ground.

The others didn't say anything. They all shuffled into the café.

"Everyone, thank goodness your all safe." Eric said as he came out with tea and cookies. "Here, I made these for you all."

"We're not hungry." Cody replied softly.

They all glowed as they then returned to normal. They then all sat in chairs around the café.

"Where's Rika?" Eric asked worried.

"I'll explain." Mallory said a she pulled him down to the computer lab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"God that was to close." Tarish said as she paced in the red dimension.

Drake sat on a rock as he stared at the ground.

"Why?" Drake asked as he looked at his hand. "Why couldn't I kill her?"

Tarish's hand then rested on his.

"Don't worry, you'll get her next time." Tarish said as she smiled at him.

She then leaned forward and kissed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I see." Matt said as he folded his arms.

"That's devastating." Eric said as he sat down.

"And now she's run off." Mallory said as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, then you have to go find her." Matt replied.

"Wait, me?" Mallory asked confused. "JUST me?"

"Yup." Matt replied. "You both have genes of a cat, there is already a bond that draws you both to each other."

"You've got to be kidding me." Mallory said disgusted.

"I'm not joking." Matt replied. "When one of you is in danger the cat genes in you draws the other to your side."

_Flashback_

_Mallory jumped out onto the stage as her scythe fully appeared. She grabbed it mid air, brought it down so that it would go right through the Chimera Animal. It jumped to the side and dodged the blow._

"_Ribbon- Death Chain!" Mallory yelled as she swung her scythe after it._

_It jumped high and squatted as the blade missed it. Mallory growled angrily as she watched it jump around. She then felt something inside of herself. Like a calm feeling. She then looked up to the ceiling._

_End Flashback_

"That would explain it." Mallory said softly.

"Excuse me?" Eric asked confused.

"It's nothing." Mallory replied. "So, I'm the only one that can find her?"

Matt nodded his head.

"So, what do I have to do?" Mallory asked with a shrug.

"Just go where your feelings tell you to go." Matt replied. "Her white tiger genes are linked to her emotions. Their probably crying out in pain."

Mallory nodded as she quickly left. She hurried outside as it was still raining. In her gut she could feel something pulling her. Mallory jumped into the trees and followed her gut. She jumped for what felt like an hour.

"God, where the frick did she go?" Mallory asked annoyed. "This sucks."

She then jumped off of the trees as she landed on a road. She walked on the road as the rain slowly let up. A small road then connected to the main road. Mallory went down the small road. The road lead to a lake with a small dock. On the dock Mallory could see a person sitting on it.

"There she is." Mallory said softly.

She slowly walked onto the dock and sat down next to Rika. She was back to normal as she held her knees against her chest.

"How did you find me?" Rika asked in a barely audible whisper.

"It's a weird story that I don't feel like telling." Mallory replied. "Why are you here?"

"This was the last spot he and I were together." Rika replied.

"Oh, Dr-" Mallory started to say.

"Please, don't say his name." Rika interrupted.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"He's really gone." Rika said. "He really doesn't care."

Mallory then gasped as Rika's hands went behind her neck. She untied her bell necklace and held it in her hand. Rika sniffed as she threw it to the side. The bell chimed as it landed and inch from Mallory.

"I can't believe I was so foolish." Rika said as her hand was shaking. "I've never done anything so stupid in my life."

"What have you done wrong?" Mallory asked confused.

"I loved him." Rika replied as she made a fist and slammed it against her leg.

"Why is it foolish to love?" Mallory asked growing annoyed.

"Because in the end, someone always gets hurt." Rika replied.

She then felt Mallory's hand rest on her shoulder. Rikas body turned as she saw Mallory's fist slam into her face. Rika flew back as Mallory got to her feet.

"Please say you'll kill me." Rika said as she laid on the dock.

Mallory grunted as she grabbed Rikas shirt and pulled Rika until she was staring at her face to face. Rikas eyes were blue voids.

"Stop spouting this bull shit!" Mallory screamed at her.

"Mallory-sama." Rika said softly.

"There is nothing wrong with loving someone!" Mallory said furious. "It's one of the ways we survive! People need to be loved, to feel like their important, that their worth something! No one can survive without love!"

"You did." Rika said softly.

Mallory gasped as she heard this. Her hand released Rika as she fell back onto the dock. Mallorys face became downcast.

"You think I survived?" Mallory asked shaking.

Rika gasped as small tears fell from Mallory.

"I wasn't surviving!" Mallory screamed as she looked at Rika in the eyes.

Mallorys cheeks were pink as tears streamed from her eyes.

"I was dying!" Mallory said as she hugged herself. "Every day, I was alone. Everyday was a black void for me."

Rika sat up as she stared in awe at Mallory.

"I had no one." Mallory said as her hands dropped. "But then, a miracle happened."

Mallory looked at Rika tenderly.

"I met all of you." Mallory said softly. "And I felt needed. I felt wanted. I felt loved."

_Flashback_

_Tears started to fall from her eyes. Matt gasped as he saw this._

"_It's just hard though, to know that no one wants me." Mallory said as her cheeks reddened. "To know that I'm not loved, that no one needs me. I feel so alone."_

_Matt got down on the ground and put his arms around her. Mallory gasped as this happened._

"_We want you." Matt said softly to her. "All of us at the café love you, and the world needs you."_

"_Matt." Mallory said softly._

_End Flashback_

"I finally had a family, that loved me for me." Mallory said. "Even through your all stupidly annoying, I would die if I lost any of you."

"Mallory." Rika said softly.

"That's why, you have to still believe." Mallory said as she bent down an picked up the bell. "Believe that he will come back, that he will love you again.

Mallory tied the bell around Rikas neck as a minute of silence passed between them.

"Come on, let's go home." Mallory said as she turned and started to walk away.

Rika slowly stood up and followed Mallory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hope Rika-chan will be ok." Kira said softly.

She and Cody walked through the streets together.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Cody replied as he took her hand in his.

Kira smiled at him. Her head turned as she spotted Melanie in the crowd. Melanie's eyes connected with her as she jogged over to them.

"Hey." Melanie said casually.

"Hey, um Melanie." Kira said with an innocent smile.

"Um, have you guys seen Rika lately?" Melanie asked worried. "She wasn't in school, and neither was Drake."

Kira and Cody shot each other a quick glance.

"Sorry, we haven't seen her." Kira lied quickly.

Melanie bit her lip as she nodded.

"I just have this really bad feeling." Melanie said earnestly. "I just feel like something bad has happened."

A silence passed between them.

"Oops! Sorry for saying such random things." Melanie apologized quickly. "It's a weird habit that I'm getting into."

"It's fine." Kira replied.

"Well, I better get going." Melanie said. "See ya."

"Bye." Kira said as Melanie walked away.

"What was that about?" Cody asked confused.

"Rikas best friend." Kira replied. "We need to find out what's wrong with Rika and soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The doors to the café opened as Mallory and Rika entered.

"Rika-oneesama!!" Lani yelled as she ran over and hugged Rikas waist. "I didn't think you would ever come back!!"

"Of course she would come back." Amber replied as she took a sip of tea. "Mallory probably scared her into coming back."

"No, she didn't." Rika said softly.

Mallory shot a glare at Amber as she looked away quickly. Lani released Rika as she sat down in a chair.

"Good to see your back." Matt said as he and Eric entered.

Rika nodded softly.

"I'm gonna go home." Rika said as she headed for the door.

"Ok." Lani said softly.

Rika exited the café as the door shut.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Lani asked quickly.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked confused.

"Her eyes, their like blue voids." Lani replied worried.

"That's what happens when one is hurt badly." Mallory replied as she looked at the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika looked at her house as she was outside of it. She sighed as she entered.

"Oh Rika, darling." she heard her mothers voice call.

"Yeah mom?" Rika asked softly.

Her patents both came out together. Her father was holding her mothers hand as her moms free hand was on her stomach.

"What's going on?" Rika asked confused.

"Your mother and I have big news sweetie." her father said as he looked at his wife. "Wait, you cut your hair?"

"I didn't say you could cut your hair!" her mom said quickly.

"I though you guys had something to tell me!" Rika said quickly.

"O yes we do." her father said remembering.

"And it is?" Rika asked.

"I'm pregnant." Her mother said quickly.

Rika was taken aback at this.

"We weren't planning on it." her father said quickly.

"But, we're really excited." her mother said with a smile.

"That's great." Rika said as she headed up to her room.

"Was it something I said?" she heard her father asked.

Rika closed her door and flopped onto her bed. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Rika said not bothering to get the door.

"Hey." her mother said as she came in. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Rika replied softly.

"It'll be a big change." her mother said as she sat down next to Rika. "But we'll love you the same."

"It's not the baby mom." Rika said as she sat up. "It's just other things that came up."

Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let me know if you have any questions." she said as she headed for the door.

Rika nodded as her mom closed the door behind her.

"This is something I can't talk to you about." Rika said as she flopped back onto her bed.

Masha then started beeping. Rika quickly sat up as Masha went to full size. Masha flew to her window as Rika followed. A huge explosion appeared.

"Let's go." Rika said monotone.

She opened her window as she and Masha exited. They jumped across roof tops until they got to the explosion. They landed in the park as people were running away. Rika quickly covered her face as a cloud of dirt was kicked up.

"What's going on?" Rika asked as she coughed.

The dust cleared as she looked around.

"Rika-chan." a voice called.

She looked over as the others were transformed and running to her.

"Guys." Rika said.

"Any clue what's going on?" Amber asked.

"I think I have an idea." Lani replied.

She pointed up. The others followed her direction. On a lamp port stood Drake in his Black Soldier form. Rika gasped softly as she froze in place. He held up his hand as his sword appeared. He shot forward as he prepared to attack Rika. In a flash the others were between her and Drake.

"_Mew Power Extension!" _The five cried out in unison.

They all glowed their colors as a wall of light shot up in front of them. Drake slammed his blade against the light as he tried to get through. His attack failed as he jumped back. His blade transformed into a gun as he pointed it at the light. Twenty shot rang out as the barrier weakened.

"We can't hold this forever." Lani said as she struggled.

"Hurry transform!" Cody said to Rika.

Rika stood there frozen as she couldn't move.

"No." Rika said softly.

"Rika-chan." Kira said as she looked at her.

"NO!!" Rika screamed as she collapsed onto the ground.

A bullet slammed into the light as it shattered. An explosion followed as everyone flew back and slammed into the ground. Rika remained in place as she was shocked.

"Everyone!" Rika said as she looked around.

She then looked forward as the tip of Drake's blade was an inch from her nose.

"Drake." Rika said softly.

Hid hand tightened on his sword. Rika gulped as her hands tightened with dirt in them. He bought his blade back as he prepared to kill her. Rika cringed as she closed her eyes. A minute passed as she didn't feel the blow. She opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her Masha was firing the Heart Beam at full power. It slammed into his sword and held it back as Drake tried to swing it down at Rika. His free hand shot out and grabbed Masha. He slammed it onto the ground.

"NO!!" Rika screamed as he slammed his foot onto Masha.

He grinded his foot as sparks shot out from Masha. He jumped back as tears formed in Rikas eyes. Rikas hands slowly went forward and picked up Masha. She pressed it to her face as she sobbed.

"Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis!" Rika said softly.

Rika softly kissed the pendant as it exploded with light. Rika stood in a blue sparkling background naked. Bands of orange light swirled towards her as she twirled. They wrapped over her body as she had a tube-top shirt that covered her breasts and left her chest bare. She also had on what looked like orange two-piece swim bottoms. She then swayed her hips back and forth as a orange mini-skirt formed over the bottoms. She then jumped down as the background was now green as orange cat ears appeared and an orange tail popped out from under the skirt. She reached out both of her arms a orange puff things appeared on her upper arms and orange wrist bands appeared. She then lifted up her left leg as long boots covered her legs up to her upper leg and stopped. A leg band then covered the rest of her right leg. She twirled as the pendant was hung from a thick orange collar necklace.

"Unforgivable." Rika said as she put Masha on the ground. "That was absolutely unforgivable!! Solar Medallion!"

Her weapon appeared as Rika grabbed it and shot forward. She bought it up quickly. Drake put his sword up as Rika slammed her Medallion onto it.

"Drake-kun!" Rika screamed at him.

He pushed her off as he smirked.

"It is ready." Drake said softly.

"Nani? What's ready?" Rikas asked confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Melanie sighed as she walked by the school. She looked over as the flower was still on the pond.

"I guess I could take a few more notes." Melanie said as she got out a pad of paper and a pen.

She sat down and started to jot down some notes. Tarish appeared behind her and smirked evilly.

"Awaken, Mew Aqua!" Tarish whispered in her ear.

Melanie gasped as her eyes glowed blue. The flower glowed as the petals pulled back. The whole flower turned into diamond as out of it a ball of pure Mew Aqua rose up. Melanie glowed blue as her mouth and eyes were wide open. The sky surged as, what looked like, shooting stars streaked across the sky. They came down to her and slammed into the Mew Aqua. It grew larger as Tarish laughed evilly.

"All the Mew aqua in the universe!!" Tarish screamed joyfully.

The ball of Mew Aqua glowed as Melanie glowed a bright blue. The ball of Mew Aqua moved forward and disappeared inside of Melanies body. Melanie lifted off of the ground as she floated in the air. She then jerked back as a huge beam of blue light shot up to the sky.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rika and the others gasped as they saw a beam of blue light shoot up.

"Now what's going on?" Rika asked confused.

**Next Time: Release!**

**Melanie was Mew Aqua all the time? I refuse to believe that! But, what's going on with Drake?**

**--**

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review but not to harsh of flames! Thanks!!


	45. Release

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yea, I haven't updated in like 6 months (yikes!!) but I BLAME SCHOOL!!

I know this probably won't suffice but it's just to show that I haven't forgotten about this story and there is only one chapter left!! AHHH!!

So yeah, don't expect me to update superfast, esspecially since i'm still in school. (ugh) But thanks for all your support and i'm really sorry about how long it took to update!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Awaken, Mew Aqua!" Tarish whispered in her ear. _

_Melanie gasped as her eyes glowed blue. The flower glowed as the petals pulled back. The whole flower turned into diamond as out of it a ball of pure Mew Aqua rose up. Melanie glowed blue as her mouth and eyes were wide open. The sky surged as, what looked like, shooting stars streaked across the sky. They came down to her and slammed into the Mew Aqua. It grew larger as Tarish laughed evilly. _

"_All the Mew aqua in the universe!!" Tarish screamed joyfully. _

_The ball of Mew Aqua glowed as Melanie glowed a bright blue. The ball of Mew Aqua moved forward and disappeared inside of Melanies body. Melanie lifted off of the ground as she floated in the air. She then jerked back as a huge beam of blue light shot up to the sky. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Rika and the others gasped as they saw a beam of blue light shoot up. _

"_Now what's going on?" Rika asked confused._

"No idea!" Lani replied stunned.

A large shockwave hit them. They all flew back and slammed into the ground. Rika grunted as she got back to her feet. She looked forward as Drake was standing there. He didn't move as it looked like he was staring off into space.

"N-nani?" Rika asked confused.

He then turned and started to head to the light.

"Wait!" Rika yelled as she ran after him.

The others ran after her. They hurried to the school as Drake ran ahead of them. They eventually lost him as they continued to head towards the light. They made it at the school. Rika skidded to a stop as she saw Melanie. The others slammed into her but she didn't move.

"What is it now?!" Amber asked angrily.

Rika didn't say anything as she pointed at Melanie. She was in the middle of the beam of light. Her arms and legs were outstretched as her head was looking up at the sky.

"Melanie-chan." Rika said softly.

She then dashed forward.

"MELANIE-CHAN!!!" Rika screamed.

Melanies face turned and looked at Rika. Her eyes were glowing blue. Rika was then knocked backwards as she fell down.

"M-melanie." Rika muttered as she tried to get up.

The light then surged into Melanie. It covered her body and turned into a ball of light. Everyone covered their eyes as the light grew brighter. After a minute it died down and then vanished. Rika gasped at what she saw. Melanie was wearing a long deep blue tube top gown. It had slits on both sides that went up to her thighs. She had silver high heels on as her legs were bare. White sleeves went from her shoulders all the way down to her finger tips. Blue bracelets were on her wrists as they jingled softly. A large sapphire pendant sat on her chest with a silver setting and chain. Her hair was a shimmering blonde as it was pulled into a half ponytail. She had blue ear rings and cold blue eyes.

"Melanie-chan." Rika said shocked.

"I am no longer this, Melanie that you speak of." She said as she raised her arms. "I am Mew Aqua."

"Mew Aqua?" Mallory asked confused.

"But, Mew Aqua isn't a person, right?" Lani asked worried.

"I am real." Mew Aqua replied. "I resided in this world for millenniums. When my people are in great danger I will show myself and save them."

"We're in danger?" Kira asked as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"No." she replied as she swayed her head. "The creatures that lived here long ago are."

"The aliens?" Cody asked.

She nodded her head.

"To save them, the humans must be exterminated." Mew Aqua said fiercely.

Everyone gasped at this.

"No way." Amber said softly.

"Exterminate everyone." Kira said as her pupils shrunk.

Lani stumbled back as Mallory caught her.

"I won't let that happen!" Cody yelled as he ran to her.

"No wait!" Rika said quickly.

Cody was then swiftly kicked in the gut. He flew back to the others and slammed into the ground. Drake landed in front of Mew Aqua.

"Ah, it's you." Mew Aqua said softly.

"My apologies for being late, mistress." Drake said as he bowed low to her.

"Mistress? What's going on?" Rika asked as she stepped forward.

"This is my herald." Mew Aqua replied bluntly. "He is given power to prepare the planet for my return. But it seems this planet did not listen."

Mew Aqua then looked down at him.

"It is time." she said. "See that no one disturbs me."

He nodded his head. Mew Aqua stretched out both her arms and her body glowed blue. She then teleported away as a blue streak leaving them behind.

"We've got to follow her." Kira said quickly.

"We have a bigger problem first." Mallory said as she pointed at Drake.

He bought his hands together as his sword appeared in them.

"Rika, go after Melanie." Amber said as she got in front of her.

"Eh, but you guys need me!" Rika said shocked.

"Don't worry about us." Lani replied with a smile.

Rika smiled softly as she nodded.

"I'm counting on you guys." Rika said softly.

She then jumped over Drake.

"You not getting away." Drake said as he bought up his sword.

A blade with a chain on it quickly wrapped around his hands and stopped him. He looked back as Mallory was pulling the chain as the others were helping.

"We're you opponents now." Mallory grunted.

"_Everyone, do your best." _Rika thought as she kept running.

She looked up as a blue streak of light flew across the sky. The sky started to become a dark gray as clouds moved in.

"There!" Rika said as she ran faster.

The light landed as Mew Aquas form was restored. She raised her hands as they glowed blue. Rika stopped as she looked in the air. Tiny pieces seemed to shimmer as a large gust was blown to Mew Aqua. Rika held onto a light post to be kept from going into the wind. The wind then died down as it seemed like Mew Aqua was surrounded by billions of small shimmering particles.

"Go!" She said as she thrusted out her right hand.

The particles flew over and slowly started to come together. The shape of a palace slowly took form.

"T-This is.." Rika said slowly.

_Flash Back_

_Rika then stopped as another earthquake hit. She shielded herself as she looked into the sky. A large blue triangular structure was floating in the air. It had spikes coming out from it's lower sides as large clear cubes circled it. _

"_What the heck is going on?" Rika asked stunned. _

_End Flash Back_

"_It's the same building that I saw in the past." _Rika thought as she frowned.

She ran towards it as Mew Aqua teleported inside it. Rika stood under it and concentrated. She floated upwards and into it. She then felt her feet his the ground as she opened her eyes. She looked around as she was in a hallway again.

"Major déjà vu." Rika muttered to herself.

Rika took off sprinting down the hallway until she got to the stairs. She ran up them and entered the room. Instead of a tree being in the middle, a large blue see-through throne was in the middle. Seated on the throne was Mew Aqua.

"You have followed me, that was very foolish." she said as she snapped her fingers.

A swirl of blue light appeared and then quickly faded out. Rika gasped as Drake stood there in his Black Solider costume. His sunglasses were gone as his eyes were a pale blue instead of their usual brown.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly.

"I see." Mew Aqua said. "This boy is special to you. Well then, it would make a good spectacle to see you both fight to the death."

As she said this Drake drew his sword.

"After all, to fight you would be mundane." she said as she rested her cheek in her palm.

Drake shot forward as he slashed his sword at her. Rika moved her head back as the tip of the sword missed by a centimeter.

"Drake-kun, remember me!" Rika yelled at him.

"Those who are enemies to Mew Aqua will be eliminated." He replied coldly.

His sword then transformed into a gun. Rika quickly got onto all fours and sprinted across the ground. Shots rang out as she barely dodged them. Drake shot forward as his gun turned back into a sword.

"Solar Medallion!" Rika yelled as it quickly appeared.

She bought it up as Drake slashed his sword at her. The two weapons clashed as sparks flew. Rika pushed off as she sailed back.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she pointed her medallion at him.

The needles flew out as Drake's sword changed back into a gun. Bullets rang out as all of the needles were neutralized.

"Very nice." Mew Aqua said softly. "You fight a though your life is on the line."

"Drake-kun, open your eyes! It's me, Rika!" Rika said as she dodged slashes.

"That won't work." Tarish said as she teleported in. "His mind is far from you now."

"No way." Rika said softly.

Their weapons clashed as Rika looked into his eyes softly.

"Please, remember me." Rika said to him.

Drake swiftly pushed her back. She fell backwards and slammed onto the floor. Drake swooped to her as he held his sword out. He stopped over her as he held the point of his sword over her. Rika gasped as he forced the sword down. Rika screamed as she cringed. She then felt something warm hit her cheek. She opened her eyes and gasped. Sitting in front of her was Trillian. The sword went through her heart as blood came out of the wound.

"Trillian-chan!" Rika gasped as tears flooded her eyes.

Tarish gasped as she saw this.

"Nee-chan." Tarish said softly.

Rika then looked up as Kishu teleported in and flew towards Drake with his sais out. His yellow eyes burned as he screamed with rage. He thrusted out the blades as Drake swiftly jumped away. He pulled the blade from Trillian as she grunted and collapsed onto the ground.

"Trillian, TRILLIAN!" Rika screamed as she shook her. "Please, open your eyes!"

Tarish watched this in shock as her eyes watered.

"Unforgivable, ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!" Tarish screamed as tears came from her eyes.

Her hands glowed as her weapons appeared. She dashed to Drake as she was going in full rage. Both Kishu and Tarish slashed at Drake who swiftly evaded al their attacks. Tarish's hands glowed as spikes shot up from the ground. Drake easily jumped over them and the rest of their onslaught.

"This can't be happening." Rika said softly as she watched this.

Drake bought up his sword as he quickly dashed forward. In a split second he was on the opposite side of the two. Tarish and Kishu stopped as their pupils shrunk. They then screamed as wounds appeared and blood flowed out of them. Both collapsed onto the ground as Rika gasped.

"No, please stop this." Rika said as her eyes watered.

Drake saw her and sprinted to her with his sword ready to attack.

"Please, Stop This!" Rika said louder.

She glowed orange as she returned to normal. Drake stopped in front of her as her held his sword above her head.

"STOP THIS!!" Rika screamed as he bought down his sword.

Tears fell as she cringed away. Her bell gave a loud chime as the world seemed to stop. Rika slowly looked over as the blade was less than a centimeter from touching her. She looked into Drakes eyes as they started to go from a pale blue to a soft brown. His hands opened unwillingly as his sword fell to the ground.

"Rika……chan?" his said softly.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly.

**Drake-kun, it seems like he's come back. But it's not over yet.**

**Next Time: Finale!**

**Drake-kun, you said you would protect me, but now it's my turn to protect you and everyone else. Even if it means giving up my life, I won't run away from this. Because I still love you.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	46. Finale

**Sorry it took me once again forever to upload. Here's the final chapter. Enjoy!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_She opened her eyes and gasped. Sitting in front of her was Trillian. The sword went through her heart as blood came out of the wound. _

_Drake bought up his sword as he quickly dashed forward. In a split second he was on the opposite side of the two. Tarish and Kishu stopped as their pupils shrunk. They then screamed as wounds appeared and blood flowed out of them. Both collapsed onto the ground as Rika gasped. _

"_STOP THIS!!" Rika screamed as he bought down his sword. _

_Tears fell as she cringed away. Her bell gave a loud chime as the world seemed to stop. Rika slowly looked over as the blade was less than a centimeter from touching her. She looked into Drakes eyes as they started to go from a pale blue to a soft brown. His hands opened unwillingly as his sword fell to the ground. _

"_Rika……chan?" his said softly._

"_Drake-kun." Rika said softly. _

A moment passed as they looked into each others eyes. Drake's Black Solider outfit slowly faded away as he fell onto the floor.

"Drake-Kun!" Rika yelled as she had to drag herself over to him.

"W-where am I?" He asked as he slowly looked around.

His pupils shrunk as he saw Tarish, Trillian and Kishu on the ground.

"What have I done?" Drake asked in a hoarse voice.

"Drake-kun." Rika said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly.

"T-that punk." Tarish said softly as she laid on the ground.

She then felt a warm light on her. She looked over as Trillians arms were extended to her and Kishu. Her right hand was on Tarish as her left was on Kishu. They glowed green as the wounds slowly started to fade.

"T-Trillian, what are you thinking?" Tarish aked as she looked at her. "You should be healing yourself."

"It's my weakness onee-san." Trillian whispered as she looked at Tarish. "I can't sit by while your hurt."

"Forget about me!" Tarish yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "In that condition, you'll die if you don't heal yourself."

"It's okay." Trillian replied. "I want it this way."

She then looked at Kishu.

"Kishu, thank you for everything." she said as she smiled.

"Trillian-chan." Kishu said softly.

The green light slowly started to fade as Trilian panted. She cringed as a wave of pain went through her body. She let out a deep breath and collapsed onto the floor and her hands stopped glowing.

"Trillian." Tarish said softly. "TRILLIAN!!"

Tarish grabbed her hand and pulled her over to herself. She held Trillians dead body in her arms as she wept over her. A clap sounded as everyone looked over.

"I must admit. You provide excellent amusement." Mew Aqua said as she was standing and clapping.

"Shut the Hell Up!" Tarish screamed as she threw one of her swords at her.

Mew Aqua moved her head slightly as the sword missed her and slammed into the head of her throne.

"You can't fight me in that state." Mew Aqua said with a chuckle.

"Maybe she can't." Rikas voice rang out. "But I can."

Rika stepped over in-between them. Mew Aqua chuckled as she saw her.

"It doesn't matter who it is." she replied. "None of you are a match for me."

"We'll see about that." Rika said as she took out her pendant. "Mew Mew Rika! Metamorphosis! Solar Medallion!"

Rika glowed orange as she transformed and her weapon appeared in her hand. She then started running forward.

"Ribbon- 32 Shot!" Rika yelled as she held out her Medallion.

The needles fired out as Mew Aqua raised her left hand. A blue bubble went up around her as the needles were ineffective.

"You'll have to do better than that." Mew Aqua said fiercely.

She raised her right hand as a blue ball of energy fired out. Rika quickly jumped away as the energy caused and explosion under her. Rika sailed through the air towards Mew Aqua. She bought up her fist and slammed it down onto the bubble that was protecting Mew Aqua. Ashe was deflected as she slammed against the far wall.

"This isn't good." Rika said as she slowly got to her feet.

She looked down at her Medallion as the gem glowed blue. Rikas eyes glowed as she got an idea.

"O Virga Mew Aqua, luce!" Rika yelled as her Medallion changed into the wand.

Mew Aquas eyes became shocked as she saw this. She then planted her feet onto the ground.

"I'm to powerful for that to affect me." She said with a grin.

She then fired and energy ball at Rika. Rika jumped to the right and missed it.

Rika closed her eyes as she glowed white.

"_Everyone, please lend me your powers." _Rika thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the ground everybody was hurt and exhausted.

"I think that was the last of them." Amber said softly.

"Good." Lani said as she collapsed.

"_Everyone, please lend me your powers."_

Everyone froze as they looked at each other.

"Did anyone else just hear Rika right there?" Kira asked confused.

The others nodded their heads.

"Guys, whatever power we have left we need to give it to her." Mallory said quickly.

The others nodded as they held up their weapons. They each glowed their colors. The colors swirled together and went into the palace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The colors exploded through the floors and slammed into Rika. Rika glowed brighter and brighter as everyone shielded their eyes. The light died down as everyone looked at her. Her clothes had changed as she was wearing a tube top dress that went down to her thighs. It was white with black stripes. She had boots that went to her knees and gloves that went to her elbows. A long cape was attached to her pendant and went down to the floor. It was all white with black stripes as her ears and tail were white and black striped as well. Her staff had changed. The top was larger as the pole went down to the floor. Around the top were glass bulbs that were the colors orange, red, yellow, green, blue and silver.

"Rika-chan." Drake said softly as he saw this.

Rika slammed the pole onto the ground as a pulse went out from it. Everyone cringed at this.

"W-what is this power?" Mew Aqua asked stunned.

She then looked down as she started to slid forward.

"No! This is Impossible!" She screamed.

"Nova Scepter!" Rika yelled. "Ribbon- Universal Cleansing!"

The bulbs glowed brightly as she and Mew Aqua were enveloped in a rainbow of colors. Rika lifted the scepter as she pointed it at Mew Aqua. Rika looked over as she saw a hand resting on it. Five more followed as it seemed Melanie, Amber, Kira, Lani, Mallory and Cody were there with her. Melanie and Rika locked eyes as she nodded at her. Rika nodded back.

"Execute!" Rika screamed as a blast of light came out.

Mew Aqua screamed as she started to dissolved away.

"You fool!" She screamed. "Without me, those aliens will all die. Every last one of them."

"That won't happen!" Rika said fiercely.

Mew Aqua gave one last cry as she disappeared. Melanies hair returned to it's red color as she collapsed onto the ground. The light died down as Rika gave a sigh of relief. A crystal of Mew Aqua floated towards her and landed in Rikas hand.

"She's right though." Kishu said softly. "Without Mew Aqua, we can't take this planet. And the one we have already will surely wipe us all out."

Rika then looked at the crystal.

"I have an idea." Rika said. "Hang onto me."

Tarish carried her sister in her arms as she and Kishu laid their hands on Rikas shoulders. Rika raised her scepter as a light enveloped them. The light faded as it seemed like they were floating in space. A white planet was in front of them as they could see blizzards raging on the surface.

"Our planet!" Kishu said.

"It's gotten worse!" Tarish said horrified.

Rika held out the crystal. It glowed blue as it floated into the scepter. The ring started to turn faster and faster. The crystal inside started to glow brighter and brighter. Rika pointed it forward. From behind the planet a light sprung forth. The planet started to go in a circle as a newly made sun was in the middle. The white started to die down from the heat of the sun. Rika leaned forward as they started to fly towards the surface of the planet. Rika pointed her scepter as lush vegetation started to crop up. The snow vanished as plants started to cover the planet. Rivers and oceans appeared as the aliens came out of their hidings. They were amazed at what they saw and started to rejoice. Tarish and Kishu started to glow as they started to descend to the planet. Trillian started to glow green as her wounds slowly vanished. She stirred as she looked around.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked softly.

"No." Tarish said as she started to cry and she hugged her sister.

Rika smiled as they started to fade away. They soon faded away as she and Drake were left in the room. Rika turned around as she faced Drake.

"Drake-kun." Rika said softly as she reverted back to normal.

They ran to each other and embraced each other. The floor started to crack and crumble. Rika looked over as Melanies body was still on the ground. She grabbed Melanies body and put her on her shoulder. Rika and Drake then grabbed each other hands as they ran out of the room and into the hall. The floor crumbled as they fell out of the palace. Cody and Kira flew over to them and caught them. They landed on the ground as the palace turned back into dust.

"Melanie, Melanie!" Rika said as she laid her on the ground. "Wake up!"

Kira knelt down and put two fingers on her wrist.

"Don't worry Rika, she's just fainted." Kira said softly. "She'll probably wake up in an hour."

"Thank goodness." Rika said with a sigh.

"We did it!" Lani said happily.

"Technically Rika did it." Mallory said as she folded her arms.

"But I couldn't have done it without you guys." Rika replied as she put her arm around her and Amber.

"This is true." Amber replied with a nod.

A crap then sounded. A crack appeared on each of their pendants. The pendants then shattered and fell to the ground.

"O no!" Kira said worried as she scoped up her pendant.

"What will we do now?" Cody asked.

"Nothing." a voice replied.

Everyone looked over as Matt walked up to them.

"What do you mean nothing!?" Rika yelled at him.

"The world has been saved. You guys are no longer mew mews." Matt replied with a smile.

"Then…" Rika said as she thought. "The sky is green!"

There was a silent pause as Rika didn't transform.

"I'm not half tiger!" Rika said happily.

'So then our powers are really gone." Mallory said as she sighed.

Matt nodded softly.

"At least t was fun while it lasted." Lani replied.

"How was being almost killed by monsters every day fun?" Amber asked quickly.

"It was, admit it" Lani said quickly.

"Was not!" Amber responded.

The two started to get into an argument as the others joined. Rika looked over at Drake who smiled at her. They walked away from the group as they held hands.

"So I guess this means we're finally a regular couple now." Drake said softly.

"Yea." Rika said softly.

They then turned towards each other and kissed.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! It's all done. Thank you to all of my readers who have stuck with this story even though I've taken a super long time to update. Bye!**


End file.
